Back To The Road
by dispatcher652
Summary: Judy is being sent back to the road due to department man power issues. How will this affect her and Tom's relationship. Please R&R....This is my first Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters.

Rating T-M (for language,violence,and sexual content)

This is my first fan fic so please be gentle but any feed back would be great.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Judy Hoffs couldn't wait to go to bed. She was so tired from completing all the paperwork from the bust she and Harry conducted that she could barely keep her eyes open. Judy made herself comfortable by changing into her favorite bed clothes, namely Tom Hanson's T- shirt and boxers that he had left from his last visit to her apartment. She loved they way they felt on her and they still had his scent on them. She pulled the t shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply. The smell of his cologne on the T-shirt was intoxicating and only made her miss him more. Judy wanted Tom to come over tonight but he saw how tired she was at the chapel so he told her he would call later before she went to bed.

Judy was just about to slip under her warm covers and dream about Tom when she heard a knock at the door. Judy let out a loud groan as she reluctantly got out of bed to see who was at the door. She wondered who would be coming to her door at this time of night. It was only 10:30 but to her it felt like 1:30 in the morning. Damn those school hours she thought to herself. When she was in the academy she would have still been partying like a rock star at this hour. Now she was more like an old maid who was up way past her bed time.

As she was slowly making her way to the door she tried think of who it was. She knew it couldn't be Tom. She just talked o him 20 minutes ago and he knew she was going to bed. Then it hit her. It was probably Doug or Harry. It would be just like Doug or Harry to drop by this late and want to watch a movie or want to celebrate after the bust they just made she thought to herself.

"Whoever you are you better have a good reason for knocking on my door. Like Ed McMahon is with you and he has my $10 million dollar check."

Judy finally made it to the door and when she opened it she was greeted by a welcome site.

Tom Hanson was standing at Judy's door with a rose between his teeth and a seductive look on his face.

"Oh my god, Tom?! What are you doing here? I just talked to you 20 minutes ago and you said you were going to bed." Judy said standing with the door open still amazed that he was standing at her door looking sexy as ever.

Tom was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with his usual jeans jacket. Judy couldn't believe how good he looked. She always loved when he wore his t shirts because they were so tight on him. She felt herself starting to get giddy with delight just looking at him. "Pull it together Judy" she whispered to herself.

Tom took the rose from between his teeth and handed it to Judy who had a huge grin on her face.

"A rose for a rose happy three month anniversary baby." Tom said while he gave the rose to Judy.

Oh shit! Judy thought to herself. She totally forgot that this was their three month anniversary. She was so busy with her case load she totally forgot. She felt like shit now. Usually it was the girl who would remember things like that but that's what was so special about Tom. He would remember things like this.

Tom saw Judy's face drop when he mention their anniversary. Oh good. She forgot too. He inwardly sighed in relief because he had only remembered on the way over and stopped at the local convenience store to pick up the rose. He wasn't gonna let her know that he just remembered. If this little stunt was going to score him brownie points he was taking it. Tom quickly changed the subject to lighten the mood.

"Well your right. I said I was going to bed. I just didn't say whose bed I was going to sleep in. Can I come in? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Tom said with a puppy dog look that he knew Judy couldn't resist.

Judy looked into those big brown eyes of his and melted like butter. She could never say no to him when he looked at her like that.

"Yes. You can come in." Judy said pulling him in by his jeans jacket.

"Thank you. And are you wearing my t shirt and boxers?" Tom said thinking they looked familiar to him.

"Yes I am. They are my favorite jammies when you're not here. You got problem with that Hanson?" Judy said with a sarcastic smile.

"Nope, you can wear them anytime you want because you look so sexy in them." Tom said

Judy felt her cheeks flush when he said that. He always had a way of making her do that.

Judy and Tom walked over to the couch and sat down. She gave Tom a kiss for the rose. The kiss was long and passionate. She had forgotten how good his lips left against hers. She would have kept the kiss going but she needed to breathe. When she was done she curled up right next to him still holding the rose in her hand. Tom pulled her close to him and let his hand rest on her back.

"I still can't believe you are here. You are always full of surprises Tom Hanson." Judy said smelling her rose.

"Well I haven't seen you in long time and I missed you. We haven't been able to see each other because of the cases we have been working and with this stupid general order we have about co-workers dating each other it makes it hard to show you how much I want to be with you. I really missed you Jude." Tom said

Judy pulled herself even more into Tom's arm and let out sigh. "I missed you too Tom. I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend more time together. It seems like the only time we get to see each other are when we are either coming in or leaving work. The only time I get to hear your voice is over the phone. I miss times like this when you and I would just sit here and just chill out. We didn't even have to talk about anything. It seems like it was forever ago since we've been together." Judy said.

Tom was about to say something else when Judy let out a yarn and cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled trying to fight off another yawn. "You were going to say something.

Tom looked down at Judy and saw how tired she was. What he had to tell her could wait for a while. Tom stood up and scooped Judy up from where she sat. Judy yelped in surprise.

"Tom, what are you doing? Judy asked as Tom was carrying her into her bed room.

"I'm putting you to bed and making sure you get a good night's sleep." Tom said

Tom walked into Judy's bedroom and placed her down at the foot of her bed. He pulled back the covers and helped her into bed. Judy slid in and found she was not comfortable.

"What's wrong" Tom said

"I'm not comfortable. I'm missing my favorite pillow" Judy said looking at Tom.

"Well where is it? I can get it." Tom said

Judy rolled her eyes and started to laugh. "It's you, you big dummy. Get in here." Judy said while lifting her covers.

Tom knew a command when he heard it. "Yes ma'am" he said

He quickly striped down to his boxers throwing the rest of clothes on the chair in Judy's room. Tom slipped into the bed pulling Judy close to him.

"Is that better? He whispered in her ear. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, much" She said

Judy put her head on her favorite pillow and snuggled up close to him. She wanted to feel every inch of Tom next to her. As Judy was about to close her eyes she felt something stiff as Tom rolled over closer to her. Unable to resist temptation and feeling her sleepiness start to drift away. She decided to let her hands investigate what it was.

As her hands roamed down past Tom's ripped abs she could feel his breathing increase as she moved further down. He wasn't stopping her so she continued her way down. She reached her destination and found the stiff object she was looking for. She heard Tom let out a moan that made her hot with excitement. She touched the stiff area again and heard the same moan escape his lips.

"Um… I thought you were sleepy? Not that I mind what you are doing. What brought this on?" Tom said loving everything she was doing.

"Well I was about to go to sleep when I felt this" She said touching Tom again "And I had to see what it was. Do you want me to stop?"

"No! But just know that if you continue, you're not getting any sleep. " Tom said

Judy continued doing what she was doing and Tom wasted no time and rolled on top of Judy. His hands started to roam her body and he could feel her reacting to his every touch. He started to kiss her and felt the sweet touch of her lips. As the kiss got deeper and more passionate he felt her open her mouth and he tasted her tongue inside his mouth. He started to move down kissing her neck and then moving down to her chest. Judy sat up a little so Tom could remove her shirt. Tom kept moving down further causing Judy to moan in excitement. This was just encouraged him to keep doing. He reached Judy's stomach and started kissing it. She giggled a little because it tickled feeling his breathe on her. His hands slipped further down and pulled off the boxers she was wearing. Judy pulled Tom back up to her lips. As their lips reconnected she maneuvered her hands down and pushed his boxers off. Tom sat up and took his t- shirt off and threw it on the floor not even looking where it landed.

"Oh god, Tom, I need you now." Judy moaned loudly

Tom pulled Judy down to him and finally they were together. Judy grabbed Tom's head and pulled him into a kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair and that made him moan her name. With each thrust they were in synch with each other. All that pent up energy they had and the feelings they were unable to express had spilled over into this one moment. As they reached their climax together Judy heard something she didn't think she was meant to hear.

"Judy, I love you."

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

That Morning 6:30 am

Judy laid there in the bed looking up at the ceiling. She was having trouble falling back to sleep. She was recalling the events from last night. Specifically the three words she never expected to hear. I love you. Those words kept flashing in her mind. She couldn't believe he really said those words. Did he really mean them or was it in the heat of the moment? The real question on her mind was whether she loved him or not. Judy rolled over and looked at Tom. She couldn't believe how peaceful he looked when he slept.

"God even when you're a sleep you're cute." She said softly.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. He started to stir but went back to sleep. Since Judy couldn't sleep she decided that she would get up and make them an early breakfast. They both didn't have to be at work until 8:00 am so this would be a nice surprise.

Judy slowly moved off the bed careful not to wake Tom. She found a pair of boxers on the floor along with a white t shirt and put them on. Judy walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to make. The fridge barely had any food in it, just some eggs, cheese,butter, and a little bit of orange juice.

"Man I have to go shopping. This is ridiculous. Homeless people have more food than I do."

Judy pulled the eggs, cheese and butter out and found the frying pan underneath the cabinet. She turned on the radio and kept it very low so Tom wouldn't wake up. Judy then got excited because of her favorite song was on, Candy by Cameo. She started to dance and sing softly while making breakfast.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the bedroom

Tom went to reach for Judy and found that she wasn't there.

"Jude…" he said softly.

He called her name again softly still trying to wake up. When he didn't get an answer he started to get worried. Tom got up and put on his boxers and then his blue jeans. He walked over the bathroom to see if she was in there. She wasn't there either. Panic started to grip him as he started to head for the kitchen.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kitchen

In the kitchen Judy was jamming to the songs on the radio. She was sing and dancing now to Toni Basil's Mickey. She didn't realize that she was singing a little bit louder then before. She couldn't help but change the words to the song while reaching for the plates for the eggs.

"Oh Tommy, your so fine your so fine you blow my mind. Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!

"Oh Tommy, your so fine your so fine you blow my mind. Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!

Tom stood in silence trying his best not to laugh. He couldn't believe he was watching Judy Hoff's dancing and singing in her kitchen to Mickey and using his name. He couldn't let her embarrass herself anymore then she already was. He cleared his throat a little to let her know he was there.

Judy Hoff was just about to sing another chorus of "Oh Tommy, you so fine" when she heard someone clear their throat. She stopped dancing and dreaded turning around knowing that there was someone standing behind her who had seen her song and dance. If she could have, she would have died right then and there from embarrassment.

Without turning around she asked him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not Long." Tom said.

"You were there the whole time weren't you?"

Tom walked in the kitchen and grabbed Judy from behind and pulled her close.

"Not the whole time. I just came in for the Oh Tommy your so fine part."

Tom started laughing and Judy did too. She couldn't believe that she did that and that he saw her.

"If it helps any baby, I loved it." Tom said still laughing uncontrollably now.

"Oh shut up and get those glasses down for the juice and if you tell anyone what just happened especially Doug I'll shoot you." Judy said hitting him on the arm.

"That's abuse you know, there are laws against that." Tom said still laughing.

"Don't push it Hanson. Come on breakfast is ready." Judy said still giggling at what just happened.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

After breakfast

Tom and Judy finished eating there breakfast and saw that it was getting late and Tom still had to go home and get changed for work.

Tom noticed that Judy was very quite during breakfast. She hardly said two words to him while they ate. He kinda figured he knew what was wrong. She was thinking about the three words he had said to her after they made love.

"What's wrong Jude?" Tom asked grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb on her knuckles.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Judy lied.

"Don't tell me nothing, I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Judy said getting ready to take a sip of her orange juice.

"Yup, it's because I said I loved you last night and you're wondering if I meant it.

Judy almost choked on her juice when she heard him say that. She started coughing uncontrollably. Tom started hitting her on the back and asking if she was alright.

Judy waived him off letting him know she was ok.

"Was that it?" Tom asked.

Leave it to Tom Hanson to get right to the issue she thought.

"Yeah it was. When I heard you say it…..it…. caught me off guard. I understand if it was just said in the heat of the moment. We haven't seen each other because of our cases and sometimes our emotions can get the best of us. I won't be offended if you want to take it back."

Judy knew what she said was a bunch of shit. You don't take back I love you's. It would be like someone pulling your heart out,stomping on it,then handing it back to you saying oops sorry didn't mean to. She would be really pissed off if he took it back but would understand because she hadn't said to him.

Tom looked into those big brown eyes of Judy's and saw the conflict in them. He pulled her close to him and tilted her head up to him. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was so gentle she barely felt it.

"Judy. I meant what I said last night. I LOVE YOU. All the time you and I have been apart just made me see that I want you in my life. Fuck what the department says about co-workers dating. I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care who knows."

"Yeah but what about Doug and Ioki? They might be mad that we didn't tell them about us when we first started dating. Harry is my partner and Doug is yours. I feel like we betrayed them" Judy said holding Tom tighter.

"I don't think we have to worry about them. They know."

Judy pushed away from Tom.

"You told them and didn't tell me!" Tom cut her off before she started in on him.

"No. I didn't tell them. Harry was driving by one night to see you and saw my car parked here. He approached me about and when I tried to deny it he told me he was cool with it. And said it was about time. He couldn't take the tension between us anymore. He said he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He just said he will wait for you to tell him when you are ready."

"Oh Harry." Judy said to herself. All this time she thought she was keeping something from her partner but he already knew and never said a word. He was such a good friend. She would have to apologize to him for not trusting his judgment or his friendship.

"How did Doug find out?" she asked.

Tom shook his head and looked up at Judy with those puppy dog eyes of his that could make her melt and she knew it was going to be a bad.

"Well?" she asked afraid to really know the answer.

"Doug, that sneaky bastard got me drunk and waited until I didn't even know my own name to ask me if I was seeing you. I thought he was drinking beers right along with me. But no…that fucker was drinking ginger ale. He put ginger ale in the beer cans he was drinking and was giving me all the beer."

"Was that the day you called out from work puking your brains out? God, I still remember the stench in the bathroom when I went to go check on you." Judy said trying not to laugh at Tom. Only Doug would come up with a stunt like that.

"Yes it was. After I got better and beat the crap out of him, we talked and he said he would keep it to himself. So you see, all our friends are for us. So that's one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah, now only Fullers left." Judy said knowing that would be a hard sell. She knew that Fuller was not going to be happy and dreaded going to tell him that she and Tom are dating and had been dating right under his nose. She didn't like thinking she was playing him for a fool. She respected him a lot. He was like another father to her.

"I know Fuller will be angry but I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you. Whatever happens I'm going to continue seeing you. No general order is going to keep us apart. I wanna tell him today. No more hiding." Tom said with conviction in his voice.

Judy knew that tone in Tom's voice. He had made up his mind and that was that. There was no way of talking him out of it.

Judy ran her fingers through his dark brown hair and looked into those dark brown eyes.

She knew he was right. Fuller needed to know. She owed him that much.

"Alright, I guess we go public today then. Tom, before we do there is something I want to say to you." Judy was interrupted the phone ringing.

She ran to go get the phone with Tom right behind her.

"Hello. Good Morning Captain." Judy said.

Tom stood next to her trying to hear what was going on.

"No sir. You didn't wake me I was already up. You need to see me and the guys as soon as possible. Is there something wrong? Ok sir. I'll see you soon. Bye sir."

Judy hung up the phone and couldn't help feeling like this day was just going to get worse.

"What's up.. what did he say?" Tom asked. He saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong.

"Nothing really, he just wants all of in as soon as possible. He said he will talk to all of us when we get in. He said he left a message on your machine."

Tom didn't like the sound of this. He felt like today was not going to go well.

"You better get home and change." Judy said.

Tom ran into the bedroom and gathered up the rest of clothes and started to change. While he was changing Judy quickly washed the dishes.

Tom came out and quickly started towards the door. Judy opened the door for him and he saw the look in her eye. It was the same look he had like something bad was going to happen today. He pulled Judy close to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. You'll see." He was lying to himself more than he was to her.

"I know. Now go before you're late." She said shoving him out the door.

"But I'm always late." Tom said sarcastically.

"You are impossible, now go." Judy said.

Judy closed the door and started to head towards the shower when she felt a pull inside of her. The feeling she was not sure about had made itself absolutely clear. She felt the feeling creep up and the words were sitting there on her lips. Something inside of her said run to the door stupid and tell him now.

Judy quickly ran out side not caring that she was still in Tom's t-shirt and boxers. She saw that he was jut about to pull out the driveway when she frantically called his name.

"TOM! WAIT!" she yelled.

Tom was just about to leave when he saw Judy frantically run out of her apartment calling his name. He quickly stopped the car. Got out and ran towards her.

"Judy! What's wrong baby! What is it?!" Tom yelled.

Judy ran up to him out of breathe and barely got out what she needed to say.

"I..love..you.." She said winded.

"What did you say" Tom asked.

"I said. I love you too." Judy said catching her breath.

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't think she was ready to say it yet. He felt his eyes starting to sting with tears.

"Judy, not that I'm not glad you are telling me this but, why now? Couldn't this have waited until later? Say, when you're not in my boxers and t-shirt in broad daylight?" Tom said looking around hoping no one saw the crazy lady running out of her apartment in only a t-shirt and boxers.

"I don't care. Besides you said I looked good in them anyway but, to answer your question. No. It couldn't have waited. Something inside me said tell him now how you fell because you might not get the chance again. I love you Tom Hanson. I should have said it last night and I'm sorry I didn't but I'll say it again now. I love you."

Tom was so happy he picked Judy up and started swinging her around and giving her kisses. Judy eeked in delight as Tom swung her around.

"Ok. Now you really have to go otherwise we will both be late." Judy said as Tom put her down.

Tom ran to his mustang and took one last look at Judy and mouthed the words I love you.

She said it back then ran back inside as he quickly sped off.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

At the chapel

Doug and Ioki were already there waiting for the others to get there. Doug walked over to his desk and sat down while Ioki sat on Doug's desk watching the door for Hanson and Hoffs.

"Hoff should have been here by now. It's not like her to be this late." Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry? She still has 15 minutes to get here. Maybe she and Han…" Doug cut himself off forgetting that he wasn't supposed to tell.

Harry couldn't help but turn the screws to Doug. He knew what was going on but still thought it would be fun to make Doug squirm a little.

"Wait, Doug. What were going to say? Harry asked.

Doug tried to think fast.

"Maybe she and Hanson got caught in traffic and that's why she is so late? Doug said thinking that should be good enough to throw off Harry.

"So, they are riding together then in the same car?" Harry asked leaning in closer to Doug. Harry could see Doug was trying to come up with something but his mind was drawing a blank. He saw a bead of sweat come down his face. Harry almost lost it but kept going with is interrogation.

"So Dougie…." Harry said getting up off of Doug's desk and walking behind him.

"How long have you known?"

Doug started to feel a little hot under the collar. Another bead of sweat started to trickle down his face. He tried to avoid direct eye contact with Ioki. He knew if he looked into his eyes he was done for.

"How long have I know about what?" Doug said with his voice shaking still pretending not to know what Harry was talking about.

"C'mon Doug, you know what I'm talking about." Harry said.

"No Harry I don't." Doug said still not making eye contact.

"You know you wanna spill Doug. It's been gnawing at you. You wanna tell someone but you can't because you think Hanson will be mad at you." Harry said smoothly putting all his interrogation skills to work.

"There is nothing to tell Ioki. When Hanson wants to tell you he will." Doug said thinking that was the end of it.

"So he is seeing Hoffs!" Harry said slamming his hand down on the table.

"I didn't say that he was." Doug stammered out while looking Ioki in the eye. He knew then that he had made a big mistake and knew he was going to crack at any minute

"But you did say that he would tell me when he wants to. So that means he is seeing Hoffs. Just admit you know Doug. Just admit it!"

Doug knew he was beat and sang like a canary. "Ok. Ok. Yes, they are seeing each other. They have been together for three month. There, are you happy now?"

Harry patted his friend on the back. "See doesn't that feel better? You feel that weight off your shoulders? Feels good right?"

Doug shook his head yes while he hung his head in shame for being so easily broken and letting Ioki know his best friends secret. How was he going to tell Tom?

Just then Tom walked through the door. He was walking towards his desk and Doug could feel his stomach crunching. When Tom sat down and took his jacket off, Doug knew he should just get it over with. He knew he should just tell Tom before he found out that he betrayed his trust.

"Hey man. Listen I just wanted to let you know first that. I messed up man and I'm sorry." Doug said unable to look his friend in the eye.

"Doug, what are you talking about? Tom asked.

"I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean too. It just came out?" Doug said shaking his head.

"Doug! Focus! What the hell are you talking about? You didn't mean what? Tom asked getting a little annoyed.

"Man, I told Ioki about you and Hoffs. He just kept nagging and nagging. I tried to deny it at first and then I looked into his eyes and that was it man. I couldn't take it anymore and I spilled it all." Doug said hitting his head on the desk.

When he looked up expecting to see his best friend upset with him all he saw was Tom starting to laugh. The he heard the laugh come out. Maybe Tom's so mad he's gone crazy Doug thought.

"What's so funny man? I just told you I told Ioki. Aren't you mad at me?" Doug asked still trying to figure out what was so damn funny.

By now Tom was in tears from laughing so hard. He finally was able to pull himself together to say what he needed to tell Doug.

"Harry knew." He said still laughing.

"What?" Doug said.

"Oh man, he got you good. Harry knew before you did." Tom started laughing again when saw Doug's face turned a bright red.

"HARRRY!!!" Doug yelled as he leapt out of his chair to kill Ioki.

Ioki was laughing with Tom when he saw a huge Doug Penhall running after him.

"Oh Shit!" Harry said just before Doug was able to get a good grip on his jacket.

Harry started running towards the front door and almost ran into Judy as she was coming in.

"Hi Judy! Bye Judy!" Harry said as he ran past her trying to stay ahead of Doug.

"Hi Judy, I have to go kill you partner but I'll be right back". Doug said as he was running out the door.

Judy shook her head and walked over to her desk. She took her jacket off and sat down and looked over to Hanson's desk but he wasn't there. She figured he must be running late. Then she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Hey beautiful, were you looking for me? Tom asked a startled Judy.

Tom moved from behind her which was a good thing because what ever perfume she was wearing was driving him crazy. He sat on her desk and looked into those deep chocolate eyes of hers.

"As a matter of fact I was. I always try and steal a glance from you." Judy said grabbing his hand her thumb rubbing his knuckles.

"Oh Miss Hoff's are we violating a general order? I believe that's sexual harassment. I might have to punish you later? Tom said wickedly

"What did you have in mind?" Judy said but before she could hear Tom's answer there moment was interrupted by Fuller yelling there names.

"HANSON, HOFFS in my office now! And where are Doug and Harry?" Fuller asked.

"I'm right here sir." Harry said running back inside with Doug no where insight.

"You might wanna give Doug another few minutes sir, he was right behind me."

Fuller just shook his head and waived the rest of them in his office. Sometimes he couldn't believe they were adults.

Everyone found there normal places inside Fullers office. Judy and Harry were on the couch. Hanson stood by the filing cabinet not really liking to sit down and Doug who was just now coming in out of breath took his seat right by the book case in the captain's office.

"Ok Cap. We're all here, why the early meeting?" Hanson said

"Well Hanson. Since you're so eager to know I'll just jump right in. That's if you don't mind?" Fuller said with a smile.

"That's fine with me sir. You may proceed." Hanson said waving his hand in approval.

"Don't test me today, son. Today is not the day for wise cracks." Fuller said with a very serious tone.

"Sorry sir." Tom said

"Now, I'm going to start with the good and then get to the bad news." Fuller said

Everyone shifted a little when Fuller said there was going to be bad news.

"Now listen up people. The Chief has decided to change one of our policies on dating in the department. He has decided that on a temporary basis he is going to allow officers to date each other. The catch is that you have to inform your superiors who you are dating so that there is no chance a sexual harassment suit will be filled against the department. So if any of you are thinking about dating someone in the department come see me and I will have you fill out this lovely form." Fuller said holding up the form.

Tom and Judy quickly look at each other and they both knew that after this meeting they would be filling out forms with Fuller.

Fuller caught the look between the two but didn't say anything because he figured he'll find out today if there was something between them.

"Now for the bad news, you all know the department has been having some man power issues on the road. They are pulling people from all over the department and putting them back on the road. I just found out this morning that one of you will be going back to the road."

Fuller took a deep breath before saying who the person was because he knew that all hell was going to break loose starting with Hanson when he announced who it was.

"I'm sorry Judy. Your name was pulled."

Before Fuller could go on the whole room erupted like an angry volcano.

"That's bullshit Captain and you know it!" Hanson said.

"Hanson." Judy said

Tom was so pissed right now he couldn't even hear Judy call his name.

"Tom! Just let the Captain finish what he was going to say." Judy said trying to calm the situation down.

Tom focused in on her voice and nodded his head.

"Thank you Hoffs. The reason why you were picked is because your service record is exemplary and frankly they need strong women on the road. I'm not going to lie, Hoffs I'm not happy with you leaving us. I fought tooth and nail to keep you but I was over ruled by some higher up jackass. I was a least able to use some of my pull to get you on a good squad with a good LT."

Judy listened to her Captain and took in what he said and knew there was nothing she could do. She was never one for disobeying orders well except with dating Tom. Judy as always would be the good officer she was and except her new assignment no matter how much she knew Tom didn't like it.

"Captain, how long will I be gone for? And when do I report to my new assignment? Judy asked feeling Tom stare at her without even looking at him.

"Your assignment is only supposed to last for 3 weeks and you report to Lt. Anderson down at Metro South."

"Metro South? I heard that place is a shit hole." Doug said

"Thank you Doug for your colorful commentary. Look Judy, they are starting to try and clean up the area. That's why they need good cops down there. Now if I thought that you would be in danger there Iwould pull you but I think you have a good head on your shoulders and could make a difference while you are there. I think in the end this will be a good experience for you. Just try and make the best of it. So with that you start your assignment Friday. You'll be on evening shift from 6pm -2am"

"Friday, that's 2 days from now? I don't even know if my uniform still fits me." Judy said still getting used to the idea of going back to the road.

"I know its short notice Hoffs so I'm giving you the next 2 days off to get ready for Friday. Don't worry about your cases we'll take care of them. You just take care of yourself out there on the road. Alright everyone dismiss."

Tom stormed out of the office before Judy had a chance to talk to him. Judy excused herself from the office to look for Tom.

Judy walked out side and found him standing by his mustang with his keys in his hand.

She knew Tom was more that just pissed. He was off the charts mad. She could see it in his whole face. She knew she would be taking her chances walking over but knew she had to make him understand.

"Hey." She said standing in front of him.

Tom wouldn't look in her direction. Gently Judy touched his face and brought his eyes back to hers.

"Tom. Please tell me what you are feeling?" Judy said in small voice

"What am I feeling? I'm feeling like this is bullshit! I'm feeling like this is not fair. I'm feeling like I'm going to loose you because I'm not there to back you up. I'm feeling scared and angry at the same time. It's not right. That's what I feeling!"

All Tom could imagine was Judy in uniform and getting hurt or even killed. He didn't like the fact that we wouldn't be there to back her up. That none of them would. They were a team both in the field and now in their personnel lives. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to loose her like his dad and Amy. I can never have anything good for long he thought.

Judy walked closer to Tom and took his hand in hers.

"Baby, I feel the same way. Your right this is bullshit and I'm scared and angry too. I don't wanna leave you guys and the chapel. You're my family, I love you guys. But Tom, we're cops. We are here to serve and protect no matter if we wear the uniform or not. We know that sometimes we have to go places that we don't want. It's just part of the job. So please don't make this any harder then it has to be. You are not going to loose me. I promise." Judy said with her voice cracking.

Tom looked at Judy's face and saw tears streaming down her face. Now he felt like shit because he made her cry. He never wanted to be the one who caused her pain and now he was doing it. Tom pulled Judy into a hug and she started to cry even harder.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to make cry. I'm an ass. I got so wrapped up in my feelings and I forgot how this is affecting you. Please don't cry any more." He said gentle caressing her back.

Judy looked into eyes and saw that he was hurting just as much as she was. Just then Judy had an idea.

"Listen. I don't wanna loose you and you don't wanna loose me. So we won't. I'm going to call you as often as I can while on the road and even leave you a key under my door mat so you can come into my apartment whenever you want. And, if you play nice with the Captain maybe he can get you an extra Pac set so you can hear me on the radio and know I'm ok. What do you think of that? Judy asked

"It sounds like you thought of everything. How can I stay angry when I look into your beautiful eyes, their telling me we are going to be ok. I will also leave a key for you under my mat. Well scratch that. Doug will probably find it and be letting himself in at all hours of the night. Can't have that so, I will just have a key made for you to put on you key chain. Ok?" Tom said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Sounds good to me, now come on back inside we have something to take care of." Judy said dragging Tom behind her.

"Take care of what?" Tom whined.

"Paperwork, so I can sexual harass you with out getting into trouble" Judy giggled

"Oooo…I like the sound of that Miss Hoffs".

Tom picked up Judy cave man style and swung her around on his back and ran into the building with her.

10 minutes later they were official a couple.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. There is still more to come. Please review. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

Judy's first day

It was 5 o'clock and Judy was getting ready for her first shift with road patrol. It had been a long time since she had been in uniform and forgot how uncomfortable it was. After being able to wear her own unique style of clothing the uniform felt like a straight jacket.

Judy had stayed up the night before putting on her name tame and badge and making sure they were straight and what the regulations required. She was so glad that she kept her old uniform general orders. They were a huge help with getting ready. Tom was even nice enough to get her uniforms from the cleaners for her.

Judy looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help thinking how different she looked in uniform. She looked older. She looked her age and that alone made her feel even more like an old maid. Her hair was no longer flowing out it. It was put up in a tight bun. She didn't have any of her usual make up with bright colors. Only neutral colors.

Judy had walked over to her bed and picked up her gun belt. The thing weighed a ton. It had her flashlight, night stick, handcuffs 2 extra gun clips, pepper spray, and her brand new 9mm Beretta. She still was getting used to the feel of this new gun. Judy liked her small .22 better but knew she would need something with a little more fire power if she was going to be in Metro South or as Doug put it "The shit hole."

"God this belt has everything on it but the kitchen sink." Judy said as she snapped her belt around her waist.

Tom had just pulled up in his Mustang hoping to see Judy before she left on her first day. He wanted to wish her good luck and tell her to be careful. He walked up the steps to her door and found his key right under the door mat just where Judy said it would be.

Tom walked in and called Judy's name. She told him she was in the room and would be out in second. Tom closed the door and sat down on the couch waiting for Judy to come out.

Judy walked out of her room and Tom couldn't believe how different she looked. He thought she looked like a police girl Barbie doll. It was hard for him to think that anyone was going to take her seriously looking like that. She looked very nervous. Not a good thing for someone about to go on the road he thought.

Tom walked over to Judy and gave her a big hug then kissed her. He felt her body start to relax and some of the tension was beginning to leave.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Judy said.

"That was a good luck and don't be nervous kiss." Tom said still holding on to her.

"Thank you baby, I really needed that. So how do I look?" She said as she twirled around for him.

"Like a Barbie doll." Tom said regretting the words as they left his mouth.

"Thanks a lot Tom. I'm already a nervous wreck about this whole thing and you make comments like that. God!!" she yelled. "I already know that I look more like a rookie now then I did when I first joined the force and now your telling me that I look like rookie girl Barbie. This is a sign that tonight is going to suck." Judy said as she walked away from Tom. She walked over to her couch and flopped down on it putting her head in her hands.

Tom walked over to the couch and picks up Judy's head from her hands.

"Listen. I didn't mean anything by it. It was stupid comment. Look I don't want your first night on the road to start out bad. So let me give you something that will show you that I'm sorry and that I want you to be safe."

Tom pulled a small black box out of his pocket and place it Judy's hands.

"What's this?" Judy said looking over the box.

"Open it." Tom said.

Judy opened up the box and saw a small silver chain with a medallion on it. She took the chain out and looked at the medallion closer. She saw words that said "St Michael protect us." on it.

"Tom this is beautiful."

Tom reached into his shirt and pulled out his medallion and showed it to Judy.

"My mom gave me the one I'm wearing but, the medallion you have belonged to my dad. My mom gave it to him when he graduated the academy just like she did me. He wore it everyday except the day he…you know. He used to tell my mom and me that it brought him luck and that as long as he wore that medallion that nothing would happen to him and that he would always come home to me and mom. I believed in it then and I believe in it now. I want you to wear his medal. It will keep you safe and bring you home to me."

Tom took the medallion and placed it around Judy's neck.

Judy looked down at the medal and was almost in tears.

"Tom. Thank you so much for this but, are you sure you want to part with something so precious? I know you don't have many things of your fathers left. Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Of course I want you to have it and I think that if my dad were alive, he'd want you to have it too. He'd be proud that I was giving it to someone who I wanted to be safe. Someone I want to come home to me at night. He also would like that I'm giving this to someone I love and that that someone is also a cop. So, will you accept this gift from me and my dad?" Tom said looking at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

Judy shook her head yes with a tear rolling down her cheek. How could she say no to those eyes.

"I would be honored to wear this on behalf of you and your dad. Thank you for this amazing gift."

Tom pulled Judy closer to him and began kissing her. The kiss was deep and filled with love.

When Tom pulled away he looked at Judy and smiled. He could see she was more confident wearing the medallion that his dad had worn and knew he had done the right thing.

Judy looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:20.

"Oh Shit! Babe, I'm so sorry but I gotta go or I'll be late."

Judy and Tom hopped off the couch and gathered up her belongings so she could leave.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I come back later after your shift and see how your first day went?" Tom said.

"It's going to be late when I get back home. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No. The teachers have an in service training day so school was canceled and I finished up all my paperwork. Unlike Doug who will be working tomorrow. So, I'm all yours."

"Well then I will see you at 2am. Don't forget to lock up. Love you and thank you." Judy said as she ran out the front door.

"I love you too and you're welcome." Tom yelled as Judy closed the door.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Metro South

Judy pulled up to Metro South headquarters. It was a small brown brick building with hardly any windows. It was right in the middle of the worst part of Metro South. Judy thought that the building looked just as unfriendly as the neighborhood.

She gathered her equipment bag from her car and walked over to the doors of Metro South headquarters. In front of the building she saw several officers talking outside probably waiting for their shift to start. Judy walked over to them so she could introduce herself.

As she walked over she saw some of them give her a look like "Here comes fresh meat." while others looked like "She won't last 5 minutes here."

Judy being Judy looked past them and still tried to make the best of the situation.

"Hello. I'm Judy Hoffs. I just got transferred here. Can you please tell me where LT. Anderson's office is? I have to report to him"

Judy waited for a response but never got one.

This must be how they treated new people. Don't take it personal she told herself but, that wasn't working. She never understood why people felt the need to make the new people joining an organization endure such painful trials just to fit in. To her it was a useless test of character. There were far better ways to test a person's metal.

Just then an officer stepped out of the crowd and walked towards Judy.

"Don't let these guys intimidate you. Assholes, it's her first day in hell. You could at least giver her some slack. It's not like it's her first day on the job. C'mon I'll show you were Lt. Anderson's office is."

Judy followed the officer inside happy to get away from the unpleasant ones that stood outside.

"Did I do something wrong already?" Judy asked the officer.

"No. They do that to all the new people. They are really a great group of people but their people skills suck big time. I'm Danielle by the way. Danielle Campbell."

Judy stopped and shook hands with Danielle. They then continued on there way to Lt. Anderson's office.

Danielle knocked on the door to Lt. Anderson's office.

Sitting down in his chair was Lt. Daniel Anderson. Judy couldn't believe how much the man looked like her Captain. They could have passed for twins.

"LT. you got a visitor. This is Officer Judy Hoffs. I believe you have been waiting for her."

Lt. Anderson got up from his chair and waved the two officers in.

"Yes. C'mon in and sit down." he said as the two officers took their seats in front of his desk. "Judy let me first say welcome. I know that this is not where you want to be but your presence here is really a big help to us so, on behalf of my officers I say thank you for coming. Now I know it has been some time since you have been on the road and may be a little nervous but don't worry you'll be just fine. It's just like riding a bike. It all comes back to you. I mean you're still going the same job you did before, catching bad buys and putting them behind bars. The only difference between your job at Jump Street and here is that you were trained to blend into a crowd so you could fit and not let the bad guys know you were right under their nose. Now we are going to retrain you so that way you can make your presence known. You see our job here on the road is to get in the bad guys face and let them know we are there and that we are not going away. I know that you may have heard some bad things like Metro South is a shit hole and yes it is but, we have made some pretty good strides to take this area back and we are winning I'm proud to say, and that's because we have some good people here. You may not think so right now but they really are good people. You will learn laot from them, especially that one sitting next to you."

Judy turned to Danielle who didn't look like she was too comfortable with the attention she was getting.

"I see you squirming Danielle. She hates praise and attention. She rather be in a gun battle then have someone tell her she is doing a great job. " Judy laughed a little as Danielle rolled her eyes and waived him off. "Anyway, since you are only going to be with us for three weeks I'm going to assign Danielle here as your Field Training Officer just till you get your bearings. Ok.? Do you have any question?"

Judy shook her head no.

"Good. Good Luck Judy and welcome aboard" Judy stood up and shook Lt. Anderson's hand.

"Judy, I'll be with you in one second so we can go to roll call. Just give me one second with LT."

"Sure. Where's the lady's room?"

"Down the hall and to the left, the squad room is right next door. I'll meet you there."

"Ok." Judy said as she walked out the door.

"Ok, LT. why me? Why did I get FTO this time? I'm not supposed to have a trainee till the next rotation. So come on. Spill." Danielle said leaning in from her chair.

"I know that you weren't supposed to get another trainee till the next rotation but she needs someone with patience and a personality. She needs to be with female officer who has been around the block a couple of times. Now her Captain says she is a more than capable officer so you won't have to worry about her in a crunch situation. He said just get her feet wet and she'll do fine. I mean really. Who did you think I was going to put her with? Green, he's a grump who won't say more than two words. Landon, I mean I love the guy but he's lazy, grumpy,and an ass. My only other choice was you or Lopez and he's out with his family on vacation for the next 3 weeks. So you were the only choice left. So you gonna quit giving me a ration of shit and take her or do I have to put the poor girl in a car with the grump or the lump?

"Ok. Ok. I'll take her but you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here and teach her something. And baby girl, thanks for helping your old man out."

Danielle gave her father a playful salute and headed into roll call.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Danielle and Judy stepped out of roll call and found they had been assigned to be the area 7 car. It was right in the middle of Metro South and Danielle thought it would be a good place to get Judy's feet wet.

Danielle and Judy walked over to their patrol car and put their equipment in the car. Danielle taught Judy how to do a check list to make sure she has had all her necessary equipment before they go in service.

The check list was done and they had everything they needed.

"Ok Judy. The only thing left is to call dispatch on the radio and put us in service just like I told you."

Danielle handed Judy the mic.

"You're on kid." Danielle said.

Judy was a little nervous. She blew it away and grabbed the mic.

"Bravo72 to dispatch." Judy said waiting for dispatch to answer her back.

"Go ahead Bravo72." Dispatch chimed back.

"Bravo72 to dispatch show us in service. Ofc Campbell with Ofc Hoffs present.

"T4. Bravo72 in service"

And with that Judy was on her way to get her feet wet.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Feet wet

It was 1am and Judy was tired. She had never been so tired. Thank god there were plenty of 7-11's in the area with coffee Judy thought to herself. Otherwise Judy would have fallen asleep 2 hours ago. Danielle reassured her that in time she would get used to the long hours. Judy didn't say anything not wanting to be rude but she hoped that she wouldn't be getting used to anything. She planned on getting through her 3 weeks then getting back to her life at Jump Street.

Judy was very glad that Danielle had been driving. Her head was hurting her from the information overload she was getting. Trying to remember streets, officers and Sgt's names ,and the beat areas where officers were assigned to was just too much. Not mention that she had to learn all the codes and signals they use for calls.

She already gave the dispatcher and Danielle a heart attack when she used the wrong code for checking out with a suspicious vehicle that was occupied and blocking the road. Instead of her using the signal13/13p that was signal 66 . She used signals 45V, signal 7. and signal 66. Quickly Danielle got on the radio and made the correction. Danielle chuckled before telling Judy what she had said.

"Judy. You just gave your dispatcher and some of guys on the road a heart attack and a good laugh. You just told everyone in a calm voice that you checked out with a gunshot wound victim who is now dead and blocking the road."

Judy's eyes went wide with disbelief. Danielle placed a a reassuring hand on her shoulder while she laughed.

"It's no biggie Judy. We all have been known to say the wrong thing while in training. When I was with my FTO. I told dispatch that I was out with a signal 7 who was signal 62 and that I need a signal 42 them. I thought I was telling her that I out with a disabled vehicle that was blocking the road and that I needed them to get a wrecker for me. It's wasn't until my FTO corrected my error did I understand what I said."

"What did you say?" Judy asked.

"I said. I was out with someone who was dead and gambling and that I was going to trespass them. So don't worry. Like I've said we've all done it." It was now Judy's turn to laugh. It made her feel better to know that she was not the only one who made such errors.

Danielle saw that Judy was suffering from information overload and told her that she would find a nice spot to pull over so they could finish the paperwork they had from all the calls they had tonight.

Danielle had thought Judy handled herself well with the domestic call they took and the burglary to a vehicle call where the owner was a jerk. She was able to calm the owner of the vehicle down while Danielle only infuriated him by telling him there is no way to get fingerprints off the car because his sprinklers wet the car. Judy used her calm voice and got the man to fill out a report and understand that the fingerprints just couldn't be done.

When Danielle asked Judy where she got her skills of calm persuasion from Judy told her she had to play referee on more than one occasion with Tom and Doug. She never thought those skills would have come in handy anywhere else. She would have to thank them when she got back.

Danielle pulled into a small alley and shut the car off. Judy and Danielle started working on their paperwork when they heard their call sign come over the radio. Danielle recognized the voice and answered. It was Green asking for their unit to started heading towards Union and Mass. They had spotted Terrance Stratford. He had been hiding out for the past month because he had a warrant. Every time they got close he would slip away. They were not going to let him get away tonight.

"Bravo72 to Bravo91 we are en route to Union and Mass."

"What kind of warrant does he have?" Judy asked as the car roared to life.

"The warrant is for Battery on a Law Enforcement Officer, Domestic Violence, Child abuse, drug possession, and DUI with no bond. He's got serious violent tendencies so, watch yourself Judy. He will run and loves to fight. Ok dokie then. Let's get your feet wet." Danielle said as she started driving towards Union and Mass.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Union/Mass

Judy and Danielle parked their car and waited until the others were in position. They had a pretty tight perimeter set up. If this was Terrance he wasn't getting away.

All of the sudden Judy and Danielle's radio came to life as they heard Landon yelling.

"FOOT PURSUIT!" IT'S TERRANCE. HE'S HEADED TOWARDS UNION AND MASS. CAMPBELL. HOFFS. HE'S COMING YOUR WAY!!

"You ready Judy? He should be coming our way right. NOW" Danielle said as Terrance ran past their position.

Judy and Danielle took off running. Judy got on her radio and started calling out their position and a clothing description. She and Danielle knew they had to catch him because if he got ahead of them they were never going to get him.

Danielle kicked up her pace with Judy right behind her. They both saw that Terrance was starting to slow down. They took advantage of his getting winded and both leapt for him.

Both of them tackled him. All three of them fell to the ground.

Judy fell hard and had the wind knocked out of her. She was trying to get her bearings of where Terrance and Danielle where. By time she was able to focus she saw Terrance was on top of Danielle trying to get her gun. Judy saw this and ran full speed and jumped on top of him knocking him off Danielle. He fell off of Danielle and started rolling on the ground with Judy. Terrance was larger then Judy and tried to use that to his advantage. Judy didn't let his size intimidate her. She used her small size to wiggle out of his grip and used her knee to hit him in the groin. As soon as her knee made contact Terrance rolled off of her and withered over in pain holding himself. Judy quickly got up and grabbed her handcuffs. She didn't see Danielle was right behind her. Judy slapped the cuffs on Terrance while Danielle held him down.

Judy got on her radio sounding very out of breath.

"B72….we are at Dixon and Mathers. We have the subject in custody. Go ahead and confirm the warrant."

About 1 minute later all perimeter units had shown up at their location. Terrance was read his rights, placed under arrest and taken away.

Danielle went to go check on Judy who was now talking to the rest of the squad. This call left quite an impression with them. They were very impressed. Even the grump and the lump were talking to her.

"You OK, Judy?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah just winded, are you OK? For a moment I thought he was trying to get your gun." Judy said.

"He was. If you hadn't gone all Refrigerator Perry on him, he probably would have gotten my gun. Thank you." Danielle said squeezing Judy's shoulder.

"You're my FTO. I had to save you. Kinda looks bad when you let your teacher get killed. It's a definite F."

Everyone laughed and with that Judy earned a place in their world.

"Did I get my feet wet enough?" Judy said.

"Oh girl, they are soaked." Danielle laughed.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

3am Judy's apartment

Judy pulled up to her apartment and was about to park her car when she saw a familiar vehicle. It was Tom's blue mustang.

"Oh shit. I forgot he was coming back. I hope he didn't wait up." Judy said with her face on the steering wheel.

Judy slowly got of the car. Her whole body was starting to feel the strain of the night, especially the tackle.

She walked in her apartment and found that Tom had made himself at home and ordered pizza. Not just any pizza but Gino's their favorite. Normally she would have attacked the cold slices that were left but she was too tired to eat one.

Judy put her equipment bag down and headed towards her bedroom. There she saw Tom asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed. Any other day she would have attacked his body but today was not the day. She quietly got undressed and headed towards the shower. She needed to get Terrance and the rest of the day off of her.

The water never felt so good she thought. Every drop that fell on her body was like a little piece of heaven. She didn't want the shower to end but she was falling asleep standing up. She quickly got out and dried off.

Judy found her favorite jammies and slid into bed trying not to wake Tom. It didn't work.

"Jude is that you?" Tom asked still in a sleepy fog.

Judy silently sighed. Hoping he didn't want to talk. She just wanted to crash.

"Yeah baby it's me. Go back to sleep." Judy said softly as she crawled under the covers.

Tom rolled over and pulled Judy to him so they could spoon. Judy didn't mind. Her favorite pillow was what she needed to crash on.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard him ask how her day was.

Judy yawned at him and told him that she had an interesting day getting her feet wet.

Before he could ask what that meant she turned over kissed his lips softly and told him go to sleep. She would explain in the morning. She turned back over and fell asleep on her favorite pillow.

**A/N: Thank you to ALL that are reading and enjoying this story. Please feel free to let me know if you like where the story is going. I hope to post Chapter 4 before or after the holidays. Please have a safe and happy holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Judy's three week assignment turned into a three month assignment. She was still on evening shift but got switched from Metro South to Metro East. Judy was very sad to leave that area. She and Danielle had become fast friends and Judy was very upset that she had to leave such a good friend and mentor behind. She had just started going on patrols solo when she got the news about the transfer. Tom on the other hand was elated to have her out of that part of town especially after the first day she had. He was happy she was going to be stationed in Metro East. It was a much nicer area.

Her relation ship with Tom was also getting better. The first three weeks of her assignment had been difficult for the both of them. Trying to find time to spend together seemed almost impossible. They either had opposite days off. If he wasn't working a case she was called in for overtime. They had huge fights that would lead one of them to walk out on the other. The fights never lasted long because their bond was so strong that someone would usually give in and say sorry.

After those first three weeks ended and both of them found out that Judy would be on the road longer they made a promise to make it work no matter what. There was no more fighting, no more screaming, just smooth sailing.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

6pm- Going in service

Judy hadn't seen Tom in two weeks. He was undercover at a new school and wasn't able to visit her much on her days off. She missed him so much. Even her favorite pj's didn't giver her that extra comfort she needed because the T-shirts she had didn't have his scent on them. She was going to call and leave him a message on her meal break to see if they could get together. She would give anything to see him and possible have a quickie. She needed his touch badly and if the only thing she could get was a quickie then she would take it.

Judy was about to get in her patrol car when she heard her Sgt. call her.

"Hey Judy, I'm glad I caught you before you went in service. I have a package here that I think you might wanna deliver." he said with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"Aw, come on Sarge, this isn't another practical joke is it. I'm not delivering a message to old lady Murphy again am I? She kept me there for 2 whole hours, talking about her sex life with all her husbands… all her dead husbands. The she wanted me to feed all her 10 cats. I felt like I was going to cough up a hair ball when I left. My uniform as covered in fur. I had to wash it 3 times to get the fur off."

Sgt. Gordon couldn't help but laugh when Judy told the story. It was something they do to all the rookies on the squad to break them in but when he saw poor Judy come back with enough cat fur on her to make a new cat he felt so bad for her that he let her go home early that night.

"No, Judy I promise this is not for old lady Murphy. There is a name and address on the back and if you could deliver this to him that would be great. He has been waiting for that Intel all day on a suspect for his investigation. Thanks Judy and take your time. I'll have your area covered until you get back."

OK Sarge. I'll take care of it" Judy said not understanding what he was talking about. "Take my time? Why would I take my time?"she said to herself out loud.

Judy turned the folder over and saw a familiar name and address.

Judy picked up her mic so she could let dispatch know where she was going.

"Bravo72 to dispatch. Show me en route to the chapel please."

Judy heard dispatch repeat back her status and she was off to drop off Intel to Officer Tom Hanson at Jump street.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

At the chapel

Tom, Doug and Ioki stared at the pile of paperwork on their desk. Each had a stack that looked like it just kept getting taller by the minute.

"Is it me or is the pile growing while we sit here?" Doug said.

"I think you're right. Man how did we let it get this bad? We'll be here all night." Tom said blowing out a sigh and pushing his hand through his hair.

"We have been off track sine Judy's been gone man. She used to nag us and keep us on track so we would get this all done. I miss my partner" Harry said from his desk looking towards the empty one Judy used to occupy.

"We all do man" Tom said. "Well ,I say that if this is going to be an all nighter then why not get some-

"PIZZA!" all three in unison.

"Good idea man. I'll call it in so you and Harry can go pick it up." Tom said.

"Why do we gotta go?" Doug said only half playing.

"Because… I'm waiting for some Intel to be delivered about that kid from Pembroke High. One of my dad's old academy buddies who works were this kid lives is sending me some information on him so that we could use it to our advantage to get close to this kid. It was supposed to be here a while ago but dispatch didn't have unit to bring it down. They are sending a patrol unit now. SO… now can you go get? Tom said.

"Can we take your mustang? Doug asked.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

"Just call it in Tom. We'll take my car." Harry said shaking his head. He knew that Tom didn't like anyone driving his mustang. Not even his best friend.

Tom was calling the order in when Fuller stepped out his office to leave.

"What are you guys doing? I still see a pile of paperwork on all your desks." Fuller said.

"Well not all our desk Coach. Judy doesn't have any." Tom said pointing at her desk.

Doug and Harry couldn't help but laugh but stopped when they Fuller looked at them.

"You know if your fingers worked as fast your mouth, you wouldn't have that pile on your desk. Now smart ass, I want that paperwork typed and filed on my desk by 9am. That goes for all you. Is that understood?" Fuller said

"Yes sir." they all said.

"Good night gentleman." Fuller said walking out. He didn't like to be hard on them. He knew that their whole team was thrown for a loop with Judy being gone so long but it was up to him to get them back on track.

"Way to go Thomas. Now we are really gone to be here all night." Doug said.

"Shut up Doug and go get the pizza!" Tom yelled.

"You shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"God you can be such a dick some times!"

"Takes one to know one asshole!"

"GUYS!" Harry yelled.

"C'mon guys don't start. We're all just really tired and hungry. How about you call it in Tom and Doug and I will leave now to get some soda ,snacks, and then the pizza… sound good?" Harry said from his desk.

Since Judy had been gone Harry had become the unofficial babysitter and referee to the McQuaid brothers.

Tom and Doug nodded their heads yes.

Tom manned up and apologized first.

"Sorry man." Tom said to Doug.

"You should be... but I was wrong too. So I'm sorry too. Alright man enough of this emotional crap. I feel like we are on Donahue. Call it in man so we can go." Doug said.

Tom called in the pizza and was glad that he had such good friends.

Tom was all alone in the chapel now that Doug and Ioki went to get the pizza.

He sat at his desk and looked over to the desk that had often caught his eye. It was one that sat empty for 3 months. He missed Judy so much. Jump street just wasn't the same with out her.

His thoughts started to drift and remembered the times she used to walk in the door. She had such a presence when she walked in that everybody stopped what they were doing when Miss Hoffs walked in the room. He wished she were here right now. The two weeks they have been apart were killing him. He hadn't been able to speak to her and he craved the feel of her skin against him. God he couldn't wait till her assignment was over so he could ravish her body. He then heard a patrol cal pull up.

"It's about damn time." He said sighed out loud.

Tom didn't even bother to turn around and see who the officer was. He just kept his head on the desk and put his hand up so the officer could drop the envelope in his hand and leave.

All of the sudden, Tom felt someone come up behind and whisper in his ear.

"I have a special delivery for Officer Thomas Hanson." they said in a low sexy voice.

"Whoever you are my girlfriends also a cop and gets really pissed easily when other women with flirt me. She's got an itchy trigger finger." Tom said still with his head down.

"Damn right she does." Judy giggled.

Tom lifted his head and turned around and saw Judy giggling right in front of him like a school girl. He couldn't believe she was right here in front of him.

"Oh my god, Judy what are you doing here?" Tom said picking her up spinning her around. He was never so happy to see her. It was like his prayers had been answered.

"Well I was just about to go in service when my Sgt. found me outside and said that he needed me to deliver some Intel. He didn't tell me where it going or who it was for. It wasn't until I turned it over and saw your name that I knew where I was going. So here it is." Handing the information to him.

"Now since I have come all this way, catch me up on what's been going on with you and the guys." Judy looked around and saw the pile of paperwork sitting on all three desk. "I see you have a mound of paperwork. I'm not here and you guys lose your way. Glad to know that you guys are lost with me. Good to know I'm still missed. Where are the boys?"

"They are getting pizza and snacks so we can take care of this mound of paper work and yes you are definitely missed. Things are just not the same here without you but more important than that. I missed you." Tom said.

"I know. I miss you too. I haven't seen you in two weeks and I have missed you so much. I've also missed-"

Judy leaned in closer to Tom and said some dirty things in his ear.

Tom felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he felt her breathe by his ear.

He also felt other things reacting to her being so close. His pants suddenly felt tighter.

By the time Judy finished whispering in his ear Tom stood there wide eyed. He couldn't believe some of the things she said and he liked it. The old Judy would have never said things like that. Being on the road has made Judy a bit harder than when she when she at Jump Street he thought. She didn't need to be too hard when she was undercover because she was around teenagers who were insecure about everything. That helped her blend in and make her more believeable when she was undercover. You can't do that when you work the road. You show any of that insecurity on the road and it could cost you your life. He could see that she gained more confidence and he found that very, very sexy.

"Oh my, Officer Hoffs, the road has official turned you into a perv. I like it." Tom said his eyebrows going up and down. Tom took a good look at Judy and thought she looked so hot in her uniform now that she broke it in. Only Judy could make a police uniform look hotter than it should. He couldn't take it anymore.

"When do you have to be back to your area?" Tom asked hoping it wasn't soon.

"My Sarge has my area covered for a little while. What do you have in mind?" Judy said wth a raised eyebrow.

Tom took Judy's hand and was leading her upstairs to the gym area.

"Oh I know what you have in mind now."

One quickie later

Judy and Tom quickly got dressed quickly when they heard Harry and Doug finally make it back. She made sure that her uniform was straight before she went downstairs. Tom grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. Judy giggled when she felt him on the back of her neck.

"You know we just violated several general orders and possible even some laws with what we just did." Tom said pulling her into a kiss.

"I know but as a good friend of mine said once. Fuck the department and the general orders. I needed this. No, we needed this." Judy said kissing him back.

"Wow. I don't think I ever heard you say Fuck before. My baby's growing up." Tom said pretending like he was crying and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh shut up and come on. I want to say hi to the boys and then I have to go back on the road soon." Judy said.

"YO! Hanson. Come on man. The food is here and we are starved." Doug yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah Doug, I'm coming" Tom yelled as he and Judy were coming downstairs.

"What were doing upstairs man?" Doug asked then saw a familiar face walk up from behind Tom.

"I think the correct question would be who were you doing upstairs?" Harry said laughing.

Tom and Judy shot Harry a surprised look.

"HARRY!" they called out.

Harry lost it when they both looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jude. I know you would have expected that from one these two." Harry said pointing to Tom and Doug." But what can I say. I've been corrupted. You're not here to keep me from the dark side. Now come here and give me a hug."

Judy walked over and gave her old partner a hug and then walked to Doug to give him one.

"Pizza time guys. Let's dig in." Doug said.

Everyone grabbed a slice including Judy who was hungry after the quickie she and Tom just had and needed the energy. While they were eating they all caught on things. The boys told Judy how much they missed her and all the cases they were working on. Judy told them about her new squad and some of the wacky things she has seen while being on the road. She let them know that all though she likes her squad they could never replace her boys at Jump Street.

Just then her radio came to life.

"Bravo20 to Bravo72"

Judy picked up her shoulder mic to answer.

"Bravo72 to Bravo20, go ahead Sarge."

"Did you deliver that Intel and do you have ETA to go in service?"

Judy knew playtime was over and it was time for her to go back to work.

"That's Ten4 sir. I delivered the package to Officer Hanson. I'll be in service in 5 minutes sir."

"Understood, I have a call holding in your area."

"Well boys that's my cue to leave. It was good seeing you guys again. I know they are training 3 new people on my shift and they should clear soon so hopefully they will let me come home soon. Ok guys give me hugs. I gotta go." Judy said waving them in.

All three guys came over and gave her big hugs and kisses.

"Hey guys I'm going to walk her outside. I'll be back"

"Duh, we know you will be back. You have a shit load of paperwork with your name on it." Doug said.

Tom turned to Doug and gave him a one fingered salute then walked Judy outside.

Judy got to her patrol car and turned to Tom and gave him a big hug.

"I wish I didn't have to go but duty calls. I had a good time violating general orders with you. How about we try and get together soon so we don't have to be so quick." Judy said as she was getting in her car.

"I will call you. Please take care of yourself baby. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I love you." Tom said bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too. Thank you for being so patient with this whole thing and I promise I will be careful. I've got good people on my squad and we all look out for each other. Now get inside. I have to go." Judy said.

"You know you are pushy? Anyone ever tell you that?" Tom said looking down at her.

"Somebody has to keep you in line." Judy said winking at him. Just then she picked her mic to call dispatch.

"Bravo72 to dispatch please put me in service from the chapel and show me en route to my next call."

'Ten4" dispatch said.

As the dispatcher was giving Judy her next call she was heading out the parking lot waving goodbye to Tom.

"Please be careful Jude." Tom whispered.

Tom watched Judy drive off then turned around to go back inside and face the mound of paperwork.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Roll Call Metro East- 5 days later

Sgt Gordon was trying to get his squad to settle down so he could go over the line up and get everyone on the road. The day shift Alpha units had had their butts kicked with calls and were ready to go home.

"Alright people settle down and knock it off. Day shift and dispatch are bitching that we aren't on the road yet so let's get through this so you can go in service. Ok people. South End units need to patrol the area of Bishop and Knight. We are getting complaints of vagrants in the area asking for money so we need to move them along. North Enders we got pass on from day shift about 3451 Mulberry Ln. There was a very bad domestic there were the husband beat the hell out of the wife. She is in the hospital now and will be released in two days. The husband got away and may still be in the area. He is known to use a number of guns. Everything from 22's to an AK47. We got most of the weapons out of the house but the wife says that he has some stashed somewhere else in the house that she is not aware of. We were unable to recover the AK in the search also. The wife has been told that when she returns to the house she is to call 911 if he returns or if there are any other problems and we'll have units respond up there. Under no circumstances is anyone to respond to that call without back up. Two man units or more if possible. Dispatch has been made aware of the situation. We are not taking any chances with this guy. Understood people? Here's a picture of the suspect with all his information listed. Pass it around and make sure you get a good look at him. Now our final item is a sad one people. Judy come on up here."

Judy got up from her seat and walked up to Sgt. Gordon. She didn't like to be put on the spot. She could feel the heat rising up to her face from the embarrassment.

"Judy, you have been a most welcome addition to our squad. We have all been impressed with the way you handle yourself. I have heard nothing but good things about you from the squad and we all know that this is a picky group of people. But, we will be saying goodbye to you soon. The department has hired some new recruits and our man power is back at full strength so they will be shipping you back to your original squad back at Jump Street on Monday. To show you our appreciation for a job well done we and your previous squad at Metro South are throwing you a party at the Blue Light Bar tomorrow night. We are going to miss you Judy. That is unless you want to stay?"

The whole room was yelling for Judy to stay.

"C'mon Judy. Stay! Stay! Stay!" they shouted.

Sgt Gordon waived his hands to quiet them all down.

Judy looked around the room at each person and saw they all had smiles on their faces. She was very proud to add each one of them to her list of friends inside the department.

"Well guys. I can't tell you how proud I was to be a member of this squad. I learned so much from each and everyone of you and I'm a better police officer and person for knowing you all but, as far as staying…I'm gonna have to turn you down. It's time for me to head home."

"We'll Judy, our loss is Jump Streets gain. We wish you nothing but the best. Please let them know they are more then welcome to join us at the party." Sgt Gordon looked at his watch and saw the festivities had to be cut short. "Alright, enough of the mush. Check the line up on the wall to see who you are. Then go in service. And be careful out there people."

Everyone was coming up to Judy giving her hugs and telling her that they will miss her. She appreciated the sentiment but they were keeping her from her task. She wanted to find a phone and tell Tom she was coming home to Jump street.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom's apartment

Tom just finished taking a much needed shower. He and Doug had slid down a garbage shoot trying to catch a suspect who was vandalizing school property. They both thought they lost him when they searched the upstairs part of the school. It wasn't until Doug heard a sound coming out of the garbage shoot that made him look inside. When Doug looked inside he saw the kid had his hands and feet spread out so that he wouldn't fall. Doug reached for the kid and when he tried to lower himself more to get a better grip he started to fall in. Tom heard his partner yell his name and ran towards him. He tried in vain to pull his partner and the kid back up but it was too much weight and down they all went . Doug forever being the smart ass said "Dude. That was cool. Let's do that again!" Tom just shook his head and wondered if Harry ever had to go through any of this shit with Judy.

Tom was snapped out his thoughts by his phone ringing. He grabbed a towel wrapped it around his still wet body and ran to the phone.

"Hello? Doug if this is you I still need to take another shower thanks to you. I still smell like wet noodles." Tom said sniffing his arm.

"You're all wet and I'm not there. Damn! That is truly a crime." Judy said.

"Jude! How are you baby? I have missed you and yes I'm all wet for you. You should have been there in the shower with me getting all soapy. Letting me explore your body and having your hands roam all over me finding all the spots on me that are dirty and require your special touch. " Tom said seductive low tone.

Judy felt herself getting hot over the phone. She knew he loved making her blush at work with his dirty talk.

"You are so bad. You know that. I have mental pictures right now that are driving me up the wall right now. I can't focus on what I needed to tell you." Judy shook her head to shake the naughty images out of her head and tried to focus on what she wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead. I'll dry off while you talk."

"TOM! Stop it so I can focus. Guess who's coming home to Jump Street on Monday?"

"What? Are you serious?" Tom stopped what he was doing not sure he heard right.

"Did you just say you are coming back Monday?"

"Yes I did. I'm coming back to Jump street and to you Monday." she said smiling over the phone.

Judy pulled the phone away from her ear as Tom yelled in it.

"I can't tell are you happy?" Judy said sarcastically.

"Nope, I stepped on nail couldn't careless that you are coming back." Tom said sounding like he didn't care. When in reality his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

"Tom, I'm gonna kick your ass. Listen to me. My squads in Metro South and East are throwing me a party kind of a Good Bye/Welcome Home party at the Blue Light Bar tomorrow. They want you and the guys to be there. Can you guys come?" Judy said sounding like a little girl.

"Tomorrow…awe Jude I'm sorry we've got… surveillance duty. Fuller has been on our ass to get this done and he said not even an act of god could pull us from this duty. I'm sorry honey. Maybe I can take you out to dinner Monday night just the two of us. Sound good?"

Judy was crushed that her boys couldn't make it to the party. It had been so long since they all went out and had a good time and she was looking forward to seeing them. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"No Tom. Don't worry about it. It was short notice anyway. The most important thing is that I'll be reporting back to work Monday. Listen, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Tom said.

Judy hung up the phone sad and disappointed. She headed out to her car to go in service.

Tom hung up the phone and felt like crap for lying to Judy but it was necessary for what he had planned.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is a little short but chapter 5 should be alittle longer. I will post after the holidays. Take care! **


	5. Chapter 5

Party Time

The Blue Light Bar was alive and kicking. It was filled wall to wall with cops. Each one swapping stories and having a good time. If there was one thing cops knew how to do, it was throw a great party.

Judy was sitting in the corner talking to Danielle Campbell, Danielle's husband Anthony, and Lt. Anderson. Even the grump and the lump showed up. They were all recalling some of the good times they shared while Judy was stationed with them.

"Oh Judy, it's so go to see you. It hasn't been the same since you left. Foot pursuits just aren't that fun anymore since you aren't there tackling people. By the way, Terrance and his nuts say hello. We took him in on another warrant yesterday and the first thing he wanted to know is if the women who kicked him in the nuts was there? He said after you knee'd him his nuts swelled up to the size of a grape fruit after that. He told me he promises to **never run again** if you keep her knees away from my balls." Danielle said.

"Did you tell him that I got transferred?" Judy said laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah we told him. He grabbed his balls and said thank you Jesus." Landon said.

The whole table broke out in laughter.

Lt. Anderson waived the waitress over that was carrying shots. She gave each one of them a buttery nipple shot.

"To Judy. No matter where you, or what you do, you will always be a memeber of our squad. We wish you nothing but the best. To Judy!" he said .

"To Judy!" they all yelled and slammed down their shots.

"I miss you guys. I mean, I like Metro East but there is nothing like Metro South. I miss the trouble we used to stir up." Judy ordered one more round of shots for the table.

"To Metro South!" she said.

"Metro South!" they clinked shots glasses then slammed then back.

"Judy, where are your Jump Street guys? Are they going to be late?" Danielle said.

Judy felt her heart sink at that question. "No. They couldn't get off tonight. They had surveillance duty." Judy said trying to sound like it didn't brother her that her guys weren't there.

"Adam didn't let them out of that so they could come and see you? I will have to have a talk with him. He needs to loosen up a bit and take that stick out of his ass." Lt Anderson said shaking his head.

Judy laughed. She didn't mean too because she respected her Captain but the way Lt. Anderson said it had her in stitches.

Judy looked out into the crowd and saw her fellow officers from Metro East waving her over. She waved to them that she was coming.

"I see you are being summoned by Metro East. Go on. We can't hog your attention all night." Danielle said.

"OK. I'll catch up with you before I leave. See you guys later" Judy said as she walked off to catch up with the other side of the room.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Surprise

The party was still going strong after 2 hours. People were still coming in and now music was playing in the back round. Judy excused herself from her Metro East people and headed over the bar to get a drink.

As Judy walked over to the bar she couldn't help but think about Tom. She wished he was there with her. He and the boys would have had a great time at the party. She also kept thinking that Tom was missing out on this new short black dress she was wearing. This was the type of dress that made your date wanna leave the party early. It left very little to the imagination. Judy made it over to the bar and waived over the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"A White Russian please." Judy said.

The bartender quickly came back with her drink and when Judy went to go pay for it he told her someone already took care of it.

Judy didn't think anything of it because people were buying her drinks all night.

Suddenly she felt someone come up from behind her. They were really close. Too close she thought. They pushed her up against the bar. She couldn't move she was pinned. This has got to be a joke.

"Did you enjoy your drink?" they whispered in her ear.

Judy couldn't tell who it was. The music was so loud there voice was muffled.

Now who ever it was had put their hands around her waist. Now this was not funny.

"Whoever you are you better let me go. The whole room is full of cops and if I scream it will be a bad day for you. Plus my boyfriend is a cop with a serious jealous streak. So if don't want to wind up on your ass you better let me go and get the hell out of here." Judy said forcefully this time.

"OK, but you might wanna turn around first and she what you are missing." he said.

Judy spun around and was getting ready to smack the hell out of someone when she saw an old friend.

"DOUGIE!!!" she yelled.

Doug gave Judy a big hug and picked her up and spun her around.

Just as Doug put her down she heard a voice from behind her.

"Handing out anymore of those hugs?"

Judy turned around and saw the big smile of her partner.

"HARRY!!!" she squealed.

Harry gave his partner a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh my god guys what are you doing here? I thought you had surveillance duty?" Judy said still giddy at the sight of her friends.

"Well we did have surveillance duty. I mean we still do." Harry said.

"Wait, I don't understand. You still have surveillance duty? Who do you have it on?" Judy asked feeling a little uneasy that they were watching someone in the room, especially a room full of cops.

Harry and Doug both looked at her and said "YOU!"

"ME?" Judy said.

Just them the music stopped and a microphone came in.

"Would Miss Judy Marie Hoffs make her way over to the dance floor please?"

Judy looked at both Doug and Harry. "Guys? Why am I going to the dance floor?"

Both Harry and Doug shrugged and waved her away to the dance floor.

"You'll have to see for yourself Jude." Harry said.

Judy walked slowly over to the dance floor and people parted away for her to make it to the dance floor. There waiting for her with a single red rose in his hand was Tom Hanson.

Judy was frozen in her tracks. She had never seen Tom like this before. He was in a suit and tie and even had dress shoes on. Judy couldn't recall a time when she'd seen him in a suit and tie, only in T- shirts and ripped jeans. She knew Tom looked sexy in his T- shirt and jeans but in suit and tie he looked damn near god like. It took everything in her not to pass out from all the excitement. "Just breath," she kept saying over and over again to herself.

Tom walked over to Judy who he could clearly see was stuck where she stood. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "Surprise." He whispered gently in her ear. He pulled her closer to him.

Judy felt tears getting ready to spill over when he pulled away and looked into those deep chocolate eyes of hers. He put his hands on her face and kissed her forehead softly. His lips felt like soft rose petals on her forehead. "No tears yet, ok."

"I'm not sure I can keep that from happening." Judy said through the lump in her throat.

"Try. I promise it will be worth the wait." Tom took Judy's shaking hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to say don't worry everything will be ok from this moment on.

"Judy? May I have this dance?" Tom asked.

"But you don't like to dance." Judy said.

"Today I'm making an exception. So, may I?" Tom said with his hand out.

Judy nodded yes and took his hand.

Then she heard it.

It was the song she always wanted to be played when she was dancing with the man she was going to marry.

It was Always and Forever by Heat Wave.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true _

Judy pulled closer to Tom and put her arms around his neck while they danced. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had a man who cared for her and loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her as she would do for him.

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cause we've got a life of love  
That won't ever change and.. _

_Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile _

Tom and Judy imagined that there was no else in the room except them. They pretended for this one perfect moment that the world had stopped and ceased to exist.

_Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever _

Everyone in the room was quiet as they watched the two love birds dance. You could see the electricity coming off of them.

_There'll_ always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do

Tom looked into Judy's eyes and remembered all the good times they shared together and that even when things were darkest in his life she was there for him. She was his light. A beacon that pulled him back from the dark places he sometimes hid in.

_And if you get lonely  
Phone me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and..  
Every day_

Judy closed her eyes and remembered all the times that Tom had made her laugh. He was always there for her. Good times and bad ones he was the one constant in her life that never changed. She knew that god had made this man for her and her alone. She silently thanked god for this blessing and promised to never take it for granted.

_Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile _

Tom pulled away from Judy and got down on one knee.

_Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever _

_Song: Always and Forever by Heat Wave_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

?

Judy felt Tom pull away from her before the end of the song and wondered what he was going on. Before she knew it he was down on one knee.

"Tom…what are you doing?"

"Now Judy, you're a smart, beautiful, and incredible sexy women, especially in that dress. I mean, wow. What do **you **think I'm doing?" Tom looked up at her smiling.

"You tell me. Say the words."

"Judy, I can't imagine my life without you. I want to wake up every morning with you and lie down next to you as your favorite pillow at night. When you're not with me I feel like a part of my soul is missing and when I am with you I can't breath because you take my breath away. I want you in my life for the rest of my life. Will you make me the happiest guy in the room and be my wife?"

"Say it again."

Tom laughed.

"OK, slowly this time. Judy Marie Hoffs, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Tom pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

Judy looked at the box and inside she saw a diamond ring. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes, Tom. Yes I will marry you."

"Say it again." he said

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!! Yes, Thomas Hanson I will marry you."

"What! We couldn't hear you?" Doug yelled.

"YES!!! I SAID YES!" Judy yelled.

The whole bar started clapping as Tom got up and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Judy's finger.

"Can I please cry now?" Judy asked barely able to hold here tears back.

"Yes. You can cry now."

Judy immediately burst into happy tears.

The more Tom tried to wipe them away the more they came down.

"Ok, you two. Break it up. Get off the dance floor so we can get this party started. Music maestro! Doug yelled.

Tom and Judy walked off the dance floor hand in hand. Everyone wishing them well as they walked off.

They walked over to the bar where Harry and Doug where standing. Harry hugged Judy while Doug hugged Tom.

Judy looked down at her hand and couldn't believe all this was happening.

Tom noticed her looking down at her hand and smiled.

"I see you like the ring." Tom said opening a beer Doug handed him.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect. When did you plan this? How did you know that Always and Forever was my special song and when did you get the ring?"

"I planned all of this yesterday when got I off the phone with you. I called Doug and Harry and told them what I was planning for you and before I even finished they were in. How did I know about your song? I called your mom and dad. I told then what I wanted to do and they were all for it. Your dad was the one who told me about your song. I also got your dad's blessing. They couldn't make it down in time but your mom said to tell you she loved you and that we better take a lot of pictures. And the ring?" he said grabbing her hand. "Well I had bought it last month but our schedules never allowed us to have any time alone so when you called and told me about the party I thought it would be the pefect time to pop the question." Tom said.

"You planned all this all in one day and got my dad to give you his blessing? Wow! I can't believe how lucky I am to have you all in my life." Judy looked at her boys who all had silly grins plastered on their faces. She knew she was truly blessed by having them all in her life. They were truly her family.

"You know Tom. Since you did such an excellent job planning this I'm leaving the wedding plan up to you." Judy said smiling at him then taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh, hell no! This was a one time thing. The wedding planning is all you, honey. I promise to do my part and show up but the rest is all up to you." he said smiling then leaning into give her a kiss.

"Guys this is the best night of my life. Thank you. I just wish the Captain was here." Judy said as she put her arm around Tom's waist.

Just then she saw Lt. Anderson walking over with a friend. "Hey Judy, look who I found. He must have some surgery?" Lt Anderson winked at Judy who knew the inside joke. Judy giggled.

"What are you two laughing at?" Fuller said wanting to know what the inside joke was.

"Nothing sir. I'm so glad that you were able to come." Judy walked over to Fuller and hugged him.

"I'm happy for you baby girl. But are you sure you want to marry him? He's such a pain in the ass." Fuller said point to Tom.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." Tom said sarcastically.

"And I forgot to mention smart ass." Fuller said with serious look.

"Yes I know he can be a pain in the ass but…" Judy said turning to Tom.

"Honey, I'm standing right here." Tom said pretending to sound like he was hurt from the comment.

Judy put her finer on Tom's lip to hush him. "Like I was saying, yes I'm sure I want him. I want the whole package." She said kissing his lips.

"Oh. That's so cute. Judy and Tommy, sittin' in a tree. K-i-ss-ing." Doug started singing.

Tom pulled out of his kiss and hit Doug on the shoulder.

"I was just kidding, Thomas. You're so mean." Doug said in rubbing his shoulder.

"Down boys." Judy said.

"Yes dear." Tom said rubbing his nose to hers.

"Now that we are all here let's get this party started. First round is on me. Bartender! Rack 'em up for us!" Doug said as he hit the bar like drum.

The bartender came back with beers for everyone. Tom waived his off because he was still drinking the one he had and he was the designated driver.

Fuller made a toast. "To Tom and Judy, I wish you nothing but happiness and I see you both having a bright future. Congratulations." They all touched beer glasses and then took a drink.

It was then that Doug saw a cute girl walk by who caught his eye. Judy saw Doug's eye following the girl. She saw he was about to walk over to her and grabbed his arm before he made a big mistake.

"I see what you are looking at and don't she's nuts. Trust me on that one. Her name is Darlene and she is crazy. She and I almost duked it out once because she thought I was looking at her boyfriend. I even told her that I was with Tom and she still thought I was looking at him. I don't know what poor sap brought her but my prayers are with them."

"Oh yeah…who's her boyfriend." Tom asked looking around the room trying to see who might have caught Judy's eye enough to make this Darlene girl think that she was looking at her boyfriend.

"It was Landon. When I told him what his girlfriend said to me he laughed and said sorry that he didn't warn me about how crazy she was. He told me they broke up 2 weeks prior to our almost brawl and she refuses to let the relationship die. So, trust me Doug stay away from that one you'll thank me. Now see those two girls over there in the ones in corner?" Judy said pointing. Judy waived at the two women standing in the corner with drinks in their hands. They waived back and started giggling when Judy pointed to Doug and Harry.

Doug looked over to where Judy was pointing and saw two girls standing in the corner talking. One was a blond wearing a short pink dress with spaghetti straps and the other was a brunette wearing a dark blue dress with a sweater wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah I see them." Doug caught the eye of one girl's and waived to her. She waived back while the other girl waived at Harry.

"Good. That's Katie and Laura. They are two dispatchers that I invited to the party and told them all about you and Harry. So go over there and talk to them."

"Thanks Jude. You're the best." Doug said grabbing his beer walking towards the two women in the corner.

"Thanks partner." Harry kissed Judy's cheek and walked quickly to catch up with Doug.

"Well you two. I'm going to excuse myself and catch up with some old friends. Again you two, congratulations." Fuller said.

"Thanks Coach." Tom said shaking Fullers hand.

Fuller kissed Judy's cheek and walked over to Lt. Anderson's table.

"Tom I'm still floored by all of this. Thank you so much baby. This was way better than any dream I ever had." Judy put her arms around Tom's waist and looked into his eyes. She had never seen them so full of love and life.

"You're welcome... Mrs. Hanson." Tom started to kiss her when she realized what he just said.

"Mrs. Thomas Hanson. I like the sound of that." Judy giggled. "Let me show you how much I like it." Judy pulled Tom into a long slow deep kiss. Judy moved closer to his ear. "That's just a sample. Wait till we get home."

"Now,I like the sound of that." Tom said with a devilish grin "How's about one more dance then we go home?" Judy took Tom's hand and walked back over to the dance floor. Tom pulled Judy into him and she placed her head on his shoulder.

They were back in their own little world. No one was there except for Tom and Judy and the love they shared.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Judy's apartment after the party

Tom pulled up to Judy's apartment after dropping off Doug and Harry who couldn't stop talking about the two girls Judy had set them up with. He then broke several speed limits trying to get back to her apartment. This was his engagement night and he didn't want to spend another minute away from Judy. He made her promise that she wouldn't take her dress off until he got back.

Tom found his key under the mat where it always was but instead of putting it back under the matt he placed it on his key chain. He opened the door and saw that Judy had lit some candles and placed them around the apartment. He closed the door and walked inside and saw Judy curled up on the side of her couch sleeping. He took his jacket and tie off and placed them on a chair in her kitchen. He then walked back into the living room and looked at his new fiancée lying on the couch. She looked so beautiful lying there. He didn't want to disturb her but they had some unfinished business to attend to.

Tom sat down next Judy and started softly kissing the back of her neck. He started at the base of her neck then slowly started moving down her neck towards her shoulders. He felt Judy reacting to the kisses on her neck. He knew he was on the right track and that she was awake when he heard her moan his name. Tom started kissing Judy again. This time he started at her feet slowly moving up towards her thighs. Judy felt his warms hands reach under dress and remove her stockings. After her stockings were removed he started kissing her again, moving slowly upwards. Judy felt herself getting hotter by the minute. He was teasing her with each kiss and she loved it.

Tom's lips finally made their way up to its destination. He kissed her lips softly barely touch them. Making Judy quiver with each soft kiss he gave her. Judy wanted more. She started kissing him back, opening her mouth to let his tongue touch hers. Her hands pulled Tom down on top her. Tom let Judy's hands roam his body. He wanted to feel her hands on his skin. Tom broke from their kiss and started taking off shirt while straddling her. Judy pulled his shirt from the bottom and she helped him unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was off he placed her hands on him and he let them go where they wanted. Judy couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Tom now.

"Tom, I want you."

"Say it again. Tell me what you want." his voice heavy with want.

"Tom, I want you and I want you right now. Take me to the bedroom and make love to me." Judy said in low seductive voice.

Tom couldn't deny the want he saw in her eyes and the need for her he was feeling right now. Tom quickly got and scooped her into his arms and carried her in the bedroom.

When he brought her inside the bedroom he gently placed her on the bed and started to climb on top of her when she stopped him.

"Baby, are you ok? Did I do something wrong? Tom asked worried.

Judy smiled at how thoughtful he was. "I'm fine. I just need to unzip."

Tom watched as Judy stood up from the bed. She turned around and started to unzip her dress. He watched with baited breath as Judy slowly brought her zipper down. His eyes followed the zipper until it stopped. Judy seeing the excitement and anticipation on his face slowly pushes her dress down revealing a lacy black bra and panties. Tom couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was in front of him. Just when he thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful she proved him wrong. She was a goddess and her body demanded his worship. Judy turned around and walked over to Tom and stood between his legs. She started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. Judy crawled on top of him and pushed his pants down with her feet. Tom reached his hand up behind her and unsnapped her bra while she lay against him. He loved the feel of her lacy panties against him. He rolled her over and now he was back on top. He started kissing her again and pulling her closer to him. Tom pushed her panties off as Judy slid his underwear off.

Finally they became one. She felt him and he felt her. Together they moaned each other names telling one another how they loved the feel of the other. Each thrust had their bodies begging for more. The excitement in their bodies started to build. They could feel the fire in them burning ready to explode. Their pace quickened. Faster and faster they went until they both reached the boiling point. Finally they reached that point of ecstasy and gave in to it. It was truly a perfect moment. Soon they felt their bodies relaxed and their breathing slowed down. Tom looked down at his fiancée who was looking up and him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you Judy."

This time Judy didn't hesitate saying it.

"I love you too Tom."

**A/N: HEY Everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday and got everything you wanted. I thought this chapter would be longer but it is a little short. Sorry. For those of you looking for some action in this story. I will have some coming up in chapter 6. Take care. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Pac set- is the officer's hand held radio./Code 1- Officers are responding to call with lights and sirens. Basically they are hauling ass.

Disclamer: Still don't own any of the characters.

Roll Call-Last Day on the road

Judy pulled into the parking lot of Metro East. She was excited and sad that this would be here last day on the road but like all good things, it must come to an end. As she was getting out of her car to grab her gear she saw two familiar cars. No way she thought. It couldn't be them. She shook off the thought and headed inside for her last roll call.

Judy walked into the squad room and got a pleasant surprise. Sitting down in roll call was Danielle with Landon sitting right behind her. She walked over to her friends to find out what they were doing there.

"Danielle, oh my god! Girl, what are you and Landon doing here?" Judy walked over and gave both Danielle and Landon a hug.

"Judy! Hey! We were both wondering when you were going to get here. Landon and I just got here a couple of minutes ago. I didn't think we'd ever get a chance to work with each other again but, as luck would have it your shift was short two people so they called Landon and me in. Isn't it great? You and I get to have one last night of fun before you get shipped back to Jump Street." Danielle said.

"Well let's hope we get to ride together. I think we need to find someone for me to tackle." Judy giggled.

"That's right. Me and the "Fridge" tackling crime." Danielle said.

"What about me?" Landon said with his lip poked out.

"Sorry Landon. I called shot gun first. You'll have to sit on the roof." Danielle said sticking her tongue out at him.

'You're such a smart ass Danielle." Landon said rolling his eyes at her.

Judy laughed while Danielle gave Landon the finger. Before Landon could reply the Sgt. came in and started the squad meeting.

Judy and Danielle were happy that Sgt. Gordon agreed to let them ride together. Agreed is not really good word to use. Since it more like they begged and hounded him two little girls trying to get their dad to let them have a puppy after he already told them no numerous times. Sgt Gordon couldn't take it anymore and gave in. Anything to stop the looks he was getting.

JSgt Gordon advised Judy and Danielle that they were in the north end of the city. They again begged to be put in the south end of the city in area 7 where Judy and Danielle were station together in Metro South. This time Sgt Gordon stood firm on his decision. He was short people in the north end and needed a two man unit in area 4 and they were it. Both women knew not to press their luck any further when Sgt Gordon gave them the "Don't test me." look. They both scurried out of the squad room and quickly went in service.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Midnight

Judy and Danielle's night was almost done and they couldn't wait. They had been humping calls all night. As soon as they were done with one call, dispatch would give them another one. They even took calls in the south end when those units got busy. To make matters worse, it was a full moon and they all knew how bad things can get when you add a full moon into the mix of an already crazy night.

Danielle had asked Judy if she they could stop at the nearest 7-11 so she could stretch her legs, get some coffee, and go to the bathroom. Not all in that order. Judy drove to the nearest one and watched as her friend ran inside to use the bathroom. Danielle was in such a hurry she almost missed Judy telling her not to use the public one because it was gross. She told Danielle to ask the manager if she could use the employee one. Judy looked inside and saw Danielle ask the manager and once his head bobbed yes and his finger pointed the way she gone. Judy laughed as she saw her friend quickly run in the back as if her life depended on it. While waiting for Danielle to come back Judy walked over to the pay phone and started dialing her fiancé's phone number. He didn't pick up so she tried again. This time she called her home phone number. The phone rang and rang and just when she was about to give up someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Judy's house of porn." Tom said when he picked up the phone.

"You're a sick man. You know that?" Judy said laughing.

"I am a sick man, but that's why you love me so much." Tom said with grin.

Judy could hear the smile in his voice and wished she were right there with him instead of at work.

"What are you doing there? I thought you were going home."

"Well I was going home but then changed my mind. I wanted to be here when you get home so I can take you to work in the morning. If it's ok with you Officer Hoffs?" Tom asked playfully.

"That's fine Officer Hanson. I would love to see you when I get home." Judy decided she would press her luck with the next question.

"So you're taking me to work tomorrow huh?" Judy asked.

"Yes…why?" Tom knew there was more to this question and was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Oh nothing. I just figured that since we are riding in together that…you …could…I don't know. Let me drive the mustang in?" There she said it.

The phone went silent.

"Tom, you still there? Tom…" Judy started to think he hung up on her or passed out from the shock of the question.

"No. I-I'm still here." Tom stuttered. He couldn't believe she asked to drive the mustang. She knew he didn't like anyone driving his baby. Doug had gotten the rare chance to drive the mustang that night he got Tom drunk and had him blab about him and Judy. That was one time to many for Tom's taste. Now she wants to drive it? How was he doing to say no and still manage not to get in the doghouse with her?

"Honey. Now you know I don't like anyone driving my mustang. She's my baby."

"I thought I was your baby?" Judy said like a little girl who just had her feeling hurt.

"You are my baby Jude… it's just that… that…" Tom couldn't say he just didn't want her driving it and that's that. That would only cause a huge fight and he really didn't want that.

Judy pulled the phone away so she could laugh with out him hearing her. She was enjoying listening to him squirm. It wasn't too often that she could turn the screws on Tom so she was enjoying every minute of it. The more they talked about her driving the car the more he stuttered and stammered. She decided to let him off the hook. She already had his heart and soul. The least she could do is let him keep his car.

"You know what honey? I changed my mind. I like it more when you drive the mustang soooo.... if your offer still stands about taking me to work, I would be glad to sit shotgun with you." that should smooth things back over she thought.

Tom didn't know what gods he had to thank that made her change her mind so he thanked them all.

"Of course the offer still stands. I love when you ride in the mustang with me. So are you still getting off work at 2?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be getting off at midnight but the shift is short and things have been so crazy tonight that they asked if I could stay." Judy said.

"And of course, being the kind and giving person you are you said yes to staying right?" Tom said shaking his head.

"Yes. I said yes. I know I'm going to be tired in the morning but I couldn't leave them like that. What can I say? I'm a sucker for helping people out. My only saving grace is that Danielle is here tonight."

"Danielle? Oh your friend from Metro South. What's she doing there?"

"Since we were short she and Landon came in for over time. We had to beg Sarge to let us ride together. He finally gave in after we badgered the poor man to death." Judy let out a yawn. " I'm so tired honey. Things are nuts out here. I now know that a full moon **does** make people crazy. I wish I was home with you right now. Crawling into bed with my jammies and spooning with my favorite pillow."

"Well I will have your jammies and favorite pillow laid out for you when you get home. And don't even worry about how crazy it is out there. Sometimes that can make the night go faster." Tom said.

"I'm not worried I have my…"Judy reached up for the medallion Tom gave her and found it wasn't on. She started to panic. Where was it? Oh shit. Then remembered she took it off when it got snagged on her towel after her shower and she left it on her dresser.

"Judy? Judy? Are you still there? "Tom started to get nervous when she didn't answer.

Judy didn't want to let Tom know that she didn't have the medallion on. It would only make him upset and worry for nothing. She just had to get through the next two hours then get home and put it back on before Tom ever noticed. She took a deep calming and went back to the phone.

"I'm here sweetie and your right I don't have to worry." Just then Danielle walked out the store holding two cups of coffee. "Look babe, Danielle just came out of the store. So I'll see you when I get home. I love you Tom."

"I love you too. Judy is something wrong? I can hear it your voice." Tom knew there was something wrong. He knew her too well. He knew she was hiding something from him.

Just as Judy was about to tell Tom what was wrong she heard Danielle calling her.

"Sorry Judy but we have to go. Dispatch is calling. They have a call in our area." Danielle said as she was heading to the car.

"Judy, what's wrong?!" Tom wished she would just tell him already.

"Nothing Tom. You worry too much. I gotta go. Love you."

"I love you too. Please be careful." Tom said.

"I will. Bye." Judy hung up the phone and hurried to the car. When she sat down and started the car she felt a shiver go down her spine. She shook it off and drove out of the parking lot.

"Are you ok? Did you and Tom have a fight while I was inside?" Danielle asked concerned because her friend was so quiet.

"No. We're fine. It's silly. I should have told Tom that I left the medallion he gave me at home but I didn't because I didn't want him to worry about me. He gave it to me my first day on the road. It belonged to his dad. He told me to wear it so I could come home to him safe and sound. I didn't mean to forget it. I was just in such a hurry and it got snagged on the towel. I should have just told him." Judy felt bad lying to Tom. She told herself that she would come clean to him when she got home.

"Judy, I wouldn't worry. Tom seems like a pretty understanding guy. It was a mistake right? You didn't mean to leave it. You were just in a hurry and forgot. Just make it up to him when you get home. I mean, we will be out of here in 2 hours. So, go home and make hot monkey love with your man and I'm sure all will be forgiven." Danielle gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Did you just say hot monkey love?" Judy and Danielle looked at each and laughed so hard tears came out of their eyes. "Oh my god that was funny. Now where did dispatch say we are going?" Judy said wiping her eyes.

"We are going to 3451 Mulberry Lane. Dispatch said that the wife had called in and said she heard noises around the front of the house. When she went to go look to see if it was her husband there was nothing. She doesn't want to meet just wants us to look around the house."

"Well then I'm going the wrong way. Let me turn the car around and we'll be on our way." Judy turned the car around and started heading in the direction of Mulberry Lane.

"So what's the deal with this location? Sarge was trying to get another north end unit to go with us but they are either tied up with that big accident on Maple and that robbery on Main." Danielle asked.

"Well a couple of nights ago there was a really bad domestic there. Husband beat the hell out of his wife and sent her to the hospital. We never did get the husband. The guy had **a lot** of guns. We took most of them but according to the wife he still has some hidden in the house. One of the guns we couldn't find is his AK 47."

"Damn. An AK 47. Ya know, I still don't understand how people can get there hands on those type weapons. It seems like the crazier you are, the easier it is to get your hands on one. Well let's hope that he doesn't show up tonight or any other night for that matter. Let's just get this area check done so we can bounce to another call or since he haven't eaten yet we can meet up with Landon and go some place to eat. How does that sound?" Danielle said.

"That sounds great." Judy was doing her best to hide the feeling of dread she just had. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right about this call and before she could voice her concerns she was pulling up in front of the residence.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Judy's Apartment

Tom was lying down in bed looking up at the ceiling. He had been tossing and turning all night. He couldn't find a comfortable position. The phone call with Judy was really bothering him. Something in her voice was not right towards the end. Tom kept trying to shake the feeling he had that something was wrong. He had the same feeling the day his dad died and the night of Amy's death. Tom got up and threw on his pants. He didn't even bother to put on a t shirt or shoes. He grabbed his keys and ran to his vehicle.

Tom got to his car and opened the trunk.

"Shit, where is it? Man I need to clean this thing out. I have crap everywhere." Tom kept looking and remembered what he was looking for was in the back seat of the car. He closed the trunk and then opened his car door and found his black equipment bag in the back seat. He opened the bag and inside was the Pac Set that Captain Fuller had recently given him. Tom grabbed the Pac set out of the bag then put the bag into his trunk. He turned it on and nothing happened.

"FUCK! I forgot to charge it." Then Tom remembered that Judy always kept an extra battery on a charger. He ran back almost tripping over his own feet. He opened the door and ran towards the bedroom. He didn't even care that he left the front door open. There on her dresser he saw the charger holding the battery. Tom quickly slips the dead battery off for the new one. He turned the radio on and heard it come to life with the sounds of police chatter. Tom turned the knobs on the radio to find the channel that Judy's shift was transmitting off of. He found it. It was Metro 2. He heard lot of voices but not one was Judy's. The he heard her.

"Bravo 41 to dispatch show us on scene." Tom sat with the Pac Set in his hand listening intently. Minutes went by without hearing her voice. Tom was starting to get upset. He willed her to say something, anything that would set his mind at ease and as if she heard his thoughts she spoke.

"Bravo41 to dispatch we conducted an area check. Walked around the residence found nothing unusual. Show us…" Tom eyes glanced away from the radio and saw something sitting on Judy's dresser that shouldn't have been there. He walked over to the dresser and saw it was the medallion. Just as he picked it up Tom heard the familiar sound of large caliber gun fire in the back round. He dropped the radio on the floor and could hear Judy's voice screaming up at him.

"DISPATCH…SHOTS FIRED…SHOTS FIRED...WE NEED UNITS NOW AT OUR LOCATION! MY PARTNER AND I HAVE BEEN HIT!" Tom was frozen by the words Judy had just said. Images of his father and Amy came flooding back to him. He was quickly brought back to what was going on when he heard the emergency tone come over the radio.

Tom heard the dispatcher advise this was an emergency and she needed all available unit to start heading towards 3451 Mulberry Lane for shots fire and two officers down. Units were come up on the radio advising they were responding to the location and were running code 1. Suddenly Danielle's voice came up on the air.

"SARGE….I'M HIT. GUN SHOT WOUND TO MY LEG. WE ARE PINNED DOWN BEHIND OUR CAR. BE ADVISED SUSPECT DOES HAVE AN AK47. I REPEAT. SUSPECT DOES HAVE AN AK47. JUDY!! GET DOWN!"

Tom couldn't listen any more. He was going down there and nothing was going to stop him. He grabbed his shirt and shoes and quickly put them on. He grabbed his gun and holster and fastened it to his pants. Tom picked his jacket and Pac set and ran towards the phone. He quickly dialed Doug's number. He knew he would need his best friend for this. Tom heard Doug pick up the phone and cut him off before he could say anything.

"Doug! I need you to wake up. Judy's in trouble! I need you to get dressed and meet at 3451 Mulberry Lane."

Doug was still half asleep and the fog had not lifted from his brain. All he was able to hear was wake up and trouble.

"Tom…slow down… what is going on?" Doug sat up trying to focus on his friends words.

"Doug! I don't have a lot of time so focus on what I'm saying. Judy is in trouble. She is in a shoot out right now on Mulberry Lane and she's been hit. I don't know how bad it is but I'm heading down there right now. Let Fuller and Ioki know what's going on. You hear me man."

Doug was wide awake now and shot up out his bed. "Yeah man I hear you. Get down there. I'll take care of the rest. Go man, go." Doug said as he was getting dressed.

Tom hung up the phone before Doug finished his sentence. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. He got to the mustang and opened the truck and went into his equipment bag. Tom grabbed his bullet proof vest and quickly strapped it on. He grabbed his second gun and strapped it to his leg. Tom closed the trunk, jumped in the car and sped out of the parking lot like a bat of out hell towards Mulberry lane.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pinned Down- 10 minutes ago

Judy and Danielle had just finished checking the perimeter of the house. They saw no signs of anyone being there and started to head back towards their squad car.

"How about we get something to eat now? I'm starved." Danielle said rubbing her hands together.

"Sounds good to me let me just clear us off this call and then we can go. Bravo41 to dispatch we conducted an area check. Walked around the residence found nothing unusual. Show us…" Just as Judy was about finish her sentence she heard the front door to the residence open. Before she and Danielle and could react bullets started flying towards them.

"GUN!!!" Danielle yelled but it was too late. Before either one could reach for their guns they were both hit. Judy felt hot lead hitting her and going through her shoulder. Danielle was hit in the leg and went down. When Danielle hit the ground she quickly grabbed her gun and returned fire. Judy grabbed Danielle with her good arm and started to drag her away. Danielle was still returning fire while Judy was dragging her towards the car for cover. Once they got to the car Judy radio'd in what was going on.

"DISPATCH…SHOTS FIRED…SHOTS FIRED...WE NEED UNITS NOW AT OUR LOCATION! MY PARTNER AND I HAVE BEEN HIT!" Judy screamed into the radio.

Judy and Danielle heard the emergency tone come over the radio and heard several units say there were responding. Danielle grabbed her leg and tried to apply pressure. She grabbed her shoulder mic to give the units an update.

"SARGE….I'M HIT. GUN SHOT WOUND TO THE LEG. WE ARE PINNED DOWN BEHIND OUR CAR. BE ADVISED SUSPECT DOES HAVE AN AK47. I REPEAT. SUSPECT DOES HAVE AN AK47."

Suddenly bullets started whizzing through the car. "JUDY!! GET DOWN." Judy and Danielle hit the ground while bullets made Swiss cheese of their patrol car. When they heard the sound of the clip being changed they both returned fire. Both women fired until their clips were spent. They ducked down and reload their guns.

"Judy is your shoulder ok?" Danielle said trying to ignore the pain of her leg.

"I'm fine. What about your leg?" Judy looked down and saw there was a lot of blood coming out of Danielle's leg. It must have hit artery.

"I'm fine. Where the hell is our back up?" Danielle said to Judy.

More shots rang out and both women continued to take cover behind their car. Then they heard some yelling towards them.

"I hope you two bitches made peace with your maker because tonight you're gonna see him. I gotta plenty of ammo. Enough to send you and your pig friends to hell!" Just then more shots ran out towards them.

Danielle grabbed her should mic "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BACK UP?"

"Danielle, Judy hold on we are coming. I'm about 3 minutes away." Landon said. He was doing a 100 trying to get to them from the south end of the city.

"I'm about 2 minutes out. Hold on you two. Dispatch, make sure you have rescue staging. I want them moved in as soon as I give the word." Sgt Gordon barked out.

"I don't think we have 2 minutes Sarge. This guy is ready to take us all out. He's got a bag of ammo sitting at his front door." Judy told them.

Just then another set of shots rang out and one of the bullets found its mark. Danielle watched in horror as Judy screamed in pain from the bullet that ripped through her vest. Judy fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"SARGE! SARGE! JUDY'S BEEN HIT AGAIN!! THE BULLET WENT RIGHT THROUGH HER VEST!!" Danielle crawled over to her friend and pulled her up into her lap.

"HOLD ON YOU TWO! SARGE AND I ARE ALMOST THERE!" Landon screamed into the mic.

"Oh god this is bad. Danielle this is bad." Judy said looking up to her friend with tears coming down. "I'm not ready to go. I can't leave Tom. Please tell him I'm sorry for not wearing the medallion." Judy coughed and could taste the blood in her mouth.

"You are not going to die and you are going to tell Tom yourself." Danielle said holding on to her friend.

She could feel herself fading from her own blood loss. Judy and Danielle heard foot steps coming toward them.

"Oh Shit! Judy he's coming." Danielle said.

Danielle and Judy knew this was it. They saw him coming around the car. He took aim at the wounded officers just as back up arrived on scene.

"Looks like I won't be the only ones going to hell tonight." Judy and Danielle closed their eyes. He took aim and fired.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom didn't know how fast he was going and he didn't care. All he knew was that Judy was in trouble and that she needed help. "Oh shit!" Tom pressed hard on his breaks. He just missed the car that was coming towards him. He didn't even stop to see if they were ok. He knew he had to me more careful. That was the second accident he almost caused. Tom was going to be no help to Judy if he was in an accident and gotten hurt.

Tom turned up the Pac Set volume so he could hear over the sound of his engine that he was pushing to its limits. If it were any other car, it would have broken down but he knew this car could take the punishment he was dishing out. It was like the car knew it had to get him to Judy and it was not about to let him or her down.

Tom was listening for Judy's voice to come over again. "Please say something. Anything so I know you are alive." Tom said pleading to the radio. Just then, he heard Danielle come over the radio asking where was there back up. Then he heard Judy's voice.

"I don't think we have 2 minutes Sarge. This guy is ready to take us all out. He's got a bag of ammo sitting at his front door."

The next words Tom heard sent him into an emotional tailspin.

"SARGE! SARGE! JUDY'S BEEN HIT AGAIN!! THE BULLET WENT RIGHT THROUGH HER VEST!!"

Tom felt sick when he heard Danielle scream those words up at him. He felt like he had just been shot himself by the gun man. There was a pain in his heart. He felt like the same bullet that had hit the love of his life also found him. Tom would not let himself imagine she was gone. Just as the images of Amy and his dad tried creeping into his brain Tom shook his head to make them go away.

"No!!! She's not dead. She's strong. She won't leave what we have. Hold on Judy. Please baby hold on. I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't leave." Tom hoped that these words reached Judy telling, willing her not leave.

Tom looked at the streets name and knew he was getting closer. Just as he was about to turn down Mulberry he heard several more gun shots coming from the direction of the house.

**A/N: I apologize if there were some grammer problems in the beginning of the story. I will work on it in the next chapter which will be posted soon. Happy New Year! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. Here it is enjoy!**

Disclamer:Still don't own them.

"Click" was all Judy and Danielle heard. They opened their eyes and released they were still there. The gun had misfired. Judy and Danielle were not going to let him get a second chance at firing again. They heard him trying to pull back on the slide trying to reload. Both women used what little strength they had left. They aimed at the gun man and fired. Their bullets were also joined by Landon and Sgt. Gordon who took up position near Judy and Danielle.

The suspect went down in a hail of gun fire. Each officer fired until their clips were spent. Judy and Danielle saw the man fall to the ground dead but still held on tight to their weapons, aiming at him till they got the word he was really dead. Landon still had his gun drawn as he moved into see if the suspect was down. He moved past Judy and Danielle and walked over to the suspect. He kicked the AK 47 away from the man and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Landon got on his radio and let everyone know that the suspect was down and it was all clear. He then ran over to Judy and Danielle with Sgt Gordon right behind him.

"It's all clear. He's down. All units can stand down and back down your response." Sgt Gordon watched as the two women slowly put down their guns. They still kept their eyes glued on the male expecting any minute for him to get up grab his gun and start this madness all over again.

"Is he dead?" Judy said.

"No. That fucker is still alive…but barely." Landon said softly. He took Danielle's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Stay with us. You hear me?" Landon's was voice starting to crack from watching his friends lying on the ground with blood all over them.

Danielle squeezed his hand back. "I hear you." she said.

Sgt Gordon knelled down near the two wounded officers and his heart almost broke at the sight of them. This was one of his worst nightmares come true. Two cops ambushed by some crazy gun man.

"Dispatch, if you weren't notified the suspect is down. Send in medical now. We are going to have 3 patients. All 3 are critical. Also start making notifications about the shooting. We'll also need detectives, evidence techs, and grief counselors called out."

"T4, Sarge. Rescue is moving in now and we'll get started on the notifications and the other call outs." Dispatch said.

Just as rescue was moving in other units we were arriving at the scene. Sgt Gordon was telling them to set start setting up a crime scene. "Let them know that nobody gets past the tape that is not wearing a uniform."

Paramedics rushed over to Judy and Danielle moving Landon and Sgt Gordon out the way. While a set of paramedics worked on the two officers another set went to work on the suspect. The two men watch as the medics quickly started prepping the two women for transport. Just as they were being loaded on to the transport units Sgt Gordon heard someone shouting over the sirens and saw that officers were trying to hold someone back from getting into the crime scene.

"Landon, go over there and find out what's going on and if that's the media tell them to back off. When the watch commander gets here then they will get their story." Sgt Gordon watched as Landon started running towards the commotion then he walked over to the transport unit that was carrying Judy. "What hospital are they going to?"

"They are going to Mercy." Just as they were about to leave Judy stopped breathing.

"Code 99, patient has stopped breathing. Begin CPR and let the hospital know we are doing rescue breathing. Sarge we gotta go." The paramedic closed the door as Sgt Gordon watched them speed away. Danielle's transport was right behind them.

Sgt Gordon walked over to the paramedics still with the suspect. He saw they were packing up their gear. Looks like they are calling it he thought to himself.

"Alright stop compressions we're calling it, time of death, 0023 hours." The medics called in the time of death to dispatch and covered up the body.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom turned onto Mulberry after hearing the sound of several shots. He then saw a number of police vehicles with sirens still blaring. As he was trying to find a place to park he saw three rescue and transport units speed past him and go into the crime scene area which was now being roped off. Tom quickly found a place to park. He grabbed his badge out of the glove compartment and put it around his neck before he got out of the car. He got out the car and started running towards the crime scene. Just as he reached the area and was about to go through he was stopped by an officer.

"Sorry Sir. Nobody gets through." The officer told Tom. Tom looked at the kid and could see he was a rookie.

"It's ok. I'm a cop." Tom held up his badge to show the officer that he was a cop. Still the officer would not let him through. This was pissing Tom off. He needed to get to Judy and some snot nose punk of a rookie was not going to get in his way.

"Look man, I know you are trying to do your job but you need to let me through or I'M GOING TO GO RIGHT THROUGH YOU! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO SIR! I have orders not to let anyone who is not in uniform through. Now stand aside." Tom was about to knock the shit of this guy when he saw someone running towards him.

"What's the problem here?" Landon asked the rookie.

"I told him he couldn't get through because Sarge said only people in uniform were allowed back there and he is still trying to go past the tape."

Landon looked at the man who was trying to get through and saw the shield around his neck. Then he remembered that Judy's fiancée was a cop and that's who this must be. Landon hit the rookie in the back of the head.

"What is it your first day here? He is a cop. You let him through now!" Landon pulled up the crime scene tape and had Tom follow him.

"Sorry for that, fuck'n dumb ass rookies. Always taking things so fuck'n literally. I'm Landon, your Judy's fiancé right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tom. Where is she? Can you take me to her?"

"Yeah man. They were just loading her up when I ran over to see what was going on up there with you and the rookie."

"I'm sorry for that." Tom said.

"No need to apologize. It's understandable. You're worried and scared like we all are. Let me get you to her." Landon and Tom ran to where Judy and Danielle were but they were both gone.

Sgt Gordon saw Landon running towards him with someone else. When they got closer Sgt Gordon recognized the man as Judy's fiancé.

"Sarge, I have Judy's fiancé here, where are they?" Landon asked.

Tom looked over and saw a body lying on the floor with a sheet over it. His face went white with fear that it was Judy underneath there. Sgt Gordon saw what he was looking at and immediately set his mind at ease.

"No son. That's not her but you better get to Mercy hospital now. She started to code before she left here and they were trying to get her back when they pulled away. Landon, escort him to the hospital. You are cleared to run code with him. She's strong son. She'll pull through. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." Tom nodded his thanks and then turned with Landon and started heading back towards their cars.

Just as Tom made it to his mustang Doug, Harry and Fuller pulled up and started running towards him. They all started asking questions at once. Tom held up his hands to get them to stop.

"Look we don't have time for this. Get in your cars and start heading towards Mercy hospital. We're going to be escorted by that officer coming towards us now." As the others ran back towards their cars Doug stopped Tom.

"How bad is it man?"

Tom almost broke down when his friend asked him that question but he knew now was not the time. "It's bad Doug. It's real bad. C'mon man we gotta go." Tom saw Landon pull up ready to leave. He let him know that 3 other cars would be following them. Landon turned on his lights and sirens and headed towards Mercy with Tom and the others following close behind.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mercy Hospital

Judy and Danielle's transport units pulled to Mercy Hospitals ER entrance at the same time. Danielle was taken out first and started to be rolled in towards the ER. She looked over and saw Judy being pulled out of the transport unit and saw that someone was on top of her doing CPR.

"God…please Judy. Hang on. Don't let that bastard win." Danielle started to feel woozy and passed out.

As Danielle and Judy were both rolled in and paramedics started giving doctors the condition of each patient.

"Patient one is 25yo female with a gunshot to the left leg. Bullet went through and there is an exit wound. We've been trying to stop the bleeding but so far we've been unable to. She just went unconscious when we pulled up."

"Alright get her into Trauma Room 1. What about patient 2?"

"Patient 2 is a 23yo female with 2 gun shot wounds. One is to the right shoulder that went through and exited. The other is a gun shot wound to the chest that penetrated her vest. While on scene patient stopped breathing CPR initiated.

"How long have you been doing CPR?"

"About 7 minutes."

"Get her into Trauma Room 2 now! Nurse, get the OR on the line, tell them get prepped we have two coming in. Both have gunshot wounds. I need a blood type and cross on both." The nurse did as she was ordered and called to the OR to get them prepped while the ER trauma staff worked on stabilizing the two officers.

Tom and the others pulled up to Mercy's ER entrance. They parked their cars and ran inside. Tom was not waiting for Doug and the others to catch up. He went inside and was frantically looking for the ER desk when Doug yelled to follow Landon who was trying to show them the way.

When they reached the desk Tom asked where the two officers where that were brought in were. Once the women at the desk told them where they were they all ran the way she pointed not even hearing her say that they weren't allowed back there yet. Tom ran through the ER doors looking for Judy and the room she was in. He looked around and finally found the one Judy was in. Tom saw them cutting away at Judy's bloody uniform and saw all the blood that was coming from her spilling on to the floor. Then he heard that dreaded sound of her heart stopping. He ran inside yelling her name. The doctors were trying to push him out but Tom refused to leave. Finally Doug, Ioki and Fuller arrived in the back with Landon right behind them. It took all 4 men to drag Tom away from Judy. He was screaming her name as they were pulling him away. Hot tears were coming down his face as they kept pushing him further away.

They finally got him into the waiting room area. As soon as they let go of him he started heading towards the doors again. All 4 men had to tackle him so he couldn't go back. Doug knew he had to reach Tom before he hurt them or worse, he hurt himself.

"Tom! Stop this man! You can't go back there! They're working on her! Let them do their job!" Doug said trying desperately trying to get through to his best friend.

"Let me go Doug! I have to get to her. I have to get to get to her! JUDY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE GOD, DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY DAD AWAY! THEN YOU TOOK AMY AWAY! PLEASE NOT HER TOO! STOP TAKING THE PEOPLE I LOVE AWAY! PLEASE…..please. Don't take her." Tom body's had gone slack and the others let him go all except for Doug, who was still holding his best friend.

"I can't loose her Doug. I can't loose her. She's my life. She's my life." Tom grabbed on to his best friend and cried. Doug hugged his friend and started crying too. He knew exactly what Tom was feeling. Judy was like a sister to him. He didn't want her to die either. Harry and Fuller knelt down next to Tom and Doug and started to help both of them stand up.

Both men were feeling the same pain Tom and Doug were. Once they got Tom into a seat Harry bent down in front of Tom.

"You listen to me. I know my partner and she's a strong, stubborn women. She is not leaving you and she sure as hell ain't leaving me. You stay strong Tom. She's going to need you're strength and your love. You hear me?" Harry looked into the eyes of his friend and saw that his words had reached him.

"I hear you Harry. Thanks man. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here. You too coach. Thanks for coming."

Fuller walked over to Tom. He looked down at the young officer and his heart went out to him. How much more tragedy does he have to go through before he can find some happiness? First his father, then Amy, and now Judy. I didn't think we would be able to pull him back from the darkness we almost lost to him when Amy was shot. If Judy dies.... he didn't even want to think of that. Judy was not just another officer under his command. She was like the daughter he had always wanted. He was proud to have known her and served with her.

Fuller sat down next to the young officer and looked him in the eye. "No need to thank me son. You know Judy is like a daughter to me. I'm here for you and her. You need to stay strong Tom. Just like Harry said she is a strong woman. She has to be to deal with all three of you knuckleheads all day." That made Tom and others chuckle a little. "You hold on Tom. We have your back." Just then Fuller saw his friend Lt. Anderson walking in with Danielle's husband and about 20 other officers behind them. They all started walking over towards Fuller.

"Adam what's going on? Where are Danielle and Judy?"

Just as Fuller was about to debrief his friend they saw a doctor walk out of the ER towards them.

"I'm looking for the family of the two officers we have inside?" The doctor was surprised when all the officers stepped forward indicating they all were family. "I need to see the immediate family please." The doctor restated. Tom, Lt Anderson and Danielle's husband stepped forward. As they were walking towards the doctor, Tom turned around to Doug, Harry and Fuller. "She said immediate family. You guys coming?" Tom waited for his friends to catch up and all 4 men walked over to the doctor.

"OK. You are the family of?" The doctor asked looking at all 4 men.

"We are the family of Officer Judy Hoffs. I'm her fiancée and this is the rest of her family. What ever you need to say, you can say it to all of us." Tom said looking at friends.

"I'm Doctor Melanie Lopez. I was the attending working on both officers. I'm here to give you an update on what's going on with your loved ones. I'm going to start with Officer Campbell's family first. Officer Campbell suffered a gun shot wound to her left leg. She was unconscious when she was brought in. As the bullet entered her leg ,it hit a major artery in her leg. She has lost a lot of blood. They are heading up to the OR now with her to try and get the bleeding under control." Dr Lopez turned her attention to Tom and others and they could see the look on the doctor's face that the news was not going to be good. "Now for Officer Hoffs' condition. She has three gun shot wounds. One to the right shoulder which went right through, the other two gun shot wounds were to her chest."

"Wait… what do you mean she has three? I heard on the radio that she was shot twice not three times." Tom said.

"We initially thought that it was two gun shot wounds but x-rays revealed there was a third bullet. The first one went right her right shoulder. The second entered and exited the right upper lobe of her lung. Which has caused her lung to collapse. The third bullet is sitting dangerously close to her heart. We have to get the bullet out now. I'm not going to sugar coat this. Her wounds are critical. We are going to do everything in our power to stabilize her. She has coded twice already. Her condition is very serious. Her body's pretty weak from the all blood loss so we need to reach her next of kin. Do you know her blood type? We are going to need blood for both officers."

Tom shook his head and told the doctor Judy's blood type was O positive. "I have the same blood type. You can start with me." Tom started rolling up his sleeve.

"Good. We'll get started getting the blood sent up and I'll have the nurse come out and to start taking blood from volunteers. I need to get back inside. Listen, I was told about what happened. My husband works at Metro South. So I understand the pain you're going through. My heart goes out to all of you and I promise to keep you updated with any change."

Tom thanked Dr. Lopez before she went back into the ER and made arrangement to get to get the officers ready to give blood. Two minutes later a nurse came out asking who was donating blood. She was overwhelmed when all the officers who were in the waiting stood up with their sleeves rolled up asking where they needed to go.

5 minutes later Dr. Lopez came back out to get Tom and Danielle's husband. "They are getting ready to be taken up to the OR. I have arranged for you both to see them before they go up." Dr. Lopez led them over to the elevator where Danielle and Judy's stretchers were waiting to go up. Tom walked over to Judy. He saw they were still breathing for her. He felt the tears start to come down his face again. He let them flow as he bent over the railing of the stretcher and took Judy's hand. Tom kissed Judy's forehead and touched her face. It was still warm and so soft like a rose petal. Tom leaned over towards Judy ear. His face touching hers making it wet from his tears. He started to whisper into Judy's ear.

"I know you can hear me. So I want you to listen to what I have to say because I don't have that much time. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. If I could trade places with you I would in a second. Judy, I need you to fight. I need you fight harder than you ever have before. You have to live. You have to because I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you. I want to live with you always and forever. Like our song. I want to dance with again. I want to marry you. I want to have children with you and I want to grow old with you. So please baby for you, me, and our future, please live. Please Judy. Please live." Tom took the medallion he had in his pocket and placed it Judy's hand. Just them he heard the bell ring for the elevator. He watched as Judy was rolled away and saw Danielle's husband was also saying his peace as they rolled her away. As the doors to the elevators closed both men stood there unable to move. Feeling helpless as the women they loved were now fighting for their lives. Tom turned to Danielle's husband.

"Since you and I are going to be here awhile I might was well introduce myself. I'm Tom Hanson. I'm Judy's fiancée." Tom extended his hand to Danielle's husband.

"I'm Anthony. I know who you are. I was at you're engagement party. My wife speaks highly of Judy. She really enjoyed the time she and Judy spent together at Metro South. You know this is my fault?" Anthony looked at Tom who had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't understand. How is this you're fault?" Tom didn't understand why this would be Anthony's fault. It's not like he pulled the trigger.

"I told Danielle to take the overtime tonight. I wanted her out of Metro South because it's a bad area. I was afraid….I was afraid that she would get hurt down there. So when she told me about the overtime in Metro East I told her to take it so she could see it was better for her, safer for her. So you see it's my fault. She never would have been down there if not for me. I put her where she is at and if she dies I will always know it was because of me." A tear started and went down Anthony's check as he looked at Tom who leaning up against a wall now. Tom looked at the man and knew the pain he was feeling. He felt it before with Amy and the way she died. How many times did he blame himself for her death? More times than he could count he thought. It took a long time for him to realize that it was not his fault. It was the gun man who took Amy's life's fault. He was the one to blame, not Tom. Tom tried to ease Anthony's grief.

"It's not your fault. I know you think it is, but it's not. I have been in your shoes before and blaming yourself isn't the answer. The person you should blame is downstairs in the morgue. He put Judy and Danielle where they are and if he wasn't dead I would've killed the bastard myself. He pulled the trigger not you. I for one am glad that Danielle was there tonight. If she wasn't there I don't think Judy would have made it this far. You know it's funny. I wanted her out of Metro South for the same reason you did. I was so happy when she got transferred to Metro East. I knew she was finally going to be safe and then this happens." Tom pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I guess your never truly safe anywhere."

"No,I guess not." Anthony said.

The two men stood there in silence then quietly started walking back towards the waiting room together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy. Thank you to all that have been reviewing and reading. **

10 hours had gone by and Judy was still in surgery. Danielle had gotten out of surgery 3 hours ago and was already recovering in her room. Doug and Harry were still waiting with Tom. All three had been moved to the family waiting room upstairs. Fuller left to go to the office to try and make contact with Judy's parents and let them know her condition.

Tom envied his friends for the sleep they were getting. He didn't want to close his eyes. Every time he did he would picture Judy lying in a pool of blood calling his name and asking why he wasn't there.

Tom looked over at Doug and couldn't help but laugh when he saw his friend sleeping with his mouth wide open and drool coming out. Doug was snoring so loud Tom thought the room was vibrating. He didn't know how Harry was sleeping peacefully through all that noise. Tom eyes were getting heavy again and they were just about to close when he heard a knock on the door. His head snapped up when he saw Dr. Lopez come in. She sat down next to Tom who then woke up Doug and Harry.

"Hey guys, my shift is about to end but I wanted to give you an update on Judy's condition. They were able to remove the bullet near her heart and repair the damage to her lung. They are transferring her to ICU."

"So she's going to be ok?" Tom knew there was going to be bad news coming. He didn't need police training to see that there was something she wasn't saying.

"She made it through the surgery, however….she coded again. We **were** able resuscitate her. Unfortunately, she has lapsed into a coma. She is on a ventilator to help her breath. It's touch and go at this time. It's a waiting game now."

"Is she in any pain?" Tom felt the lump getting bigger in his throat. He wanted to cry but he felt he had no more tears left.

"No. She's not in any pain. Listen to me Tom, Judy is going to need your love and support now more than ever. We are keeping her comfortable and we will continue to do everything within our power to help her recover. She is young and strong and has a lot to live for. I need you to hang in there. Now, I'll be right back I'm going to find out what room she is in then take you guys to see her in ICU." Dr Lopez gave Tom a smile and walked out of the room to go find out what room Judy was going to be put in.

15 minutes later Dr. Lopez came back into the room and showed them where Judy would be recovering.

"Here's Judy's room, I told the nurse's who you guys are and that visiting hours do not apply to you. You guys can come in anytime you want to be with her. Ok?"

"Thank you Doctor for all you're help." Dr. Lopez gave Tom a heartfelt hug.

"No need to thank me. My thoughts and prayers will be with you. Take care." Doug and Harry also thanked Dr. Lopez for all her help. The three men turned around and faced Judy's room. Not one of them wanted to step into her room. They didn't want to see her with all the wires and tubes and machines hooked up to her. That was not the Judy they wanted to remember. Tom knew he had to go in there. She needed him. So he pushed away his fear and walked inside. Doug and Harry watched as their friend entered the room. They wanted to give Tom a few minutes alone with Judy and then they would come in.

Tom walked in to Judy's room and saw the nurses working like busy bees setting up IV bags and attaching different leads to Judy. They acknowledge Tom's presence by smiling but didn't stop what they were doing. Just as fast as they came in they were all gone leaving him alone in the room with Judy. Tom pulled up a chair next to Judy's bed. He then grabbed her hand hoping to get a response from him touching her, but nothing happened.

Tom took Judy's hand and put it to his face. He looked at Judy and all he could think of is that he had never seen her look so small and fragile. Tom's heart was ripped out all over again just looking at her. Hearing the machine breath for her, seeing the tubes coming from her mouth that he kissed only days ago was starting to be to much for him. Tom could see her heart beat on the monitor and listened to the rhythm like a constant reminder that at any moment it could stop and she would be gone. He agonized over the sight of her laying there unable to speak or move. He would have traded places with her in heart beat if given the chance.

"God baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have gotten there faster. If only I would have gotten there sooner. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen to you? " Tom laid his head down in her lap and started to cry. "God, I feel like such a hypocrite. Here I am telling Anthony not to blame himself and I'm doing the exact same thing." When he turned his head he saw that the medallion he gave Judy before surgery was still in her hand. Tom sat up reached over and took the medallion out of her hand. He got up and placed the medallion around Judy's neck. Just then he heard a knock on the door that almost made him jump.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you. Can we come in?" Doug said quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah c'mon in man." Tom waived his friends in then turned back to Judy.

"Hey sweetie, Doug and Harry are here to see you." he said to her but still got no response.

Doug walked in and stood next to Tom while Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and held Judy's other hand.

Doug leaned over and kissed Judy's forehead. "You look like sleeping beauty you know that? You're keeping your prince waiting. You know how he gets when someone makes him wait. All cranky and stuff. You're the only one who can settle him down. Hell, you're the only one who can settle us all down so we don't get in trouble with Fuller. So you see, you have to wake up because we need you. I need my little sister back."

Harry looked at his partner and remembered the last time he saw her. She looked so happy at the engagement party. It was the happiest he had ever seen her. He kept that image in his mind while talking to her.

"Hey partner. It's me. It's Harry. I uh…I uh…."Harry started to get choked up and couldn't hold it back anymore. He let all his emotions spill out on his face. "I was going to say something creative but I can't think of a damn thing right now Judy because.... I'm scared. I'm scared because my partner, my friend, won't wake up and I want her to come back. I want her to open her eyes and give us that big smile we love. So you listen to me Judy Hoffs, you come back to us. You come back to your boys. I love you." Harry kissed Judy's hand and put it down gently.

There was a knock on the door and the guys saw the nurse standing there. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but we are only supposed to have one visitor at a time in ICU. Now I know Dr. Lopez advised that you can visit as long as you want but for the patients best interest we need to really limit the visits now to one person at a time. I'm sorry fellas."

"It's ok ma'am. We understand. Guys I'm going to stay here tonight then call Fuller in the morning and request sometime off. Why don't you guys come back in the morning?" Tom said.

"Alright man. We can take shifts. I'll come back tomorrow and relieve you and then Harry can come relieve me." All three nodded in agreement with Doug's suggestion.

Harry and Doug walked back over to Judy and told her they would see her tomorrow. They kissed her on her forehead and left. Tom was now alone in the room with Judy. He stood up out of his chair and fixed the blanket that was on Judy. He knew how she always liked to be snug in her blanket. There was a knock on the door and Tom turned around and saw the nurse at the door with a chair that looked more comfortable than the one he was in.

"I thought this might be more comfortable than the one your in now. You can use the other one to put your feet up. I also brought you a blanket because it can get cold in here." The nurse moved the chair and gave the blanket to Tom.

"Thank you." Tom took the blanket from the nurse and stretched out on the two chairs. He watched as the nurse checked on Judy's leads and took her vitals. After she was done writing the vitals down on the chart she walked over to Tom.

"My name is Gale and I'll be Judy's nurse today. Can I get you anything? Its morning, so would you like me to get you some breakfast. Now I know its hospital food but you need to keep your strength up too."

"I appreciate it but I'm fine." Tom said.

"Ok. If you change your mind just let me know. Try and get some sleep. I'll be back in later to check on you both." The nurse walked over to the blinds and closed them so Tom could get some sleep. She walked out and closed the door.

Tom found a comfortable spot in his chair and fixed his blanket over him. He couldn't stay up anymore even if he wanted to. His body was drained both emotionally and physically. He turned his head to Judy, his eyes about to close.

"Good night baby, I love you." Tom then drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_Tom jumped out of his mustang and headed towards the shots he heard. He heard Judy screaming in pain and started to run towards her. There he saw a man with a gun standing over her and was shooting her multiple times. Tom fired his gun but all the bullets he fired missed. He watched in horror as the gun man shoots Judy again. Tom begged him to stop but the man only laughs at him. Judy reached her hand out to Tom._

"_Tom, help me! It hurts please make him stop! Please baby, make him stop!" Judy was lying on the ground rolled up in a ball screaming in pain at him. _

_Tom fired his gun again and this time the bullets made contact and the gun man went down. He ran over to Judy and saw her limp body lying on the ground. He knelled down next to her and pulled her up to him. Her uniform was covered in blood. Tom looked at her face and there was blood coming out of her nose and mouth._

"_Tom. Tom I'm dying. Please help me. Please help me." Judy looked up at Tom pleading with him to help her._

_Tom yelled for help but no sounds came out of his mouth. He tried again to scream for help but nothing came out. He tried to stop the bleeding but the more he tried, the more blood came out from her wounds. _

"_TOM…PLEASE HELP ME… PLEASE….I DON'T WANT TO DIE…I DON'T WANT TO DIE…" Judy started chocking on her blood and started gasping for air. _

_Tom was pleading for Judy to stay with him but no sound was coming out. Tears were coming down his face as he watched Judy start to slip away from him. Tom picked up one of Judy's hands which was covered in blood and put it to his face. He was pleading with her to stay with him, to not leave him, but still no words would come out._

"_Tom, wwwhy…why… didn't you help me?" Judy started to convulse in Tom arms. Tom tried his best to make a sound and tell her not to leave him but nothing was coming out then, he felt it. He felt Judy leave him. She took her last breath in his arms. Tom looked down at her and saw her eyes had no life in them. It was then that he finally heard his voice._

"_JUDY!! OH GOD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! BABY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!" Tom looked down at his hands and saw they were covered in Judy's blood. He tried to wipe the blood off on his shirt but it wouldn't come off. Suddenly Tom felt someone standing in front of him. When he looked up he saw his father standing in front of him looking down at him. His dad was standing in the same uniform he was wearing when he got shot._

"_Dad…is that you?" Tom looked up at his dad and held up his bloody hands. "Dad...it won't come off. Why won't it come off? Why did this have to happen to her?"_

"_You should have protected her son. I taught you better than that. You disappoint me son."_

"_Dad, I tried." Tom looked up again and this time he saw Amy standing next to his dad. She too was the same clothes she died in. _

"_Just like you tried to protect me Tom? Face it. Everyone you love dies and it's all you're fault."_

"_No. No, NOOOOO!" Tom screamed._

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Tom woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having the same dream all week. Tom got up from his chair and slapped some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and he looked like shit. He hadn't left Judy's room since she had been brought in one week ago. He hadn't even gone home to change his clothes. He wanted to be there when Judy woke up so he could be the first thing that she saw. Every time Doug and Ioki would call to come and relieve him he would tell them that he was fine and they didn't need to come. Tom walked over to Judy's bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm still here waiting for you. You don't have to worry I'm not leaving you." Tom sat down and moved his chair closer to the bed and held Judy's hand in his. Holding her hand made him feel closer to her like she possible knew he was there willing her back to him. Her touch always brought a sense of peace to him. There was a knock on the door and Tom knew it was Nurse Gale coming to take Judy's vitals. He was starting to know the nurse's rotation by heart.

Gale looked at Tom as she entered the room and her heart went out to the young man. She saw that Tom was looking tired and needed a good nights sleep. She had been told by the other nurses that Tom was not sleeping well and had been whimpering in his sleep and calling out Judy's name. Gale saw that Tom was still wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing all week. She said hello to Tom and started working on getting Judy's vitals. As she was doing that she was also assessing Tom's condition. She saw Tom was in bad shape and needed to not only get something to eat but, he also needed to go and get some sleep in a real bed otherwise he would be in the laying in a hospital bed too. Gale knew that she now had two patients and they both needed her help. Gale made some notes in Judy's chart and then started to head out the door. Then she heard the same question she had heard all week. She wished she had a different answer for him but she didn't.

"Any change?" Tom looked up at Gale with hope in his eyes that maybe today was the day when he would hear she is coming back to him.

"No sweetie. There's no change." Gale watched as she crushed his hopes yet again. This was the part of the job that she hated. She felt like she had to give him some good news even if it was small. "Her vitals are improving Tom, and that's a good thing. So don't loose hope. You look so tired. Is there anything I can get you like something to eat or drink?" Gale looked at Tom who shook his head no and gave a small thank you. Gale walked over to Tom and gave him a smile and a small pat on the back. Before she left the room she turned around and watched as Tom took up his same position near Judy. Taking her hand in his and waiting for some sign she was coming back to him. She walked out of the room and knew what she needed to do. Gale walked over to the nurse's station and looked through Judy's file. There were so many names and numbers she didn't know where to start. Just then she saw a name she recognized. Gale picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Officer Penhall? This is Gale, Judy's nurse. Oh no, she's fine. There's still no change in her condition. That's not the reason why I'm calling. There is another friend who I think needs your help."

Doug left Jump Street soon after Gale's phone call. He let Fuller and Harry know all about the situation with Tom. They both though that it was best for Doug to go and talk some sense into Tom, after all if Tom was going to listen to anyone it would be his best friend Doug Penhall.

Doug got off the elevator and started walking towards Judy's room. He was carrying a box of pizza from Gino's hoping that might lift Tom's spirits. He saw Gale standing at the nurse station and mouthed the words thank you to her before he entered the room. As he walked in he saw Tom sitting in the same spot that he was in when he left Judy's room one week go. Immediately Doug got pissed. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. He had been calling Tom and asking him if he needed anything and each time, Tom would say no he was fine or that Ioki or Fuller where there to relieve him. He lied to him. Doug could feel the heat rising up to his face. Again, here was Tom taking on all the pain the world had to offer, never letting anyone else bear it. Doug never usually would have gotten this upset. He normally would have just let Tom work it and just waited for him to call him up so they could talk it out over a pizza and a beer but, this was way different. This was not just his burden to bear, it was all of there's. Judy was more than just Tom's fiancé, she was his friend too and he wanted to be given the chance to be there for the both of them. Doug knocked on the door to let Tom know he was there. Tom didn't even turn around to see who it was. Doug shook his head and walked towards Tom.

"Hey man. Didn't you here me knocking?" Doug asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

Doug watched as his friend turned around to see who it was that was talking. Doug almost didn't recognize his friend. He looked at his friend and all the anger and frustration he was feeling a minute ago melted away. Doug looked at his friend and felt ashamed for even having thought such horrible things about his friend. He was being selfish. Tom needed him right now and helping Tom, helped Judy and that was all that mattered.

"Pizza Man!" Doug held up the pizza from Gino's in one hand and gave Tom a smile.

Tom looked at his friend and for the first time in a week smiled. He was never so happy to see his friend Doug Penhall. Not only was he happy to see but, he was happy to see the pizza from Gino's too. Tom was hoping it was a pizza with the works. He didn't realize how hungry he was until Doug stepped in with the pizza and his senses were bombarded with the smell.

"Hey man! I'm glad to see you and that pizza. Go get another chair and I'll get the tray so we can eat and catch up." Doug nodded his head and went to go get another chair from the hallway. On the way back to the room Gale had given him some plastic plates and sodas from the Nurses lounge. He thanked her and continued back to the room.

Doug came back in the room and found Tom had already pushed his chair and the tray over to the window. Doug pushed his chair over to the window and placed the soda, plates, and pizza down on the tray. He opened the box and to Tom's excitement he saw his prayers were answered. It was a pizza with the works. Doug took one slice out and placed it on Tom's plate and then took one slice out for himself. They both bit in their slices at the same time and let that cheesy pizza goodness hit them. Eating that slice put them both in a peaceful Zen like state.

"Oh my god… I forgot how good their pizza taste. I thought I was going to cum with that first bite." Doug said.

"You ever heard of the word over share Doug? Look it up and next to the word is what you just said." Tom looked at his friend and couldn't help but laugh. He was really glad that Doug came.

"You know what would have been really good with this?" Tom asked.

"A beer." they both said. Doug and Tom had one more slice. Tom knew that Doug was going to have some questions for him. Ones he really didn't feel like answering but knew he had to.

Doug took a deep breath and turned to his friend. "What's going on Tom? You told me you were doing ok and then I get a…" Doug stopped before he said the words phone call. He didn't want to let Tom know that Gale called him. If Tom was going to get angry he didn't want any of it pointed towards her. " a surprise when I walk in and see my best friend looks like one of the walking dead. Why didn't you let one of use come and help you?"

Tom looked at his friend and didn't have a good answer for him.

"I don't know man. I just didn't want to leave her. I kept thinking what if she wakes up and I'm not here. It's selfish but, I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she wakes up, if she wakes up." Tom got up out of seat and started pacing in the room.

"I mean I know that she could wake up at any moment but I can't help but think that the longer she is in this coma that she won't come back. She'll be like this forever and I will keep having the same dream ever night for the rest of my life." Tom stopped pacing and walked over to Judy and took her hand in his.

"Wait man….what dream are you talking about?"

"Every night I have this dream, a nightmare really. In the dream I watch Judy get shot over and over again by that bastard. She calls out to me for help. I try and shoot him but all my shots miss. He shoots her again. She keeps calling out for me to help her. Help me Tom she says. Over and over again she is begging for me to help her. I take another shot at him and he goes down. I run over to her and hold her. I try to call out for help but no sound comes out. I try really hard man to call for help but nothing comes out and then I feel her slip away. It always feels so real. When she goes that's when I can scream. Then I see my dad and Amy. They tell me that I should have protected her. That everyone I love dies and that it's all my fault. And you know what I think man? I think they are right." Tom felt his eyes welling up with tears. He tried to sniff them back but they kept coming down. He put his head down to Judy's forehead.

Doug felt sorry for his friend but knew that it was time for Tom to get some tough love. He needed to snap out of this funk.

"You know if Judy were awake right now she'd tell you to stop blaming yourself. She would tell you that none of this is your fault. It was the bastard that shot her that put her here. Not you."

"You don't understand Doug. I did put her here. Everything and everyone I love gets hurt or dies. I loved my dad. He died. I loved Amy. She died. Now Judy. She's hurt and could die. I should have never been with her."

Doug was not getting through to him and he saw that. Gotta get down dirty he thought.

"Yeah man your right. You are absolutely right. You should have never been with her. This totally is you're fault. I mean she is lucky to even be in this state. I mean with all this self pity your oozing out no wonder she doesn't wake up." Doug watched as his words got Tom's attention. He saw Tom looked up at him with a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there since this whole thing started. He needed to keep this going and hope that Tom was still going to speak him after this.

"What did you say?" Tom said. He could believe what he just heard. How could his best friend be so cold to him?

"You heard me. I mean if I were her and I heard you constantly bitch'n and moaning about poor me, poor little Tommy Hanson. I wouldn't wake up either. I mean look at you man. You look and smell like shit. This is the first thing you want her to see when she wakes up? Get real man. She needs to wake up to the man she loves not the little boy scared of his own shadow."

Tom looked at his friend and was getting pissed. How dare Doug talk to him like that? If Doug kept this up Tom was going to punch the shit out of him. Best friend or not.

"Shut up Doug!" Tom yelled at him.

"I'm not gonna to shut up! Why should I? You gonna cry? That's right cry. Cry so Judy can hear you once again whimpering for her. You know a few years ago, Judy and I were alone at my house and we shared a kiss and I have to tell you it was the best kiss I ever had." Doug knew what he was saying was really starting to get Tom all riled up. He had to keep going. No matter how much bodily harm this was going to put him in.

Tom's eyes became huge with disbelief. He felt his anger growing. He was getting really close to loosing his cool with Doug. Tom didn't know how much more of Doug's shit he was going to take. He let go of Judy's hand and walked over to his friend and looked him right in face.

"You're lying! You better quit this Doug or so help me…"

"Or what? And I'm not lying. We kissed and now looking at her I should have pursued it but, she didn't want to. She said she wasn't ready. I still can't believe she choose you over me. I mean, you are just one big pathetic mess. You're not strong enough to bring her back! Why don't you just leave and let a real man stay with her?! Yeah, I think that's a great idea. A real man instead of the little boy in front of me pissin' in his pants." Then Doug saw it.

"That's it! You son of a bitch!" Tom took all the feelings that he had bottled up inside him and with everything he had he punched Doug in the face.

Doug didn't try to block his friend's punch. He took one for the team. Tom's punch sent Doug flying back into the closet in the room. There was a loud thud heard when Doug hit the closet. He sank to the floor and felt blood start to trickle out of his nose and his mouth. Doug looked up at Tom who standing over him looking like he wanted to still beat the shit out of his friend.

"Feel better?" Doug said laughing at his friend.

Tom looked down at Doug and then realized what his friend just did. He did feel better. Just then Gale rushed in and saw Doug on the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?! Why are you on the floor and what was that noise?" she asked.

"I slipped." Doug said looking up Tom winking at him. "I'm fine now. Sorry about the noise. Tom was just helping me up" Doug put his hand out to his friend who took it and helped him up.

"Really, you slipped? And your face hit the floor and bounced you right back up to hit the closet door?" Gale asked knowing they were lying. She knew that the injury on Doug's face was from a punch. What ever had happened, it was over and the two friends looked like they had settled some things that needed to be said.

"Yes ma'am. That's what happened." Doug said rubbing his chin trying to smile.

"He's clumsy like that." Tom chimed in putting a hand on Doug's shoulder.

Gale shook her head at them.

"Uh huh...yeah well, next time slip more quietly. This is an ICU room not a boxing ring. The next loud noise I hear from this room somebody's going to answer to me. You two hear me?" She said pointing a finger at them.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." They both said with their heads down looking at the floor. They watched as Gale left the room shaking her head and saying something about boys will be boys.

Tom looked over at his friend who was still rubbing his chin.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing you hit like a girl." Doug said laughing.

Tom looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I can try again if you want?"

"No. No. That's ok. Once was enough. So you feel better?" Doug said taking his seat back by the window.

"Yeah I do. Thank you for sacrificing your face to make me see that this is not helping me or Judy. If I'm not taking care of myself how am I going to take care of her?"

"Your welcome. Not so sure my face agrees with me but, your welcome. Listen, I didn't mean any of that stuff I said man. You're the man she needs. You and Jude are made for each other. I know she is trying to find her way back to you. She needs to feel your strength and your love Tom. I know that will bring her home to you." Doug looked at friend and saw that he heard what he we saying.

"That means you gotta get out of here and get some sleep in a real bed and take a real shower. Go re-charge. Let me and Ioki take up some of the slack. Please, let us help. We are going insane back at Jump Street without you two. The place just isn't the same. I mean even Fuller's being nice to us. It's scary."

Tom really didn't want to leave Judy but he knew his friend was right. He needed to get some rest and he would be leaving her in good hands with Doug and Ioki.

"Alright man. Come back tomorrow and I…." Doug cut him off.

"No. You go home now. Harry and I will take things from here. I promise that if anything happens we will call you."

"Ok. I'll leave but, you better call me if anything happens Doug. I mean it anything. Has Fuller heard from Judy's parents yet?"

"Yeah, he just got in touch with them. They were on a two week cruise. The cruise line was finally able to find them and let them know what happened. The nearest port is 3 days way. The cruise line helped them make arrangements to get a flight back as soon as they arrive. So they should be coming in at the end of the week. Fuller gave them her condition and her dad is taking it really hard. When her mother asked if you were there with her Fuller told her you haven't left her side yet. Her mother said she was glad that someone that loved her as much as they do was with her." Doug saw a small smile creep up on Tom face. "Anyway, go home. And yes, I promise I will call you if anything happens. Scouts honor." Doug said holding up three fingers.

"That's the salute for the girl scouts dumb ass. The boy scouts is two fingers." Tom said shaking his head.

"I didn't say which scouts now did I? God you're so sexist Thomas." Doug said in a feminine voice.

Tom laughed. It felt good to laugh again. He then got serious for a second.

"Thanks again Doug. It takes a real friend to do what you did. I will never forget that."

"What are brothers for?" Tom walked over to Doug and gave him a hug.

Tom pulled out of the hug and started to walk out the door then turned back around.

"Hey man, do I really stink?" Tom asked taking a quick sniff of his shirt.

"I wouldn't say stink. I would say musty."

"I can live with that. And…." Tom wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question.

"And what….?" Doug asked.

"Did you really kiss Judy?"

"If I say no will you feel better?" Doug said rolling his eyes at his friend's question.

"Yes. I will."

"Then no. I didn't."

Tom felt better with his answer but now he was thinking is he's just saying that to make me feel better? Did they really kiss? He had to know.

"So are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Good bye, Thomas!" Doug said sitting back down in his chair.

"Ok. Ok. I'm leaving." Tom left the room.

Doug was about to get another slice when the door opened back up.

"You can tell me if you did. I wouldn't get mad you know." Tom said sticking his head through the door.

"Would you get the fuck out of here? If you don't leave I'm going to get Gail and then you'll really be in trouble. Now go." Doug said pointing the way out.

Tom huffed then went back out and headed towards the elevators. He decided not to press the matter. Tom pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. The question wouldn't leave his head. No matter how much he tried to let it go it still nagged at him. Did they ever kiss? Then the thought of them kissing popped into his head and he laughed at the thought. No way. He knew there was no way that Judy kissed Doug. He's not her type. Tom chalked it up to Doug was just saying that to get a rise out him. The elevator arrived and Tom pushed the button to go to the lobby. As the doors closed to the elevator so did the idea of Doug and Judy sharing a kiss.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in Judy's room Doug pushed his chair over to Judy. He looked at his friend and held her hand.

"I had to break a promise that I made to you a long time ago. I had to tell Tom we kissed. I know you would be pissed but I had to tell him so he could get off his ass and help you. Where ever you are Judy, please don't be mad. I would never break your confidence like that if it wasn't for a good reason. He needs you. Please come back to him and, if you remember this and want to kick my ass for telling him that's ok too. Just please come back." Doug continued to talk to friend and fill her in on everything she was missing. He hoped the sound of his voice was reaching her in what ever far off place she was in.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom made it to his car and started the engine. It felt good to be in his mustang again. The engine purred for him like it was telling him she was glad he was back behind the wheel again. He pulled out of the parking lot and started to head home. It wasn't until he reached the fifth stop light that he realized he wasn't heading to his home. He was heading towards Judy's. This was not lost on him. Everything in him told him that her apartment was his home and that he was heading the right way. He smiled and continued on his way home.

When Tom arrived home he used the key Judy made him months ago and opened the door. He walked in and remembered the last time he was there. "No." he said to himself. "Only good thoughts… don't fall into that trap." Tom closed the door and walked inside throwing his jacket on the couch. He walked past the kitchen and the memory of Judy dancing in the kitchen came back to him. Tom laughed. He loved seeing her dance and singing her song about him.

Tom then walked past the kitchen and headed toward the bedroom. He changed out of his clothes and hopped into the shower. The water felt so good on his skin. He washed the week off him and started to feel somewhat like his old self. Tom got out of the shower and started to dry himself off. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of the t-shirts and boxers he had left there. Judy's jammies he thought. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and then he smelled her scent on the shirt. He forgot how good she smelled. He pulled up his boxers then walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and pulled Judy's pillow over to him. It too, had her scent on it. Tom quickly felt his eyes grow heavy. His last thoughts before going to sleep were the night of their engagement party when they made love and they said I love you to each other. He felt a tear going down his cheek. It wasn't a tear of sadness, it was one of joy. The joy that Judy had brought into his life and he would always be thankful for it. Tom pulled her pillow closer to him and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. His last words before closing his eyes were "I love you Judy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter's a little on the sappy side but here's what you have been asking for.**

2 days later

It had been two days since Tom left the hospital. He was all rested up and was ready to go back. He hadn't heard from Doug or Harry and even though they said they would call if anything happened he still felt he just needed to be there and get any information he needed first hand.

Tom had slept most of yesterday and today away. He didn't realize how tired he had been. It felt so good to be around things that reminded him of the good times he had with Judy. Tom rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was late. He all of the sudden felt hungry. He got out of bed and started walking towards the kitchen.

Tom walked in the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. The fridge again was bare. Tom shook his head. He had never seen a fridge that continued to remain with little to no food.

"Gotta stock up on some food. There are Ethiopians that have more food then this."

Tom grabbed some bread, mayo, and some luncheon meat from the fridge. He decided he would just have a sandwich for dinner. Tom turned on the radio while he got the plate from the cabinet to make his sandwich. He went back to the fridge and pulled out the last beer in the fridge. It was nice and cold. Tom sat down at the table in the kitchen and listened to the radio. Not liking what he was hearing he went to the radio to find another station. He finally found one that played some songs he could eat to.

Tom found himself starting to really get into the music he was listening to. They were playing Kyrie by Mr. Mister, then Jump by Van Halen, and then they played You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. The more the music played the more Tom felt his spirits start to pick up. It's amazing how good songs can you bring you out of any funk you are in. Tom washed his plate after finishing his sandwich. He kept the radio on and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch with his beer and took a sip of it then looked around the room. A book caught his eye sitting on Judy's shelf. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the book. It was Judy's photo album. Tom couldn't believe he never noticed it before. The thing was huge. He opened the book and saw that Judy had the book broken up into sections of her life. Tom looked at the pictures starting with Judy's childhood.

"Oh my god, she was adorable." Tom was looking at Judy's baby pictures and the image of Judy pregnant with his child popped into his head. Tom hoped that they would one day have a little girl as beautiful as Judy was in this picture. He kept thumbing through the photos while humming Simple Red's Holding Back The Years that was now playing on the radio. Tom kept smiling at the pictures he was looking at. Judy was always smiling and was always surround by friends and family. Tom finished going through her child hood and skipped right to High School. He wanted to get a glimpse of some of Judy's old boyfriends. Tom found several pictures of Judy with other guys, a lot of good looking guys. Tom started to feel himself getting jealous just looking at the pictures.

"C'mon Hanson, pull it together. This was way before you." Tom stopped looking at the High School pictures and went for the section marked Jump Street. Tom was amazed at how many pictures Judy had. She had pictures from every Jump Street Christmas, New Year's Eve, and Birthday party they ever had. There were pictures of Doug and him playing jokes on people or just screwing around. She also had pictures of her and Ioki, Fuller, and even Blowfish was in many of them. He didn't realize that she even caught some of this on film. Tom couldn't help but laugh at some of the pictures she had. All the pictures reminded Tom of how much of a family they all were and that they were at their best when they were all together.

Tom finished looking at all the Jump Street pictures and saw that last section. It was labeled Tom and Judy. The first picture Tom found was one with Judy, Jenko, and himself at one of Jenko's jam sessions. God he missed that guy. Next were pictures from their first date. He looked at the pictures they took at the photo booth in the movie theater they went to. The first picture they made faces at each other. In the second picture he made her laugh by tickling her and the third was one of him sneaking a kiss from her. That was one of the best dates he ever had. He took Judy to see A Nightmare On Elm Street. He liked the movie and loved that it made Judy jump and hold his hand at the scary parts. Tom remembered Judy talked about the movie on the way home and thought it was great except for the part when that Glenn kid died. She thought he was too cute to die. For some reason he didn't like that part either. Maybe it was because Judy said they kinda looked alike. He didn't see it.

As he kept looking he found pictures of them when they went to the beach. Tom remembered he didn't want to go but once he saw the black two-piece Judy was wearing he changed his mind really quick. Finally at the end of the pictures was their engagement party. Tom looked at one picture that someone took of them when he was holding Judy and she had the rose he gave her. She looked so happy. She couldn't stop smiling that night and he couldn't either. Everything about that night was just magical he thought. Next to the picture there was a cocktail napkin with some words on.

_Tom,_

_I had to write down my feeling about this night so I would never forget._

_Tonight was the best night of my life and I have you to thank you for it._

_You have made me the happiest women in the world when you asked_

_Me to be your wife. Ever since you walked into Jump Street _

_My life has never been the same. You make believe that I can do anything_

_And I know I can because I have you. You always give me the courage to do _

_Things that I would run away from. You are the light that can brings me out_

_Of the dark places. In your eyes I see our future and it looks bright. _

_I don't know if I deserve you but I promise that as long_

_As you are in my life I will cherish you and love you. _

_Baby, I can't wait until you and I stand before our friends _

_And family and they say I now present Mr. & Mrs. Thomas Hanson._

_I love you, always and forever._

_Judy_

Tom felt like his heart was going to burst from all the love he was feeling after reading that letter. He had fallen in love with Judy all over again. He missed her so much. Tomorrow he was going to see her and take this note with him. Whether she could hear him or not he was going to tell her how he felt reading it. Tom felt himself start to get sleepy again. He didn't fight the feeling. Tom got up off the couch and put back the photo album. He walked in to bedroom and hopped on the bed. He pulled the covers over him, turned off the light ,and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

_Tom felt the sudden urge to wake up. He opened his eyes and turned over and saw someone laying next him. The person rolled over and faced him. _

"_Hi baby."_

"_Judy?" Tom asked not believing his eyes._

"_Yeah baby. It's me." Judy said. _

"_I must be dreaming. You're still in the hospital." Tom looked at Judy who was dressed in her favorite jammies and had a smile on her face that made his heart skip a beat. She put her hands on his face and they felt so real to him._

"_I wish I could tell you weren't dreaming, but you are." she said placing her hand on his cheek._

_Tom pulled Judy closer to him. He held her tight. Even in his dream she still smelled good. He kissed the side of her neck and she giggled. _

"_God, I miss your laugh and your smile." Tom put his forehead to Judy and she rubbed her nose to his. _

"_I miss you too Tom. I can't tell because I have some damn ventilator shoved down my throat but know that I do. I miss waking up with you and wearing my jammies that have your scent still on it. I miss sitting in your mustang and taking long drives with you. I even miss the pranks you guys would play on me. Most of all I miss this..." Judy pulled Tom into a slow kiss that slowly started to deepen into a hot passionate kiss. _

_Tom could not believe how real this all felt. The touch of her lips to his, the feel of her body, her response to his touch, it all felt real and he was going with it. Tom stopped when he had to come up for air. Tom smiled at Judy but she saw the sadness hidden behind that smile._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" _

"_What's wrong? What's wrong is that I don't know which is worse. Watching you die in my dreams or having you with me like this. This is pure torture for me to hold you like this. To know that when I wake up you won't be here in my arms, you'll still be in a coma."_

"_I know this may seem like torture to you but look at it as a blessing. I'm here with you right now. This may be only just a dream but it's a good dream. It's a dream to remind you of what you have, not what you lost. I'm fighting to get back to you. Every day I get stronger and one day I will open my eyes and see you there waiting for me. So quit it with the glass is half empty crap and enjoy this moment. You hear me Thomas Hanson."_

_Tom laughed._

"_God, even in my dreams you're pushy but, yes I hear you. Enjoy this moment. I think I will enjoy doing this…" Tom grabbed Judy and started to tickle her. She screamed and giggled uncontrollably. The more she tried to move out of his grip the more he tickled. He tickled her until she had tears coming out of her eyes and she let out a little squeal._

"_Ok, Ok, Ok, I give." Judy said still laughing trying to recover._

"_You give huh?" He still said holding her down. He then climbed on top of her looking down at her._

"_Yes. I give." Judy said looking up at him. _

_Tom looked into her deep brown eyes and found himself getting lost in them. He bent down and kissed Judy. At first it was a small kiss but then it grew longer and deeper and he felt this wave of desire come over him. Soon he found his hands touching all the places on Judy he missed. She pulled him closer to her continuing to kiss him. Judy's body felt so good against his. He broke from the kiss._

"_What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Judy said breathless. _

"_The phone is ringing." Tom said._

__________________________________________________________________________

Tom woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He turned and had the sun shining in his face. Tom got out of bed and walked over to the phone in the living room.

"Hello?" Tom's yawned out.

"Rise and shine buttercup!"

"Doug? Is everything all right?"

Doug could hear the concern in his friend's voice and quickly out his fears to rest. "Yeah, ever thing is fine man. I was wondering if you got enough rest, cause if you did then I need you to come in. Fuller needs Ioki and me to come in and fix a train wreck of things on a case he and I are working on and there is also some new guy he wants us to start training."

"Gimme 20 minutes and I'll be there. Now what's this about a new guy? Who is he?"

"I don't know. It's all news to me. Ioki called me about 10 minutes ago and told all this. He was heading in the office with Fuller to get more on the guy before he hung up. Hey man, I'm hungry. Stop and pick up some food on your way in."

"Always thinking with your stomach Doug, I'll bring something in. See you in 20 min."

Tom got off the phone with Doug and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and quickly stripped out his clothes. Tom let the warm water hit his body and realized this was the most calm he had felt since the shooting. The dream last night he had of Judy settled him. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. He didn't want to let go of that feeling. Tom turned off the shower and dried himself off and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Tom walked into Judy's room with food in his hand for Doug and himself. He saw Doug sitting down near Judy and had the phone in his hand talking to someone. From what he heard of the conversation he figured it was Ioki.

Doug turned around and saw Tom walking in and waived him in. Tom walked over to the other chair that was still in the room and pulled it over to where Doug was sitting. He handed Doug his food and started to eat his.

"Look man, Tom and my food are here so I will see you when I get in. I'll tell him. Bye." Doug hung the phone and turned to Tom and his food.

"That was Ioki. He said to tell you hi and kiss Judy for him. He was telling me about his meeting with Fuller about the new guy." Doug said with his mouth full.

"So what's up? Who is it?" Tom said with great interest.

"Well the guy's name is Dennis Booker. He's coming over to us from narcotics. Fuller told Ioki that he's a real smart ass but a good cop. This is the part you're not going to like. He'll be taking Judy's spot until she comes back. Fuller is cleaning off her desk as we speak to give to Dennis."

Doug could see the anger building up in Tom. His whole face was starting to get red. Doug knew he had to calm his friend down quickly before he blew up and started yelling.

"Tom, I know you are mad and Harry and I were too but, Fuller's hands were tied. He had no choice in the matter. The brass was on his ass about keeping Judy's spot open while she's in this coma and they wanted to get Dennis in as soon as possible. So, don't be too mad it him. Harry was going to clean off Judy's desk but Fuller said he felt like he needed too."

Tom started to calm down after listening to Doug but was still upset.

"I understand but I'm still upset. Fuck'n brass man. It was them who switched Judy to the road when they needed more people and now when she is down do they stand by her? No. They fuck'n give her job away to some new guy. That's bullshit up in my book." Tom put his food down and wiped his hands on a napkin. He walked over to Judy and grabbed her hand. He bent over and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her head with his other hand.

"You hear that baby? They are trying to give your job away. The brass has written you off but me and the boys haven't. We know you'll be back and ready to kick some ass." Tom kissed her forehead again. Then felt something. He felt it again. Tom looked down at Judy's hand and saw her fingers move.

"Judy? Judy? Baby, if you can hear me move your hand again?" Tom looked at her hand while Doug got up from his chair and moved over to Tom. They both looked down at her hand and saw it move again.

"Did you see that Doug? Her hand moved." Doug nodded his head yes.

"Judy…c'mon baby."

Slowly Judy's eyes began to flutter, trying to open. Tom looked up at Doug who knew what Tom was going to say.

"I'll get the nurse, keep going."

Doug ran out of the room towards the nurse's station. He saw Gail who was just about to start her rounds. When Doug ran told her what was going on. Gail called for the doctor and they all started towards Judy's room.

"Your almost there baby. Keep trying."

Judy heard Tom's voice and kept trying to open her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a bright light then looked up and saw Tom face looking down at her. She tried to speak but found she couldn't there was something in her throat. She looked up at Tom again hoping that he would tell her what was going on. Before he could say anything she heard someone else coming in the room.

"Hey…I brought the calvary." Doug said with Gail and the Doctor right behind him

Gail and the Doctor tried to move Tom out the way so they could examine Judy but she would not let his hand go.

"It's ok. This is your nurse and your Doctor. They are only here to help you."

Judy let go of Tom's hand and let the Doctor and nurse come closer to her. The shined a light in her eyes and started to ask her questions.

"Judy. My name is Gail and I'm your nurse. Do you know where you are?"

Judy shook her head yes.

"Good. Now, the doctor is going to take this tube out of your throat so you breathe on your own. You won't be able to speak for a little but because your vocal cords are going to be sore for having the tube down you throat for so long. I'll be right back and then we'll remove the tube ok. Blink once if you understood."

Judy blinked once.

Gail walked over to Tom and Doug.

"Now I know you boys want to be here for this but I need you stand out side while we remove her tube. No fighting me on this. As soon as we are done you can go back in. We clear?"

They both nodded yes.

Gail returned in the room to assist the Doctor with removing Judy's tube.

"I can't believe this. She's back man. She's really back." Tom said to his friend.

"I know man this great. See, if I hadn't got you all upset that night and let you punch me in the face she would have woken up and seen you looking and smelling like a bum. Damn, I'm a good friend." Doug said with a smile.

Tom rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yes, you did a good thing. Hey you should call Harry and Fuller and tell them she's awake. This is good too because she will be awake by the time her parents come in."

"Right, I'll go call them both now." Doug headed over to the nurse's station to use the phone and call Harry and Fuller to let them know the good news. Just then Gail and the doctor stepped out of Judy's room.

"Mr. Hanson. I'm Doctor Davenport. Gail here tells me that your Judy's fiancé. You have a very strong young lady in there. We just removed her tube and she is breathing on her own which is really good. She's going to be a little groggy but that's ok with all she has been through. Now, we told her not to talk because her vocal cords are still sore from the tube. She still tried. So Gail will be bringing her a pad and a pen. Her vitals are doing well and we will continue to monitor her but she has come out the woods. Now, I won't hold you up any more. She was looking for you the whole time we were in there."

"Thank you Doctor." Tom shook hands with Dr. Davenport and Gail walked over to Tom with a pad and pen.

"Go see your girl. You both have waited a long enough." Gail said patting Tom on the arm. Tom bent over and gave Gail a hug and thanked her for all her help.

Tom walked back into Judy's room. He walked to her bed and saw her eyes were closed. For a moment he began to panic. Then he saw her eyes open and she turned to him and gave him that smile he missed so much. He saw that she was trying to say something to him.

"Don't babe. Doc said that your cords are sore so don't try to speak. They gave me this pad for you to use."

Tom handed Judy the pad and pen. She took the pen in her hand and wrote her question to Tom.

Tom looked at the paper trying to read the question. He watched her hand shake as she wrote. It took him a little bit to understand her hand writing because it was shaky and squiggle. She was struggling to hold the pen and waived off Tom's attempt to help her.

"You want to know what happened." Tom asked.

Judy nodded her head yes.

"We should do this later. You need to rest." Tom said trying to change the subject.

Judy shook her head no and banged the pen on the paper towards the question.

She wrote "TELL ME!"

Tom took a deep breathe and started telling Judy what happened.

"You and I had just finished talking on the phone when you got a call. Do you remember that?"

Judy shook her head yes.

"You and Danielle got a call for an area check on Mulberry Ln because the wife there was concerned her husband had come back. You both were checking around the residence. You didn't find anything and were both walking back to your squad car." Tom started to feel a lump in his throat but kept going. "The husband came out and started firing at you and Danielle. You…uh…uh…both returned fire. Danielle was hit in the leg and you were hit in the shoulder. He still kept shooting at you both. You helped drag Danielle behind the squad car and called for back up. As back up was coming you were hit in the chest. The bullet went through your vest." Tom watched as Judy raised her hand to her chest where the bullet wounds were. He saw a tear start to roll down her cheek.

"Judy we can do this later. We don't have to go through his now."

Judy took Tom's hand and squeezed to let him know she was ok and nodded to keep going.

"Um…the bullet went through your vest. Even though you and Danielle were hit badly and loosing blood you still managed to take the suspect down with the other units that arrived on scene." Tom felt a lump in his throat while he recalling the events in his mind.

Judy wrote again on the pad.

"Danielle's fine. You and she went into surgery at the same time. I haven't seen her since you both have been in ICU but I'm told that she is fine."

Tom looked down on the pad as Judy scribbled more words out.

"The suspect…he died on the scene."

Judy closed her eyes in relief. She didn't like the fact that she had taken another human beings life away but he left her no choice. If it came to down to her or him then he was the one that was leaving this world and not her, although, he came pretty damn close to taking her and Danielle with him.

Judy was about to ask another question when she heard a knock on the door. She then saw Doug, Harry and Fuller come through the door. Harry rushed over to the bed to see his partner. He gave her a big hug and Judy could feel in his hug how scared he had been for her.

"Hey girl, sleeping beauty finally awake, huh? It's good to see you awake partner. You had us all so scared. We were all were going nuts with out. Don't ever scare us like that again." Harry laughed when Judy crossed her heart with her fingers. Harry kissed Judy's head and squeezed her hand. He moved out of the way so Fuller could make his way closer to her.

Fuller walked over to Judy's bed and he too gave Judy a big hug. He was never so happy to see her. He felt like all was right in the world now that Judy was awake. Fuller pulled out of his hug and looked at Judy. She looked so small to him now. So fragile, not like the vibrant young women he had come to love like a daughter. His thoughts quickly drifted back to the night of her shooting and seeing her there in the ER laying there struggling for life. He thought about the bastard that put her there. If she hadn't killed him he surely would have. Nobody hurts his people and gets away with it. Fuller never told any of his young officers how much he truly cared for them like they were his own children. It was a line he knew that should never be crossed with superior and subordinate but in Judy's case… that line didn't exist. She was the baby girl he wished he would have had. He was always proud of her and if he could have a favorite out of this bunch then she was it.

"Hey baby girl. It's good to see you up and around. Jump Street isn't the same with out you."

Judy wrote on the pad and handed it to Fuller.

Fuller looked at her with very shocked expression and then looked to Tom who then looked at the paper and also looked shocked.

"Judy…how did you know about that? It just happened today." Fuller asked.

"Know about what?" Doug asked wanting to know what all the shocked looks were for.

"She asked who the new guy is and how come he gets her desk?" Tom said looking back at Doug whose jaw dropped.

"No shit…she asked that?" Doug still couldn't believe she knew that.

"Baby…how did you know that?" Tom asked.

Judy tried to giggle but it only made her cough. She put her hand out letting them know she was ok when they all reached out for her. She took up the pad again and turned to the next page and started writing again. She handed the pad to Fuller when she was done. Fuller looked it over rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

"Well coach… what does it say?" Tom asked while trying to get a good look at the paper.

"It says what I should have known in the first place. She heard you…" pointing to Tom "and you." pointing to Doug. "She said she heard your voices and heard bits and pieces of your conversation. She said she heard Tom telling her about that someone was getting her job. It was his voice and his tone that Judy heard and tried to wake too. She knew something was wrong with him and she had to open her eyes to see what was wrong with him."

Judy looked up and saw Tom had a huge grin plastered on his face. He knew that he would be the reason she came out of it. Fuller looked up at Tom and started laughing.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I should have known that both you big mouths would have been the reason she woke up. You both can wake the dead with those big ass mouths of yours." Fuller said.

Harry laughed and stopped when he caught a look from Doug and Tom that could kill.

Fuller returned his attention back to Judy's question.

"You don't worry about your job. It's not going anywhere. I was already on the phone with the union who said that it was bullshit and that they can't do that. So your job is safe. I promise. As for your desk…I already gave it away but you have brand new desk coming in. It's better than your old one."

Judy eyes got wide and for the first time they saw the old sparkle in her eye.

"Well I can't stay long. I have to get back to Jump Street but don't worry I will be back tomorrow to see you. Take care, baby girl." Fuller kissed Judy on the forehead and gave another big hug.

Fuller turned to Tom "Take care of our girl."

"Always coach." Tom said looked down at her.

Harry walked over to Judy and also hugged her.

"I gotta go too. I have a newbie to train and he is no you." Harry said making Judy smile. "I'll be by tomorrow during my lunch break. Good to have you back partner." Harry gave her one more hug then left with Fuller.

Doug moved closer to Judy's bed. "Hey… saved the best for last." Doug walked over to Judy and was about to give her hug then pulled back. "You don't need another hug." Doug said semi-serious.

Judy folded her arms and gave her best pouty face to Doug.

"Oh… how can I saw no to that face?" Doug grabbed Judy gave her a big hug. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk when you get better. Nothing you need to worry about now but you are probably going to kill me."

Judy didn't know what Doug was talking about and figured what ever it was could wait till she got her voice and strength back.

Doug looked at Judy and then at Tom. "You know this guy over here was a wreck without you. He never left your side Judy, well that was until I forced him to get some sleep in a real bed and take shower cause man he was funky."

Tom punched Doug's arm and Doug punched him back. They were about to start punching each other again when they saw Judy holding up her pad. They both laughed when they read it.

"Down boys." she wrote.

**A/N: I just want to say a special thank you to LibraryTech, Hanson's Angel and Dragon77 for your wonderful reviews. It has really kept me going. I'm truly grateful for all who keep on reading my story. Including Sharon and Chris. Thank you guys too. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks passed and Judy's recover was going much better that the doctors had expected. They credited her fast recovery to all the love and attention she had been getting from her family and friends and the fact that since she had gotten her voice back she asked them everyday when she was going to get sprung from there.

Her parents had come to see her everyday since they arrived in town. They had been staying at her apartment while they were in town. Tom had given them his spare key and made sure that the fridge was fully stocked with food. Tom had really like having Judy's parents in town. It had given him and them the chance to get to know each other better. If he was going to marry their daughter he figured he'd better get to know them now.

Judy's parent's talked to Tom about Judy's childhood and how although they were not happy with Judy's career choice to become a cop they respected it and were happy with it until now. Judy's parents both thought they understood the dangers of her job but when they got the phone call while they were away about her getting shot it didn't register. They never thought about her being hurt or getting killed while on the job. This was their wake up call.

The conversation had come up several times since they arrived about her leaving the force. Her father was adamant that she leave but, Judy calmly let him know that she was not leaving the force and whether he liked it or not she is an adult and the final decision is hers and hers alone. Her father relented for a short time not wanting Judy to get stressed out during her recovery.

Tom walked into Judy's hospital room and heard the shouting from the hallway. Before he entered the room he already knew what the conversation was about. He took a deep breath, pushed his hand through his hair, and entered the room.

"Dad, we have gone over this already. I'm not leaving the force and that is final. I don't want to hear another word about it." Judy was so mad at her father for bring this subject up again. This is the last thing she wants to talk about.

"You're going to hear another word about it. We almost lost you. Did Tom tell you that you stopped breathing twice? Did he? You could have died and for what? This job, no I'm telling you, you are quitting this job. The news of you getting shot was just too much for me to bear." Mr Hoffs said.

Judy looked at her father from her hospital bed and just as she was about to speak she heard a knock on the door and couldn't be happier to see Tom walk through. Tom walked straight to her bedside and kissed her head.

"Hey everyone, how's my favorite girl doing?" Tom said taking Judy's hand in his.

"Fine, now that you're here." Judy said squeezing his hand.

"Tom, I'm glad you're here. Tell her how scared you were and that she needs to quit." Mr Hoff said.

Judy and her father both looked at Tom for his answer and he didn't like being put in the middle of the fight. Yeah, the thought had crossed his mind that Judy should quit the force and maybe find something new. Something safer but he knew that Judy was a damn good cop and she wouldn't be happy doing anything else.

"Well Mr. Hoffs, I won't lie to you or Judy. I was scared when Judy was shot. When you stopped breathing those two times I thought for sure I was going to lose you. I don' know what I would have done if you were taken away from me. I thought about asking you to quit but it wasn't my place to ask and I know you're going to be made at me sir but, it's not yours either. Judy's right when she says it's her decision and whatever she decides I'm here for her. She's good cop sir and I'm not just saying that because I love her but because I've seen in her action. She has earned her place at Jump Street and I think that if she left she would only be letting that bastard win." Tom looked around the room and saw that Judy's father was not happy with his answer. Her mother only smiled and looked at her daughter who had a huge smile on her face. Judy was so glad that Tom was on her side.

Judy's dad shook his head in defeat. "No wonder you two are getting married. You're both stubborn." The whole room laughed as her dad walked over and gave Judy a big hug. "You just promise me baby girl that you will be careful. I know you think that I'm being hard on you but you're my only daughter and I worry about you. Even when you marry Tom I'll still worry. It's my job. You'll see one day when you have kids. Then you'll see that your mom and I weren't crazy. You and your brother made us that way."

"Oh dad, I promise I will be careful and as for kids, that's a loooong way away. I would like to walk down the aisle first." Judy said.

There was another knock on the door and this time it was Gail Judy's nurse. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but I think I have some news you're going to want to hear. I just got off the phone with your doctor who said that since you are doing so well in your recovery they are going to be letting you leave tomorrow."

"Really! I get to leave tomorrow?" Judy said.

"Yup kiddo. You get to leave tomorrow barring you have no other complications. You're out of here tomorrow. Also your other friend, I think her name is Danielle she will be leaving tomorrow as well. Her husband left a message for you. He said his wife had told him he better let you know or and I quote she would kiss his ass with her good leg." Gail laughed.

Judy shook head thinking about her friend. "Yeah that sounds like her. Thank you for the good news"

"No problem. Now do you need anything while I'm here?" Gail asked.

Judy head was pound from all the shouting she was doing earlier with her dad but she didn't want to ask for any pain meds while he was there. She didn't want to make him feel bad for giving her a splitting headache so she shook her no which only made her head feel worse.

"Well if you need anything just buzz." Gail said then left the room.

Judy's mom looked at her daughter and saw that her daughter needed some piece and quiet. "Well honey, I'm so glad that you are going to be going home tomorrow. I know you have been waiting to get out of here. So, I think this calls for me to go do some shopping. We need to re-stock your fridge and get some other items to put back in the house. Come on dad, it's time to go."

"Mom, you and daddy don't have to go and you don't have to spend any money on me." Judy said.

"Please…it's my job to spoil you when you are sick. Now you my try that big girl crap with your father but it doesn't work on me. If I want to spoil you then I'm going to spoil you. Got that?" Mrs Hoffs said.

"Yes mom." Judy said.

"Good and just so the three of you know. I kept quiet before because I needed to hear what everyone had to say before I made my feelings known. I never liked you're career choice Judy but, I was proud when you got your shield. You were so happy that day when you graduated the academy that I put my fears aside and let you have your day. Then when you were sent to Jump Street I felt better because you were working with teens and not exactly in the line of fire. When I found out with your father that you were hurt I cursed the day you became a police officer. I told myself that I should have been more insistent that you go into another career. I was in the same mind frame as your father that you should quit the force but them I talked to your Captain and Tom. They told me of all the things you accomplished while being a police officer. All the lives you have changed and I knew that I couldn't ask you to change your career. This is who you are whether I like it or not. I love you baby and I want you to be happy. If being a police officer makes you happy then I will do my best to support you." Her mother walked over to her and gave her hug and pulled back to see tears coming down Judy's face.

"I love you mommy." Judy said through her tears.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now dry your eyes, you don't want to look like a blubbering mess for this young man do you?" her mother said handing Judy a tissue out of her purse.

"She looks beautiful tears or no tears." Tom said kissing the top of head.

"Oh honey he is definitely a keeper." Judy's mom said and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. "Now take care of my baby while I'm gone and we'll se you both tomorrow." She leaned over and whispered into Judy's ear. "Make sure you get something for that headache you have too."

"Mom, how did you know?" Judy asked amazed her mother knew.

"A mother always knows." Mrs Hoffs said.

"Thanks mom." Judy said

"Anytime baby, anytime." Mrs Hoffs said.

After her parents left and Judy got pain meds for her headache she went over the conversations she had with her parents. She had flashed back to the night of the shooting while she was looking out the window. Her hand went up to medallion that was around her neck. It wasn't there the night of the shooting. She was glad that Tom had put it back around her neck. The same thoughts that had plagued her since waking up had started to creep back up in her head. That maybe if she had the medallion on that night that none of that would have happened. That she must have missed something that night to not know that he was in the house. What kind of cop was she to have missed the signs? A tear started to run cheek.

Tom was sitting in the chair next to her when he heard her sniffling and saw her trying to wipe her eyes.

"Hey, hey…what's wrong why are crying?" Tom walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He wiped the tears gentle away with his thumbs. He bent down and kissed her lips and felt her relax. "Now tell me what's wrong? Was it what your parents said?"

Judy continued to look out the window as she nodded her head. Her hand went back to the medallion around her neck. "I didn't wear this that night. I was in such a hurry to get dressed for work and it got caught on the towel as I was drying off and I forgot to put it back on. Maybe if I had worn it this wouldn't have happened."

"Judy don't do this." Tom said softly.

"That whole night things were going wrong." Judy started crying and Tom pulled her into an embrace. He tried to calm her down but by telling her it was going to be ok but she became more upset.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I should have told you. I should have told you that I left it but I didn't want you to worry about me and I thought you would be angry at me for leaving something so precious behind. I mean look what happened. I don't understand…what did I miss? I must have missed something that night that I didn't know he was inside. How could I let myself and my partner get ambushed like that? What kind of cop am I? I should have seen it. I should have seen it." Judy rocked in Tom's arms and he held her tight.

"I won't let you beat yourself up like this. You are a damn good cop Judy and I 'm not just saying that because you're going to be my wife. I have watched you over the years and there is no who can work a case like you. You put your heart and soul into what ever case you work and that is why you were selected to be at Jump Street. If Fuller, or Doug or Harry were here they would tell you the same thing. And you didn't miss anything Judy. Danielle is an experienced cop also and there was nothing there that tipped her off that he was inside the house. You both did everything right. No one questions that. No one. It was a righteous shoot Judy. It was either him or you and I'm damn glad it was him." Tom felt Judy start to relax in his arms.

"About the medallion, when I found it I wasn't mad. I knew that you didn't leave it there because you didn't care about it. I was more concerned about getting to you that night. Judy, when I heard you call out shots fired my only thought was getting to you. I was so scared of losing you that night. When they told me that you coded on the way to the hospital I lost it. I couldn't think straight. I watched them work on you in the emergency room and you coded again. I called out to you. I wanted to be near you and hold you and tell you to fight. Doug, Fuller, Ioki, and Landon had to drag me away so they could work on you. They had to hold me down. I thought I was going to loose you. When you went up to surgery they let me see you before you went up. I placed the medallion in your hand before you went up. Looking back I think that maybe I was meant to find it where it was. It worked right when it need to. It brought you back to me during the worst of it all. So you see, my dad was looking out for you. He brought the woman I love back to me" Tom said.

"You always know the right things to say don't you?"Judy said.

"Of course, it's in the fiancé handbook. Chapter 18: How to cheer the woman you love up when she's beating herself up. I love you…you know that right?" Tom could feel Judy nod her head in his arms. "Good, then no more of this talk of doubting yourself. You are the most smart, beautiful, sexy, stubborn women I have met. We all go through the self doubt sometimes and the after thoughts of what we should have done or could have done and no matter how much we want too… we can't change things and frankly I wouldn't want them too. You and Danielle did what you needed to do and that's what you have to keep telling yourself. Ok. You know what, I'll be right back." Tom hopped off the bed and started to head for the door.

"Tom, where are you going?" Judy asked.

"Don't worry I'll be right back. Just sit tight." Judy sat back in her bed and watched Tom leave the room. She looked back out towards the window and started to think about the words Tom had told her. She still couldn't shake the feeling of self doubt and stop all the second guessing.

Twenty minutes later Judy saw her door open and got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey! Fridge! Long time no see!" Judy turned and saw Tom wheeling in Danielle towards her bed. Judy couldn't help but start crying at the sight of her friend. The last time she saw Danielle they were both fighting to stay alive.

Danielle grabbed her crutches from Tom and started heading towards Judy. Danielle made it over to Judy and gave her friend a hug. Danielle then started to cry too. Both of them over whelmed by the emotions from that night. Tom stood by and watched as they both cried in each other's arms. The moment was not lost on him. These two strong women have lived through a traumatic experience that most people would have never recovered from. The fact they were able to survive and be able to talk to each other was a miracle and a testament to the strong will of these women.

Danielle and Judy pulled out their hug and looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You look like shit Fridge." Danielle laughed.

"I look better then you teach." Judy said wiping her eyes.

Danielle stuck her tongue out at Judy and made a silly face at her. Judy was glad to see that Danielle's sense of humor was still working.

"So, what's this bullshit I'm hearing about you second guessing yourself? Your man here tells me that you're second guessing your actions that night." Danielle said.

Judy turned to Tom and glared at him. If looks could kill he would be toast. Danielle caught the look and quickly came to Tom's defense. "Hey Judy, don't be mad at him. He's just looking out for you." Judy's face softened towards Tom and she quietly said she knew he was.

"Well ladies I'm going to take this opportunity to leave and let you two talk." Tom said

"Tom, you don't have to leave." Judy said.

"Yeah, you can stay. I'm not going to say anything to her that I wouldn't say in front of you." Danielle said.

Tom waived them off. "I think you two have a lot of talking you need to do. Besides, I'm hungry and this hospital food sucks. I'm going to get some real food. You guys want anything?" Tom watched as Judy's eyes lit up when he asked her about food. All she had been eating was horrible hospital food and was ready for real food. Judy looked at Tom and flashed him one of her trademark smiles that she knew he could not resist and spoke in her best little girl voice.

"Honey, would you mind terrible going to Gino's and getting pizza for us?" Judy said.

"How can I say no when you're smiling at me like that and asking me in that voice, of course I will go for you. What do you two ladies want? My treat, so make it worth your while." Tom said.

"Oh a big spender, I love it. Well I'm all for pizza cause yes, this food sucks ass. I like my pizza with everything except mushrooms and olives. Do they have dessert?" Danielle asked.

"Yup." Tom said.

"Oh dessert does sound good. I think we need some cannoli's. What do you think Danielle?" Judy said.

"Man that does sound good but I don't want to be greedy." Danielle said.

"Don't worry about it Danielle. If you two want pizza and cannoli's then that's what you'll get. You two place nice while I'm gone." Tom walked over to Judy and gave her kiss on the cheek before he left to go get food.

"Be careful." Judy called out to Tom.

"Always am." Tom winked at her then left.

Judy watched Tom leave and missed him already. She turned back to Danielle who had a big smile on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just look like a woman in love."Danielle said with a smile.

"I am. I don't know what I would do without him. He's so much more than just my fiancé. He's my rock, my favorite pillow." Judy said.

"You're very lucky Judy to have someone that understands you and your job. It took Anthony a long time to understand my job and the dangers that come along with it. We have been going through a rough patch lately, even talking about separating for a time. He was just starting to come to terms with it and then Mulberry Lane happens." Danielle said.

"Mulberry Lane." Judy says shaking her head.

"Yup, Mulberry Lane. It sounds like such a nice street when you say it ya know. Like a street you'd find on Leave it to Beaver or something. Who knew it was would be a street that some maniac would call home. Judy, I know that you want to second guess your actions that night but I'm telling you that your actions that night saved my life. I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now if you hadn't dragged me away from there. I look back at what happened and I know we did everything our training taught us to do. As your old FTO I was proud of you. You never once hesitated in the face of danger. Judy, you did better then some veteran officers I know. Let me ask you what do you think you missed that would have made a difference?" Danielle said.

"I don't know. I look back and I can't come up with anything but that doesn't stop me from think that there had to be something." Judy said.

"That's because there wasn't anything Judy. There was no way we could have known he was inside. We checked the perimeter and found nothing out of the ordinary. There were no signs. It was just bad luck. He got the drop on us plain and simple. It's a hard truth to swallow but that's what it boils down to. If there is a silver lining to this whole things is that we are alive and able to live another day. This is going to sound corny Judy but I was damn proud to have as may partner that day. If there is anyone else that I could have had by my side that day I would picked you in a heart beat." Judy watched as her friend had tears coming down her eyes again as she spoke. "You showed such courage that day. You are my friend, my partner, and my hero. I'm proud to serve with you and be your sister in blue." Danielle said wiping her eyes.

"Danielle, thank you. I don't what to say to that except thank you. I know that you made me a better cop with all you taught me. It was your friendship and the lessons you gave me while I was getting my feet wet that helped me get through that night. Besides, if I remember correctly we saved each other that night. I wouldn't be sitting here if you weren't with me. So thank you and I too am proud to call you my sister in blue." Judy reached her hand out and gave Danielle's a firm squeeze.

"God, I'm tired of crying. I can't wait to get out of this hospital and home. I just want to start physical therapy so I can get back to work and crack some heads." Danielle said still wiping her eyes.

"I know what you mean. I want my bed back and I want to take a real shower with real soap and finally have something else to wear besides this hospital gown that I think was purposely designed to make your ass stick out no matter what you do. Tom keeps telling me that he will be taking one home so he can enjoy the view when ever he wants. He's is so crazy." Judy said.

Judy and Danielle continue talking and Judy started feel better. The doubts about that night slowly start to go out of her head. Danielle she thought was right. It was just bad luck. There was nothing more she could have done to prevent what happened. Judy knew that with time the wounds of that night would heal. Before they knew it Tom was back with pizza and dessert.

"Pizza's here." Tom said.

"Oh look Danielle. They sent us a cute pizza delivery boy." Judy giggled.

"Ha Ha smart ass and that's pizza delivery man to you." Tom said pointing at Judy.

"Sorry honey." Judy said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, let's eat ladies." Tom said as he started handing out plates and pizza.

The rest of the time was spent in silence while everyone enjoyed the pizza and then the deliciuous dessert.

After all the dessert and pizza were done Tom took Danielle back to her room. She said the "itis" was setting in and she needed to get back to her bed. Judy laughed when she said that but Tom had no clue what she was talking about and when he going to ask what it meant she waived him off and told him it would take too long to explain.

It was getting close to visiting hours being over and Tom was sitting on the bed holding Judy. "It's going to be time for you to go soon." Judy said.

"I know I wish could go home but your parents are there." Tom said.

Judy looked at Tom." Did you just call my apartment home?"

Tom looked back at her and his face went red." Um…yeah? Do you mind? I've been staying there since you've been in the hospital but went back to my place when your parents arrived. I was going to talk to you about that after you got better."

"There is nothing to talk about Tom." Judy said with a serious tone.

Tom got a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach. Shit! He thought to himself it was too early to talk about this. They had only been engaged for a short time and with her being hurt she might want to be along for a while he thought. "I'm sorry I just…." Judy cut him off and placed a finger on his mouth.

"Let me clarify. There is nothing to talk about because it is your home. If you want to move in with me I would love it. I want to wake up and go to sleep next to my favorite pillow. So as soon as my mom and dad leave you can start moving your stuff in. Sound good? " Judy said.

"That sounds great. By the way…I found something of yours while I was staying at your place." Tom said.

"Oh yeah… what was it." Judy asked curious what he could have found.

"Well I found your photo album." Tom said with a sly smile.

Judy slumped down in her bed and hid her face from him in her hands and shook her head. She could feel the heat in her face from the embarrassment. There were some pictures in there that she didn't want Tom to see. "Oh god, you didn't. I thought that I had hid that thing well."

Tom laughed and pulled her hands away from her face. "Don't hide that beautiful face from me. There is no need to be embarrassed I love your baby pictures."

"Oh god!" Judy said.

"What? You looked so cute when you were little and your mom was giving you a bath in that little pink bath tub. Then there was the picture with you in pig tails. I loved that one." Tom said in a baby voice.

"Dear God, make him stop." Judy said shaking her head again.

"Oh and then there was the pictures of you in High School. I didn't know you were such the social butterfly with the guys." Tom said with his eye brow raised.

"I can't help it if my charms are irresistible to the opposite sex. Men just flock to me." Judy said sarcastically.

"Watch it Hoffs. Remember I am the jealous type. Now where was I? Oh yeah photos. After skipping High School I saw your Jump Street pictures. Saw you had pictures of every single party we ever had there and then you had a picture of me and you at one of Jenko's jam sessions. That was a good picture. Then there was section marked Tom and Judy."

"You found the picture from our first date huh?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot about the pictures we took in the photo booth. Man, that was a fun date. Well then I got to the pictures from the engagement party. I was glad I started to look at them because I was trying to keep my mind from drifting to the bad thoughts that were creeping around in my head because of you being here. They really helped me out. Then I found the note you wrote." Tom pulled the note out of his pocket and read it to Judy.

_I had to write down my feeling about this so I would never forget._

_Tonight was the best night of my life and I have you to thank for it._

_You have made me the happiest women in the world when you asked_

_Me to be your wife. Ever since you walked into Jump Street _

_My life has never been the same. You make believe that I can do anything_

_And I know I can because I have you. You always give me the courage to do _

_Things that I would run away from. You are the light that can brings me out_

_Of the dark places. In your eyes I see our future and it looks bright. _

_I don't know if I deserve you but I promise that as long_

_As you are in my life I will cherish you and love you. _

_Baby, I can't wait until you and I stand before our friends _

_And family and they say I now present Mr. & Mrs. Thomas Hanson._

_I love you, always and forever._

"Judy, I fell in love with you all over again after reading that. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever read. I don't think I deserve you." Tom said.

"You know when I got shot. The only thing I could think of is that I didn't want to leave you. That I couldn't leave you. I wasn't ready to go. I was scared that he was going to take away the life that I was only just starting with you. That…he was going to take away my future…our future. Apart of me is upset that I had to take another person's life but the other part is glad I did and that's what scares me. The feeling of not having any remorse for what I have done. I feel like that a part of me is now lost." Judy said the last part so soft Tom almost missed it.

Tom pulled Judy closer to him. He didn't like what she was saying but understood that she had a lot of healing to do both physically and emotionally. He had to wrestle with the same demons when his dad and Amy died. It was with the help of his friends and family that he was able to pull himself out of the dark places that kept calling him to stay. He wasn't going to let Judy go there.

"Judy, I know better than anyone how easy it can be to want to go and shut yourself down. To, not want to think about the hurt and the pain anymore. That dark place inside you seems more and more like a place that will provide you some comfort and in truth, it does for a while. It feels like a warm blanket that numbs the pain but the problem with that is that the pain you were trying to leave behind is always going to be there. It will hurt more everyday the longer you don't confront it." Tom said.

"I hear what you are saying but I'm scared. Even with you sitting right near me I feel so alone and I don't like that. He took something from me the day of the shooting Tom. He took away my confidence in my job and in my life. I don't like having this feeling of doubt. It's like a cancer that I can feel spreading through out my body. I want it to stop before it starts to affect other areas of my life. I **want** it gone." she said slamming her hand down on her leg. Judy could feel her eyes start to sting from tears that were trying to come out.

"Do you have doubts about us?" Tom asked.

"No. Never. Never that Tom. When I look at you and think about us I know that it's right." Judy said.

"Then hold on to that. Hold on to the feeling of us Judy. Use that to help keep you grounded when you feel like things are up in the air and just know that I will be here for you. For better or for worse right? I think I'll put that into practice now. It will get better Judy. I promise." Tom said kissing her head.

Tom heard Judy yawn and knew it time for him to go.

"Hey sleepy head, I think it's time for me to go. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or your parents?" Tom asked.

"What do you think? I expect you here bright and early mister. I want out of here. I want to get home and sleep in my own bed and I can't think of a faster way to get home than your mustang. Just call my parents in the morning and tell them you are picking me up. Oh. I'm going to need clothes to go home in. So can you stop by my…I mean our apartment… and pick me up some clothes?" Judy asked.

"Clothes? You don't want to go home in this lovely gown?" Tom said tugging at the sides.

"Uh no. I have been wearing them long enough. Not to mention no matter how much I adjust the damn thing my ass always seems to hang out of it. I always feel a draft back there." Judy said laughing.

"Well, I'm all for anything that has your ass hanging out." Tom laughed while Judy shook her head.

"You're a sick man. You know that? Don't even think about trying to pack up one of these gowns for home." Judy said shaking a finger at him.

"You're no fun." Tom said and Judy yawned again.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay till I fall asleep? Please?" Judy asked.

"What do you think? Of course I'll stay. Just lie back. Close your eyes and rest on your favorite pillow." Tom said softly in her ear.

Judy pulled her blanket up around her and snuggled closer into Tom. She started to feel her eyes get heavy.

"Thank you." Judy said softly.

"Thank you for what?" Tom said smoothing back her hair from her face.

"For just being you. I love you." she said in a whisper as she fell asleep.

When Tom felt that Judy was in a deep sleep, he careful moved out of the bed trying not to wake Judy. Once he was out of the bed he already missed the feel of Judy's body against him. He fixed the blanket around her and watched with delight as she curled up into it. Tom leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Judy's lips.

"I'll see you in the morning beautiful. Sleep well. I love you." he said.

Tom took one last look at Judy to make sure she was comfortable before he left. When he saw that she was ok he left. As he was leaving he waived good bye to the nurses on duty and headed towards the elevator. Walking to the elevator he felt lighter. Like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders. For the first time since the shooting Tom felt like there was a light at the end of the tunnel and that this nightmare rollercoaster they were in was finally over. He would take this second chance he was given with Judy and run with it.

**A/N: Don't worry. There is more to come. I'm working on it now. I'll try to update when I can. Take care everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life got in the way. I know the last couple of chapters have been a little mushy so I'm trying to change things up alittle. Let me know what you think. Take care and I hope your New Year started off right. If there are any grammar or spelling errors please let me know. I'm trying to work on that.**

**Disclamer: I still don't own any of the characters but let's face it if I had to own one it would be Tom.**

Captain Adam Fuller sat down at his desk and looked at the pile of paperwork sitting on it. For the first time in as long as he had been a police officer, this was the first time he was glad to see paper work in front of him. Well, he was glad to see what was at the top of the pile at least. On top of the pile was the paper work releasing Judy to come back to work. Fuller opened up the folder and began to read the notes that the doctors had put inside Judy's file.

While looking at the notes he remembered how small Judy's file used to be. It once only was filled with her service record and the all commendations Judy had received. Now it was like a road map of all the progress Judy had made since being shot three months ago.

At first her progress was slow which was to be expected for someone who suffered the injuries Judy had. For Judy though, it was too slow. Judy went head first into her physical therapy, constantly pushing her herself further and further each day with Tom always keeping a watchful on her. Fuller was glad that Tom was there with her through this. Tom never let Judy push herself past her limits which Fuller knew Judy would try to do. It was like Judy was trying to prove something by getting back to work in record time. Fuller would constantly tell Judy to take her time, don't rush things, her job was not going anywhere. Every time he told Judy that she would laugh at his words and tell him not worry because she knew what she was doing. So, he backed off and her let continue with out another word. Before Fuller knew it, he received the letter saying that Judy was doing much better than expected. Judy was progressing faster than they thought and that she would need less time in physical therapy than expected, which made Judy happy but only worried Fuller more.

Going through more of her paperwork he came upon Judy's clearance letter from Dr Davenport advising that "Officer Hoff is clear to resume all normal duties as a police officer. She has no restrictions at this time." Fuller remembered the call he got from Judy the day that she was cleared by Dr. Davenport. She practically screamed through the phone at how happy she was that she had cleared her first hurdle to get back to Jump Street. Now all she had to do was clear the psychiatrist part and she was home free. Fuller tried to tell her to again to slow down, take it easy. Enjoy the time she had off but again she told him don't worry. She was fine. She just needed to get back into the swing of things.

Now he was coming to the end of her file and was re-reading the letter from the department psychiatrist.

"To Captain Adam Fuller

From: Maria Toussaint Department Psychiatrist

Re: Officer Judith Hoffs

Regarding the matter of Officer Judith Hoffs I am clearing her to return to service with the follow recommendations. Although Judy has made some tremendous strides in her therapy sessions, I would recommend for her to continue her sessions at least once a month. She is a very confident young woman and has expressed a great desire to get back to work as quickly as possible but I would advise that she be re-introduced to her work environment slowly if possible. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me.

Sincerely

Maria Toussaint

Fuller put down the letter and felt he needed to get better clarification of what this letter was really saying. Damn shrinks, he thought. They can never just come out and saw what they really mean. Luckily he knew this one. Maria was an old friend of Fuller's from his academy days. The fact that Maria was a cop that went into psychiatry was especially helpful to officers because she could understand where they were coming from. He picked up the phone and dialed Maria's number.

"Dr Toussaint's office." the secretary said.

"Yes, this is Captain Adam Fuller, is Dr. Toussaint available?" he asked.

"Hold on Captain she is just finishing a session." the secretary said putting Fuller on hold while she checked.

"She's ready for you now, Captain. I'll transfer you" the secretary said.

"Adam Fuller! How in the heck are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. I think I can safely assume this phone call Adam is more than just two friends catching up. Am I right?" Maria asked.

Fuller always liked how Maria was never one to beat around the bush. She always got right to the point. Well as much as a girl raised in the south could. Maria had one of the thickest Alabama accents he had ever heard and he remembered in the academy that her short stories although funny, where never short. Two minute directions from her could take twenty minutes. Her accent made people think she was slow but in reality, Maria was sharp as tact. She graduated right behind Fuller with top honors in their class.

"Always right to the point Maria, yes, this is more than just a social call. I was just reading your letter about Judy Hoffs. I need you to give it to me straight. Not this mumbo jumbo I'm reading' here. Is she ready or not?

"Well Adam. I had to think long and hard on it when I sent that letter and by department standards she is ready to come back. She meets the criteria." Maria said.

"I hear a but coming." Fuller said.

"Yes, there is a but coming. Does she meet department standards yes but, I think she should have used some the time off to reflect on what happened. Judy has not used any of the time off she has been given to truly take a step back and look at the big picture. When we would talk in our sessions she was forth coming about her life, her ambitions and such but when ever we would drift towards the shooting she would start to talk about what happened and then change the subject to something else." Maria said

"So what do you recommend?" Fuller asked.

"My honest to goodness opinion Adam?" Maria said.

"Is there any other?" Fuller laughed.

"You know me too well. Well here is it. She needs more time. She can do her job but she should have taken more time off. She and that young man of hers should have just hopped on a plane and gotten the hell of dodge. She needs to re-charge her batteries and refocus on herself. Judy still blames herself for taking the suspect's life and thinks that taking his life has somehow taken apart of her away. Judy is now thinking that she was too soft before and thinks she has to be harder to get the job done. You don't need to treat her with kid's gloves Adam but, just understand that she will have some good days and some bad days. Don't expect the old Judy to come back when she walks through the door. Just be there for her Adam. She will need a lot of love and understanding to help her get through this trauma." Maria said.

"Thank you Maria. You really gave me the insight I was looking for." Fuller said trying to take in what he was just told.

"Anytime Adam, you know that. How's about you and I get together for lunch next week so we can catch up? We can meet at Miss Pauline's Southern Style Cook'n Shack." Maria said.

"You and your Southern food." Fuller said laughing.

"Adam, now you know I was born and raised in the Deep South. To me there is no other cook'n accept southern. You northerns have no clue what good food is but you will once I take to you to the Shack. So you in?" Maria said.

"Well, sounds good to me. Next Thursday looks good on my calendar." Fuller said looking at his calendar.

"Fine by me. You take care Adam, and remember what I said. If you need any help with Judy I'm only a phone call away." Maria said.

"Alright Maria and thank you again. Take care. Bye." Fuller hung up the phone and looked back the letter that he was holding that cleared Judy back. Maybe Maria was right and Judy did need more time off. Fuller decided that he would evaluate Judy's performance when she gets back to work tomorrow and if he sees anything out of the ordinary he will advise Judy to take more time off.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

First day back

Judy rolled over and heard the alarm clock blaring. She reached over shut the alarm off as she rolls out of bed. Judy looked back at the clock and sees that it's 6:30 in the morning. It felt so much earlier she thought. Judy's body was usually ready and raring to go at this hour but she just couldn't get started. So she did something she never did. She crawled back into bed. Judy pulled the covers up over her and stared at the ceiling hoping that this funk she was feeling would go away. Today was her first day back to work and this is not how she pictured the day would start.

Ten minutes had past since the last time Judy looked at the clock. Judy knew she had to get up. She looked over at Tom who was still sleeping. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. She envied that. Tom had no idea that Judy had been waking up every night since she came from the hospital in a cold sweat. She would dream of being shot and see herself dying on the ER table. When Judy would wake up she would be drenched with sweat. She would quickly get out of bed and change her jammies. Tom didn't notice because all the jammies she wore looked alike. White t-shirts and boxers. After changing her jammies Judy would then snuggle closer to Tom who would pull her closer and ask her if she ok. Judy would always tell Tom yes and he would kiss the back of her neck then fall back to sleep while she would cry silently in his arms.

Judy moved closer to Tom and pulled herself closer to him. Tom felt her body near him and reached out to her and pressed her body against him. With out even opening his eyes he instinctively found her lips and kissed Judy slowly. Usually Judy would have swatted him away telling him it was time to get up but this time she let him linger to Tom's delight. Once Tom's hands started to move towards her boxers then Judy swatted him.

"What? Can't blame a guy for trying right? You have no idea the hard on I have right now just waking up and having you next to me." Tom said still keeping Judy in his arms while she tried to squirm away.

"Well save it for later. We have to get up now. Today's my fist day back." Judy said with fake enthusiasm.

"No mom. I don't want to get up now. I want to spend a few more minutes in bed with my favorite girl, making love to her, like yesterday morning, and the morning before that, and that morning before that." Tom said kissing the side of Judy's neck.

"You are so not right Tom." Judy said as Tom kisses started trailing lower. Judy couldn't help but start reacting to his kisses. Tom knew exactly where to kiss Judy to get the responses he wanted and he was working all the right spots this morning. That was until he reached the spot where her bullet wound on her chest was. Judy pushed Tom off when he was just about to place his lips there.

"Ok Romeo, we need to get up." Judy said moving away.

Tom was surprised by Judy's reaction and how quickly she shifted gears on him. "You ok? Did I do something wrong? I felt you tense up."

Judy smiled at him and touched his face. "No. You were doing everything right and that was the problem. You know I have been waiting for this day for so long that I just don't want to be late. That's all." Judy said kissing his lips quickly and hoping Tom wouldn't press the matter.

Tom kissed her back and he could feel that something was else was wrong but decided this was not the time to press it. "Ok. I understand but we are sooo continuing this after work."

Judy laughed. "It's a date. Now I'm going to go hop in the shower while you get breakfast ready."

"You know it will go faster if we shower together." Tom said raising his eyebrows at her.

"You are impossible. Now hurry up." Judy said as he hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Judy walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Judy checked the temperature and once it was right for her she striped out her clothes. Then, Judy did this morning what she had done every morning since coming home from the hospital. She sat in the shower pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall.

After about twenty minutes Tom knocked on the bath room door making Judy jump.

"

Hey beautiful, don't use all the hot water. Some of us still have to take a shower." Tom said.

"I'll be right out." Judy said.

"Alright, your breakfast is on the table." Tom said walking back towards the kitchen.

Judy quickly got up and finished her shower. She shut off the water then grabbed a towel. She looked in mirror as she was wrapping the towel around her and saw that her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. Judy quickly formulated a story in her head for Tom that soap got in her eyes and that's why they were red just in case he asked her.

Judy walked out the bathroom and found that Tom was not in the room. He must be still eating breakfast she thought. Judy went to her closet and looked at her clothes. She wasn't happy with anything she found. Judy grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t shirt. It was an outfit that matched her dark mood. Just as she was changing Tom walked in with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Tom was about to go into the bathroom when he saw the clothes on the bed that Judy picked out. They weren't her usually style. That's a weird choice he thought. Not something that he would have pictured her wearing on her first day back to work. Maybe she was still making up her mind and this was only her first choice. Tom had seen Judy make several clothing choices before. He was always glad when Judy would model some of the sexier choices for him. Tom decided not to say anything just yet about Judy's clothing choice. Tom quickly ate the rest of his toast then went into the bathroom for his shower.

Feeling refreshed and wide awake now Tom stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Judy was dressed. She was wearing the black t- shirt and jeans that he saw her with before he took his shower. Tom walked across the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans from his dresser drawer. As Tom started to dry himself off and change into his boxers and jeans he looked at Judy who was now standing in front of the mirror doing her hair. He saw the look on her face. It wasn't a happy one. It wasn't something he recognized. Tom watched as Judy put her hair in a tight bun. It was like the one she used to wear when she was working the road.

Once she made sure that all her strands of hair had been secured Tom watched as Judy moved on to her make up. He waited to see if Judy would put on any of her old make up that was full of color and life, but she didn't. Judy chose the neutral colors that she had been wearing recently. The Tom watched as Judy walked across the bedroom to the closet. He watched Judy reach up into the closet and grab her gun box but, it wasn't her old .22 gun box it was her 9mm gun box. Judy took out the gun and Tom saw her smack in a fresh clip in and pull back the slide to make sure it loaded properly. Judy took her holster out of the box and fastened to her side. Her shield was also in the box. Judy took her shield out and slid it on to pants next to her gun. Tom saw Judy walk back to the mirror to check to see how she looked. Tom couldn't help but stare at Judy. She's not dressed for Jump Street he thought. She's dressed like she is going back to the road.

Judy could feel Tom's eyes staring at her. It was starting to driver her crazy how his eyes were following her around the room.

"Tom. You're staring." Jud said to him with a hint of annoyance in her voice..

Tom was brought out his thoughts by Judy saying he was staring at her.

"What, I can't stare at my girl?" Tom said hoping to lighten the mood.

"You can stare but it feels more like your eyes have been stalking me. You have followed my every movement since you came out of the shower. Is something wrong?" Judy asked him.

Tom grabbed a Yankees t-shirt out of the closet and put it on. "I was going to ask you the same thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked.

"Well, you seem a little off?" Tom said sitting on the bed now putting his shoes on.

"What's that supposed to me?" Judy snapped out.

"Whoa. Calm down. I was just saying that you seemed a little off because of the way you look. That's all." Tom said holding up his hands to get Judy to calm down.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Judy said looking at her outfit.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would be wearing that type of outfit back work. You look more like you dressed for your first day back on the road rather than Jump Street. I mean you're even wearing your 9mm." Tom said pointing at the gun.

Before Judy realized she lashed out at Tom.

"I'm sorry if that I don't meet the Jump Street dress code of perpetual teenager, and so what if I'm wearing my 9mm. I'm a cop and cops wear there guns. What you upset that mine is bigger than yours?" Judy said with an obvious attitude.

Tom looked at Judy and couldn't believe what she was saying. Where was all this coming from?

"Wait, are you mad me for I just said? C'mon Jude. You know I didn't mean anything by it. It was just an observation." Tom said still trying to figure out where all this anger was coming from.

"Yeah well keep your observations to yourself. You know what? I don't feel like breakfast this morning. I'm driving myself in. I'll see you later." Judy said walking out the bedroom towards the front door with Tom right behind her.

Tom caught up to Judy and grabbed her arm just as she grabbed her car keys from the living room table. "Judy, wait. This is not how I wanted our first morning back to work to start out. Please let's just start over." Tom said.

Judy heard Tom's words but her anger still got the best of her and she suddenly felt the need to leave before she lashed out again at him.

"Tom, I got to go. I'll drive myself in. I'll see you at Jump Street." Judy said walking towards the door.

"Judy wait!" Tom yells.

Tom watched as Judy heads out the door and slams the door on her way out. He walks over to the door and put his head against it.

"Shit!" he yells. "What the hell just happened?"

Tom pushes himself off the door and walks into the living room to grab his jacket and car keys. As he is leaving the apartment and locking the front door the conversation he had with Judy flashes in his mind. Tom couldn't believe how fast things went from good to bad. This was not how he wanted Judy's first day back to work to start.

Much to Tom's dismay much of Judy's first day back was spent away from her. She was purposely trying to stay away from him and even when he tried to make small talk with her she just blew him off.

Tom sat back and watched as Judy was friendly with Doug and Ioki, who very happy that she was back. Anytime Judy needed something they rushed to get it for. Tom could see that she was getting a little annoyed with the constant attention she was getting but she never once blew up at them. Not like she was doing with him. What really annoyed him was how the new guy was finding different reasons to go to Judy's desk and talk to her.

Tom was pissed because he could have sworn that the guy was actually trying to make a move on Judy, his girl. Tom looked up and saw that the new guy was at Judy's desk again. Tom really wanted to go and tell the guy to back off of Judy but that would only piss Judy off more and he didn't want that. So Tom stayed at his desk and watched from afar as the new guy had Judy laughing at something and then was leaning in closer to her. Tom was just about to get up when he heard Doug's voice.

Doug was sitting at his desk across from Tom and was watching the scene between Judy and the new guy play out. He didn't like how the guy seemed like he was intentional hitting on Judy. Doug could see that this was really pissing Tom off but to Tom's credit he hadn't got up out of his chair to beat the crap of the guy. Then Doug saw Tom getting ready to get up. Doug knew he had to stop Tom before things got ugly.

"Tom, where are you going?" Doug asked in a low voice.

"I'm about to go over there and tell the new guy to back off my girlfriend. What the hell is his name again?" Tom said to Doug in a low voice.

"First off, sit down before you go over there and piss Judy off more then she already is with you. Second, his name is Dennis Booker and from the short amount of time that I have had to work with him you'd only be adding fuel to the fire. He is a real smart ass and very smooth with the ladies." Doug said.

"I hate him already. God, can this day suck any more?" Tom said putting his head down on his desk and pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Sure it can." Doug said smiling at his friend.

"You're a ray of sunshine Doug." Tom said looking at his friend.

"What's been going on with you two? She's been avoiding you all day. It's weird. You two are usually joined at the hip or the lip." Doug said.

"Man you got me. Things were going great this morning and then I made a comment about the clothes she was wearing and how she looked like she was more ready to go back to the road than Jump Street. Next thing I know, she's pissed off at me and stormed out the house. I don't know. Today should have gone much better than this." Tom said picking up a pencil in front of him then throwing back down on the desk.

"Look man the days not over. Maybe you can still salvage things by taking her out to lunch." Doug said.

"That's a good idea Doug. I'm hungry anyway. Thanks man." Tom said

"I know. I'm a genius." Doug said.

"Says the guy who almost stabbed himself in the eye with a fork once." Tom said.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Doug said.

"No way, it's classic Penhall." Tom said laughing.

"You can go now Tom. Make peace with your girl." Doug said shooing Tom with his hand towards Judy's desk.

Tom nodded his head and smoothed his hair back with his hand. Tom took a deep breathe in and blew it out. He started walking over to Judy's desk where she was still talking to Dennis.

Tom got to Judy's desk and stood there waiting for Judy to acknowledge his presence. Tom noticed that Dennis didn't even look his way. Dennis kept talking as if Tom had never walked up. Finally after a couple of minutes of Tom standing there Judy finally spoke to him.

"Yes, Officer Hanson how can I help you?" Judy asked.

"Can we not do this please? I would like to speak to you…in private?" Tom said looking at Dennis.

"Hey, I can take a hint. It's was good talking with you Judy." Dennis said taking Judy's hand in his and kissing it.

Judy looked at Dennis then Tom and saw that Tom was getting upset.

"Now Dennis, I told you that I'm with someone and he is standing right in front of you. We are engaged." Judy said showing Dennis her ring.

"Engaged huh?" Dennis said looking Tom up and down. "That means I still have a chance."

That was it. Tom had enough.

"You know what. Fuck you!" Tom said pushing Dennis.

Dennis pushed Tom back. "You better cool it Hanson or I might have to put you down in front of your girl."

The two kept shoving each other not even listening to Judy begging them both to stop.

Just before things went to blows Harry and Doug pulled the two men apart but they were still shouting and trying to shoving each other. Wanting to know what all the shouting was about, Fuller same out of his office to see what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Fuller yelled.

Dennis looked at Tom and smirked.

"Nothing sir, Hanson and I were just having a difference of opinion. You see sir, Tom likes the Yankees. While I like the Red Sox. You know how heated these sports discussions can get. Right Hanson?" Dennis said.

"Yeah, it was nothing coach. Just a difference of opinion like Dennis said." Tom said.

Fuller looked at both young men and knew that this was only going to be the first of many fights between the two. They didn't even realize how much alike they really were.

Both loners, both lost a father early in life, and both hated to have cases left unsolved. They both also put a lot of emotion into their work.

There differences were apparent to Fuller now as well. Where Tom was polite and boyish, Dennis was crude and rude. Tom knew his limits and Dennis pushed the limits to as far as they would go. Fuller thought that both had the makings to be great cops but each had a lot growing to do.

Fuller looked at Dennis and Tom and shook his head. "Son, don't bullshit a bullshitter. I know that's not what happened. I'm warning both you right now. No more of this.. what every this is between you two. You've only been around each other one day and you're at each other's throats. This will not happen again. Do you both understand me?" Fuller said pointing to both men.

"Yes sir." Dennis said.

"Yes, sir" Tom said.

"Good. I wanna see you all in my office in 10 minutes." Fuller said then returned to his office.

Harry let go of Dennis and Doug let go of Tom. As soon as Fuller went back inside of his office Tom and Dennis both stood there looking at each other. It looked like the whole thing might start all over again. It was then that Judy called Tom's name and then Tom felt Judy tugging at his arm.

"Tom c'mon, let's go have that talk." Judy said pulling him away.

Tom backed away from Dennis and started walking with Judy outside.

"Well that was fun." Dennis said sarcastically.

"Shut up man." Doug said.

Tom and Judy were standing outside just looking at each other. Both not sure to what to say to each other, so Judy started first.

"Heck of a first day back?" Judy said with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Tom said softly.

Judy walked closer to Tom and looked up into his eyes. She could see how hurt Tom was and that much of that hurt was because of her and her actions this morning at the apartment and then her talking to Dennis didn't help either. Judy never wanted to be a source of pain for Tom but today she was and she felt awful about it.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I was wrong this morning and I should have never talked to you the way I did. I don't know why I got so mad but I should have never lashed out at you like that." Judy said with her head hanging down.

Tom pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about it. Just forget it." Tom said.

"No Tom. My attitude almost got you into a fight with Dennis. That whole thing in there was my fault." Judy said.

"Listen, that thing in there with Dennis was bound to happen. I don't see us ever being close like the rest of us are. He practically egged me on when he kissed your hand. If Doug and Ioki hadn't stepped in I would have knocked him on his ass." Tom said.

Judy giggled at what Tom said.

"Did I saw something funny?" Tom asked.

"Well it's just nice to see that I can still bring out that jealous streak in you." Judy said smiling at Tom.

Tom laughed. "Yes. You can bring out a lot of things in me. The only man that should be touching you like that is me. Look Jude, I don't like fighting with you and not talking with you. Can we start over? I want to see that smile that makes my heart skip a beat."

Judy looked at Tom and gave him that special smile that she only does for him.

"There it is. There's my smile. How's about when we finish the meeting with Fuller you and I have lunch… alone?" Tom said.

"That sounds like a great idea Tom. Again, I'm sorry. I don't know what is going on with

me. There are things that I need to talk to you about…" Judy was interrupted by the sound of Doug calling her and Tom's names.

"Hey love birds its meeting time and Fuller's waiting." Doug called.

"Alright Doug we'll be right there." Tom said calling back to Doug. Tom turned back to Judy and saw she was biting her lip. He knew Judy only does that when she is nervous about something.

"You were about to say something?" Tom asked.

Judy looks up and kisses Tom on the lips. "It can wait till later. C'mon let's get this meeting over with."

Tom and Judy walked back inside and while walking Tom wished that Doug hadn't interrupted their conversation. He was so close to finding out what was going with her and he hoped that maybe during lunch Judy would open up to him.

Fuller was looking around his office and began thinking he need a bigger office. His office was now getting crowded and people were trying to find room to sit. People were practically sitting on top of each other. Fuller was just grateful that Tom and Dennis had managed to find opposite corners of the office. Dennis was near Harry and Tom was near Doug and Judy.

"So what's up coach?" Tom said.

Before Fuller could say something Doug spoke up first.

"You know last time we were in this office all together we didn't get good news." Doug said.

"Thanks for the reminder Douglas. May I start the meeting now?" Fuller said.

Tom, Judy, and Harry laughed while Dennis just rolled his eyes at Doug.

"Ok, people. I just got a call from downtown and we have an assignment. It's an all hands on deck one." Fuller watched as those words got everyone's attention.

"The principal of Julia Richman High School has called and requested our assistance. They just had a student commit suicide and the circumstances are suspicious. The officers found a note the girl wrote and in it she advises that she was raped and couldn't live with the guilt and the shame ayt longer. She felt her only way of bringing the crime to light and for her to stop living in silence was for her to take her life." Fuller said.

"Does the note say anything else?" Judy asked.

"Yes, it provides names of other students who she believed that may have also been sexual assaulted." Fuller said.

"Do we have any leads and did she name her attacker?" Dennis asked.

"Well in the note she gives some clues that make it sound like the attacker could be a teacher or someone in authority. So here is the plan. We go in there and get close to some of the names the girl listed in her note. Gain their trust and see if any of them will be willing to tell you who attacked them. Now, there are going to be some differences with this assignment." Fuller said.

"Like?" Hanson asked.

"Like, only some you will be students while others will be going in as…. teachers." Fuller said and then he heard a universal groan all around the room.

"No McQuaid brothers?" Tom and Doug said together.

"No. Thank god. We don't need you two annoying the hell out of people to get information and frankly I don't need anymore phones calls about you two and the shit you pull. Sometime you two can be worse than the actually students we are trying to bust." Fuller said shaking his head.

"Who are going to the teachers?" Harry asked.

"Hanson and Penhall… you got the teacher duty." Fuller said.

"Awe c'mon coach." Tom said.

"Sorry. You and Doug fit the bill for the undercover positions for the teachers. Find out what the faculty knows and what they are saying about the girl's suicide." Fuller said.

"So what are we teaching?" Doug asked hating this assignment even more.

"Hanson, you will be teaching Sex Ed and Penhall you have Shop class." Fuller said.

"What! He gets Sex Ed and I get Shop class! Oh that's crap." Doug said now sitting with his arms crossed.

"Doug, did you really think you were going to be teaching the Sex Ed? Get real man. We all know Tom is the prettier one." Harry said laughing.

Tom looked at Harry and gave him the finger which made Judy laugh.

"May I continue? You know if one more person interrupts me I swear I will bust your ass back down to a meter maid. Now, Dennis, Harry and Judy, the three of you will be students. Harry, you make contact with some of the popular kids there. According to the principal the girl was pretty popular and well liked. See what you can find out from them. The principal also said that the other names on the list were of girls that they considered to be on the wrong side of the tracks so to speak. Dennis and Judy, you will handle that end with a twist." Fuller said.

"Sir, I'm going to be the bad girl?" Judy asked looking just as shocked as everyone else in the room was. Judy saw that Tom's mouth had dropped wide open when he heard Fuller.

"Yes but you're not going alone. You have Dennis and another back up that should be arriving right about …now" Fuller said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Everyone looked towards the door and got an unexpected surprise.

"Captain, I'm reporting as ordered sir."

"Oh my god!" Judy said with a smile.

"Judy and Dennis meet you're back up. Officer Danielle Campbell. Danielle will be assisting Jump Street for a short time." Fuller said.

"What exactly will I be doing sir? My LT. didn't tell me much." Danielle said.

"Well, I will go over more with you and Judy after the meeting but this assignment calls for something we don't have at Jump Street and that's a sister act. You and Judy will be sisters. McQuaid brothers, meet the Hackle sisters." Fuller said pointing to Judy and Danielle.

TBC…….


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm still trying to work some of the bugs out of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"The Hackle sisters?" Doug said stuffing a burger into his mouth. "What was Fuller thinking?" Doug said with his mouth full.

After the meeting with Fuller everyone except Dennis decided to have lunch together.

Tom, Judy, Doug, Harry, and Danielle all decided to go to lunch at the new burger place that was across the street from Jump Street called The Dive. Tom and Judy really wanted to go and have lunch alone but after what they were just told by Fuller about the new assignment they were going on, they decided that they would do lunch alone another day.

"Well Doug, the principal told Fuller that some of the names on the list are sisters. So Fuller thought it would be a good idea to have two officers go in there as sisters and since you and Tom don't look good in dresses he picked Danielle and I." Judy said sipping her strawberry shake.

"Well, that's not true Jude. You remember that one Halloween a few years back when Tom got drunk at your house and woke up with one of your dresses on? You said he had the legs for it. I think all we need to do is find that dress, get a wig and some make up, and he'll be good to go." Harry said laughing.

"Shut up Harry. I still don't know who put me in that dress but when I find out they are in deep shit. Anyway, what else did Fuller tell you and Danielle? You guys had a separate meeting after all of us did." Tom said as he threw one of his fries at Harry.

"Yeah, Uncle Adam…" Danielle started to speak but was cut off by Doug.

"Uncle Adam? He's your uncle?" Doug asked.

"No, he's not my real uncle. I've known him my whole life and he's like an uncle to me. As long as I've known him I've called him Uncle Adam. Well, not when were in a formal setting. When it's formal, he's Captain Fuller." Danielle said.

"You never told me you knew the Captain like that when we were training together." Judy said.

"It never came up really. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I'm close to him. It just didn't come up." Danielle said.

"Ok, how about we move on from the family history. I want to hear more about what Fuller told you two after the meeting and why he named you two Hackle." Harry said taking a bite of his burger.

"Well it's like what Judy said. Uncle Adam needed a sister team in the school so he knew he had Judy but, he needed another female officer who was young and could work well with Judy. So he called up my LT and asked if he could borrow me for a few weeks. Once the brass approved the transfer which was literally two hours ago. I made my way down to Jump Street. Now the reason for the name I will leave up to Judy." Danielle said sipping her sweet ice tea.

Judy watched as the whole table turned their attention towards her.

"It's nothing really. The captain was just having some fun. He thought it would be funny, like the Hatfield's and McCoy's. So we now have the McQuaids and the Hackles. Except we all like each other and there is no feud going on." Judy said.

"I kinda like the name. I also like playing the part of the bad girl. This is going to be fun! Especially since Judy and I are both going to be pretending to be the girlfriends of... what's his name um… um.." Danielle said snapping her fingers trying to remember the name.

"Dennis!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah that's his name. Dennis. " Danielle said. Danielle looked at Tom and immediately saw Tom hands ball into a fist at the mere mention of Dennis's name.

"You're going to be Dennis's girlfriend? The both of you are going to Dennis's girlfriends? How did that happen?" Tom said looking at Judy.

"Don't look at me. I didn't suggest it. Dennis did and Fuller went with it. I tried to argue against it but Dennis thought it would help boost our bad girl image so Fuller agreed to it." Judy said.

"She really did argue against it Tom but Uncle Adam thought it would be a good idea. Is there a problem with you and Dennis?" Danielle asked.

"If you call almost coming to blows this morning a problem, then yeah, they do." Doug said.

"Look it's just an assignment. I have seen many a girl try and get into a lip lock with you Tom. One or two have succeeded and although I wanted to rip their hair out and scratch their eyes out I didn't because I knew it was just apart of the job just like now. I come home to you and that's all that matters." Judy said giving Tom a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know but, I still don't like the fact that his hands will be all over you." Tom said.

Judy leaned over to Tom and whispered into his ear.

"You can put your hands all over me tonight if you like." Judy whispered.

Tom sat back and looked at Judy who was giggling now.

"Oh I might just take you up on that Miss Hoffs." Tom said.

He then leaned back over and kissed Judy's lips.

"Would you two stop it? I'm gonna loose my lunch." Doug said.

The whole table laughed.

"So Danielle, what does Anthony think about you coming to Jump Street?" Judy asked.

Danielle looked at Judy and got really quiet.

"He doesn't think anything of it because... we're not together anymore. Anthony filed for divorce three weeks after I got out of the hospital." Danielle said taking another sip of her sweet ice tea.

The whole table became silent after hearing what Danielle said. Judy felt like crap for asking the question and bringing up something painful for Danielle. It didn't dawn on Judy until now that she hadn't kept in good contact with her friend since they left the hospital.

"Danielle I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I should have called you more often to see how you were doing." Judy said.

"Judy, don't worry about it. I really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone at the time anyway. Anthony and I were having problems before the shooting even happened. The shooting was just the nail in our marriage's coffin. The night he left we had a huge fight when I told him I wasn't quitting the force. He said he couldn't do it anymore and that he was leaving." Danielle said.

"Man, that's rough. How have you been since he left?" Tom asked.

"I have good days and bad days. I had a lot of help from my guys at Metro South. They were pissed when they found out that Anthony left me during my recovery. My guys were really there for me. I don't know what I would have done without them. The one who was there for me the most was the one I least expected." Danielle said.

"Who was that?" Judy said sipping her shake.

"Landon." Danielle said with a smile.

"Landon! The lump?" Judy said almost spitting out her shake.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. He was there for me. He made sure I got to all my doctor's appointments. Took me to re-hab and would talk to me for hours on the phone to keep in the loop about things going on at work. I owe him a lot." Danielle said.

Judy looked at her friend and noticed that there was a small smile on her face.

"Is there something going on between you two now?" Judy asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes at Judy." Maybe, I don't know. I think there might be but, I think that it's too soon right now for me to explore anything. Like the song says... I'm living the single life." Danielle said.

"Well on behalf of all the single men out there. Welcome back to fold." Doug said.

Tom looked at his watch and saw that lunch time was almost over. He called the waitress over and asked for the check.

"Why Tom, are you buying lunch?" Doug said.

"The only lunch I'm buying is mine and Judy's. You are on your own." Tom said taking his and Judy's check up.

"Well thank you Tom." Judy said.

"Anything for my girl." Tom said taking the checks up front to the cashier.

Harry took Danielle's check from her.

"I got this. Since this is your first day here, I'll pay for your lunch." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. That's very sweet of you. How about I leave the tip?" Danielle said

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to take this up to the cashier and pay for us." Harry said.

"So no one's going to pay for me? I see how it is. No one loves me." Doug said poking his lip out looking sad.

Judy and Danielle laughed. They both got up from their seats and placed a kiss on both of Doug's cheeks. That brought a smile to Doug's face.

"Do you feel better now?" Danielle asked.

"Oh yeah! I got a kiss from two beautiful women. Who wouldn't feel good?" Doug said.

"Good, here's the tip for the waitress. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go tinkle." Danielle said then headed for the bathroom.

Doug turned to Judy who was watching Danielle head towards the bathroom. Judy was just about to get up and go towards Tom when she felt Doug grab her hand.

"Doug what's the matter?" Judy asked.

"Judy there's something I have to tell you. It's been eating at me for a while." Doug said.

"Doug, whatever it is you know you can tell me." Judy said.

Doug took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out.

"Judy I told Tom about our kiss." Doug said really fast.

Judy's eyes went wide and before Doug knew it Judy grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to her. Doug was now mere inches away from Judy's face.

"What do you mean you told him about the kiss?" Judy said through gritted teeth.

Doug looked at Judy and had never seen her look so angry at him. He knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad.

"Well…" Doug stammered.

"Well what? You promised you would never tell. Did you forget that?" Judy said.

"I know. I know. But it was an emergency." Doug said.

"An emergency Doug, you better spill right now or so help I'm gonna take my foot and shove it up your ass." Judy said.

"Owe, that would hurt. Not to mention leave a mark." Doug said.

Judy was just about to smack Doug in the back of the head when Tom walked back over to the table.

"Hey what's going on? Oh wait I know." Tom asked looking at his friends.

"You do?" Judy and Doug both said looking at each other then Tom.

"Yeah, Doug probably wanted to get Danielle's phone number and you told him no and then he said something stupid and you threatened him bodily harm if he went near her." Tom said.

"Yup, that's it. You're a smart one Tommy Boy." Doug said standing up from his seat. "I'm going to go pay for lunch." Doug was just starting to head for the cashier when he heard Judy calling him. Doug watched as Judy walked over to him.

"This conversation…is not over." Judy said then walked back over to Tom.

Tom looked at Judy and saw her whisper something to Doug. Then he watched as Doug lowered his head and walked over to the cashier to pay for lunch. Judy grabbed her purse from her chair and saw Tom looking at her.

"Enjoying the view?" Judy asked.

"Everything ok with you and Doug?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you know Doug. He just said something that was really inappropriate and I called him out on it. It was no biggie Tom." Judy said.

"You sure? The conversation looked pretty intense." Tom said.

Judy was about to answer when Danielle came out of the bathroom towards them.

"Hey guys! You ready to leave because Judy and I have some bad girl planning to do." Danielle said.

"I'm ready. Oh…that means we have some shopping to do. Let's go." Judy said grabbing Danielle's arm and walking towards the door.

Tom walked behind Judy and Danielle. He kept replaying the look on Doug and Judy's face in his mind. Tom knew that there was more to their conversation than just what Judy said to him. He knew that at some point he was going to have find out what was really going on with Doug and Judy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! I'm so sorry for the long delay. It's been a hectic month. I've been sick, kids been sick, and husband had knee surgery. I have been working on this chapter when ever I had free time. I want to thank eveyone that has been reading and keeping up with this story. **

**Now there are some parts in the story that I wasn't sure about like Dennis's car. I couldn't remember what he drove in the show so I found a car that I thought was cool. I'm not a car person so if I got anything wrong on it I apologize. **

**Ok. Enough of me. On to the story. Happy Reading!!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

First day of school

Tom never really liked the first day of school. Yeah it was nice to catch up with friends you missed over the summer but after that, it was back to business with going to class, getting homework ,and walk around the hall like a zombie trying to find yout way to your new class. Then by the end of the school day you were sick of telling people how your summer went and how there was.

Even now as a cop, Tom still didn't like the first day of school. Trying to make friends with some of the kids in the schools he had been assigned to was some times harder now than it had been when he was going to school. Now Tom faced his worst first day of school yet. He faced it as teacher.

Tom stood in front of the bathroom mirror and could not get over how dorky he looked. He went from jeans jacket, white t-shirts, ripped jeans, and sneakers, to checkered sweater vest with a white button up shirt underneath, khaki pants, and hush puppies.

"Could I look any dorkier?" Tom said looking at his reflection. Then he remembered. Tom reached in his pants pocket and put the glasses he just bought on. Tom looked at his reflection again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, I can look dorkier than before." Tom said taking his glasses off.

Tom looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost 7:00 in morning and Judy was not out of bed yet. Tom walked out of bathroom and into their bedroom. He saw that Judy was still sound asleep and wrapped up in the covers. She looked so peaceful sleeping, his angel. Tom hated to wake Judy up but she needed to get up if she was going to on time for school. Oh, god. I sound like my mom Tom thought.

Tom leaned over and started to kiss the back of Judy's neck. She did not move. Tom didn't let that deter him so he started leaving a trail of kisses from the back of Judy's neck to the sensitive spot right behind her ear. Once Tom's soft lips reached that spot behind Judy's ear that's when he saw her finally move.

"Hey, I was having a good dream and you just interrupted it." Judy said rolling over to face Tom.

"Oh yeah, what were you dreaming of?" Tom said smiling down at her.

"I was dreaming that I walking on the black sands of Hawaii." Judy said.

"And were you with someone… special?" Tom asked playfully.

"Why yes, I was. It was my boyfriend." Judy said.

"Your boyfriend huh? Is he handsome?" Tom asked.

"Very. I think that sexy is more accurate." Judy said.

"Wow…does this guy have a name? Tom asked.

"Yes, but I don't like to kiss and tell. He has a jealous streak." Judy said.

"I won't tell." Tom said starting to nibble Judy's neck again.

"Well I don't think Denzel Washington would like it if I was cheating on him with you." Judy giggled.

"What!? Denzel Washington!" Tom said looking up at Judy.

Judy started laughing out loud at the look on Tom's face when she said Denzel Washington's name.

"Oh you are going to get it." Tom said and started tickling Judy.

Judy started to laugh louder and tried to squirm out of Tom's grip but he held her down so she couldn't get up.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Tom said still tickling Judy.

"Denzel." Judy giggled out.

Tom tickled Judy again and she squealed.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Tom asked again.

"You are." Judy said.

"That's right. Now get up, your going to be late for school." Tom said kissing the side of Judy's neck.

"What time is it?" Judy asked.

"It's almost seven in the morning." Tom said

"Oh, well I have got plenty of time then." Judy said.

"How do you figure that? School starts at 8 and you haven't even showered yet? You're going to be late." Tom said.

"Exactly. Bad girls don't get to school on time Tom. They arrive late on purpose. That's how they make an entrance." Judy said.

"And that comes from your vast experience?" Tom said laughing.

"No smart ass. That comes from Dennis's vast experience as a bad boy. He said that if we wanted to make the right impression that we shouldn't get to school on time. Which I have to tell you feels really good." Judy said lying back in the bed with a smile on her face.

Tom didn't like the smile on Judy's face when he saw her mention Dennis's name. The more he was around the guy the more he couldn't stand him. Tom could not wait until this assignment was over.

Judy looked at Tom and saw that he didn't look happy. She knew that look. He was pissed off about something.

"Tom?" Judy said getting out of bed and walking towards Tom.

"Yeah?" Tom said.

"What's the matter?" Judy asked.

"Nothing." Tom said.

Judy's raised an eyebrow at Tom.

"You're lying Tom. I can see it on your face. Now spill." Judy said.

"Fine, I hate Dennis. I really hate him. I hate that he is going to be around you during this assignment putting his hands all over you. I don't know how I'm going to keep myself from punching him in the face. I'm also extremely pissed off that he gets to look cool and I get to look like a total dork with this outfit. This so sucks!" Tom said.

Judy looked at Tom. He looked so upset. Judy thought Tom's face was so cute especially when he was mad but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at me? I just poured my soul out to you and you're laughing." Tom said.

Judy started laughing even more at Tom. She could see that Tom was starting to get upset with her and was getting ready to walk away from her. Judy grabbed Tom's hand before he left.

"Baby wait, I didn't mean to make light of your feelings. I'm so sorry. Listen, you know you have nothing to worry about. Dennis is never ever going to come close to you. You are the only bad boy for me." Judy said.

Judy kissed Tom and felt a smile creep up on his lips the moment her lips touched his.

"Feel better?" Judy asked looking in to Tom's eyes.

"Much." Tom said.

"Good. Now come with me." Judy said taking Tom's hand and dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Judy what are you doing? I'm going to be late. We don't have time for a quickie." Tom said.

"God, you are such a perv. We are not going to the bathroom for a quickie. We are going to change your look really quick." Judy said.

Judy had Tom stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom while she stood behind him.

"Now normally I don't have to tell you how to dress but this time you really need my help." Judy said.

"What do you mean? I look like a teacher." Tom said.

"Yeah, a really dorky teacher. Your words not mine. I mean if you wanna get the kids to talk to you...you gotta look the part of the really cool teacher. You know, the kind the guys find really cool and the one the girls drool over. So, first we are going to take your shirt and roll up the sleeves a little. Then we are going to open a few buttons on your shirt. Now we are going to fix your hair and leave your glasses on because you actually look pretty sexy in them. Ok, now take a look." Judy said.

Tom looked in the mirror and was amazed at how different he looked. The little changes Judy made to his wardrobe had changed his look dramatically. He actually looked…cool.

"Babe, you're a genius." Tom said loving his new look.

"I know. Now get going your going to be late." Judy said.

"Ok." Tom said as he head out of the bathroom.

"Hey, how are you getting to school?" Tom said heading towards the front door.

"Um…I have a ride." Judy said quietly.

Tom grabbed his keys off the table in the living room then turned around to Judy.

"From who?" Tom asked.

"Well dad, it's not from Dennis if that's what you are thinking." Judy said.

"Then who is it?" Tom asked.

"Danielle is giving me a ride. Happy now?" Judy said.

"Yes. I am. Look I don't want to be late so give me a kiss so I can leave." Tom said.

Judy walked over to Tom and gave him a long slow deep kiss.

"Wow. That was a great send off. I'll see you later. Love you." Tom said.

"Love you too." Judy said.

Judy watched as Tom left out the door. She waited until she heard the engine of his mustang come to life before she walked back into her bedroom and climbed back into bed. She curled up in her blankets and grabbed Tom's pillow. Judy took in his scent and closed her eyes and tried to remember a happy time with Tom. Judy used that memory of her and Tom as an anchor to help keep her centered enough so she didn't go into the shower and perform her usual ritual of sitting in the shower and crying. Judy felt herself get sleepy again so she decided to go back to sleep and wait for Danielle to call her.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 7:45 and students were slowly starting to make there way into school at Julia Richman High School. Tom and Doug just finished having their meeting with the principal who gave them the basic rules of the school as well as a brief low down on who the faculty were.

To Tom and Doug's delight the principal Mr. Hartz, already had weeks of lesson plans all ready for them. So there was going to be no extra work for them by making up lesson plans everyday after school.

The only extra duty they would have to do is serve one day a week as the detention room teacher. Each teacher in the school was assigned a day. Tom got Wednesday's and Doug got Thursdays. Which was perfect for them because even as a teacher who wants to stay in detention on a Friday.

Tom would be going under the alias of Tom Howard and Doug would be Doug Peterson. They both picked last name of teachers they liked in High School.

After the meeting Tom couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Doug's face.

"If you smile any harder your face is going to break." Tom said.

"Dude, you're just jealous because my part of this assignment just became sweeter than yours." Doug said still smiling.

"Whatever." Tom said a bit annoyed because he was right. Doug's assignment did just get better then his.

During the meeting with the principal Doug was told that his class was not just any shop class, it was auto shop, and every year the seniors get a special project. They get to rebuild a car and this year's was going to be a special car. This year's car was going to be a 1965 Mustang GT convertible that was donated by one of local junk yards. The car was going to be presented at Homing Coming for the class of 1965's anniversary reunion. Then it would be auctioned off to the highest bidder at the last day of Home Coming.

Once Tom heard about the senior project he immediately asked Doug to switch with him. Which Doug refused with a resounding "Hell No!"

Tom and Doug walked outside to the front of the school and started introducing themselves to some of the other faculty that where standing outside. They were both trying to get a better look at the students coming in. Tom and Doug both noticed Harry walking towards them and saw that he had already made contact with some of the students. Harry nodded to both of them and said good morning to both of them like all the other students were.

Tom looked at his watch and saw that it was now 7:50. He looked out into the parking lot and saw that it was now only half full and that students were still trying to make there way inside the school before the bell rang.

Doug saw Tom looking around the parking lot and though he must be looking for Judy. He hadn't seen her red jeep either and was wondering where she was.

"Hey man? Where is she?" Doug asked stepping a little closer to Tom.

"I don't know. I told her not to be late but she said something about bad kids not being on time or something like that." Tom said.

Doug looked at his watch now and saw that it was 7:55 and that the other teachers were standing to head in to start class. He looked at Tom who was still looking for Judy.

"C'mon Tom, she'll be here. Being late is not so bad. Hell we were late all the time as McQuaids." Doug said.

"Yeah that's true. I just wanted to make sure she was ok because she is with….him." Tom said.

Doug laughed.

"His name is Dennis." Doug said.

"I don't give a shit what his name is. He's an asshole and he is with my girl and making her late." Tom said low enough for Doug to hear.

"Well there is nothing you can do about it now. Now c'mon we can't be late to class. We're teachers now. Ya know, the people we used to hate." Doug said.

"You're right. I'll just see here later on." Tom said as he started to head inside.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

First period was almost over and Tom couldn't be happier. The lesson plan he was given for this Sex Ed class was the most boring thing he had ever read. He would rather be watching paint dry than teaching this.

Tom looked around to the faces of the students and could see that they were just as bored as he was. The only amusement he was getting out of the class was watching the girls in the class pass notes back and forth. He knew the notes were about him and wasn't about to bust them on his first day.

Tom remembered how it was when he was in school. Notes were the only form of communication that kids had. That was the only way to find how important things like: if some one liked you, what time the hooky party was, and his all time favorite note: how hot the new teacher was.

"Ok class, we've only got another 10 minutes before class ends so why don't you guys just close you're books and just hang." Tom said.

"Really?" one of his students asked.

"Yeah, I think I board you enough today. Nobody should be this board this early in the morning." Tom said.

Tom watched as the whole classed laughed.

"Mr. Howard, you rock." Another student said.

"I try." Tom said as he took his seat at his desk.

Tom looked at his watch again while his students talked. He hoped that Judy had made it to school ok and was having a good day. Tom checked his class roster and saw that he had Judy, Danielle, Harry,and….Dennis in his 9th period class, which was the last class of the day. The principal had made this arrangement so the officers could meet after class and discuss the day's findings.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Down the street from the school Judy, Danielle, and Dennis were waiting until the last minute of first period to make their entrance.

"Slick wheels you got there Danielle." Dennis said admiring Danielle's ride.

Danielle was driving a Suzuki RG 400 Gamma motorcycle. It was blue and white in color and was brand spank'n new. It only had 200 miles on it.

"Thanks. I kinda like it myself." Danielle said running her hand on the side of the bike.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle?" Judy said.

"I don't. I borrowed this one." Danielle said with a playful smile.

"Who did you borrow it from?" Judy asked.

"I borrowed it from Landon and you have no idea what I had to do get this." Danielle said.

"Landon? Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?" Judy asked looking at her friend who still had a smile on her face at the mere mention of Landon's name.

"Maybe, I don't know. He's still a lump, but he's got a sweet ride. I had to basically swear on a stack of bibles that I wouldn't get a scratch on his bike." Danielle said.

"And?" Dennis asked with eye brow raised. He knew no guy gives up a sweet ride like this bike without getting something in return.

"And what? If you're asking what I think you are asking then no. He didn't get that. I did agree to go on a date with him this weekend. Now your ride Dennis, that's a sweet car." Danielle said trying to change the subject away from her love life.

Dennis had a black 1970 Pontiac GTO. It had a custom built 455 engine with a blower mounted on top. Danielle looked inside and noticed how immaculate the car was. The interior looked brand new as if no one ever sat in it.

Danielle whistled.

"She's a beauty." Danielle said.

"Yeah, she is. But, I like mustangs better." Judy said with a smile.

"That's only because you haven't been in my car. My car would blow the doors off any mustang." Dennis said.

"I'll take your word for it." Judy said rolling her eyes.

"Well I think we wasted enough time. You ready ladies ready to make your bad girl debut?" Dennis said slicking his hair back with his hands.

Judy and Danielle looked at each and nodded.

"Yup, we are." Judy said.

"Let's do this." Dennis said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tom was just about to dismiss his first period class when he heard a motorcycle engine revving up.

"Holy Shit! I mean…sorry Mr. Howard but, you gotta come see this." a student said waving Tom over to the window.

The whole class along with Tom walked over to the window and watched as a motorcycle with two riders on it park in the school parking lot. Before Tom could get a good look at the people on the bike his attention was again diverted by the sound a car engine revving up and tires squealing.

Tom then saw a 1970 black Pontiac GTO pull in right next to the motorcycle. He had to admit that whose ever car that was had good taste. Tom was always in to mustangs since he was a kid but always had a secret like for GTO's.

The driver of the GTO got out and turned their back to the school so Tom and the rest of the class couldn't see who it was. All Tom could see was that the driver had a black leather jacket on. Tom could see it was a guy and that he was now talking to the people on the bike.

As everyone looked on they saw that the three people were now moving away from there vehicles and headed towards the school. That's when Tom saw who the guy was. It was Dennis. Tom felt his fist ball up. He cursed underneath his breath because he had just paid Dennis a compliment and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Tom had a feeling he new who the other two where but hoped it wasn't them. He couldn't tell because they still had their helmets on.

Dennis and the other two with him stopped right before the school steps and that's when they took their helmets off.

Tom felt his jaw drop when he saw that the two with Dennis where none other than Judy and Danielle. He couldn't believe how different both of them looked.

Judy and Danielle were both wearing blue and white leather jackets that matched the color of the bike they drove in on. They both had on huge gold earrings and small gold chains with their names on them. Judy wore a black tank top and blue jeans and Danielle wore a white tank top and black jeans. Judy and Danielle both wore white sneakers with huge blue shoe laces.

Judy, Danielle, and Dennis all looked up and saw most students were standing at the windows taking in their appearance and the entrance they just made.

"I think we made an impression on them ladies." Dennis said looking around.

"I think so." Danielle said.

Danielle looked up and saw Tom's face in one of the windows. She also saw the look on Tom's face and could see he looked both surprised and upset.

"Don't look now Judy. I can see Tom and he does not look happy at all." Danielle said.

Judy didn't look towards Tom but Dennis did.

Dennis looked up at Tom and smiled. He then threw his arm around Judy on purpose knowing that Tom couldn't react.

"Dennis you're suck a dick." Judy said.

"That was cold man." Danielle said.

"I know. But if we are going to be convincing here then old Tommy Boy has got to get used to this. Now come on. We don't want to be late for 2nd period. Let's go check in with the principal." Dennis said.

Danielle walked over to Dennis and went on the other side of him and put her around him.

"Tom is so going to kick your ass after this assignment." Danielle said to Dennis.

Dennis laughed as all three walked into the school arm and arm.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Inside Tom's classroom everyone's eyes were still glued on the new students that had just walked in the building.

"That dude is so lucky." one male student said.

Before Tom could say anything to that comment the bell rang.

"Ok guys I'll see you all tomorrow and make sure you read Chapters 2-4 for your homework. There may be a pop quiz." Tom said.

Tom waited until his class room cleared out. As soon as the last student left Tom slammed his fist on his desk. Tom let the pain he was feeling from his fist run through him. It was the only thing that was keeping him from finding Dennis and beating the crap out of him. Just when Tom thought he couldn't hate Dennis more the scene that just unfolded in front of him just took his hate to new heights.

"God, I can't wait till this fuck'n assignment is over." Tom said under his breath.

Tom shook his head and his hand to clear away the pain he was feeling. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Tom looked at his roster and saw that one of the girls they were looking for was going to be in his 3rd period class. Her name was Angel Rivera. Tom hoped that he could make some kind of connection with her that would help break this case soon.

To take his mind off of what he just saw and the anger he was feeling, Tom decided he would go visit Doug in auto shop and see the mustang he was working on.

**I hope you all like the update. I'm working on the next chapter. Take care!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Everyone!!! I know this is a short chapter and I'm so sorry. I just wrote this last night. I took some advice from one of LibraryTech's reviews about Tom and ran with it. I hope you like it. I will be working on the next chapter hopefully this weekend. Work and RL always seem to just get in the way. Special thanks to Dragon77, LibraryTech, ebonyeyez1, Blkpunk311, Angie, my cousins the real Hackle sisters, and everyone who is still hanging in there reading this story. You all are the best and I thank you for the lovely reviews and just taking the time to read this story. Happy Reading!!!!**

Tom walked over to the building next door to the school that housed the garage where Doug's auto shop class was. He walked in through the side door since the garage doors were down. Tom looked inside and called Doug's name but got no answer. When he didn't hear Doug Tom stepped further inside the garage and heard music playing from the radio.

Inside the garage Tom saw Doug sitting inside the Mustang's driver seat with the top down. Doug was listening to an oldie's station on the Mustang's old radio. Tom noticed that although the car was pretty beat up the radio sounded crystal clear. He noticed that Doug had his eyes closed and he looked lost in thought as he listened to the song "Our day will come." Tom quietly walked over to driver side where Doug was sitting and decided that he needed to let his friend know that he was there. Tom reached over Doug who now had a smile on his face and smacked the car horn on the Mustang. The loud sound of the horn made Doug snap open his eyes. Doug almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the loud noise.

Doug turned his head only to his best friend standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"You could have just tapped me on the shoulder, fucker." Doug said through gritted teeth towards his friend.

"Yeah I could have but the look on your face was just priceless. I think I made the better choice when trying to get your attention." Tom said hoping in the back of the mustang.

Just before Tom was about to sit down in the back just behind Doug, Doug yelled to him and he stopped just before he sat down.

"Dude, don't sit there." Doug said.

"Why?" Tom asked still not sitting down.

"The seat springs are coming out and if you sit your skinny ass down there one is sure to go up your ass. Move to the other side. The springs are fine to sit on over there." Doug said pointing to the other side.

"Thanks man. That would have sucked but the way my day is starting out it would've been the highlight of my day." Tom said as he shifted over to the other side of the back seat.

Doug turned around and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. His interest was now peaked.

"Dude, what is going on? What kind of major shit happened in only the first period of school?" Doug asked.

Tom sighed and pushed his hair back with hands as he prepared himself to go through his story.

"It all started after the first bell rang for the start of first period…" Tom said.

Tom told Doug about how boring his class had been due to the material he was given. He told Doug how he couldn't wait for class to let out so he could stop talking. The thought of repeating the same boring crap over the course of the day made Tom want to jump out the window of his classroom and run for the hills.

"Wait, there has got to be more than the boring material that has gotten you so upset." Doug said.

"Oh yeah, it gets better." Tom said.

Tom then tells Doug about the entrance Judy, Danielle, and Dennis made just before the end of first period. He watches as Doug's mouth drops open when he starts to described Judy and Danielle's new look. Then he gets to the part about Dennis putting his hands on Judy on purpose in front of the whole school and how he looked right up at Tom and smiled.

Doug listens to his best friend and couldn't believe the story he was hearing. He wished he could have seen Judy's new look and what she looked like when she pulled into the school on the back of Danielle's motorcycle. Doug always knew Judy had a wild side but kept it hidden underneath that goody two shoes exterior. He couldn't wait until they all met up after school to see that she and Danielle looked like.

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed her bad girl entrance. It sounds like it was something to see." Doug said.

Doug looked at Tom who had this pissed look on his face. He figured he knew what was making Tom so upset after hearing the story but he needed to have Tom say it just to confirm he was right.

"I know that look on your face Tommy Boy. What else is bugging you? Was it the way Judy looked?" Doug asked.

Tom looked at Doug with a small smile on his face at the thought of Judy and how she looked.

"You know man, I have no problem with the way Judy looked. I mean Doug, Judy looked hot before, now with this new look, she is smoke'n hot. She and Danielle really look like two bad ass hot chicks. They are a high school teenage boys dream." Tom said still enjoying the memory of his girl.

"Then what has got your boxers in twist?" Doug asked.

"Who do you think man? Fuckin' Dennis man. He put his arm around Judy on purpose just to piss me off and then had the fuckin' nerve to look at me and smile. That was such a dick move man." Tom said.

Just as Doug thought, Dennis was the real root to this problem. Doug knew he would have to try and help his friend or else Tom and Dennis would come to blows and that would blow this whole operation and earn a severe ass chewing for all of them from Fuller.

"Tom man, I know you don't like the guy but you gotta let what every personal grudges you have against him slide for now." Doug said.

"You want me to let it slide? How can you say that after what I just told you. He is a prick and I just wanna beat the shit out of him for.."

Doug cut his friend off before he could finish his sentence.

"For doing his job. That's what he is doing Tom. Like it or not. He is supposed to play the bad boy and he is supposed to be all over your girl. Now, I'm not saying what he did was not a dick move towards you because it was, but man, if you don't get your attitude in check when it comes to Dennis you are going to blow this whole operation and earn the wrath of the almighty Fuller on us." Doug said.

"I don't know if I can man." Tom said honestly.

"Tom, you have always been a professional when it comes to cases like this. Don't let Dennis and the shit he is pulling make you loose your cool. Also man, Judy will be pretty mad if she thinks that you don't trust her. She is a professional just like you and is only with Dennis because of the assignment. You just need to chill and let things work themselves out." Doug said.

"I need to chill? What about him?" Tom asked.

Doug shrugged his shoulders.

"What about him? Sometimes you just gotta be the bigger man. Look, Dennis is going to be Dennis no matter what. He will get the job done but if he can get a rise out of you in the process then his day is made. You can't let him do that. Don't let him get under your skin. Don't show him how much you wanna beat the crap out of him. Just ignore him and I bet you he will cut his crap out." Doug said.

"Or, he will find a new way to irk me." Tom said.

"True. Plus you know you have nothing to worry about. I mean he is only pretending to be with Judy during the day. She goes home to you every night. I say that makes you the winner. Don'tcha think?" Doug said.

"You're right man. I just need to chill." Tom said leaning back in the seat putting his hands behind his head.

"Now you got it. Just chill." Doug said as he leaned back in the drivers seat.

"Thanks for the advice. Since when did you become such a guru on all things love and Dennis?" Tom asked.

"Since I started talking to Katie." Doug said with a smile.

"That dispatcher Judy hooked you up with? How long you two been talking?" Tom asked.

" Since the engagement party. She is a big improvement over Dorothy and she gets me. I think... that she could be the one." Doug said.

"No shit." Tom said.

"No shit man, but it' still a little early in the relationship. So I will be taking it slow." Doug said.

Tom looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that his next class would be starting in ten minutes.

"Hey man, I gotta get going. My next class starts in about ten minutes. When you having lunch?" Tom asked,

"Um…I think 5th period." Doud said.

"Good. I don't have class then so why don't we meet in the teachers lounge for lunch and scope out some potential suspects." Tom said.

"Sounds good. Now we get to see what really goes on behind the doors to the teacher's lounge." Doug said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. We get to live every kids dream. Alright man, see ya." Tom said.

Tom hoped out the back of the mustang and started to head for the door when he heard Doug call his name.

"Tom!" Doug yelled.

"Yo!" Tom said.

"What is the word of the day?" Doug asked.

Tom didn't understand the question and then light bulb went off in his head.

"Chill. The word of the day is chill." Tom said.

"That's it. See ya at lunch." Doug said.

"See ya!" Tom said as he exited the garage and headed back towards the man building of the school.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait. I didn't forget this story. This story is close to my heart because it's the first fic I started so I plan to finish it. It just may take me a while to post but I promise I will finish this. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading**

The principal of Julia Richman couldn't believe that the three students in front of him were actually police officers. When they were brought to his office for coming in late for first period he was stunned to find out these students were actually the ones that he was putting his faith in to solve this case.

"So you three are officers?" the principal asked.

"Yup." Dennis said leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"You look so different from the two officers that came in earlier." the principal said.

"That's the point. Can we go now?" Dennis said rudely.

"Dennis!" Judy yelled while Danielle shook her head in shame.

"Please excuse him he has no home training." Danielle said.

"I'm sorry for the rude comment from my colleague here. Yes, we are dressed differently from the other officers you met this morning because we are approaching a different set of students. We will be trying to make contact with the some of your students from a different angle. Our appearance makes it easier to blend in with students we need to make contact with. You may be seeing us in here a lot while we are on assignment but that is only because we have to make sure that we believable in our roles. Please know that despite the way we look Dennis, Danielle, and I take this assignment very seriously. We want to find out who is taking advantage of your students so that another young woman doesn't have to die." Judy said.

"Thank you Officer Hoffs. I appreciate you explaining things. I won't keep you three any longer. Here are your class schedules. As I explained to Officer Hanson you three will be in his last period class so you can meet and discuss the day's events. Good day to you all." The principal said.

Judy, Danielle, and Dennis walked out of the principal's with their schedules. Both women looked at Dennis while he was looking over his schedule.

Dennis was looking at his schedule to check out his next period class when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up to see Judy and Danielle staring at him. Looking really pissed.

"Ladies, can I help you?" Dennis said oblivious as to why they could be angry with him.

"What was that in the office?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, why were you such an ass with the principal?" Danielle asked.

Dennis looked at both of them and laughed.

"Ladies, I hate to tell you but, I was just being me. I've got no problem with the man. I just got a problem with authority figures in general." Dennis said.

"So, all that in there was just you being you?" Danielle asked not believing the bullshit she just heard.

"Yup. No more. No less. Now if we are done I have to get to aw shit…Math class. Where are you two going?" Dennis said.

"Crap! I got gym." Danielle said looking at her.

"Well that's good." Judy said.

"How? I sucked at gym in High School. I still have nightmares about my old gym teacher Mrs. Bruismocker. We used to call her Mrs. Bruise maker because we would leave the gym with black and blue marks, especially after a dodge ball game. Please explain to me how this is a good thing?" Danielle asked.

"It's good because where do all high school social structures meet on equal terms?" Judy asked.

"The gym." Danielle huffed out.

"That's right. The locker room of the gym is a good place to hear and start rumors. Thanks to our grand entrance this morning you will be the topic of conversation. I guarantee that there are already people talking about us and at least one person will be approaching you to find out more about us. Plus look at this way. We all wish we could have done things differently in high school right? Now here is your chance." Judy said.

"Well when you put it that way how can I say no to going? So Judy, what's your next class?" Danielle asked.

Judy looked at her schedule and laughed.

"What?" Dennis asked. He then snatched the schedule out of Judy's hand and looked at it. "Oh that's bullshit. How did you get that class? I wanted that class." Dennis said.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"She's got Auto shop with Doug." Dennis said.

"Auto shop?! Oh that is bullshit." Danielle said.

Before Judy could answer she was saved by the bell.

"Hey what time is lunch for you guys?" Judy asked.

Danielle and Dennis both looked at their schedules.

"Mine says fifth period." Danielle said.

"Mine too." Dennis said.

"Ok so I'll see you guys then." Judy said.

"See you guys." Danielle said walking away towards her class.

Judy was just about to walk towards her class when Dennis called her name.

"Hey, Judy wait up." Dennis called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Judy asked.

"Let me walk to class." Dennis said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Judy said.

"Why? Because Tommy Boy won't like it?" Dennis said.

"Well yeah." Judy said.

"Look Judy, we all have a job to do here. Ours is to pretend to be together. Key word here is pretend. I'm sorry if Tom can't handle it but this is how it is. We have to be convincing if we are going to get these kids to talk to us and I can't do that if I stay fifty away from you because you're afraid of what Tommy boy would think. So let me do my job and let be the bad boy boyfriend." Dennis said.

Judy couldn't argue with Dennis's logic. He was right. They had a job to do and she couldn't let any issues get in the way of doing her job. Including the ones she was personnel struggling with.

"You're right Dennis. We have a job to do. No more issues. I would love for you to walk me to class." Judy said offering her arm to Dennis.

"Thank you." Dennis said but he didn't take Judy's arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Relax. It's all for appearance sake."

"Uh-huh." Judy said as they walked towards her class in the next building.

"I gotta admit. My arm feels pretty comfortable were it is, like it was made to be there." Dennis said.

Judy looked up at Dennis and he had the biggest smirk on his face. It made her laugh.

"C'mon you, let's go." Judy said as she and Dennis walked towards Auto Shop.

When they arrived at Auto Shop everyone was taking their seats in the back of the garage. Dennis walked Judy inside to her seat. He looked around the garage and was impressed with the way the garage was set up and the equipment they had. None of it was second hand crap. It was all up to date and state of the art.

"Wow, this place is better then where I go to get my car fixed. I should start coming here." Dennis said to Judy.

"I know. Everything is so shiny in here. I feel like I need my sun glasses just to look around." Judy said as she took her seat.

Doug looked at the clock in his office and saw that his class was just about to start. He walked out of his office and headed towards the classroom in the back of the garage. Doug almost tripped over his own feet when he looked out into the class room and saw Dennis, Judy, and Judy's new look.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Judy. She looked so different. If Tom hadn't told him he would have never believed it. Doug also couldn't get over how Dennis was all over Judy. If he didn't know better he would have thought Dennis was Judy's boyfriend not Tom.

Dennis looked over his shoulder and saw Doug walking in to start the class. He saw the look on Doug's face and decided to have some fun. Dennis leaned in to Judy and came very close to her face and then whispered in her ear.

"Have fun in class sweetie. Try not to get that white shirt of yours dirty. I'll see you at fifth period lunch." Dennis said.

Judy whispered back in to Dennis's ear.

"Try not to get thrown out of class." Judy whispered back.

Dennis pulled back and looked at Judy.

"No promises." Then kissed Judy on the lips and left.

Judy did her best to try and not to react to Dennis's kiss. She simply smiled Dennis. When the boys in class started whistling she had a wicked thought in her head and thought turn about is fair play. Just as Dennis was turning to leave, Judy quickly smacked him on the ass which caused the boys to start hooting even louder and Doug to stand there with his mouth wide open.

"Ciao babe, I'll see you at lunch." Judy said and winked at Dennis.

Dennis turned around and looked at Judy and smirked at her. He was not about to let her have the last laugh or the last word.

"Now you know I like it rough. I'll see you at lunch so we can finish what you started. See you babe." Dennis said as he walked out of the class.

Judy couldn't help it she laughed at loud. The saw Doug standing there with his mouth wide still wide open. She knew she needed to get Doug back into teacher mode so shw went into bad girl mode.

"Well you gonna stand there all day or you gonna get this class started?" Judy said with an attitude.

Doug turned his attention to Judy and finally closed his mouth before any more flies came in. He knew she was trying to get his attention and she got it.

"Well you must be Miss Hackle. I have heard a lot about you. Glad to see you can found this class better then you did your first period one. Now, how about we get this class started. Welcome to Auto Shop everyone." Doug said.

Judy sat back in her chair and watched Doug start his Auto Shop class. At first Doug was a little bit shaky but after he cracked a couple of jokes and put some other smart ass students in their place the class went on without any more problems.

As class went on Judy was impressed with Doug's teaching skills. All those years of Doug being a smart ass McQuaid, were really serving him well in the classroom. Judy watched as he and the other male students were really relating well to each other and despite all the problems she was currently having with Doug, Judy found herself really enjoying his class.

"Alright everyone now that I have dazzled you with my wit and charm let's get down to business. You all know why you are here right? We are here to strip down that piece of crap mustang back there and bring it back to life. So first things first, we need to strip it down. Take all the old crap out so we can put the brand new stuff in it. So here are your assignments, I've got them written on the board as well as your team leaders who will report to me. Ok, let's move with a purpose times a waistin'." Doug said.

Judy got up with the rest of the class and looked at the board for her assignment. She blew out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was on the tire changing and removal team. It was the one thing she knew she could do well thanks to Tom and Doug teaching her how to do it. They always kept telling her "One day Jude, you're going to be stuck somewhere where we can't get to you and then what are you going to do?" To which she replied. "Rely on what god gave me and stick out my leg. It might cause a traffic jam but someone will stop and help poor little defenseless me."

Then something else caught Judy's attention on the list that made her relief blow away. Doug had made her leader of her team. She rolled her eyes and then looked towards Doug. He turned towards her and smiled a goofy smile and shrugged his shoulders. Judy couldn't help herself she smiled at her friend. No matter what was going on between them Doug could always make her smile. She knew that at some point she would have to get the full story from Doug about why he had to tell Tom about their kiss. The kiss that was supposed to be secret, the kiss that occurred just when she and Tom where just starting to date. The kiss that almost made her choose Doug and not Tom. Judy shook those thoughts out of her head and headed over to meet her team who were standing by the tires.

The boys on her team watched Judy walk over and looked at her like they were hungry lions eyeing a piece of meat. Judy rolled her eyes at them and decided it was time to put these boys in their place.

"First off boys, my eyes are up here. Second, I'm team leader and I don't like slackers, so if you don't pull your weight you're off my team. Third, first one of you that calls me sweat heart, babe, or darling get their balls ripped off and put in a jar for my personal amusement. Understood?" Judy said standing there with her hands on her hips.

All the boys looked at her wide eyed and nodded. One of the boys raised his hand to ask Judy a question. Judy looked at the boy and saw his hand shake.

"Relax kid. What is your question?" Judy asked trying not to laugh at how scared this kid looked.

"What do we call you that won't get us hurt?" the kid asked.

"You can call me Judy or Hackle. Ok. Let's get started." Judy said.

Doug watched as his teams went to work and thought he made some pretty good picks of team leaders especially Judy. She was really making those kids work. It was nice to see glimpses of the old Judy coming out. She had those boys working together as a team just like she did her boys at JumpStreet.

Judy and her team were working hard to get the tires off the mustang. Many of the parts were rusty which made the job of removing them even harder. It took a lot of muscle to get those parts loose and Judy was using muscles she didn't even know she had. The boys on her team marveled at the way she was working. They kept telling her that they couldn't believe how well she was doing for a girl. Judy laughed and told them that she often helped her sister with repairing her bike. She hoped that sounded convincing seeing that she didn't know crap about the thing.

Judy was helping one of the boys remove the last of the rusty lug nuts off one of the back tires when the tool that she was using cut her hand.

"Shit, that hurt." Judy said as she immediately got up and started to head towards the sink in the back of the garage.

The boy that was helping her quickly helped Judy over to the sink while another boy off the team went to go find Doug and report what happened.

Judy was washing her hand off and saw that the cut wasn't deep but it was bleeding pretty good. The boy grabbed the first aid kit off the sink and started to grab supplies out it. He grabbed Judy's hand and started to wrap it with gauze and tape. Judy looked at the boy who wasn't really a boy. He looked about 17 and had a very kind face. She couldn't help but notice that there was some sadness in his eyes as well.

"You're really good at this. You plan on being a doctor?" Judy said.

"My dad's a doctor. I hope to follow in his foot step one day. My name's Jeremy. It is ok to tell you that or are you gonna rip my nuts off for telling you that?" Jeremy said.

"No you're safe, anyone that can patch up a hand like this is ok by me and please call me Judy. You're girlfriend must love the fact that she is going out with someone who wants to be pre-med." Judy.

Judy noticed that Jeremy expression changed when she mentioned girlfriend.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Judy asked.

Jeremy looked up Judy and gave her a small sad smile.

"It's ok. You wouldn't know being new to the school and all. My girlfriend died recently." Jeremy said.

Now Judy was getting somewhere. The letter the officers found never made any mention of a boyfriend. She knew she needed to keep digging.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Was she sick?" Judy asked.

"No, she killed herself. It hit everyone here pretty hard because she was so well liked. I miss her." Jeremy said softly.

"Do you know why she did it?" Judy asked.

"No. No one knows. The last time I saw here she said she would see me tomorrow then the next morning when I came to school that's when I found out she did it. How's your hand?" Jeremy asked trying to change the subject.

Judy looked at her hand and saw that the bleeding stopped and that Jeremy did a pretty good job with dressing her hand.

"Still hurts but it looks great. Look I didn't mean to pry I'm sorry if I asked too many questions. Let me make it up to you. Do you have lunch at fifth period?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I do. Will you're boyfriend be upset if you eat with me?" Jeremy said.

"You let me worry about him. If he has a problem with me having lunch with my new friend then he can just bite me." Judy said.

"You know my first impression of you was all wrong." Jeremy said.

"Let me guess? First impression was wow what a bitch, huh?" Judy said.

Jeremy's faced turned bright red at Judy's words.

"Um no." Jeremy said.

Judy laughed. "You're not very good liar Jeremy. It's ok. A lot people think that when they first me but once they get past the rough exterior they see I'm not as bad as they think." Judy said.

"Well Judy, class is almost over so let me finish up with the guys and we'll clean up the mess. Here comes Mr. Peterson." Jeremy said pointing in Doug's direction.

Doug rushed over to where Judy and Jeremy were standing. He was relieved to see that Judy's hand was all bandaged up.

"Are you ok Ju…Miss Hackle?" Doug asked trying not to sound so familiar.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jeremy here was kind enough to help me out." Judy said.

"Good work Jeremy. Go ahead and help the other guys clean up while I take Miss Hackle in my office and give her a note to head over to the nurse." Doug said.

"Ok. See you at lunch Judy." Jeremy said.

"See you Jeremy and thank you again." Judy said.

Judy followed Doug into his office where he closed the door behind her. She sat down in the seat next to Doug's desk.

"Does it hurt?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, but I'll live." Judy said.

"So, who's the kid?" Doug asked.

"His name is Jeremy and he is the boyfriend of the girl who died." Judy said.

"Whoa. Hold on. Her boyfriend? No one ever said she had a boyfriend. He wasn't even mentioned in the letter." Doug said.

"Yeah I know. Looks like there's more to this story then we originally thought." Judy said.

"Well, I must say Officer Hoffs I'm impressed. You've only been at school for an hour and already you have your first lead. Maybe you can have this case solved by the end of the day." Doug said.

"Wouldn't that be nice? I don't think it's going to be that easy though. Something tells me we are just scratching the surface with this case. Look, we don't want to raise any suspicions so how about giving me that note to the nurse's office." Judy said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Doug said.

Judy watched as Doug fumbled through his desk trying to find his pass book that was sitting right in front of him.

"Ahem." Judy said holding the book in her hand.

Doug looked over and saw Judy holding the book in her good hand.

"Oops." Doug said taking the book from her hand.

As Doug was writing Judy's pass he felt like he had to say something to her while they alone and no one was within ear shot of them.

"Judy, look about me telling Tom I...I…look if you would have seen him you would have understood. He was really not doing well and…" Doug stopped his stammer when he felt Judy put her hand on his.

"Doug, this is not the time or the place to discuss this. I'm still angry that you told Tom but when we are not working on this case you and I are going to talk. You are my friend Doug and I should know that you would have never put that information out there if you didn't have a good reason so, give me some time and I will cool down. Now give me my pass so I can have the nurse look at my hand." Judy said.

Doug felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He knew that he and Judy needed to talk but for right now they were cool with each other and that was good enough for him. He handed Judy her note just as the bell rang.

"Here you go young lady. Get yourself to the nurse." Doug said handing the note to Judy.

"Thanks teach. See you later." Judy said taking the note from Doug. As she was heading out of the office Judy hear Doug call her name.

"Judy." Doug smiled.

Judy turned around and looked at Doug and he had that goofy smile on his face.

"I know Doug. I love you too." Judy said. Then she turned and left to go the nurses office.

Fifth period and the lunch room was packed by the time Judy, Dennis, and Danielle arrived. The lunchroom was alive with the sounds of High School social structure at its best. Every one segregated themselves into their little groups.

The jocks sat with the cheerleaders, while the popular girls sat with the popular boys, the geeks both male and female's laughter could be heard over all the noise and then there were the outcast, the ones that didn't fit into any social structure so they made their own sat all together.

As Judy, Dennis, and Danielle walked through the lunchroom all eyes followed them as they walked by. Some of the music that was playing even died down and all the whispers could be heard.

"That's them. Yeah I heard they got kicked out of their last school and had to come here." One girl said the popular kids table.

"Did you see how they came in this morning? It was awesome." One kid said that walked past them with his lunch.

"That guy is totally hot." One cheerleader said.

"Yeah, I could teach those girls a thing or two." One of the jocks said.

The last comment got both Judy's and Danielle's attention. They both walked over to the table of the jocks where the comment was made. They looked the table of boys up and down and laughed. Judy leaned in close to the boy that made the comment with Danielle on the other side of him. They could see the boy was nervous at how close they were. You could smell the fear coming off him.

"So you could teach me a thing or two huh? Well?" Judy whispered.

"Show us what you got?" Danielle whispered in his other ear.

The other guys at the table busted out laughing at their friend and kept egging him on.

"Come on man."

"Yeah show them."

Dennis stood off to the side enjoying watching Judy and Danielle tease the hell out these kids. It was good to see them having some fun with being the bad girls. He was just about to join in when someone stepped in.

"Is there a problem here?"

Judy and Danielle turned around to see Tom standing behind them looking all official.

"No. No problem." Danielle said.

Judy looked Tom up and down and licked her lips at him. This could be fun she thought.

"No. There's no problem, just making conversation with my fellow classmates. You see, this guy here was going to teach me a thing or two but now that you're here maybe you can show me instead." Judy said.

Tom had to hold back the smile that trying it's best to come out. He needed to act like a teacher not a boyfriend who wanted to jump his girlfriend's bones at the seductive tone she was using.

"Miss.." Tom said looking at Judy over the top of his glasses.

"Hackle, but you can call me anything you like." Judy said.

"Well Miss Hackle. I'm glad that you are getting to know your fellow students but play time is over and you need to move along. So be a good girl and play nice before I put in detention." Tom said.

"Ok teach, you win, I'll play nice. Are you this stern with your girlfriend?" Judy asked.

Tom stepped closer to Judy and smiled.

"That just earned a seat in detention for a week." Tom said.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Judy yelled.

"I suggest you stop before it turns into two." Tom said.

Before Judy could say another word Dennis came over and put his hand on Judy's shoulder to make her stop. He then put his arm around Judy's waist.

"What's the problem here? You put **my** girl in detention?" Dennis said with an emphasis on "my".

Tom ignored the "my" comment and turned his attention back to Judy.

"See you in detention Miss Hackle and in case you forgot since you are new here. It starts Wednesday. Be on time." Tom said then walked away.

Judy stood there pissed off. How dare Tom give her detention for a week? That's ok she thought. Paybacks are a bitch.

Danielle walked over to Judy and Dennis.

"I can't believe he gave you detention. Detention for a week at that man, damn. I hate to be in his shoes when you get home." Danielle said.

"C'mon Judy, I'll buy you lunch." Dennis said.

"That would be great. I think I'll still be too pissed off to eat dinner at home." Judy said then headed off to get her lunch.

Tom walked into the teacher's lounge and saw Doug waiting for him in the back of the room. Doug saw that Tom looked a little better from this morning but still looked like something was bothering him.

Tom was about to get his bag lunch out of the fridge but then noticed Doug already had it out. He sat down next to Doug who had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You still looked pissed. What happened now?" Doug asked.

"Oh nothing, took a short cut through the lunch room, put Judy in detention for a week. You know the usual the first day of school bullshit." Tom said.

Doug almost spit his sandwich out of his mouth.

"You, Tommy McQuaid, put someone in detention and that someone being your fiancé? Oh man, you just cut off for a week." Doug said.

"Cut off from what?" Tom asked.

"Are you kidding me? God man, maybe you should be cut off if you don't know. You only teach a class on it." Doug said.

"You mean sex?" Tom asked.

"Yeah genius, no wonder you're not detective yet." Doug said.

Tom rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. He forgot it was Tuna. It was cold and soggy and tasted gross. He looked at Doug's sandwich and saw that it was a ham and cheese sub.

"Gimme the other half of your sub, mine taste like shit." Tom said.

"No." Doug said.

"C'mon man I have Tuna and it's soggy and gross." Tom said.

"Fine man here but you owe me." Doug said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now back to my fiancé. She's not that petty she will understand." Tom said.

Doug laughed.

"I doubt it. You better make friends with your hands man cause that's all the contact Mr. Winky is going to get this week. I mean first she cut her hand in Auto Shop then you give her detention. Oh yeah, you just made her day." Doug said.

"Mr. Winky, Doug. Is that what you call it? Now, what do you mean she cut her hand in auto shop? Is she ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah she's fine. You didn't see the big bandage on her hand?" Doug asked.

Tom shook his head no.

"Well you are official up shit's creek without a paddle. Enjoy abstinence in all it's glory my friend." Doug said patting Tom's shoulder.

Tom took another bite of his sandwich and then looked up to see two female teachers standing in front of there table. One was a tall blond with long hair and deep dark green eyes. She was wearing a white top and a black skirt with a small slit on the side. The other was a brunette with blue eyes. She had on a low cut pink sweater top and black pants. She was wearing heels that made her just as tall as the blond. Normally, Tom would have made a play for the blond one but he was spoken for now but, who says you can't still look at the menu even though you already ordered. It was would be just be innocent fluttering, no real harm done.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" the blond one asked.

"No, please do. My name is Tom Howard and this is my friend Doug Peterson." Tom said as they both took their seats.

"My name is Lisabeth, Lisabeth Daniels. I teach twelfth grade English." She said.

"And my name is Nora Rodriguez, I teach Spanish for the eleventh and twelfth graders. We'd thought we would come over and welcome our newest teachers." Nora said.

"Well thank you. That's very nice of you." Doug said.

"I'm sure the others will say something to you later but it's been very quiet around here lately." Lisabeth said.

"Yeah we kinda noticed. Why is that?" Tom asked.

"Well one of our students recently took her life and it dealt a big blow to all the students and faculty here." Nora said.

"I take it she was well liked?" Doug asked.

"Oh yes. Nora and I both had her in our classes. Marie was very well liked and worked very hard. I'm going to miss her a lot." Lisabeth said.

"Yeah, she had a wonderful smile. Are you going to the funeral Lisabeth?" Nora asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you know if Nick is going?" Lisabeth asked.

"I heard he is still thinking about it." Nora said.

"I'm sorry I apologize. We are talking around you. Nick is one of the teacher's here. He teaches Micro-Biology. He was very close to Marie and her family." Lisabeth said.

"Well if he was so close then why wouldn't he go?" Tom asked.

"He was like an Uncle to Marie. He was helping her with college applications and tutoring her at home. Her death was a big blow to him because he was her mentor. She never gave any signs of being unhappy. Nick is a good guy always helping out the students after school. " Nora said.

"You mean all the female students." Lisabeth said.

"Lisabeth!" Nora said.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so crass in front of our new friends. But, he does hang all over the girls from what I've seen." Lisabeth said.

"Have any of the girls complained?" Doug asked.

"No. It's just a rumor." Nora said.

"Hey, would you two like to get together tonight? Some of the teachers like to blow off some steam after work and go to the local bar around here called Mike's. It would be a good way to get to know all of us and let us properly welcome you to the Richman family." Lisabeth said looking at Tom.

Doug was jus about to decline when Tom spoke first.

"That would be great. What time?" Tom said.

"Around six, we usually sit in the back. You'll here us when you come in" Lisabeth said.

"We'll see you at six." Tom said.

"It's a date then. I gotta go, lunch is almost over and I have class next period. I'll see you later Nora." Lisabeth said.

"So do I, mind if I walk to class?" Tom asked.

Lisabeth smiled and Tom thought she had a great smile.

Doug looked at his friend and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He needed to talk to Tom right now.

"Could you excuse us for one second? Tom, could I talk to you over here?" Doug said pointing to the nearest corner.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Tom said to Lisabeth.

As soon as Doug had Tom in the corner he looked at his friend.

"What?" Tm asked.

"Exactly, what are you doing?" Doug said.

"My job Doug, same as you." Tom said.

"No man. The questions were your job, the flirting was not. What was that? If Judy see's you acting that with her she's gonna kill you!" Doug said softy.

"So she get's to act all flirty with Dennis doing her job but I don't?" Tom said.

"Oh I see, so you're getting back at her. Tom man, don't go down this road." Doug said.

"I'm just doing my job Doug, nothing more." Tom said.

"It's your funeral man. I'll remember to bring flowers." Doug said.

"Thanks for the support Doug. I'll see you after last period." Tom said.

Doug shook his head and watched his friend walk out the teachers lounge with Lisabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! Long time no see right. Well I made up for it by giving you a longer chapter. Not to much Tom in this one but there are some interesting developments. Let me know what you think and Happy Reading!!!!**

Tom and Lisabeth walked through the lunchroom as a short cut back to their classrooms. Lisabeth noticed Tom was very quiet since talking to Doug and wanted to make sure nothing was said that upset him.

"Was everything alright with you and Doug? The conversation seemed pretty intense between you two." Lisabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, he's just shy and was little nervous being around new people." Tom said.

"I understand. I usually clam up tight when I'm around someone handsome. I'm surprised I'm still able to say something around you." Lisabeth said looking at Tom then blushing.

"Uh…thank you." Tom said then felt Lisabeth put her arm around his.

In the back of the lunchroom Judy was sitting with Dennis and Danielle. She was still brooding over that fact that Tom had sent her to detention for a week. She wasn't used to being put in detention because she was always the golden girl, the good girl, the one that never got in trouble. Detention was someplace bad students went. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was the bad student now. That was where she belonged for stepping out of line with her teacher. It was something that she knew she had to get used to with this assignment. This was just one of the many things that sucked about working this case.

Judy looked at her tray and couldn't believe they actually had the nerve to call this crap food. She thought she actually saw something move in her chili which was actually called "Mystery Meat Chili" on the menu. The only thing that looked appealing on her tray was her apple. She took a nice big bite out of it and could see out of the corner of her eye that Dennis was enjoying watching her eat her apple. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him making him smile because he knew he had been caught looking.

She took one more bite of her apple then placed it down on her tray. When Judy looked up from her tray she saw Tom walking with a tall blond. She must be a teacher Judy thought. Then she saw the blond put her arm around Tom's. Judy felt her blood starting to boil and tried to look away but couldn't. Her eyes where glued to them. She kept looking at Tom and the blond and was trying to calm herself down. It's not like she could just run up to them and find out who the blond bimbo was that was all over her man. Judy figured it must have something to do with case and that's why Tom was letting her get a little more friendly than he should be. Judy was just about to let it all go until she saw the blond laugh and tilt back her head and flip her hair. She knew that head tilt and hair flip. She had done it a million times herself. Judy knew that Tom was flirting and doing too good of a job by the way things were looking.

Danielle looked over to Judy and could see her eyes were fixed on something. She looked in the direction Judy was and saw Tom with a blond woman and the woman was looking a little to friendly with Tom and his arm. Danielle knew she had to say something before Judy blew up but then stopped when she saw it. The blonds head tilted after she laughed and then there was the hair flip. Bad sign, very bad sign Danielle thought. Danielle looked back at Judy and saw she had her hurt hand in a fist. Danielle could see the wound was starting to leak.

"Judy, honey, look at me. You need to relax your hand because it's bleeding." Danielle said.

Judy didn't even here Danielle becasue she was still staring in the direction that Tom and the bimbo went.

Danielle looked over to Dennis who also saw what happened and was not very happy about it either. He couldn't believe how stupid Tom was to pull a stunt like that. Dennis heard Danielle trying to get Judy's attention and that it wasn't working. My turn Dennis thought. Dennis put his hand on Judy's shoulder and turned her head towards him.

"Hey sweetness, look at me. She's not even in your league and he is an idiot if he thinks so. Now relax that pretty hand of yours before it really starts to bleed." Dennis said.

Judy didn't even know she had her hands in a fist. She looked down and saw that her hand was starting to bleed through the gauze. Judy cursed underneath her breath for doing something so stupid then relaxed her hand.

"There you go, good girl. Now c'mon give me a smile." Dennis said.

Judy looked at Dennis and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Dennis. I needed that." Judy said.

"Anything for my girl. Now I meant to ask you before. How did you cut your hand?" Dennis said and winked at Judy.

Judy went through what happened to her hand in Auto Shop and about how it helped her make contact with Jeremy who had a connection to the girl and this case.

"So this Jeremy, was the girl's boyfriend? I wonder why he wasn't mentioned anywhere in the letter?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. He was supposed to have lunch with us. I don't know what could have happened to him. I'll have to find out. I'm scheduled Auto Shop Monday and Tuesdays with him and hopefully some other classes." Judy said.

Suddenly the bell ring and their conversation was cut short.

"That's our cue boys and girls. I have Spanish class. That's the one class I know I should do well in. I took it in High School and in College." Danielle said.

"So how come you never volunteered to translate for anyone when they needed a Spanish speaker on the road?" Judy asked.

"Because they don't pay me extra for it and what they don't pay for they don't get. Comprende?" Danielle said.

"Gotcha." Judy said.

"Well ladies I'm off to History class. God, these classes suck! Where are you off to beautiful?" Dennis asked.

"I'm off to…"Judy looked at her schedule and found her next class. "English class. I used to like that classes when I was in school. You gonna continue stalking me while I walk to class?" Judy asked.

"Of course. Yo, Dani! See you later." Dennis said.

"Peace out yo!" Danielle said as she walked to class.

As Dennis walked Judy to class he noticed that she looked really distracted and far away. He glanced over and saw Judy was having a hard time holding her books with her hand. He took her books from her and carried them. That earned him a thank you and a smile. All of which made making him late for yet another class worth it.

"Why so quiet cutie? You're still not bothered by that scene in the lunchroom are you?" Dennis asked.

Judy didn't answer she only nodded her head.

"Look, it's like I told you. She has nothing on you and if he can't see that than he is a fool. Now cheer up. Chances are you probably won't be seeing her any time soon so no more moping. Have fun in class. Who knows the day might get better for you." Dennis said as he stopped in front of Judy's class.

Judy took her books from Dennis and was about to go inside the class when she stopped. Standing at the black board was none other than the blond bimbo herself.

"Don't bet on it." Judy said then walked inside and took her seat way in the back of class.

Judy couldn't believe her luck. Out of all the teachers in the school she had to get this one. Her day was just getting worse and worse. She put her head on her desk and hoped that maybe she would just fall asleep letting the bell wake her. Then Judy heard someone trying to get her attention. Judy took her head up off the table and turned over to the noise. It was Jeremy.

"Hey, sorry about lunch, I got busy with helping out the Micro-biology teacher. Rain check?" Jeremy whispered.

"You got it. So, what's the deal with the Glenda the Good Witch up there?" Judy asked pointing to Lisabeth who had her back turned to the class while she was writing something on the board.

"She's ok, I guess. I heard she was getting pretty cozy with that new teacher Mr. Howard. Couple of my friends saw them walking down the hall together." Jeremy said.

Jeremy chuckled when he saw Judy roll her eyes with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wow, for someone who you just met today you really don't like her." Jeremy said.

"Let's just say that I don't trust the whole goody two shoes look. I'm just getting a vibe about her that tells me something is off about her." Judy said.

"She's not the one you need to worry about." Jeremy whispered to himself.

"What?" Judy asked. She barely heard what Jeremy said.

"Nothing…just don't judge a book by it's cover. Things are not always what they seem to be around here." Jeremy said.

Judy noticed the very serious look on Jeremy's face and decided that now was not the right time to ask what he meant. She filed that in the back of her brain to follow up on.

"Thanks for the advice." Judy said then heard Lisabeth clear her throat to get their attention.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to start class now." Lisabeth said.

Judy looked at Lisabeth with the most disgusted look she could muster then answered.

"Actually I wasn't done, your interrupting." Judy said.

Judy could see that Lisabeth was taken back by her response. Good she thought. That's what you get for hanging all over my man. Bitch.

Lisabeth looked at her new student and tried to gain her composure in front of the class. She wasn't used to one of her students being so blatantly rude to her.

"Now, that's no way to start your first day in my class. Remember first impressions stick with people." Lisabeth said with a smile.

Judy rolled her eyes and thought she was going to puke from all the sweetness being oozed out towards her.

"Oh, I know all about first impressions. I already have one of you. But, you know what? You're right. You have a class to teach. So please Glenda, proceed teaching all the lollipop kids here while I take a walk." Judy said getting up out of her seat.

Judy turned to Jeremy who had a shocked but amused look on his face.

"Thanks again for the advice." Judy said.

"Anytime." Jeremy said.

Jeremy watched as Judy walked past a horrified Lisabeth out the door.

Judy walked out the class and suddenly felt a little guilty. She knew was taking her anger out on the wrong person. It was Tom who she was mad at. He was the one that was flirting. That woman had no clue that Tom was engaged to Judy.

Judy was going to turn back to her class but she stopped. The damage was done. There was no way she could turn back and apologize to her teacher. That would totally go against everything she was trying to accomplish as the bad girl. So she just continued to walk down the hall feeling the weight of her guilt on her narrow shoulders. When Judy turned the corner she nearly jumped out of her skin because she didn't notice someone standing there.

It was Dennis. He looked at her with one of his usual smirks.

"Took you long enough. I really didn't think you would stay in the class as long as you did." Dennis said.

Judy shook her head. She couldn't believe that Dennis actually waited for her because he knew she would leave the class.

"How did you know I would leave?" Judy asked with her hands on her hips.

Dennis laughed. "Oh c'mon. I knew you weren't going to stay in a class with the women who was just pawing your man like scratching post. Now how's about you and me go find a quiet spot that's far away from English and History."

"Where would that be?" Judy asked not really caring where at this point. Any place was better than English class.

"Under the bleachers." Dennis said.

Judy was about to protest but decided against it. She needed to get her head straight after the scene she just caused and maybe being outside and getting some fresh air might help her clear her head better.

"Sounds good but how are we going to get out of here with out being caught?" Judy asked.

"Have some faith girl. I already scoped out a clear path and not to mention I heard some kids in my other classes talking about how they get outside without being found. That's where some of them go to blow off some steam. So just follow me to salvation and hopefully we will get some information about the case while out there.." Dennis said.

"All right. Let's go. But no funny stuff Dennis." Judy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dennis said taking Judy's hand in his.

Judy and Dennis made it out to the bleachers without being seen by any of the teachers or hall monitors roaming the hallways. The bleachers were way on the other side of campus near the soccer field. There were no soccer classes going on so there was no chance of them getting caught.

When they walked under bleachers they saw about six to seven other students all ready there. They were just hang out and smoking cigarettes. One the boys turned around and nudged another boy when he saw Judy and Dennis coming towards them. They started to walk towards Judy and Dennis and Judy noticed they didn't look very friendly. That all changed when one of the boys smiled and shook Dennis' hand. Judy breathed a small sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight. Someone would get hurt and it would most likely be one of those boys.

"Dude, took you long enough." the boy said.

"Well, it's my first day here I can't be the expert like you." Dennis said.

"So, who's the hottie?" the boy asked.

Judy quickly gave the kid a once over. He was a nice looking kid or at least he would be if he lost the spiky purple hair, the dog collar around his neck, the baggy jeans with the hole in the knee, and the god awful black nail polish.

"I'm Judy. And you are?" Judy asked.

"Name's Sticks. These are my boys and Black and Dre." Judy looked over to where Sticks was pointing and saw two other versions of Sticks waive to her. Soon two girls walked over and one put their arms around Sticks. The girl hanging all over Sticks had long black hair and wore dark glasses that accentuated her gray eyes. She was wearing a black t shirt and a red form fitting skirt. Out all the kids down her she seemed the most normal.

"Judy, Dennis, this is my girl Julie." Sticks said.

Dennis looked at Judy when Sticks said the girls name. He couldn't believe their luck. They actually made contact with the dead girls sister.

Jules hit Sticks on the back of his head when she heard him say her real name.

"You know I hate that name. Call me Jules please. And you can call him Clarence." Jules said pointing to Sticks.

"Aw, low blow babe." Sticks said.

"Sticks? Let me guess you play drums?" Judy asked.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. I love the drums. I have been playing them since I was five. We are trying to put together a band and have Jules as our lead singer but she hasn't been feeling much like singing lately." Sticks said.

"Oh yeah? Why is that? From what Sticks tells me you got some set of pipes." Dennis said.

"My sister died recently. She killed herself. Kinda takes the joy out of singing ya know?" Jules said with some sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Dennis said.

"Don't be. You didn't know her. Everyone thought she was this goody two shoes but she wasn't. That was just the image she liked to display for all the teachers here. Underneath all that Maybelline was a real bitch." Jules said.

Judy watched as Jules spat the last part of that sentence about her sister out. She looked into the girls eyes and could see that behind all that attitude was a girl in pain. Judy understood Jules' anger very well. They were both lashing out at people because of the anger and loss of control they constantly felt.

"You need to chill Jules." Sticks said.

"Fuck you Sticks! I don't need to chill! I just need to get away from you." Jules said then walked off in a huff.

Dennis and Judy watched as Sticks and the others tried to call Jules back but she kept walking away. Sticks was about to run after Jules when Judy caught his arm and stopped him.

"Look she's a little upset right now. How about I try and smooth things over?" Judy said.

"I don't know. I would feel really bad if she went off on you. No, I'll go." Sticks said.

"Look, I think I can get through to her. Besides, sometimes you open up more to strangers than the ones closest to you." Judy said.

"You sure you want too? I mean, Jules can pretty hard headed when she wants to be. This whole thing with her sister is making it so that I can't even reach her any more." Sticks said.

"Sticks, if there is anyone who can get through to her it's my girl. She has a way with difficult people." Dennis said winking at Judy.

"Yeah, I mean Dennis is difficult all the time. I still mange to not kill him. What's the worst that can happen? She curses me out. Believe me I have heard worse." Judy said.

"Alright. Give it a shot, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sticks said.

Judy nodded then left Dennis and the others and ran after Jules.

Judy saw that Jules was headed towards the other end of the soccer field where the concession stand was. By the time Judy caught up Jules was gone. Then Judy noticed that the concession stand door was open and heard noises from inside. Instinctively Judy went for her gun and then remembered she wasn't on the road anymore. She kept telling herself that this wasn't a burglary in progress. Out of nowhere Judy started to have a flashback to the night of the shooting. Judy started to see herself behind the patrol car with Danielle calling for back up. She could hear the shots whizzing past her head. Suddenly Judy's legs felt like Jello and she couldn't stand up. She reached out for the wall to steady her wobbly legs and to stop the spinning of her head.

Judy closed her eyes to try and stop the images that kept flashing in front of her. It didn't work. The scenes became clearer. She saw herself in Danielle's arms holding her gun up towards the crazed gunman. Judy heard the gunman's voice telling them them they were about to die. She started to feel her heart race and pump faster like it was about to burst out of her chest. Judy started to hear someone call her name and shake her. The frightful scene in front of her started to melt away and Judy saw a concerned Jules kneeling down looking her.

"Judy! Are you ok? I've been calling you and calling you. What happened?" Jules said.

Judy looked up at Jules and could see she looked pretty shook up by what she just witness. Judy wiped the sweat off her brow and tried to give Jules a smile to convince her she was ok.

"It was nothing." Judy said.

"It didn't look like nothing." Jules said.

"I said it was nothing!" Judy snapped.

"Hey look I was just trying to help no need to snap." Jules said.

Judy looked at Jules shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jules asked.

"What's funny is that I was supposed to come over here and make sure you were ok and get you to talk to me. Instead your nursing me and practically holding my hand." Judy said.

They both looked at each and laughed.

" What were doing inside the concession stand?" Judy asked.

"Getting my cigarettes. I sometimes work the stand during games for a little extra cash and I always hide an extra pack out here. So I used my key to get in. Don't worry it's all locked up now. No one will ever know we were here." Jules said.

Jules sat down next to Judy and pulled a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of her pocket. She took two cigarettes out of the box and handed one to Judy. Judy was about to refuse because she was not really a smoker and thought they tasted disgusting. Against her better judgment and her screaming taste buds Judy accepted Jules offer. Judy watched as Jules lit her cigarette with her lighter then blew out a puff of smoke. Judy noticed that Jules' body started to relax after her first drag. Jules turned to Judy and lit her cigarette with her lighter. Judy put the cigarette to her lips and inhaled. The things I do for this job Judy thought.

Judy took another slow drag off her cigarette then blew out the smoke and tapped the ash off. She figured she must be some what convincing because Jules never said a word. Judy noticed on her other undercover assignments that most smokers know a non-smoker when they see them by the way they hold their cigarettes and how they inhale. She was glad that she had some practice over the years and watched Tom when he was a smoker. Judy remembered making a remark to him about how she wouldn't date a smoker because they always smelled and tasted like smoke. One week later Tom quit and asked Judy out. That memory made Judy smile.

Jules turned to Judy and saw the small smile on her face. She wondered where Judy was right now.

"Where are you?" Jules asked.

"I was at a place in my life where things weren't so complicated." Judy said.

Jules nodded her head like she understood. "I remember that place. Days like today let me know that I took those times for granted. I wish I were there right now. Feeling carefree and..." Jules stopped while searched for the right word.

"Normal. Yeah,me too." Judy said finishing Jules thought.

"Do you think it will ever get easier?" Jules asked looking down at her cigarette as the ash on it got longer.

" I don't know. People say time heals all wounds and that eventually the pain in your heart will go from a loud constant stabbing pain to a quiet dull ache that surfaces every once in a while. So far, I haven't found that to be true." Judy said then tapped the ash off her cigarette.

"So in other words you and I are hopeless." Jules said.

"I believe we are."Judy giggled out.

Jules took her last drag from her cigarette and laughed as she blew out her smoke. She looked out to the soccer field and sighed.

"Marie loved soccer. She and I kicked ass when we were on the field together. We were unstoppable on the field. I knew her moves and she knew mine. People always said that when they watched us on the field it was like a dance. I was the Ginger to her Fred." Jules said.

"Oh yeah?" Judy said.

Jules quietly nodded her head yes.

This is good Judy thought. Jules was opening up about her sister. Hopefully she would give a little bit more information that could assist with finding out who may have killed Jules' sister. Judy could see Jules was about to shut down again so she asked more question to keep her going just a little while longer.

"So you two kicked ass on the field huh?" Judy asked.

"You better believe it. Marie and I co-captained the girls varsity soccer team three years in a row. She got MVP two years in a row when we won State in back to back championships. When I was voted MVP last year for a goal that she set up for me she was so happy for me. She threw me a party. It was the biggest bash of the year. Everyone who was anyone was there." Jules said then took a picture out of her pocket of her and Marie at the party and looked at it. She traced her finger over Marie then handed it to Judy.

Judy looked at the photo of the two girls and could see how happy they were. Jules' looked so different in the picture compared to now Judy noticed. In the picture Jules had long blond hair and wasn't wearing glasses. She looked very clean cut and like a good kid. Which was dramatically different from the juvenile delinquent look she was sporting now. Judy looked back down at the picture. Marie was carrying Jules on her back while Jules was holding up her MVP trophy. She could see that Marie was truly happy for little sister and loved her very much. Judy turned the picture over and saw something written on the back of the photo. It was from Marie.

_Julie,_

_Today is your day. I'm so proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better sister or a dance partner on the field. Ha Ha! _

_Love you Ginger!_

_Marie (aka Fred)_

Judy handed the picture back to Jules who then placed the picture back in her pocket, which Judy now noticed was right over Jules' heart.

"So she wasn't the bitch you said she was?" Judy asked.

A tear cam down Jules' eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"No. Well, yes and no. Three years ago she wasn't. Marie would give you the shirt off her back if she saw you needed it. She was the sweetest person you ever met and we were so close. We used to finished each other sentences. Then something changed her after school started. She stopped playing sports and became totally obsessed with her school work. My mom and dad didn't notice the change. I tried to tell them that something was wrong with her but they said that the older we get our priorities shift and that what must be going on with her. They didn't see it because her grades stayed the same but I did. I knew something was wrong." Jules said.

"Did she say if anything happened to her?" Judy asked.

"Sometimes she'd start to say something then stop. When I pressed her Marie would tell me I was seeing things and not worry. That everything was ok. Then over the next couple of weeks we started to grow apart. Distant. She started to hang out with people that she used to consider stuck up. Now they were best friends. The biggest change was when she stopped talking to me in the hallways. She started saying that I needed to grow up and stop playing childish games like soccer and lose my friends like Sticks. We had a huge fight in hallway and I hit my sister. Knocked her right on her ass and because she was the schools new golden girl I became the jealous bad seed sister. So, I decided that if that's how they saw me then that's how I was going to be. Screw her and the rest of the world I said. We would fight ever day. It got so bad that I just started to stay out later and later. I eventually quit soccer. It just wasn't fun without Marie being next to me. Coach asks me all the time to come back but I tell him I'm not the MVP I used to be and that he should look somewhere else." Jules said.

So did you ever try and get someone else to listen to you that something was wrong with Marie?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I tried to talk to my Uncle Nick the micro-biology teacher here. He didn't believe me either but said he would keep a close eye on Marie." Jules said.

"You have an Uncle who works here?" Judy asked. She didn't remember anyone saying anything about an Uncle working at the school.

"He's not really our Uncle. Nick is an old family friend. Marie and I have known him since we were kids. Nick is really more like a second dad to us. We could talk to him about anything and he would always listen. Except this time. This time he just brushed me aside. It was really weird." Jules said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I mean...Uncle Nick always treated Marie and I the same and then when Marie changed so did he. They got closer while I was put on the back burner. He would call her to see how she was doing and then they would have these long conversations. Marie would always close her door when they talked. She never used to do that." Jules said.

"How did your Uncle Nick take Marie's death?" Judy asked.

"Pretty bad. Like I said, he's family and we are pretty much like daughters to him. He has been trying to talk to me since Marie's death but I don't feel like talking to him. I was really hurt when he treated me different and he knows it. Uncle Nick has been trying to get me in his good graces so much that it feels like he is smothering me." Jules said.

"How so?" Judy asked.

"He keeps calling the house, following me to class, asking Sticks about me. It is really starting to piss me off and freak me out at the same time. It's like he's obsessed or something. I just blow it off because I know he's just upset over Marie's death but, I just wish that people would just give me my space. I need to do this my way, not theres. You know what I mean?" Jules said.

"More than you know." Judy said.

"Thank you Judy." Jules said.

"For what?" Judy asked.

"This was the first time since my sister's death that I just got to let some things out. I didn't know how much I had been holding in until now. Thank for understanding and just listening. I never got to ask you. Do you have a sister?" Jules asked.

"Well first, your welcome and yes I do. Her name is Danielle. We drove into school together on the loud motorcycle. I'm surprised you didn't hear it or hear about it. Why do you ask about her?" Judy asked.

"Do you guys get a long?" Jules asked.

"I guess. We're like most sisters. We fight, we make up. Talk about boys. Take each others clothes. You know the usual stuff." Judy said.

"That's good. Cherish your sister Judy. She's all you have in this world and when she's gone there is no plugging the whole in your heart from the hurt that you feel from her absence." Jules said with another lone tear coming down her eye.

"I will." Judy said.

"Well enough of me and my problems. It's your turn to share. The doctors office is now open and accepting patients." Jules said with a smile and some sniffling.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think that is a good idea." Judy said.

Just as Jules was getting ready to try and get Judy to talk Dennis and Sticks came around the corner.

"What are you two doing here?" Judy asked.

Sticks scratched his head looking a little embarrassed. "We...

Dennis interrupted him. "No! Not we. You mean you."

"Alright,I. I thought we should check up on you two. I was scared that Jules made you run away and cry or something." Sticks said.

Judy and Jules looked at Sticks and laughed. Dennis shook his head and put his hand on Sticks' shoulder.

"I told you they were fine. C'mon lets go back." Dennis said.

Sticks was about to say something else then he heard Dennis call his name telling him to come on and to leave the girls alone.

Jules and Judy walked behind the boys back towards the bleachers. Jules pointed out where on the soccer field she had scored the winning goal that won her MVP. Judy noticed that Jules smiled while recalling that memory. She thought that Jules had a wonderful smile and she hoped that one day Jules would smile again everyday like she did in the picture of her and Marie.

As they drew closer to the bleachers Judy started to get nervous. She realized that Jules had seen her break down and that she could tell Dennis what happened. If that happened, Dennis would have to report that to Fuller who would not only take her off the case but send her back to the therapy. Which was something she didn't want to happen. Judy felt her heart start to race again and tried to calm herself down. Just as if Jules had read Judy's mind she said the words Judy needed to hear.

"I won't tell. You're secrets safe with me. No one needs to know what happened." Jules said.

Waves of relief washed over Judy and she began to calm down. She was safe. No one would know what happened. But Judy knew, secrets like that don't stay secret for long, and that eventually, she would have to do something about this. Just not today. Not today.

"Thank you Jules. I don't want my sister or Dennis to worry about me. Like you said I need to do this on my own." Judy said.

"What happened to you Judy?" Jules asked.

Judy saw the very concerned look on the girls face. She had seen that look to many times from Tom and the others. It was the look saying "when are you going to get back to normal?" Judy hated that look because it was also mixed with pity which was the last thing she wanted from anyone. Judy summoned a smile and leaned over to Jules so she could whisper in her ear since they were almost to the bleachers.

"Ask me again sometime." Judy said.

"Fair enough." Jules said with an understanding nod.

When Judy and Jules reached the bleachers the bell for the next period rang. Everyone started to head quickly back towards the main building before they got caught going back inside. Once they were all safely inside they all started to go their separate ways. Judy started walking towards her seventh period class when she heard Jules call her name.

"Judy!" Jules called.

"Hold on Dennis. I'll be right back." Judy said then ran towards Jules.

"Do you like trains?" Jules asked.

"That's a weird question." Judy said wondering where this was going.

"Well a bunch of us get together near the train yard and we watch the trains go by while we drink some beers. It may not sound like fun but we always have a good time. Maybe you, Dennis, and your sister can come?" Jules asked.

"Sure, when?" Judy asked.

"Tonight around seven. Meet us at Pete's Sandwich Shop at six and we will show you the way." Jules said.

"Cool. We'll see you there and thanks for the invite." Judy said.

"No problem. We baby sisters have to stick together." Jules winked.

"I never told you I was the baby." Judy said surprised to know that Jules knew she was younger than Danielle.

"You didn't have too. It's written all over you. See you later." Jules said as she walked off towards a waiting Sticks.

Judy walked back over to Dennis and they started walking towards Judy's next class. She looked at her class and saw it was Micro-Biology. Dennis looked at his schedule and saw he had the same class.

"So beautiful, you wanna cut this class too because if you do I'm all for it." Dennis said.

"No, I think we need to go to this class. I just learned some information from Jules that tells me we need to pay close attention to the teacher in this class." Judy said.

"Really? What exactly did she say? I know you two talked for a long time out there. Care to fill me in." Dennis said.

On the way to class Judy told Dennis everything that Jules told her. She just omitted the part about her having the dizzy spell and the flashbacks. She noticed that Dennis payed close attention to what she was telling him especially the part about Jules' Uncle Nick being very close the Marie.

"Wow, you really got Jules to open up to you. You two must have had one hell of a talk. I'm impressed that you got her to open up so quickly." Dennis said.

Judy blew off what Dennis was saying and tried to down play what he just said.

"It was nothing. Like I said sometimes people just open up more to strangers then people they are close to. So, did you get anything from Sticks?" Judy asking trying to steer Dennis away from her conversation with Jules.

"Yeah, Sticks said some of the same stuff that Jules said about her sister. That she and Jules were tight until the beginning of this school year. She went from sugar and spice to mega-bitch. Sticks said that she put up a good front for the teachers here but once they were out of sight she became stuck up and thought she was better than everyone including Jules. It hit Jules pretty hard. There's something else." Dennis said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"At first I thought Sticks was kidding but after what you told me I'm starting to think it's true." Dennis said.

"Well, what did he say?" Judy asked.

"He said that about two weeks ago he saw one of the female students hugging the Micro-Biology teacher and the hug looked a little more friendly than it should have. Some of the other kids chimed in and said they have seen him leaning all over the girls and having some "private lessons" with them after school. Most them being young pretty girls who are sisters." Dennis said.

"Really. Well, it looks like we may have to keep a closer eye on this Uncle Nick. It looks like we may have our first suspect." Judy said.

"I haven't even met this guy and I don't like him. Look Judy, I know you and Danielle can take care of yourselves but I don't like the way this guy operates. Just do me a favor and don't be in a room by yourself with this him. I'm going to tell Danielle the same thing when we see her later." Dennis said.

"Why Dennis, is that your softer side showing?" Judy asked.

Dennis rolled his eyes at Judy. He was about to say something to Judy but saw they were coming up to their classroom. Dennis pulled Judy to the side before they entered.

"You ready to check this pervert out?" Dennis asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it." Judy said.

Then they both went inside to get a good look at Uncle Nick.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Everyone!!! I know it's been a looong time. I got writer's block with this story and stayed it for a long time. Not to mention real life got in the way. The block is finally starting to lift so here is what I wrote. Let me know what you think and as always Happy Reading.**

**Disclamer: I do not own 21 Jumpstreet or its characters. **

School was over for the day and everyone couldn't be happier. They were all now on there way to Jump Street to give Fuller an update on how today went. Fuller sent a message via the principal that instead of having the meeting at the end of day at the school, that they should come back to Jump Street where they could be sure no one would over here their conversations.

Judy and Danielle arrived first with Harry and Dennis right behind them. They all went inside and sat around their desk recapping some of the days highlights.

"So Danielle, how did you like your first day of school?" Harry asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I think I'm enjoying High School more now than I did when I was in school. I mean there are somethings that suck like gym and the food but other than that it really wasn't that bad. It also helped that I had Judy and Dennis with me most of the day." Danielle said.

"Yeah I heard about the entrance you guys made this morning. All the kids in my third period class were talking about it. You three really made an impression. No one really knows what to think of you." Harry said.

"That's good. We did our jobs." Dennis said.

"And then some." Harry said.

Harry looked over to Judy who hadn't said a word since they came in. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he noticed her hand.

"Hey partner? What happened to your hand?" Harry asked.

Before Judy could answer Tom and Doug walked in causing her to close her mouth.

"Hey kids! Miss me?" Doug said.

"Nope." Harry said.

"That stings Harry. That really stings." Doug said as he walked to his desk.

Tom looked over to Judy who looked away from him when he looked her. Not good he thought. She must still be sore about the whole detention thing he said to himself.

Fuller looked through the blinds of his office and saw that everyone was back from school.

"I want everyone in my office in 10 minutes. I want to hear all about what you guys found out today at school." Fuller said.

"You got it coach." Tom said.

"Well then I'm going to grab a cup of coffee from the break room. I have been wanting one all day. Anyone care to join me?" Danielle asked.

"Me! The coffee in teacher's lounge sucked." Doug said.

"I'll take a cup too. Jude?" Harry asked.

Judy looked over to Harry with a blank look on her face. She had been in her own little world and hadn't heard Harry.

"Huh?" Judy asked.

"Earth to Judy. Do you want some coffee?" Harry asked.

Judy smiled. "Sorry. I got lost in thought. No coffee for me. Thanks Harry." she said.

"Ok. When I get back I wanna know what happened to your hand." Harry said.

"C'mon guys let's go. Times a wastin'" Doug said.

"Times a wastin'? What are you a seventy?" Harry asked.

"Shut up I'm still in teacher mode." Doug said as all three walked towards the lounge.

Judy saw Tom sitting at his desk and could see that he was writing something on a piece of paper. Then she looked at Dennis who now was on the phone. This would be a good time to slip out and get a quiet couple of minutes to herself she thought. Judy looked one more time to make sure that Tom and Dennis were still both distracted. Once she was sure she grabbed her jacket quietly off her chair and headed towards the door.

Tom finished writing some of the things he learned today down on the pad on his desk. He turned towards Judy's desk and saw that she wasn't there. She must have went outside he thought. Tom got up from his chair and started to head outside to find Judy and talk to her when he heard Dennis say something.

"You say something?"Tom asked Dennis.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." Dennis said to whoever he was on the phone with. "Yeah I said something." Dennis said leaning back in his chair.

"What was it?" Tom asked.

"Back off." Dennis said.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked angrily.

"I know you heard me but I'll say it slow if you need me to. Back. Off." Dennis said coolly.

Tom walked over to Dennis' desk and looked down at him.

"Who the hell are you to me tell me to back off? She's my fiancé. You're only the pretend boyfriend remember? Don't let the role go to your head." Tom said.

Dennis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something I said funny?" Tom asked.

"Some fiancé you are. You didn't even notice that she had a hand injury when you put her in detention. Asshole move by the way. Not to mention that you were flirting with that blond in the lunchroom. I mean c'mon man that was just wrong." Dennis said.

"What blond in the lunchroom?" Tom asked.

"Don't play stupid. The English teacher ring any bells?" Dennis asked.

Tom tried to hide his shock by keeping his facial expressions controlled. Shit he said to himself. Doug said that would bite him in the ass and he was right.

"I wasn't flirting. We were just talking." Tom said trying to play it off. "I was just getting information from her. I was just doing my job nothing more." Tom said.

"Keep telling yourself that Tommy boy." Dennis said.

"Fuck you Dennis. I didn't do anything wrong." Tom said.

"No need to get testy. I mean if you didn't do anything wrong, then you should be able to sleep really good tonight with that crystal clear choir boy conscience of yours. Right?" Dennis said.

"Booker, Hanson get in here it's time. Where's everyone else?" Fuller asked.

"Right here." Doug said walking in with Harry and Danielle.

"Good. Where's Hoffs?" Fuller asked looking around.

"Here sir. I just went outside for some air." Judy said.

Fuller looked down at Judy's hand while everyone was walking towards the office.

"Baby girl what happened to your hand?" Fuller asked.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Judy said.

"Well, it's gonna come up. I mean who could miss a huge white bandage on your hand?" Danielle said turning to Tom.

"Yeah, you'd have to blind or stupid not notice it there." Dennis said.

Judy gave Dennis and Danielle a look letting them know to let it go and cut it out. She knew what they were doing. Trying to start something with Tom was not what was needed right now.

When everyone took their usually spaces in the office Fuller took his seat and looked around. It was only the first day of school and they all looked tired and frazzled. Fuller hoped that this wasn't going to last the whole case.

"Ok people, dazzle with what you learned so far. Harry you start."Fuller said.

"I don't have to much to tell you sir. All the kids I talked to said she was nice girl and they were surprised when they heard she killed herself." Harry said.

"Penhall, Hanson what do you have? Teachers say anything to you two?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah Hanson, what did the teachers tell you?" Dennis said.

Tom didn't take Dennis' bait this time. He just glared in Dennis' direction. Judy on the other hand kicked Dennis and told him to stop. Tom smiled at Judy but she didn't return his smile. She looked away from him and looked like she was trying to look in any direction but his.

"I'm waiting." Fuller said.

"Sorry coach. Doug and I made contact with two teachers today in the teacher's lounge. They both knew the victim and said that she was good student. They also talked about how she was close to one of the teachers." Tom said.

"Yeah the Micro-biology teacher. Some guy named Nick. They said he was practically family to the girl." Doug chimed in.

"Got a last name on this Micro-biology teacher?" Fuller asked.

"No not yet." Tom said.

"Anders. His name is Nick Anders." Judy said.

"How do you know?" Tom asked.

"We met during eighth period. He is very hands on with his female students." Judy said rubbing her arms. Just thinking about that creep during class was making Judy's skin crawl.

"Did he touch you?" Tom asked. He didn't like the way Judy looked when she mentioned Nick's name.

"No. He just hovered very closely to me all period." Judy said.

"Yeah he got very close to Judy once he found out that Judy was Danielle's sister." Dennis said.

"You're in his class too Danielle?" Fuller asked.

Danielle nodded her head. "He wasn't too touchy feelie with me during class but I did notice that he does have a thing about girls who are sisters. I had two girls in my class that were sisters and he was all over them. One didn't seem to mind but the other one I think her name was Molly. Molly....Hartz, yeah that's it. She didn't like the attention at all. I supposed things will change tomorrow now that he knows Judy and I are sisters. Great. I will have to bring my creep repellent to school."Danielle said.

"Did you just say Molly Hartz?" Harry asked.

"Yeah? You know her?" Danielle asked.

"She's in my English class. Smart girl but really quiet." Harry said.

"Guess she needs the right friend to open up to." Judy said.

"Sounds like I wil be making a new friend tomorrow." Harry said.

"I couldn't think of a nicer guy." Danielle said.

"Hanson, you or Doug have anything else?" Fuller asked.

Before Tom could say no Doug piped up.

"Uh..well...Tom and I were invited to meet some of the teacher's later on tonight. Sort of a welcome let's get to know you kinda thing." Doug said.

"Sounds like you two made quite the impression with the teachers." Fuller said.

"You have no idea." Judy said underneath her breath.

"You say something baby girl?" Fuller asked Judy.

"I was just going to say that we saw how much of an impression Tom made on one of the teachers. We could see why he was able to get the information he did so quickly." Judy said.

Tom felt his stomach start to churn as Judy spoke.

"You saw me with her? When?" Tom asked.

"During lunch. You were walking her out of the cafeteria. She was laughing about something you said to her. Must have been pretty funny because she looked liked she was paying very close attention to you as you both walked out." Judy said flatly.

Doug saw that his friend was in trouble and although he told him this was going to happen he knew he needed to bail him out.

"Captain you should hear what Judy found out today. Then you can find out what happened to her hand." Doug said.

Fuller looked between Tom and Judy and knew something was wrong. He knew what he just heard was a stall tactic from Doug to save Tom from Judy. Why must there always be drama with this group? Fuller asked himself.

"This I can't wait to hear. So you three, tell me how your first day was and what you found out." Fuller said.

Judy, Danielle, and Dennis recapped there whole day for Fuller. They told him everything from the attention getting entrance they made,to how Judy's hand injury introduced her to the Jeremy the victim's boyfriend, then finally how they made contact with the victim's sister Jules.

"So this Jules girl, do you think you can get her to talk to you more about the victim and her relation ship with the Micro-Biology teacher?" Fuller asked.

"I think so. She's hurting and I think she wants to talk more about Nick and her sister. Jules definitely know more that she is saying." Judy said.

"What about this Jeremy boy? Do you think he knows more too?" Fuller asked.

Judy nodded her head yes. "There is something with him. I can't quite put my finger on it yet but I thinks he has some secrets that may help us with this case. He said something to me in class today that made me think that he is holding a lot in." Judy said.

"Was that when you were in English class after lunch with that blond teacher?" Dennis asked. He couldn't resist getting in another dig at Tom's expanse.

"Blond teacher?" Tom asked. Please don't be who I think it is thought.

"Yes. Miss Daniels is my English teacher. Jeremy and I are in her class as well as Doug's." Judy said.

Shit it is,Tom thought. Fuck! Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. He knew that when he left Jump Street he and Judy would be having a very,very,very long talk and chances are he was going to be in the dog house for sometime because of the shit he pulled.

"What did he say?" Doug asked.

"It was something along the lines of don't judge a book by it's cover. He said things aren't what they seem around here." Judy said.

"Words to live by. Well see what else you can find out from this Jeremy but be careful about it." Fuller said.

"I don't think I have to worry about Jeremy Captain. He seems like a nice kid who just really misses his girlfriend." Judy said.

"Maybe so, but I don't want you taking any chances. Sometimes the ones we least suspect are the guiltiest ones. So, Dennis, Danielle, you two keep your eyes and ears open. Make sure you know were Judy is at all times." Fuller said.

"Don't worry Captain. I got her back." Dennis said putting his arm around Judy.

"We'll watch out for her." Danielle said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Danielle, Dennis, and I were also invited to hang out with Jules and some of the other kids we met today down by the tracks. I can talk to her then and see what else I can find out."Judy said.

"What time are you meeting her?" Fuller asked.

"It's at seven but we are meeting her at six so she can show us the way there." Judy said.

"And what time is your thing Hanson?" Fuller asked.

"At six." Tom said.

"Well looks like six o'clock is everyone's meeting time. I must say,I'm impressed. You guys found all this information in one day. That's great work everyone." Fuller said.

"So we all get gold stars?" Doug joked.

"No you only get a silver one. The gold stars go to Judy, Dennis, and Danielle. They found out more information that you two did. I knew putting the three of you together was a good idea. Dismiss everyone." Fuller said.

As everyone filled out Fuller called Judy back.

"Yes, sir?" Judy asked.

Fuller came from around his desk to the front and sat on the edge of desk and looked at Judy. He could see that she looked so different from the way she used to. It wasn't just the clothes she was wearing because of the assignment but her demeanor had changed as well. She wasn't all smiles, she was more reserved, quiet, nothing like the vibrant girl he had come to love over the years.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. This is your first case since..." Fuller stopped. He couldn't even say it.

"Since the shooting. You can say it. It's ok. I won't crack."Judy said. She hoped she sounded more reassuring than she felt. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now and with Fuller of all people.

"I know you won't. You have come along way and I'm proud of you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need me and to make sure that you are ok." Fuller said.

"Thank you Captain. I'm fine and I always know that if I need you you're there. Was there anything else?" Judy said.

"No. Nothing else. You're dismiss." Fuller said.

"Thank you sir." Judy said then started to head for the door as fast she could.

"Oh Hoffs! There is one more thing." Fuller said as he crossed back to the other side of his desk.

Dammit, Judy said to herself. She was almost out the door.

"Yes sir?" Judy asked.

"Don't forget you have an appointment with you're therapist on Friday." Fuller said.

"Oh thank you sir. I won't. Do you want me to close the door on my way out?" Judy asked.

"Yes thank you." Fuller said.

Judy nodded and then closed the door.

Judy closed her eyes and sighed. Fucking therapy appointments. They were the last thing on Judy's mind right now. What good was therapy going to do to when she had a case going on? She needed her mind focused on the here and now not something that was months ago. As far as Judy was concerned the shooting was a dead issue that didn't need to be rehashed every single session like the therapist was doing. Judy was sick of being asked how she felt about what happened. It wasn't doing any good all that talking. She didn't need a shrink to tell her that with time things would get better. That the nightmares she was having,the anxiety attacks, the long showers to wash the pain way, that they would all stop with time. Yeah, they would all stop in time she said to herself again.

Judy made up her mind. To hell with therapy right now. I'm fine. I don't need it. When this case is over then I will go and who knows, by then I may not even have to go.

Judy smiled at that thought. She thought she made a good healthy decision and was proud of it. She walked away from Fuller's office feeling better than she had felt all day.

Judy looked at her watch and saw that it was about four thirty.

"Shoot. I better find Danielle so I can go home and change." Judy said.

Judy hurried over towards Danielle but was caught by Dennis' hand when she passed by his desk.

"Whoa darlin'. Where's the fire?" Dennis asked.

"No where. I just looked at my watch and saw what time it was. I have to get home and change."Judy said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Dennis asked.

Judy smiled. " No Dennis. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea. You and Tom don't exactly get along and things are already tense between us and adding you in the mix would just be adding salt to the wound. You know whatta mean?" Judy said.

"Yeah I know. So you gonna let me drive you or what?" Dennis smirked.

Judy laughed. "Dennis your horrible."

Danielle walked back into the room and saw Judy talking with Dennis.

"You ready to go Judy or is Dennis taking you home?" Danielle asked.

"No! Dennis is most definitely not taking me home. Speaking of home did Tom leave already?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, he and Doug headed out when Fuller called you back in the office." Danielle said.

"Great. Well, I guess you better get me home then." Judy said.

"You sure you don't want me to take you?" Dennis asked.

"I'm a big girl Dennis. I can take care of myself. I'll be alright. You ready?" Judy said

"Yup. Dennis we'll see you at the sandwich shop at six." Danielle said.

"I'll be there." Dennis said.

Twenty minutes later Danielle and Judy arrived in front of Judy's apartment. Judy looked over next to her Jeep saw Tom's mustang. She cursed underneath her breath. She kinda hoped he wouldn't be there so they could avoid the fight that was sure to be coming.

"Ya know, you can always stay with me for a while. I mean just until the case is over with. I got plenty of room and Landon would love to see you."Danielle said.

"Tempting offer but that wouldn't change things. No, I need to get this over with." Judy said getting off the bike.

"Ok. I'll be back here at five thirty to pick you up. Keep your helmet with you. See you later." Danielle said.

"See ya." Judy said then waived as Danielle left her parking lot.

Judy turned towards her building and took out her keys. She climbed the steps of the stoop and walked in the front doors. She stood in front of her apartment and didn't really want to go inside. She was about to turn back around and head back outside so she could avoid this argument but the decision was taken away from her when Tom opened the door.

Judy looked at Tom and saw that he had changed out of his teachers clothes and was now wearing a white t shirt and jeans with no shoes on. He looked more relaxed now than he had when he was at school and during the meeting at Jump Street.

"Hey." Tom said standing at the door.

"Hey." Judy said quietly walking past Tom. "How did you know I was at the door?" Judy asked placing her jacket and helmet on the couch.

"I heard Danielle's bike pull up and looked out the window and saw you coming up the stairs." Tom said.

"Oh. Look, I'm going to take my shower first if you don't mind. I want to wash that Nick guy off me." Judy said.

"No go ahead. I'll take mine after yours." Tom said.

"Thanks." Judy said as she walked in bedroom then closed the door behind her.

Tom sat on the couch and watched Judy close the door behind her. He couldn't help but think how symbolic Judy's closing of the bedroom door was. It was like she was saying the conversation that was looming in the air was closed for now. In some ways Tom was happy for that. He didn't like having to fight with Judy especially when he knew he was wrong. Tom knew he shouldn't have taken his frustrations about Dennis on Judy but he couldn't help it. It seemed like Judy was taking his side and not his and dammit, his girl should have his side. Yeah it was childish and kinda cavemanish for him to feel that way but that's how he felt. Loving that girl sometimes made him do some stupid things. Like right now. Tom got up from the couch like a man on a mission. He walked into the bedroom and opened the bathroom door. He pulled back the shower curtain like a scene out of Psycho scaring the hell out of Judy causing her to scream.

"Tom! What the hell are you doing!" Judy screamed.

Tom stepped into the shower not caring that he was getting wet while fully clothed. He stood in front of Judy who was trying to understand what the hell her crazy fiancé was doing.

"Tom, I'm naked and cold. Can you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Judy asked.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong today and I'm so sorry Jude." Tom said.

"This couldn't wait until I got out of the shower?" Judy said.

"No it couldn't. I need to say this to you because I knew once you got out the shower that we would just get into a huge fight and I don't want to fight with you." Tom said.

"I don't like fighting with you either Tom." Judy said.

"This morning when I saw you with Dennis and he put his arm around you I lost it. I lost it because I knew that he was doing that on purpose. He was trying to get under my skin and I let him. I let him, and I shouldn't have." Tom said slapping his hand on the shower wall.

Judy reached out and lightly touched Tom's face. She pushed his wet hair out of his face and watched as the water cascaded down his face on to her hands. He looked so sad and so lost right now it made Judy want to reach and hold him. When her hands touched his face Tom grabbed Judy's hands in his. He brought Judy's injured had to his lips and lightly kissed it. The feel of Tom's lips against her wound sent shivers down Judy's spine. His lips were so light and soft against her hand. The throbbing that she had felt earlier had stopped and was replaced by warm kisses that made her hand tingle.

"I should have noticed this but I didn't. I should have made sure you were ok but I didn't. Instead I let my anger blind me into missing that you were hurt. Dennis and Danielle were right when they got on me in the meeting. I wanted to get back at you for being so close to Dennis that I flirted with Lisabeth and used the job as an excuse. I thought that it would make me feel better but it didn't. I feel like shit for doing it and I hope you can forgive." Tom said.

He kissed Judy on the cheek and was about to leave the shower when she pulled him back. There was so much she wanted to tell him. So much she wanted get off her chest but she couldn't say all those things. She wasn't ready to let Tom know all that was burdening her heart. So Judy decided to just deal with this issue right now and figure out the rest later.

"Tom, you weren't the only one who was wrong. I did my share to bring us to this point so the blame is not solely on your shoulders. I should have never made you feel like you were second when you now and always will be first in my life. I didn't have to act like an ass in the lunchroom and now that I look back on it I guess I deserved that detention you gave me. Just because I play the part of bitch doesn't mean I have to be one and I was really a big one to that English teacher. She won't forget my name anytime soon." Judy said.

"So you made an impression on her huh?" Tom asked.

"Oh yeah." Judy said.

Tom put his forehead to Judy's letting the warm water run down his face to hers. He pulled her body close to his and held her.

"I wish we could just stay like this." Judy said.

"I don't." Tom said.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Because your naked and I'm not. I want to feel all of you against me." Tom said.

"Well then we need to change that." Judy said lifting off Tom's shirt.

Tom pulled Judy closer to him and the feel of Judy's bare skin against him sent a wave of heat through Tom's body. Before he knew it Judy had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and was sliding them and his underwear off his body. When they hit the tub floor Tom threw them out of the shower and on to the floor. He closed the shower curtain back then bent down and picked up the soap that Judy had dropped when he had scared her.

Tom started to lather up the soap in his wet hands. He leaned over to Judy and told her turn around,close her eyes, and assume the position.

Judy smiled then did as she was told. She turned around and closed her eyes then placed her hands on the shower wall in front of her and spread her feet a little like she going to be patted down.

Soon she began to feel Tom's mouth on the back of her neck while his soapy hands started to caress her breast slowly lathering them up making her nipples hard to the touch. Judy moaned at Tom's touch and then shivered slightly when his hands traveled further south and started moving across her stomach. His fingers glided their way over her stomach then slowly made their way around to Judy's back.

Tom grabbed the soap again and started to lather Judy's back. Once he saw that it was soapy enough Tom placed his warm hands on Judy's backside. He started to massage Judy's butt and gave it a small squeeze that elicited another moan and that made Tom's smile widen.

Judy gasped when she felt Tom use his strong hands and start to gently rub the tension away that was in her back. Her muscles immediately started to relax at the feel of his touch. For the first time since this day began she was starting to feel this peace come over her and the world started to disappear. Judy barely heard Tom when he asked if she liked what he was doing. She just nodded her head and the only sound that escaped her lips was mmmhmm.

Tom felt the tension leaving Judy's body thanks to the attention he was giving them. Then he felt her flinch a little when his thumb grazed the area of the exit wound to her shoulder.

"You ok?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine. Just felt a cold breeze that's all." Judy said trying not to break the mood. She didn't want Tom to see how much it bothered her so she used her body as a distraction by arching her back into him.

Tom was about to ask Judy about what just happened when Judy arched her soapy back into him and he was instantly lost in sensations her body was causing him to feel. He put the question in the back of his mind to ask later and returned to the task at hand.

"I think your legs need some attention. So turn around but keep those eyes closed." Tom said.

Judy again did as she was told keeping her eyes closed as she turned around.

Tom grabbed the soap then got down on his knee. He gentle grabbed Judy's left leg and lifted it up placing it on his knee. Tom took the soap and started to wash Judy's foot. He moved the soap from her foot to her ankle making slow circles upward. From her ankle he inched his way forward to her calf then stopped at her thigh. He leaned forward and kissed the inside of her thigh. There was something about Judy's legs that he loved and they always called him to them.

"You're killing me here. You know that right?" Judy said when Tom's lips touched her thigh.

"You want me to stop?" Tom asked in husky voice.

"Oh no. This is sweet torture." Judy said.

Tom continued the same sweet torture on Judy's right leg and watched as she reacted to the gentle kisses he placed on her other thigh. When he was done with Judy's right leg he stood back up and Judy opened her eyes. She saw Tom standing under the warm water waiting for her.

"Time to rinse off." Tom said.

"What about you? I'd like to return the favor." Judy said.

Tom was about to answer Judy when the watch he was wearing started to beep. He looked at it and saw that it said five fifteen. Judy moved closer to see the time and sulked when she realized that the party was now over. When Tom saw Judy's frown he pulled her closer to him under the water.

"I know. I'm disappointed too. Damn water proof watches. I really was looking forward to moving this into the bedroom and showing how very sorry I was. How about we continue this later on tonight when we get home?" Tom said.

"Oh it's a date." Judy said.

"Great. Now why don't you rinse off and then I will finish my shower. Tom said.

Judy nodded then pulled Tom into a passionate kiss and let her hands start roaming Tom's body. Tom pulled out of the kiss quicker then he meant to.

"Judy, although I love where this is going, I'm going to stop you because I don't want a quickie with you. I want to make long slow love to you and create a new definition of make up sex." Tom said.

"Well when you put it that way how can I saw no to that. Alright let me rinse off quick then you can have the shower." Judy said.

Judy quickly rinsed off and then exited the shower so Tom could take his. While Tom was showering Judy was drying off and thinking to herself that she was glad that Tom had taken the first step in trying to make peace. If it were up to her she would have waited until later and let the bitter feelings she had been holding in all day fester until she couldn't hold them and like a nuclear bomb she would have gone off taken Tom and everything in her path out. The tension she was feeling was now gone thanks to Tom's shower visit. The funny thing was that it was now replaced by another kind of tension that had to wait until later tonight to be released.

After drying off and finding underwear and a bra Judy walked over to her closet to find something to wear. After looking through her closet twice she finally settled on a pair of jeans and one of Tom's old t shirts. As soon as she slipped his t shirt over her head she smelled Tom right away and his scent brought a smile to her face. She hugged the soft shirt to her face and inhaled his scent deeply before going back to figure out what to put on her feet.

Judy decided that instead of the sneakers she would wear the Timberland boots she bought but never got to wear. She bought the boots over a year ago when she and the guys were supposed to go hiking but the trip had gotten called off when Harry got sick with the flu. She chuckled at the memory of Doug and Tom trying to get Harry better by playing nurse maids to him. Despite their efforts they made it worse. The chicken soup they made for poor Harry that Doug swore was a cure all had gotten him sicker with food poisoning. Since that day Harry hasn't gone near anything Doug makes unless someone tastes it first.

Tom shut the water off in the shower then grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He took a second and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going over the days events in his head which also included the events in the shower with Judy. Although the activities brought a smile to his face, one memory surfaced that made him think about many of the recent events with Judy. He remembered when he brushed her gunshot wound that she seemed to flinch at his touch. Judy never flinched at his touch when they were intimate. It was this and other changes that started to concern Tom. He decided that he would talk to Judy about what was going on with her but not today and not during this case. He needed her to keep her head in the game. If this Nick guy was actually dangerous he didn't want her being distracted in anyway. Tom made a promise to himself and Judy that no matter what, that when this case was over, he and Judy were going to talk and he was going to get at the bottom of what ever was bothering her.

Tom was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear Judy walk into the bathroom.

"Hey sexy. You better hurry up or you're going to be late." Judy said kissing Tom still wet back.

"I will. Thanks." Tom said.

"Where were you just now? You didn't even here me come in the bathroom." Judy asked.

Judy saw the look on Tom's face in the mirror when she walked in. He looked very serious and lost in whatever thoughts he was having.

"I was just thinking that's all." Tom said.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Judy asked.

Tom turned away from the mirror and looked at Judy. The sight of her in his t shirt made him smile. She was wearing a navy blue t shirt of his that had some logo on it he didn't even recognize. The shirt was hugging her in all the right places making him wish that she was wearing nothing but his t shirt right now.

"It's nothing important." Tom said.

"Tom, I know you better than that. Fess up." Judy said.

"Alright, alright. I was thinking about how stupid I was and how I let this case get in the way of us. I made a promise to myself that this case was not going to do that again." Tom said purposely omitting the part about Judy.

"I will make you that same promise. This case will not get in the way of us just as long as you keep smiling at me like that." Judy said.

Tom walked over to Judy and grabbed her pulling her close to him. She didn't move away from him even though it was making her shirt wet.

"Keep looking good in my t shirts and you've got a deal. Now get away from me because a little friend of mine is getting other ideas while I have your body this close." Tom said.

Judy laughed. "If it's who I think it is then he's not little. He's a very big friend."

"You're not helping Jude. So not helping." Tom said.

Judy was about to say something when she heard someone knocking. She pulled Tom's arm up to her and looked at his watch.

"Shit, it's probably Danielle. Alright look, I love you. I'll see you when I get back and I can't wait for later." Judy said.

"I love you too. I know I don't have to tell you but I'll just say it anyway. Be careful ok." Tom said.

"I will." Judy said blowing him a kiss.

As she was leaving the room Judy turned to the mirror and noticed her St. Micheal medallion there. She grabbed it and placed it around her neck then tucked it underneath her t shirt. Now she felt ready to go.

Judy grabbed her jacket and helmet and headed towards the door. She opened the door to a smiling Danielle.

"What's with the smile?" Judy asked as she locked her door.

"Nothing. Just glad my partner is more relaxed. Did you guys talk or did you pillow talk?" Danielle asked as they walked out side to her bike.

"We talked... in the shower. It would have been a longer talk but we lost track of time so we will be picking up that conversation up later." Judy said.

"Did you at least clear the air?" Danielle said as they climbed on the bike.

"Yeah, we did. We said a lot of things that we needed to say. It was a good talk. Did you see Landon when you got home?" Judy said.

"For like ten minutes. He stopped to see me on his way to work. He gave me a rose and a card and told me not to open the card until he sees me tonight after work." Danielle said.

"Oooo...sounds promising." Judy said.

"I know. Looks like we both have something to look forward to when we get home. Alright, enough of this chit chat let's head out. We don't want to keep Dennis waiting." Danielle said as she started the bike.

As soon as they both had their helmets on Danielle took off towards the sandwich shop to meet Dennis and the others.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Hey Everyone!! I'm back!!! I hope everyone had a great holiday and got everything you wanted. Sorry again for the long wait but sometime that writers block is bitch to move. lol I hope you all like this chapter. As always let me know what you think and Happy Reading!!!**

Three weeks later....

After three weeks the case was starting to go cold which was frustrating to everyone that was working it, especially Judy. At first she was making some head way with Jules by gaining the girls trust and getting her to open up about her sister and her relationship to Mr. Anders. The night at the train tracks had really cemented something between them. Now Jules was shutting herself off from everyone including Judy. Every time Judy approached Jules about going to the mall or ditching class to hang out by the concession stand near the soccer field she would just make up some kind of excuse or just blow Judy off altogether.

Judy could see that there was something wrong with Jules. She knew that Jules was hurting bad before but now something was different. Something about her behavior was telling Judy that Jules was in trouble. The girl was slowly slipping away into a deep depression. The sadness and possible guilt she was feeling over her sister was beginning to take it's toll on her and Judy knew that if she didn't do something soon that she was going to lose Jules.

It was a little ironic that the person who was had originally made very little progress in this case was now the one finally making some headway. Harry had been trying every trick he knew to get the extremely shy and socially inept Molly Hartz to talk to him. So far none of them had any luck of getting her to talk let alone stand still for thirty seconds but Harry was determined to get her to open up to him. It was just going to be very difficult because every time he would approach her she would put her head down and quickly walk past him or just run in the opposite direction. After a lot of intentional run ins and practically saving her life from an angry football player that she bumped into his hard work started to pay off. Slowly Molly started to talk to him. It started out as hi's or hello's,then gradually one word conversations turned into sentences, which blossomed into full blown paragraphs. She wasn't telling Harry what he wanted to hear but he at least her got her to know that he wasn't just being her friend because he wanted to her to write his papers for him.

Talking to Molly he learned that she was shy and quiet for a good reason. Her parents treated her like she wasn't there and never showed an interest in her like they did her older sister Tara who was one of the most popular girls in school and a cheerleader. It was like her family hated her. Hell most of the school treated her that way. The kids at school would call her "Waste of Space" behind her back and sometime to her face. The worst part of it was that her own sister would join in making her feel like she wasn't worth the time of day. So Molly did the only thing she could do and that was to retreat into herself and become the ghost that roamed the hallways. She would just go through the day trying not to get herself noticed by anyone who could potential maker her feel worse than she already did.

Since Harry needed to stay close to Molly he requested that his schedule be changed and that he have Micro-biology class with Molly. It was the same class that was taught by Mr. Anders. Right now they only saw each other at lunch and Harry knew he needed more face time with this girl if he was to learn more about her. So he got with Fuller who informed the principal that Harry needed a change in his schedule asap. The principal understood and put Harry in Micro-Biology class with Molly right away. Harry couldn't be happier because now he would be in class with Molly and also Danielle. He could keep an on eye both girls and observe the actions of Mr. Anders.

When it was time for class Harry took a seat in the back of the classroom so he could get a better view of the room and the kids in the class. It was a typical science class that was filled with beakers, bunsen burners, science projects, animals of all shapes, sizes, and colors along the walls. Then last but never least was every science teachers bible. The all colorful and confusing periodic table. Harry had to admit that he couldn't remember much off the table except for Au. He knew that was gold, other than that we would truly have to wing it.

Harry continued to look around the room when he saw Danielle walk in. He saw that she noticed him and started to smile then stopped because she had to keep up the appearance of the tough new girl.

As Danielle started walking towards the back where Harry was one of the guys in front of the class grabbed Danielle's arm. Harry's eyes immediately went towards the problem and he was about to jump in when Danielle gave him a look letting him know she was ok.

"Hey girl! You are so fine you know that? When you gonna stop playing games with me and go out on a date?"

Harry had to laugh inwardly as he watched Danielle in action. The guy that was trying to score a date from her was a junior and a football player. The guy wasn't bad looking and was pretty damn big. He towered over Danielle and looked like he could snap her in two and not even think twice about it. Harry smirked because he knew what was coming next. The thing all guys dread no matter what age you are. The big let down from the object of your desire.

"I already told you Marcus. You're way to young for me. I could get in big trouble for stealing a baby right out of the cradle. Feel free to call me when your legal." Danielle said.

"Oh I see, you only go for the college guys huh? They aren't all that ya know? They'll only hurt you while I'll treat you like the queen you are. C'mon girl, gimme one chance."Marcus said.

"You're persistent Marcus. I'll give you that, but like you said I like the college guys sorry. Keep trying though, your lines are getting better everyday." Danielle said with a wink.

"Oh I'll keep trying. One of these day you **are **going to say yes and then you'll see I'm the right guy for you." Marcus said.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and walked away towards Harry who was pretending to read the book in front of him. Danielle pushed the book that Harry was reading to get his attention.

"So are you and the Hulk an item now?" Harry said without looking up from his book.

"Who Marcus? He's harmless and let's face it who wouldn't want all this?" Danielle said pointing to her body.

"Wow...must be hard carrying that big ego of yours around all day with your books." Harry said.

"It's a heavy burden Harry but somehow I make it through the day. Now, tell me what are you doing here? You don't have this class." Danielle said.

"Remember I asked for a last minute transfer to this class because of Molly. I think that I'm making some headway with her and I want to keep that momentum going. There is something up with her and I think she is the key to this whole thing." Harry said.

"Well I hope one of us finds something soon because I'm pretty close to breaking Mr. Anders hands." Danielle said.

"Sticky fingers?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. He keeps rubbing my back whenever we take a test or doing a project. Then tells me it will help me relax and keeps rubbing until he feels my shoulder's relax. It's so gross. I have to think about something other than him touching for me to relax. " Danielle said.

Harry was about to ask Danielle what on earth can make her feel relaxed when some creep is touching her but then he noticed Molly coming in the room. He waved to her when she walked in and she flashed him a very rare smile.

Harry noticed that Molly actually looked very pretty today. Usually when he saw her she wore very muted colors. She didn't like anything that would make her stand out and be noticed. Today was not the case. Molly was wearing a fire engine red top that accentuated parts of her anatomy that Harry and possible no one at the school had ever seen before. She was also wearing jeans that proved not only did she have hips but a nice butt too. Harry mentally slapped himself for even thinking that but hey the girl did look good today. As Molly was walking towards the table where Harry was sitting he noticed that her glasses were different as well. Instead of the huge goggle like glasses she usually wore she was wearing smaller frames that softened her features and made her eyes stand out more. Harry couldn't get over how this ugly duckling changed into a beautiful swan over night and by the cat calls and whistles he wasn't the only one who noticed that change.

Molly on the other hand didn't like the attention she was getting and instead of standing tall and relishing it all she climbed back into her shell and held her books closer to her chest.

Molly was walking past where Marcus and some of the other footballs players were sitting when one of them at her sisters request tripped Molly. She hit the ground pretty hard sending her, her books, and her glasses flying.

Harry ran over towards Molly with Danielle right behind him. He helped Molly off the floor while Danielle retrieved Molly's books. While helping Molly Harry heard the others in the class snickering and some of them like her sister where outright cruel and laughed out loud pointing at her.

"Oh you didn't really think you were somebody now just because auntie took you shopping and got you some new clothes now did you? Let me bust your little bubble now. You are and always will be a waste of space no matter what you wear." Tara said.

"What's going on here?"said a voice.

The whole room stopped when they saw Mr. Anders standing in the doorway.

Nick Anders was every High School girls dream and every High Schools boys nightmare. He was six foot four, had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile that made most girls in the school wet with desire. Nick was the type of teacher that was easy going and knew how to talk to the kids at the school and make them feel at ease around him. It was a gift of his. A gift that he liked to use all to often when it came to the young ladies of this school.

Harry and Danielle picked up Molly who had a little bit of blood coming down her face from her nose.

"My glasses? Where are my glasses?" Molly said through tears.

"Right here." Marcus said and handed them to Molly.

"What happened here? Why is Molly hurt?" Mr Anders asked.

"I.." Molly was cut off by Tara.

"She tripped that's all. She's clumsy like that." Tara said.

"She didn't trip someone tripped her." Danielle said glaring at Tara.

"Is that true Molly?" Mr Anders said walking over to Molly.

Molly was about to answer when she saw her sister's face. Tara was looking directly at her sister sending her a clear message not to say anything if she knew what was god for her.

"No Mr. Anders, my sister is right I just tripped. I'll be fine I just need to go to the nurse." Molly said.

"I can take her." Harry said and Tara both said.

"No I'll take her." Mr Anders said.

Harry watched as Molly's face turned pale at Mr. Anders offer. He gave a Danielle a look and she let him know that she caught the change as well.

"Well if you leave sir who's going to teach the class?" Harry said trying to save Molly.

"Yes and I need some help with last night's homework. It was a little over my head." Danielle chimed in.

"Jeremy will be going over the notes for today's lesson and don't worry Danielle you and I can get together after school and discuss the issues you are having....at length." Mr. Anders said.

Danielle felt like her stomach was going to churn with the look Mr. Anders had on his face. He was almost licking his chops like a wolf eying a tasty piece of meat.

Molly tightened her grip on Harry's hand so much he thought it was going to break.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Marcus said.

Everyone turned to Marcus who stood next to Mr. Anders and seemed like a giant next to him. It took everyone by surprise that he offered especially Molly and Mr. Anders.

"You? Can you even spell nurse?" Tara joked.

"I can spell just fine Tara. My GPA's a 3.8 your is 1. what?" Marcus said causing the whole room to laugh making Tara slink back down into her seat.

"Thank you Marcus but I can handle this. Molly looks so pretty today the least I can do since she fell in my class is to be her personal escort. Jeremy would you start today's lesson?" Mr. Anders said

"Sure Mr. Anders." Jeremy said reluctantly.

"I think your nose has stopped bleeding. Maybe you don't have to go to go to the nurse now." Harry said.

"Well I think we should still get it looked at. What do you say Molly?" Mr Anders asked.

"I..I..guess." Molly stuttered out.

"Are you **sure **Molly?" Harry said. He was still trying to give her a way out of this.

" She'll be fine. Ok, let's go Molly." Mr. Anders said not letting Molly speak for herself.

Harry watched as Mr. Anders put his arm around Molly and lead her out of the room like a snake squeezing it's prey.

"I hope she's ok." Marcus said sincerely.

Danielle stood closer to Marcus and whispered in his ear. "I always knew you were a big softy. You like her don't you?"

Marcus smiled then nodded.

"Don't worry your rep is safe with me." Danielle said.

"Ok guys, the sooner you take your seats the sooner we can get this lesson plan over with. I promise it will be quick and painless." Jeremy said.

Harry and Danielle walked to where Harry was sitting then moved to the back so they could talk freely.

"I don't like what I just saw." Harry said.

"I know. She seemed absolutely terrified to go with him." Danielle said.

"Well hopefully she will come back soon and then I can talk to her to make sure she's ok." Harry said.

Danielle looked up and saw Jeremy was giving them the evil eye for talking while he was trying to finish the lesson.

"Look how about I sneak out of here and see how Molly is doing?" Danielle said.

"You can't do that. You'll get in trouble." Harry said.

"Harry you forget I'm the bad girl. This is what I do. Watch this." Danielle said.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked suddenly scared.

Danielle winked. She pointed to the door that was in the back of the classroom.

"I need a distraction." she whispered.

Harry nodded and raised his hand to get Jeremy's attention and asked him some off the wall question about the lesson that threw Jeremy for a loop and made him turn back around to the board long enough for Danielle to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

Once safely away from the classroom Danielle made her way towards the nurses office. When she arrived she saw the nurse tending to one of the students who looked like they were on the verge of spewing whatever was in their stomach. Just looking at them was making Danielle sick.

"Can I help you young lady?" the nurse asked.

"Um.. I was just looking for my friend Molly. Is she here?" Danielle asked.

"There is a young lady that came in here a few minutes ago. It might be your friend. You can go check and see if it's her." the nurse said pointing to closed curtain in the back of the room.

"Thank you ma'am." Danielle said.

Danielle walked over to the closed curtain and called Molly's name but didn't get an answer. She pulled the curtain back slowly and saw a girl lying underneath a blanket. Danielle bent down and touched the girls back.

"Molly?" Danielle called to her.

Danielle was taken by surprise when the girl who rolled over was not Molly.

"I'm sorry I was looking for someone else." Danielle said then closed the curtain back.

Danielle quickly walked back over to the school nurse to get some answers.

"Was that your friend?" the nurse asked.

"No. She was supposed to be brought here by Mr. Anders. Is it possible that you missed them?"Danielle asked.

"No. I've been here all day. Maybe they went to the office and called her parents to come pick her up. I'm sure your friend is ok. After all she's with Mr. Anders." the nurse said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Danielle said underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing ma'am. Thank you for helping me." Danielle said then left the nurse's office to head for the principals office.

It had been almost thirty minutes since Danielle had snuck out of the class to check on Molly and she hadn't returned yet and that was worrying Harry. He had been looking at the clock every ten minutes hoping that Molly would walk back in safe and sound but his hopes would get dashed and he would start the clock all over again. Before he knew it the bell rang and class started to clear out. As Harry rushed to the front door he was stopped by Marcus.

"Tell Molly I hope she's ok." Marcus said.

"I will. I think she'll really appreciate it." Harry said.

"She's nice. She helped me once with one of my classes. If it wasn't for her taking time to help me out I might have failed and been kicked off the team. Everybody says she's a waste of space but I don't think so." Marcus said.

"You should tell her that." Harry said.

"I try but you know how she is. She runs the moment you call her. She always thinks that I'm going to make fun of her or something. I would never do that. I may look like a brute but I'm all heart. Look, I gotta get to my next class. If you see her tell her what I said and that she looked really pretty today." Marcus said.

"I thought you liked Danielle?" Harry asked.

"I do but I like Molly better. Just don't tell Danielle. See ya." Marcus said.

Harry said good bye to Marcus and then headed out to go find Danielle.

As soon as he stepped out of the classroom he felt someone pull his arm almost making him drop the books he had in his hand.

"A simple over here would have sufficed rather than you trying to yank my arm off." Harry said.

"Sorry. C'mon we need to talk." Danielle said.

"What's up? Did you find Molly?" Harry asked.

"Nope. She wasn't in the nurses office when I went to go check on her and the nurse said she hadn't seen either one of them. She thought may be Anders took Molly to office to call her parents so I went there." Danielle said.

"Was she there?" Harry asked.

"No. There was no sign of Anders or Molly. It's like they disappeared." Danielle said.

"Jesus. We gotta find her." Harry said.

"Yeah but where do we start? The schools way too big for the two of us to search on our own." Danielle said.

"We're gonna need help. Where's Dennis and Judy at now?" Harry asked.

"It's fifth period so they should be at lunch. As matter of fact Tom and Doug should be in the teacher's lounge now too. We need to get to them as well." Danielle said.

"Let's go. Every minute we waste is just one more we don't find Molly." Harry said.

Harry and Danielle ran towards the lunchroom where they found Judy and Dennis sitting down eating their lunch. They quickly rushed over to them.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, what's up you guys?" Judy asked.

"We need your help. We have to locate Molly Hartz and I mean now." Harry said.

"You mean the girl they call "waste of space?"Dennis asked.

"Don't call her that Dennis!" Harry said angrily.

"Chill man. I didn't mean anything by it. Now before you get your panties in a twist over something else, tell us what's going on." Dennis said.

"Sorry man I'm just really worried somethings wrong." Harry said.

"This case has got us all on edge. So let's all just get a grip. Tell us what you need Harry." Judy said.

Harry and Danielle quickly explained what happened to Molly and how she left the room with Anders and hasn't been seen since. They both explained that they needed to find Molly now.

"We're going to need Tom and Doug too. They'll be able to gain access to places we can't as students." Harry said.

"They're in the teacher's lounge right?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. How are we going to get to them without everyone noticing that we're all leaving together?" Danielle said.

"You two meet Dennis and I by the girls bathroom down the hall." Judy said.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Dennis and I are going to get Tom and Doug." Judy said.

"How? They don't exactly let students in the teachers lounge. It's like getting into Fort Knox." Danielle said.

Dennis knew where Judy was going with this.

"We're going to get them to come to us. Right?" Dennis said.

"Yup." Judy said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about the how just meet us in about five minutes. We'll have Tom and Doug with us." Judy said.

"Ok. See you in five. C'mon Danielle." Harry said.

Danielle and Harry quickly left the lunchroom and headed towards the girls bathroom.

"So what's the plan?" Dennis said.

"You and I have a fight in front of the teacher's lounge." Judy said.

"Your hoping Tommy Boy comes out as soon as he hears your voice right?" Dennis said.

"Exactly." Judy said.

"Nice plan. I was hoping for something like he would find us making out in front of the teacher's lounge but your plan is good too." Dennis said.

"Is annoying Tom all you think about?" Judy asked as they started to walk out of the lunchroom towards the teacher's lounge.

"Of course. It's fun." Dennis said.

A minute later they were in front of the teacher's lounge and Dennis gestured for Judy to begin. He couldn't wait too see how this was going to work out and Tom's reaction.

"I'm sick of your shit Dennis!" Judy said

"God, what are you bitch'n about now?!" Dennis said.

"You know what I'm talkin' about?" Judy said.

"Not this shit again. I told you there is nothing going on between me and that girl!"Dennis said.

"You think I'm stupid Dennis? Danielle and I saw you and your lips were stuck to her." Judy said.

"I didn't kiss her." Dennis said.

"So what she tripped and her lips landed on you?! C'mon Dennis just admit it?!"Judy yelled.

Dennis looked over to the lounge and saw no one was coming out.

"This isn't working. I have an idea but your going to get mad." Dennis said.

"Just do it." Judy said.

"Brace yourself." Dennis said.

"Brace myself for...."

Before Judy could finish her sentence Dennis grabbed her by the arms and slammed her hard up against the lockers causing Judy to yell more to being surprised than the actual pain of hitting the lockers. When Dennis heard Judy's body hit the lockers he knew from the sound that someone should be coming pretty soon to check and see what was going on.

Inside the teachers lounge it was pretty noisier than usual. All the teachers were celebrating Lisabeth's birthday by having some cake and ice cream. They also got her a few presents and cards to mark the occasion.

Tom and Doug were sitting near the back of the room trying their best not to participate in the festivities. After the fight he had with Judy Tom was trying his best to stay away from Lisabeth unless it was truly necessary.

Tom looked over to Doug who was enjoying the cake and ice cream. Tom laughed while he watched Doug polish off the contents of his plate. Cake was Doug's favorite thing to eat and when it was around he became a cake fiend. Doug was about to get another piece of cake when he saw Tom barely touching his plate.

"You gonna eat that?" Doug asked.

"No man you can have it." Tom said sliding the cake over to a eagerly waiting Doug.

Doug took a bite of the cake then looked back at Tom. Tom looked like he lost his best friend which was impossible because Doug was sitting right next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Doug said with his mouth full.

"Can you chew your food first then talk like a normal person?" Tom asked.

Doug swallowed his piece of cake then spoke.

"I said what's wrong with you?" Doug asked.

"Nothing." Tom said.

"Yeah right. You look like somethings bothering you and you only look like that when you and Judy have a fight. So what's up?" Doug asked.

Tom took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated wearing them anyway and just having them off his face was like a weight being removed.

"It's Judy. Somethings different about her. She's changed." Tom said.

"Changed how?"Doug asked.

"Ever since the shooting she's not been herself." Tom said.

"Has she said if anythings bothering her?" Doug said.

"That's the thing man she hasn't said anything. She won't talk to me about what's bothering her. She just keeps telling me that she's fine or she'll say she'll tell me later and then when later comes she blows it off and tells me not to worry about because she's handling it. It seems like all we do is fight or apologize to each because we fought. She won't talk to me anymore and when she does she snaps my head off for the tiniest little thing."Tom said.

"I think we all have gotten our heads bitten off once or twice by her lately. She's seeing that shrink right? I thought the shrink would be helping her work some of her problems out." Doug said taking another bite of his cake.

"That's the thing man, I thought she was too. At least that's what she told me. Then I got a call today from Fuller telling me that Judy hasn't been going to any of her sessions. He's worried about her and so am I. This is not like her at all." Tom said.

"Ya know, I thought I was seeing some changes in her too but I just thought it had more to do with the fact that she was getting into her role not that she was in trouble. I feel so stupid for not noticing she needed help." Doug said.

"You? I live with her and I didn't see it or maybe I didn't want to see it. I don't know. All I know is that Judy needs help whether she knows it or not and I need to find a way to convince her that she does before.."Tom couldn't finish his sentence.

"Before what?" Doug said.

"Before I lose her and can't get her back." Tom said.

"You're not going to lose her. You love her, she loves you, and loves conquers all." Doug said.

"Did you read that in a Hallmark card?" Tom asked.

"Ha ha smart ass. You're so funny I forgot to laugh." Doug said.

"Look man, all kidding aside. What am I going to do?" Tom said.

Doug leaned in close to Tom and looked him straight in eye.

"You do whatever you need to do to make our girl well. Harry and I will have your back and so will Fuller. So however you want to handle this, we're with you." Doug said.

"Thanks man. I have a feeling I'm going to be needing it." Tom said.

Tom was about to say something else when he thought he heard voices shouting in the hallway. He tried listening through all the laughter and talking that was going on in the lounge but couldn't really hear anything more than raised voices.

"Do you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Hear what?"Doug asked.

"I don't know. It kinda sounds like someone shouting in the hallway." Tom said.

"It's kinda hard to hear anything in here with all the girlie squealing going on. I say we go see what's up."Doug said.

"I agree. It's been a while since we cracked some heads and I'm really in the mood to yell at someone. So let's go." Tom said.

Tom and Doug started to head towards the door when they head Lisabeth call them.

"Hey guys! You both leaving so soon?" Lisabeth asked.

Doug almost puked at the sad puppy dog look Lisabeth was giving Tom. He hoped his friend would remain strong and just walk away from the precious moments eyes he was getting.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We have something we need to check on. Happy Birthday Lisabeth." Tom said then he and Doug walked out as quickly as they could.

Doug was proud of his friend for not falling for the look Lisabeth gave him. What he saw next made him hope that his friend kept his cool and not blow their cover.

The sight of Judy's body being slammed rather hard into the lockers by Dennis got not only their attention but the rest of the teachers lounge as well. Like prairie dogs they began to stick their heads out of the door to see what was going on. One of the male teachers was about to come out and assist Tom and Doug when they waived him off and told him to go back inside because they could handle it.

Once the door was closed they quickly walked over to where Dennis and Judy were standing.

Doug could see that it was taking everything Tom had not to beat the shit out of Dennis right now for slamming Judy against the lockers. Dennis was about to speak when Tom held up his hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear from you yet. Judy are you ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Judy said rubbing her head and shoulders.

"Look she's fine. I didn't slam her that hard and it was only to get your attention when the yelling didn't work." Dennis said.

"We'll have to work on your attention getting skills Dennis." Judy said.

"It worked didn't it? And if they come out when we were yelling I wouldn't have had to do that." Dennis smirked.

"Whatever! What the fuck was so important that you had to use Judy's body as a battering ram to get our attention?" Tom asked barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Long story short there is a girl named Molly that is missing. She was supposed to be escorted to the nurses office by Anders but when Danielle went to go check on her she wasn't there. Harry thinks she's in trouble. He and Danielle are waiting by the girls bathroom so we can all split up and go look for her." Judy said.

"Well let's go. We don't have that much time before the next classes start." Doug said.

Two minutes later they were all in front of the girls bathroom deciding who was splitting off with who.

"Ok so, Doug, Dennis, and Danielle will be checking the east end of the school while Tom, Judy, and I will check the east side of the school. We'll meet back here in a half an hour." Harry said.

"What if we don't find her?" Danielle asked.

"Then we find Anders. If she's not with him then we get patrol to come in and take him downtown to tell us where she is."Harry said.

"Alright let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Tom said.

The school seemed much larger now that they were looking in every nook and cranny of it. Anders had the advantage right now since he knew the school better then they did. He could be hiding Molly anywhere. That thought send a cold shiver down Harry's spine. He looked at his watch and knew that time was not on their side. It had been over an hour since anyone had seen or heard from Molly. Harry let out a grunt in frustration and felt Judy put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks partner." Harry said.

"What are partners for." Judy said.

"Harry, you've been talking to this girl for a little while now. Did she give you any clues about herself? Something that might give a clue of where she might go just in case she was able to get away from him." Tom asked.

"Not really. She kept alot to herself. I'm sorry guys I wish I had more for you." Harry said.

"Well keep thinking maybe something will come to you. In the mean time we'll just keep looking." Judy said.

While they were checking one of the empty classroom the principal came around the corner and saw Tom and the others looking in the room.

"Is everything alright officers? Is there something I can help you with?" the principal whispered just in case anyone was around.

"Yes, I can't give you all the details sir but it's important that we find Mr. Anders. Do you know where he could be right now?" Harry asked.

"Have you tried his lab?" the principal asked.

"His lab?" Tom asked.

"Yes he has a lab in the basement of the school. Most students and teachers don't know about it because some of the areas have been closed off due to flooding that occurred two years ago. One of the rooms down there wasn't damaged and he asked if he could use that area as an extra place to conduct lab experiments. He often goes there with students when it's time for the science fair , finals, or when students need the extra time one on one time." the principal said.

Judy felt her skin crawl with the thought of how many female students had unwanted one on one time with Mr. Anders.

"How do we get to the lab?" Tom asked.

"Go down the hall, make a right turn towards the gym, then take the back stairs to the basement. Once you're in the basement go straight and the lab will be the second door to the left at the end of the hall. I will make sure that your class is covered while your looking for Mr. Anders. Can I also assume that I will be also be making arrangements for your friend Doug as well?" the principal said.

"Yes and thank you." Tom said.

"You'll also need these." the principal handed Tom a key from his key chain. "Mr. Anders and I are the only ones that have a key to the gate that gives you access to the basement."

"Thank you sir. As soon as we find out something we'll let you know." Tom said.

"Very good. I'll be in my office if you need me." the principal said.

"Let's get to that basement." Harry said then started running down the hall with Tom and Judy right behind him.

Soon all three arrived at the gate to the basement and realized that if the principal hadn't given them the directions they would have never found this place. They quietly approached the gate and made sure no one was there before Tom took the key from his pocket and opened the gate. When Tom went to open the gate there was a very loud squeak. They all hoped that it didn't let Anders know they were there.

"Which way from here?" Harry whispered.

"He said go straight then the lab will be the second door to the left at the end of the hall." Judy whispered.

"You guys back me up. I'll go first, then Judy, and Tom you got the rear." Harry said.

Tom and Judy nodded then followed Harry's lead as he walked down the long dimly lit hallway. The three silently crept down the hall towards Anders lab hoping that they would take him by surprise.

The lights started to flicker on and off while they walked down the hall giving the exit signs red an eerie glow. There was clutter every where. Stacks of old dust dirty books and chairs lined the dingy walls of the basement.

Judy didn't like this situation one bit. Everything about this felt wrong. She felt like they were walking into a trap or worse.... an ambush. Flashes of Mulberry Lane crossed her mind and she felt her body start to break out in a cold sweat. She kept thinking that Anders like the gunman was going to pop out from somewhere taking them all by surprise. Her hand instinctively went for where her gun should be but of course it wasn't there. The secure feeling that her gun gave was gone and she felt more vulnerable then ever. Not even having Harry and Tom so close by was able to wash away the terror she was feeling. The closer they got to the lab door the more cold and clammy her hands started to feel. Even her bullet wounds started to hurt. Judy felt her vision start to go blurry and a tightness crept up in her chest. She needed to get out of this place. She needed to run. The panic she was feeling was making her feel like she couldn't breath. The walls were coming in on her and her mind started racing telling her she needed to leave now. She started to back up not even looking or caring what was behind her. Before she knew it she had backed up into Tom who had been watching her unfold right in front of him. Judy turned around to him and was covered in sweat. She looked like a caged animal that needed to escape as quickly as she could. Tom grabbed Judy's arm and shook her as he whispered her name. A small whimper escaped her lips and Tom felt his heart break for what he was about to do.

"Judy. You **need** to pull it together otherwise your just going to be in the way. You have to focus." Tom whispered.

"I don't know if I can. I feel like I need to get out of here Tom. This feels like Mulberry Lane all over again. " Judy whispered back.

Tom felt Judy shaking like a leaf while he was holding her and knew she shouldn't be here. In the state she was in she was only going to get in the way. Harry walked back over to Tom and Judy when he saw them stop.

"Hey! What's going on? What's the hold up?" Harry whispered.

Harry looked over to Judy and saw that she was what was holding them up.

"Hey partner? You ok?"Harry whispered.

Judy was about to answer when Tom cut her off.

"No. She needs to go." Tom softly said.

Hearing Tom utter those words made Judy feel like she was the mostly useless person in the world. She knew Tom didn't mean for what he said to come out the way it sounded but it caused a very harsh reality to come to light for Judy. It was her worst fear come true. She was now a liability to her people and her secret pain was now out for all to see.

"Partner?" Harry said turning Judy towards him.

Harry watched his partner try and hold back her tears only to fail miserably. He had never seen Judy look so disoriented. He had also never seen her so broken. She was always the glue that held them together and now it looked like she could barely keep herself together.

"Harry, Tom's right. I need to go. I'm only going to get in the way and possible screw things up." Judy said.

Harry didn't want to leave Judy like this. He knew Tom didn't either. They were torn between what they wanted to do which was stay with Judy and what they needed to do and that save Molly. The latter won out.

"We got this Jude. Just sit this part out. You can still help Tom and I by finding Doug and the others. Tell them where we are and get a patrol unit here as soon as possible." Harry said.

Harry watched as Judy slowly nodded her head yes then took a deep breath as she tried to regain some composure.

"I'll go find them. You two just....you just.... be careful." Judy sobbed out.

"We will." Tom said.

Judy was about to head back towards the gate when she felt Tom grab her arm and pull her into him then whisper in her ear.

"Jude, I love you. I'll find you when this is all done." Tom said.

"I love you too Tom. Now go and save Molly." Judy said reluctantly pulling from Tom's secure embrace.

She watched as Tom and Harry continued down the hall towards the lab without her. Once they were at the lab door Judy turned to head back to find Doug and the others. She had just made it through the gate when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

Tom turned back around to find Judy was gone. He let out a sigh of relief and a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Judy's problems were worse then he thought and he could have kicked himself for not doing something about it sooner. Now all her problems had to put on the back burner again because he had to save someone else. He hoped God was going to give him a break and make this quick so he could get to Judy and help her out of her dark place.

Finally they made it to the lab door. Harry tip toed up to the door and looked through the small glass window to see if Molly was in there. He could see that Molly was sitting in the corner holding her legs to her chest and crying. Harry couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. He also couldn't tell where Anders was either. There was only one door to the lab as far as he could tell so there was no way to know if Anders was in the lab with her or not. He decided to risk it and try and get Molly's attention. Harry tapped the glass but Molly didn't look up. He tapped the glass a little harder then called Molly's name. This time she looked up towards the door and when she saw Harry's face she made a mad dash for the door.

"Harry! Harry! Get me out of here!" Molly pleaded while banging on the glass.

"Molly, open the door and we'll get you out of there." Harry said.

"I can't. He locked the door from the inside. Harry please get me out of here before he hurts me again. I don't want him to touch me again." Molly said.

Harry could see that Molly had some bruises on her face and her lip was bleeding pretty good. Her new shirt was ripped open and there were scratches across her chest. She looked like hell.

"We're gonna find something to break the door down." Harry said.

"We? Who's with you?" Molly asked.

"Tom..I mean Mr. Howard."Harry said.

"No..no teachers. Please no teachers!" Molly said then started to cry more.

"He's not here to hurt you Molly. He's only here to help. Trust me when I tell you that he is only here to help you. Ok?" Harry said.

"Ok. I trust you. Just please hurry Harry. He said he would be coming back."Molly said.

"Stand back. We're going to try and break the door down."Harry said.

Tom and Harry both started trying to see if they could kick the door in but it wouldn't budge.

"We're going need something to ram this door open." Tom said.

"Will a chair do?" a voice asked.

Tom turned around to see Doug, Dennis, and Danielle walking up to them.

"When did you guys get down here?" Tom asked surprised to see the three of them.

"We ran into the principal and he told us where you guys where. When we came down the steps we saw Judy and she filled us in real quick before she told us she was going to call for a unit to start heading this way." Doug said.

"We didn't even hear you guys coming." Tom said.

"Tried calling out to you guys but then you started kicking the door and we were muffled. You guys kick like girls by the way. No offense Danielle." Dennis said.

Danielle rolled her eyes at Dennis. "Dennis and I will go find a chair so we can break the door down. Let's hurry before some other smart ass comment passes your lips."

Harry turned back to Molly who was still standing at the door.

"Don't worry. We'll have you out in no time. Just hang in there Molly." Harry said.

"You have to hurry. He said he'll be back soon. He was just going to get something from his car." Molly said.

"His car is on the other side of campus. So we have some time but not a lot." Tom said.

"What's up with Jude? She looked like hell when we found her." Doug whispered to Tom.

"She's worse then I thought Doug. I was watching her break down right in front of me. She was barely able to keep it together. As soon as we are done here I'm going to find her and we are having a serious no holds barred talk." Tom said.

"We found a chair." Danielle carrying a large black black wooden chair with Dennis.

"Who sat in that chair Paul Bunyan? That thing's huge." Doug said.

"And heavy. This should crack that door wide open." Danielle said.

"Let's get this thing open." Harry said.

Harry turned back towards the door to Molly.

"Molly stand back. We're going to ram the door." Harry said.

Molly nodded then ran back to the corner she was sitting in.

Harry, Dennis, Tom, and Doug picked up the chair and aimed it at the door legs first.

"Damn this chair is heavy." Doug said.

"Dude shut up. Danielle carried the chair over here with just me helping her. So quit bitching before we replace you with her." Dennis said.

"He's got a point." Tom said.

"Thank you Tom." Doug said.

"Not you. I meant Dennis. Quit wussing out and get ready or I'm calling WonderWoman over there." Tom said.

"Guys! Can we focus here. Girl needs saving remember."Harry said.

"Sorry man. Ready when you are." Doug said.

"Ok guys on three. 1....2....3!" Tom said.

They rammed the chair into the door and it didn't budge.

"Again!" Harry yelled.

When nothing happened the second time they tried again. Then again.

"One more time guys. With everything you got." Harry said.

All four guys rammed the door with everything they had finally breaking the door open. Once the door was open Danielle ran past the guys over to Molly. She took off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around a grateful Molly who then hugged the jacket to her trying not to let the others see the marks on her or how ripped up her shirt was.

When Harry and the others tried to approach Molly she crept closer to Danielle and begged for Tom and Doug to stay back because they were teachers.

"Harry. Only Harry." Molly whispered.

Harry came closer then knelt down to Molly who grabbed on to Harry and sobbed in his arms.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you. He said no one would come for me because no one cared about me. That I was nothing." Molly sobbed.

"That's not true Molly. Everyone here cares about you and your safety. Not every teacher is like him. That's why I brought Mr. Howard and Peterson. We're all here to help you." Harry said.

Danielle leaned in to Molly and pulled her jacket over Molly more. She felt Molly trembling through her jacket. She knew the signs but still had to ask Molly to be sure.

"Molly, did Mr. Anders hurt you? Did he...did he rape you?" Danielle asked softly.

Molly at first hesitated but then nodded yes.

"Yes. He raped me. I tried... I tried...to fight him Harry I did... but he was too strong." Molly said through tears.

"I know you did Molly. It's over now. You don't have to say anything else." Harry said quietly.

"He kept telling the whole time to relax and that it wouldn't hurt so much if I just tried to enjoy it. The he said he loved me and that I was one of his girls now. He said that I was much better then my sister. He said he liked girls like me that had some fight in them not like my sister who gave it up easy. They were no challenge." Molly continued.

"C'mon we're going to get you out of here." Harry said.

Harry and Danielle were helping Molly up and heading to the door when Mr. Anders appeared in the doorway causing Molly to scream and hide behind Harry and Danielle.

"What the hell is going on here? Molly, honey are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they? Come here sweetie. I'll protect you." Ander said.

Anders was about to move towards Molly when Doug grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Let me go Peterson! She needs me. They all need me. Let me go! Molly come back here!" Anders yelled towards Molly as she passed by with Harry and Danielle on either side of her.

"Shut up you sick piece of shit!" Dennis yelled.

" I will not shut up. She loves me and I love her. Remember that I love you Molly! Don't tell them anything. Don't tell them anything or they will take me away from you and all the girls here." Anders said.

"Oh no Romeo. You're teaching days are over because you are under arrest." Tom said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Anders asked.

"The guys who put sorry pieces of shit like you behind bars. Now I'm going to read you your rights even though you don't deserve them after what you have done but the law says I have to so hear we go." Doug said.

By the time Doug had finished reading Anders his rights a uniformed officer with the principal had arrived to take away Mr. Anders.

After Anders left the room Tom, Doug, and Dennis were still standing in the room taking in all that happened.

"You know I just realized something." Doug said.

"What?" Tom said.

"You two agreed on something earlier. Does that mean you guys are coming around to each other?" Doug asked.

Tom and Dennis looked at each other before they answered.

"Nah." Tom said.

"Nope." Dennis said.

"Ah..but you to too agreed that you don't like each other so there is still hope." Doug said.

"Not while he's still a goody two shoes." Dennis said.

"And not while he's still a prick." Tom said.

"I think there's still hope for you both." Doug said.

"Don't hold your breath fat boy." Dennis said patting Doug's stomach as he walked out the door.

"Yeah what he said." Tom said walking out behind Dennis.

"Hey wait for me." Doug said then went to catch up to Tom and Dennis.

A few minutes later they were all back upstairs and word had already gotten around the school about Mr. Anders arrest. The hallways were filled with students and teachers trying to see what was going on.

"Boy word spreads fast around here doesn't it."Doug said.

"It's a High School remember? Nothing stays a secret for long." Dennis said.

Dennis looked through the crowd to see Danielle coming towards them.

"Hey Dani. Where's Harry?" Dennis asked.

"He's riding with Molly downtown. She wouldn't let him go and I think he needs to be with her right now. The principal called her parents and they are going to meet her at the station." Danielle said.

Doug turned to Tom who had been quiet since leaving the basement. He saw Tom looking through the crowd and knew that he must be looking for Judy.

"Maybe she's with the principal in his office." Doug said.

"No man. Somethings off. I can feel it. I don't think she's here." Tom said.

"Dennis! Yo Dennis!"

Dennis turned around to find Sticks running towards him at a high rate of speed through the crowd. When Sticks reached Dennis he was out of breath.

"Hey buddy where's the fire?" Dennis said.

"Judy said to find you and a Mr. Howard." Sticks said.

"Judy? " Tom asked.

"Sticks what's up man? Where's Judy?" Dennis asked.

"Gone." Sticks said still trying to get air in his lungs.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where is she?" Tom asked frantically.

"Down Tommy Boy. You're scaring the kid. Now Sticks, start from the beginning man and tell us where Judy is." Dennis said.

"She went after Jules." Sticks said.

"Jules? Whats wrong with Jules?" Danielle asked.

"When word came out about Mr. Anders she lost it and freak out and kept saying it was her fault. What happened to her sister was all her fault. She bolted out of class towards the parking lot. I ran after her but she was to fast for me." Sticks said.

"Where does Judy fit in to this?" Danielle asked.

"Well when I was running after Jules Judy just walked out of the principals office and I told her what happened. She asked me where she thought Jules might go and when I told her she said to find you guys and tell you she was going after Jules." Sticks said.

"What! She shouldn't be going after anyone on her own right now." Tom said.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Sticks said.

"Where are they heading now?" Tom asked ignoring Sticks' question.

"Mostly like the tracks. That's Jules' favorite spot when she's bummed about something." Sticks said.

"Alright then we need to head there. You guys know where that's at right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Dennis said.

"Quick question. How the hell did Judy follow Jules? She has no car." Doug asked.

Danielle eyes went wide and hoped it wasn't what she thought. She felt her pocket and cursed underneath her breath.

"Shit!! She had the keys to the bike." Danielle said.

"She's on your motorcycle?! She can't ride that!" Tom said.

"She can if I've been teaching her. I totally forgot that I gave her the keys this morning. Don't worry, she can handle herself on the bike." Danielle said.

That fact didn't ease the panic in Tom's heart.

"We need to get to her and Jules. Doug you ride with me in the mustang and Danielle you ride with Dennis showing us the way to the tracks." Tom said.

"What do you want me to do?" Sticks said.

"Nothing. Just play it cool Sticks and don't let anyone know what we are up to. Ya hear me. Go to class as usual and then go home. I'll make sure that when we find Jules she calls you." Dennis said.

"Alright man. Just find her." Sticks said then ran off to his next class.

"Look we're going to need some extra help. There is a black and white still outside. I'm going to see if he can help out." Danielle said.

"What will we need them for? Doug asked.

"If something goes wrong none of us has a radio to call for help. The patrol car will. We may need the radio to call dispatch to stop the trains so we can search better." Danielle said.

"Good point." Doug said.

Danielle was about to turn and go when Tom stopped her.

"Danielle, I know we need the extra help but we need to keep this under wraps. Judy's having some issue and I just don't want any of this coming to light until we can help her." Tom said.

"I understand and don't worry. This will go no further than us. The officer that's outside is Landon so he'll keep it under wraps. He's got a vested interest in this since Judy took his bike. He'll be eager to find it and her. " Danielle said.

"Thank you." Tom said.

"No thanks needed. See you outside." Danielle said then ran outside.

Tom walked back over to Dennis and Doug who both shared the same worried look as Tom.

"What's going on with Judy?" Dennis asked.

Tom was about to blow up at Dennis until he saw the look on Dennis' face and knew that Dennis was asking out of concern for Judy. It was the first time that Tom actually saw Dennis being truly genuine about something other than his dislike for Tom.

"She's in trouble and needs our help. All of our help." Tom said.

"That's all you had to say. Let's go." Dennis said.

A few minutes later they all met Danielle outside by Landon's patrol car.

"I filled Landon in on what's going on. He got the clearance from his Sargent to help us out. Once the Sarge knew it was about Judy he didn't need any further explanation. We've got Landon as long as we need him. He's going to behind your car Tom." Danielle said.

"Ok. Tell him thanks." Tom said.

"I told you. Once I said it was for Judy they all had no problem." Danielle said.

As soon as Danielle got into Dennis' car they all headed towards Judy and the tracks.


	19. Chapter 19

"Gotta get there." Was all Judy kept saying to herself since she left school to find Jules. When Sticks ran into her and told her what was going with Jules Judy knew she needed to act fast. There was simply no time to wait for Tom. Now looking back she knew she should have waited for the rest of her team. Too late now she thought. Once she hopped on her bike she committed herself and there was no turning back.

Judy did wish that the weather was on her side. The rain was coming down pretty hard making the roads very slick. She was having a really hard time keeping the motorcycle steady while trying to navigate through the down pour of rain. This was not how she wanted to start her solo run on this thing.

Danielle said she was ready to start riding on her own but they never did any practicing in bad weather. Nothing like a emergency situation to test those skills she thought.

"Gotta watch my speed or I'm going to be road pizza. And Landon will kill me for ruining his bike."

Usually Judy would curse bikers out for what she was doing. Dumb asses organ donors she would call them. Now she was one of them. She was easily doing ninety miles per hour and was zig zagging in and out of traffic. In her side mirrors she could see people giving her the finger and yelling obscenities her. Under normal circumstances she would never drive this reckless but nothing about today was normal.

Several Miles Away.....

"She's gonna be alright you know that right?" Doug asked.

Doug was getting very worried about Tom. He hadn't said a word since leaving the school. He could see from the look on Tom's face and by the speed he was driving that he automatically was assuming the worst for Judy.

"Tom? You hear me? She's gonna be alright." Doug said.

Tom didn't answer Doug right away. He just nodded his head and continued to look straight ahead. He knew Doug was trying to help by reassuring him but his mind was numb from everything that happened today with Anders, Molly, and Judy. All Tom wanted right now was to just drive and shut the world out for a few minutes.

"Look man, I know you probably don't want to talk and that's cool. No pressure. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." Doug said.

"I know. Thanks Doug." Tom said.

"How about I turn on the radio? Sometimes a good song can help put things into prospective." Doug said.

"Sure. Anythings fine." Tom said.

Doug turned the knob on the radio looking for a station and after a few turns and what seemed like an endless slew of commercials he finally found a station that was playing music.

The DJ on the radio said that it was new song by some guy named Rick Astley. Doug had never heard of him and was about to change the station when the song started and Tom told him to leave the song. There was something about the beginning of the song that was telling Tom he needed to not just listen but hear the song as well.

**Shes taken my time.  
Convince me shes fin**_e._  
_"Tom I'm fine." (Judy's voice)_

_**But when she leaves I'm not so sure.  
Its always the same.  
Shes playing her game.**_

"There's nothing wrong." (Judy's voice)_  
__**And when she goes I feel to blame.  
Why wont she say she needs me?**__  
__**I know shes not as strong as she seems.**_  
_"I'm only going to get in the way and possible screw things up." (Judy's voice)._  
_**Why don't I see her cry for help?**__  
"Ever since the shooting she's not been herself." (Tom's voice)_

_**Why don't I feel her cry for help?**__  
"It seems like all we do is fight or apologize to each other because we fought." (Tom's voice)_

_**Why don't I hear her cry for help?**__  
"She won't talk to me anymore." (Tom's voice.)  
__**I wandered around  
The streets of this town  
Trying to find sense of it all.**_**  
**

_**The rain on my face,  
It covers the trace  
Of all the tears I'd had to waste.**_  
The rain was coming down harder and the drops were pelting Judy's face hard. In her rush she never put on her helmet and was paying dearly for that now. Judy tried to ignore the pain she was feeling from the droplets and the events from earlier. She lets a few tears come out and they mixed with the rain on her face. Giving her and others around her the illusion that nothing is wrong with her.

_**Why must we hide emotions?**__  
"To hell with therapy right now. I'm fine. I don't need it" (Judy's voice). _

_**Why must we never break down and cry?**__  
"What happened to you Judy?" (Jules' voice)_  
_**All that I need is to cry for help.**__  
_Judy arrives at the tracks and parks her bike next to Jules' car. She looks around frantically for Jules calling her name.

"Jules! Jules! Where are you?" Judy yells.

Judy waits but hears nothing. Except for her car there is no sign of Jules. Judy runs over to Jules' car and feels the hood. It's still warm so she hasn't been there long. Judy calls out to Jules again. Still no answer.

_**Somebody please hear me cry for help.**_

Looking around the area Judy really wishes she would have waited for Tom and the others because the train yard is just too large of an area for her to search alone. She frantically tries to think but second guesses everything she comes up with. Soon her anxieties to start to creep up. Her chest starts to tighten and her legs feel like jello.

"It's too much. It's all too much. I need help. I can't do this." Judy says to herself.

Like a dam that has reached it breaking point, all the emotions Judy's been holding in are crashing at her walls looking for a way out. She tries her best to keep all of it in but she can't. The weight of it all causes Judy's legs to buckle and she falls to her knees in the mud. She looks up to clouds and lets the rain fall on her face as she releases all the fear, pain, hurt, and anxiety that she has been carrying around inside her for so long._  
__**All I can do is cry for help.**_

"God,please help me. I don't have the strength to do this on my own."  
_**No need to feel ashamed. release the pain. cry for help.**__  
_"I'm so tired. Tired of second guessing myself, tired of the hurt, tired of the pain. I want to go back to the old me. I'm ready to start over. I want to...no... I need to make this right."_  
__**Cry for help is all I need.**__  
_Judy wipes away her tears with her muddy hands then hears a voice in the distance.

"Help!"

_**All I need is a cry for help.**__  
_"Help!"

_**Cry for help is all I need.**__  
_"Jules!"

_**All I need is a cry for help.**__  
_"Jules!"

"Where are you? Can you hear me?" Judy yelled

"Here! Help!" Jules yelled.

_**Why must we hide emotions?**_

**_Why cant we ever break down and cry?  
All that I need is to cry for help.  
_**"I'm coming Jules!"

_**I will be there when you cry for help.  
Why don't I hear her cry for help?  
All that I need is to cry for help.  
Somebody please hear me cry for help.  
All I can do is cry for help.  
All that I need is to cry for help.  
I will be there when you cry for help.**__  
_"I'll be there Judy. Hold on baby." (Tom's voice)

Judy runs towards the voice she heard as fast her legs could carry her. In front her are rows and rows of train tracks that have old box cars lined up on them.

"Jules, keep calling out to me so I can find you." Judy said.

"Judy is that you? I'm on the last track. Please help me!" Jules screamed.

"I'm coming." Judy said.

After ten minutes of crawling and running through several box cars Judy finally made it over to Jules.

"Judy, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think anyone would find me." Jules said hugging Judy.

"Jules what is going on? Why did you run away from school? And what was Sticks talking about when he said you told him it's all your fault." Judy asked.

"I ran away because my sister's death is my fault. I let this happen. She would be alive if it wasn't for me." Jules said.

"Jules, your sister's death was a suicide right? You didn't do anything to her did you?" Judy asked.

"No. I could never hurt her like that. But I might as well have." Jules said.

"Jules, your not making sense. Let's just go back to your car and we can talk about this." Judy said.

"I can't." Jules said.

"What do you mean you can't? It's not that far away. We.." Judy grabbed Jules' hand but she didn't move.

"No. I mean I can't because my foot is stuck. I was stupid and didn't watch where my foot was going and somehow my foot got stuck when the tracks switched over. I've been trying to get it out and I can't." Jules said

"Let's see if I can help pull it out. Ok, on three. One,two,three." Judy said.

Judy and Jules tried pulling her foot out several more times but it was wedged in pretty good.

"Dammit. I need to find something to get you out of this thing." Judy said.

Judy looked around but didn't see anything that could possible help them out.

"Well at least these train lines don't look used. So that might give me some time to find something or someone who can help get you out of here." Judy said.

"Um...Judy. I hate to burst your bubble but those lines behind you are no longer in use. The one I'm trapped on still is. There will be another training coming through her in about forty minutes. That's why I was walking this line." Jules said.

"Jules? You came out here to die?" Judy asked.

Jules broke down in front of Judy.

"I couldn't take the guilt anymore of what I had done." Jules said.

"Jules I still don't get what you are talking about? What did you do?" Judy asked.

"I let him in our house. I let that bastard in our house the day my sister died. If I had pushed a little more with my parents and may be told them what I thought was going on with Nick and my sister maybe she would be alive now. But I was so pissed off at her that I kept my mouth shut and turned a blind eye to my sister and Nick's actions. So you see? I helped take her life by keeping quiet and not helping to expose that fucker for what he was. I helped him ruin my sister and for that I deserve my fate." Jules said.

"Jules, this is not your fate. And you're wrong. This is not your fault at all. This is all Nick Anders fault. He took advantage of your sister and your family. You're all victims in this. Now he's going to pay for his crimes and rot in jail for all the shit that he did." Judy said.

"It doesn't matter what you say because fate has already made up it's mind. The funny thing is that I was just about to change my mind and head back to my car when my foot got stuck. I just saw it as a sign that my time was up. That was until I heard you. So what does this mean?" Jules said.

"It means that I'm meant to save your silly ass. Give me the keys to your car." Judy said.

"Why?" Jules asked.

"I'm going to see if there is anything in there I can use to get you out. Just hang in there. " Judy said.

"I'll just stay right here till you get back." Jules said.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Judy said.

"It's the only thing holding me together. Just hurry back because I'm really scared." Jules said.

"I will." Judy said.

Judy left Jules and started running back towards Jules' car.

Tom pulled up next to Judy's bike with Dennis and Landon pulling up along side Jules' car.

Tom and Doug quickly got out and started looking around for Judy and Jules.

Landon walked over to his bike and felt the engine. It was still hot.

"Well the engine is still pretty hot so Judy must have gotten here not too long ago." Landon said.

"This place is huge. We might need to split up to cover more ground." Doug said.

"Dennis and I can check the last place we were with Judy and Jules the night we had that party. It's not to far from here." Danielle said.

"Ok. Doug and I will check by the tracks over there." Tom said.

"I'll stay here just in case either one shows up." Landon said.

"One problem. We have no way to contact each other if we find either of them. How do we let each other know we found them?" Dennis asked.

Landon walked over to the back of his vehicle and opened the trunk. He reached inside his equipment bag and pulled out a pac set radio then took off the one he was wearing.

"Here guys take these. I'll clear it with dispatch but you should be able to use Channel 27." Landon said.

"Thanks. And not that I'm complaining but why do you have a extra radio inside your trunk?" Danielle asked as she changed the channel on her pac set.

"I have the other one in my car because someone left all her crap in my patrol car when she spent the night." Landon said looking at Danielle.

"Oh. Well it's a good thing I left my crap in there this time isn't?" Danielle said.

"Uh huh. I'll listen up for you guys on my car radio. Good luck and be careful. Some of the lines here are still active." Landon said.

"In that case can you get with dispatch and see if they can make contact with the railroad's dispatcher and have them slow the trains down?" Danielle asked

"I'm on it." Landon said then got on his radio to call dispatch.

"Call every ten minutes." Tom said.

"We will." Danielle said.

Tom and Doug started heading towards the tracks were they thought Judy might be. They both walked like two men on a mission.

The air was still and the silence was deafening as they walked through the cars. It was like walking through a train graveyard. The box cars were all discolored,rusty, like something time forgot. All of them were perfect hiding places so for someone who didn't want to be found.

"Dude this quiet is killing me." Doug said as he hopped up into one of the box cars.

"I know. It's a little eerie." Tom said.

"They could be anywhere. It's like trying to find a needle in haystack." Doug said.

"Let's just keep heading East towards the last track. If no one is there then we'll spread out and search each car if we have too." Tom said.

"Right. I just gotta a bad feeling about this whole thing." Doug said.

"Me too. I just hope that Judy's ok." Tom said.

"She will be." Doug said.

Tom jumped over the coupling and waited for Doug to jump out of the car.

"Judy! Jules!" Tom yelled.

Doug looked at his watch saw that it was time to check in with Dennis and Danielle.

"Hey, you guys found anything yet?" Doug asked.

"Nothing here. Still looking." Dennis said.

"We are too. Call you guys back in ten." Doug said.

"Copy that." Dennis said.

"They find anything?" Tom asked.

"Nothing yet." Doug said.

"C'mon we still have more ground to cover." Tom asked.

They both kept walking East and as they continued on Doug thought this would be a good time to get somethings off his chest.

"I need to tell you something." Doug said.

"Now?" Tom asked hopping over the next car coupling.

"Yeah. I know it's not the right time to talk about this and I'm horrible because I'm saying this now so you don't beat the crap out of me when you hear it." Doug said.

"Doug, what the hell are you talking about? I mean you're usually hard to follow but now I don't have a clue as where you're going with this?"Tom said.

"I know man. It's just hard to say. And I feel really bad and I know your going to get mad at me and so will Judy. This just sucks." Doug said.

"Doug, your babbling. Spit it out already. What the hell could be bothering you so bad you need to talk about it now of all times?" Tom asked.

"Remember when Judy was in coma and we had that fight?" Doug asked.

"You mean the one where I knocked you on your ass?" Tom asked.

"Uh no. I **let **you knock me on my ass but yeah that one." Doug said.

"I remember. What about it?" Tom asked.

"I lied to you about something." Doug said.

"Doug, my patience is really pretty thin and I feel like I could snap. So just cowboy the fuck up and tell me already." Tom said.

"Fine. I kissed Judy." Doug blurted out.

Tom was so shocked at what he heard he actually stopped moving.

"You what? When?" Tom asked.

"I knew you were going to be mad." Doug said.

"I'm not mad... yet. But I may be depending on how you answer these questions. Keep walking." Tom said.

"What questions?" Doug asked.

"Were Judy and I together when you kissed?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Doug said.

"For how long?" Tom asked.

"Not too long." Doug said.

"Dude how long!" Tom yelled.

"Four or five days. A week at the most. It just happened. We were talking and watching movies at her house and there was a moment when things clicked. Before I knew it our lips were locked. I'm sorry man. It just happened." Doug said.

"Wait? We were going out four or five days? Jesus Doug." Tom said.

"I know man. I messed up and I'm sorry." Doug said.

Tom couldn't help and probably shouldn't have but he laughed.

"You're laughing? I just told you I kissed your girl and you're laughing? That's it. You finally snapped." Doug said.

"I haven't snapped, you idiot. I'm just laughing because you two have held this in for so long. I can't believe you guys were worried about my reaction." Tom said.

"Of course we were worried. I kissed your girl and at the time I liked it." Doug said.

"Doug, we weren't even an official couple yet. Judy and I were just still feeling each other out. Why did you wait to tell me?" Tom said.

"Because when the kiss was done I wanted more but Judy said she didn't feel anything when we kissed. She said that it kinda let her know that her heart was with someone else. I didn't put two and two together when she said not to tell you." Doug said.

"Hence you making me drink all that beer and confessing to you that I was going out with Judy." Tom said.

"Exactamundo. So you mad?" Doug asked.

"It all makes sense now. And no I'm not mad. Just do me a favor and don't keep stuff like this from me. Just tell me so we can avoid these awkward moments." Tom said.

"You got it. Whooo, I'm glad that's off my chest I.." Doug looked over at Tom who was putting his finger to his mouth to tell Doug to be quiet.

"Hold on. I think I just heard someone coming this way." Tom said

They were both quiet trying to listen for the noise again when they heard what sounded like someone running towards them.

"Judy!!" Tom yelled.

"Tom?!" Judy yelled back.

"Judy! Where are you?" Tom called back.

"Close by! Stay there I'll come to you!" Judy said.

Minutes felt like hours to Tom as he and Doug waited for Judy to appear. They saw her pop out of the box car a few feet away from them. Before Doug knew it he saw Tom running in Judy's direction.

Tom scooped up Judy in his arms and held her close to him while she cried softly in his arms.

"Judy, I was so scared." Tom said.

"Tom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I know I should have waited but I when Sticks told me

what was going on I knew I had to go. Looking back I know I should have waited for you. I'm just glad you're here now." Judy said.

"Me too. Don't ever scare me like this again you hear me?" Tom said

Judy was so happy to see Tom that she almost forgot why they were there.

"Tom, we need to help Jules. She's in trouble." Judy said pulling out of Tom's embrace.

"Where is she and what's going on?" Tom asked.

Doug walked over to Tom and Judy once he saw their private moment was over.

"Hey, I let Danielle and Dennis know that we found Judy. They're heading this way. You ok Jude?" Doug asked.

"I'm fine Doug but we need to get back to Jules. Like right now." Judy said.

"What's going on?" Doug asked.

"Her foot got stuck when the line switched tracks and now she can't move. We need to get her out of there before the next train comes through and that will be pretty soon. I was on my way back to see if I could find anything to get her out of there when I heard you calling me." Judy said.

"Doug give me the radio a sec." Tom said.

"What are you gonna go?" Doug asked handing Tom the radio.

"Improvise. Dennis, Landon you hear me?" Tom asked.

"Loud and clear Tom." Landon said.

"Yeah, Tommy Boy go ahead." Dennis said.

Tom rolled his eyes and had to fight the urge to curse Dennis out for calling him Tommy Boy. "We got good news and bad news. The good news is Judy found Jules. The bad news is that Jules' foot is stuck on the track and she can't get it out and there will be a training coming through soon." Tom said.

"So we need to get her out before she gets waffled." Dennis said.

"I would've chose better words but yes. I got a plan but it all depends on our resources. Landon was dispatch able to get through the to the train dispatcher?" Tom asked.

"Yeah and here's where the news gets worse. The train dispatcher can't get in touch with the train's engineer. This area is a radio dead spot for them. Communications with the trains goes in and out so they may not be able to reach the engineer until it's almost where she is at and by then it will be to late." Landon said.

"Do you have any flares in your car?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I've got some. I think I see where you're going with this." Landon said.

"Me too. We use the flares to try to tell the train to slow down right?" Dennis said.

"Right. Landon we're also going to need your patrol car. If the flares fail then maybe your blue lights will get their attention." Tom said.

"Danielle and I will start heading back for the flares. Once we get there Landon can drive us down to the tracks." Dennis said.

"I'm sending Doug back there too. I have some flares in my car that we can use." Tom said throwing Doug his car keys.

"What are you gonna do?" Dennis asked.

"Judy and I are going to head back over to Jules and wait for you guys." Tom said.

"Copy that." Dennis said.

"10-4. I'll wait for you guys here." Landon said.

"I better get going. I'll see you guys in a few. Be careful you two." Doug said then headed back towards their cars.

"We better start heading back to Jules. She's pretty scared." Judy said.

Tom grabbed Judy's arm before she started to walk off.

"Jude, I gotta know. It could get pretty dicey. Are you up for all of this? I mean at the school you were.."Tom was silenced by Judy's finger.

"An emotional mess? Yeah, I know. And I don't blame you for being worried and thinking I can't handle it but I can do this." Judy said.

"Jude, look maybe you should.." Judy cut Tom off.

"Tom. I. Can. Do. This. You've never lost faith in me. Please don't start now. I'll be alright." Judy said.

Tom looked at Judy and saw that something he hadn't seen in a long time in Judy's eyes. It was confidence and clarity. For the first time since the shooting Tom saw the old Judy trying to free herself from her self imposed prison.

"I will always have faith in you. If you say then you can do this then I believe you." Tom said.

Judy let out a long sigh of relief. " Thank you Tom. I really needed to hear that. Now, let's go save Jules."

"Right behind you. Lead the way." Tom said.

Jules looked at her watched and knew that time was running out. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was going down. It was just another reminder that today could be her last day on earth. There was a chill in the air making her start to shiver. She was still wet from the rain earlier and now she was starting to get cold. Making things worse was her leg. It was starting to feel like it was falling asleep. The numbness was starting to creep it's way up her leg and was now as high as her knee. She wasn't sure she if she was going to be able to stand up much longer.

Jules looked around for any sign of Judy but there was none. She knew Judy wasn't gone that long but minutes seemed to stretch on. Then she heard foot steps coming towards her. She was more then relieved to see that Judy had come back and with Mr. Howard of all people.

"Judy, I'm so glad you came back. I was getting worried that you got lost or something. Don't take this the wrong way because I'm glad to see you both. I'm just confused. What are you doing here Mr. Howard?" Jules said.

"You're friend Sticks found Mr. Peterson and I and told us that you left school upset and that Judy went to go find you." Tom said.

"Is Stick here?" Jules asked.

"No. We told him to stay behind." Tom said.

"Well how did you guys find this place? Not many people know I come out here." Jules said.

"Danielle and Dennis are here too. They showed them the way here."Judy said

"Oh." Jules was about to ask something else when she saw the radio in Tom's hand.

"Why do you have a radio in your hand. Oh god! You didn't tell the cops that I was here did you?" Jules asked.

"Jules wait! Calm down!" Tom said.

"Calm down! How can I calm down? Even if I somehow get out of this I'll be in even more trouble for leaving school not to mention the shit load of trouble that will be waiting for me for all this. You should leave and let the train hit me. It will be far less pain less than having to deal with the cops and my parents." Jules said.

"We are not going to let you die and don't worry about the cops or you're parents. We'll deal with all of them when the times comes. No losing hope ok? " Judy said.

Jules slowly nodded and started to shiver more when the wind started to blow.

"Here put on my jacket." Judy said.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?" Jules asked.

"I'll be fine. Just take it." Judy said then put it around Jules' arm.

"Thanks. So, what's the plan? How am I going to get out of this?" Jules asked.

"We're going to try and signal the train to slow down by using flares. Hopefully it will get the engineers attention so we can advise him to slow down." Tom said.

"Sounds like a good plan. I hope it works. Ouch. Ow!" Jules said.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"It's my leg. It was feeling kinda numb but now there's a sharp pain shooting up my leg." Jules said.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Judy asked.

"Not long. The pain has been coming and going." Jules said.

"Can you try and sit down? Maybe getting off your feet might help." Judy said.

"I don't know if I can but I'll try." Jules said.

"I'll help you." Judy said.

While Judy was helping Jules Tom got back on the radio to check in with Doug and the others.

"You guys got those flares yet?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we got'em. We're all in Landon's patrol car now heading down to the tracks now." Doug said.

"Ok, good." Tom said.

"We'll be all set up in about ten minutes. I'll radio back when we're done." Doug said.

"Copy that." Tom said.

Ten minutes later Doug and the others had the flares set up. It was just a matter of waiting for the train to come through and hoping it would slow down enough to stop.

Landon put on the lights of his patrol car and sat in his car with Danielle.

"I hope this works." Danielle said.

"Me too." Landon said.

Danielle was about to say something else when she heard a loud whistle loud in the distance. She got out of the car and looked in the distance. Her heart started to race when she saw that it was the train and it was arriving early.

"Shit it's early. Can you call dispatch and see if they can reach the train." Danielle asked Landon.

While Landon was on the radio Danielle ran over to Doug and Dennis.

"Doug! The train is early. We need to let Tom know." Danielle said.

"Dennis is already calling him. Shit! We need to stop this train." Doug said.

Danielle turned her around to see Landon driving towards her. His car stopped right in front of Doug and Danielle.

"I don't have time to explain just everyone get in the car." Landon.

"But we need to flag.."Danielle was cut off by a very agitated Landon.

"Danielle I just said I don't have time to explain just get in the car now!"Landon ordered.

Danielle ran over to the passenger side with Doug and Dennis jumping in the back of the car. Landon didn't even wait for Doug's foot to get in the car fully before he sped off.

"Whoa! I almost lost my foot." Doug said.

"Sorry. We just really need to get to the main switch." Landon said.

"Main Switch? Dude what are you talking about?" Dennis said.

"Dispatch just got in touch with me and let me know that the train engineers are trained not to stop for anything unless they are expressly told by their dispatch to stop." Landon said.

"I'm guessing they haven't gotten that order?" Dennis said.

"No. Their dispatch has still hasn't been able to reach them so the train is still traveling at full speed." Landon said.

"So where are we racing too?" Danielle asked.

"The Main switch box. The company was able to pull up old plans for the area and found that there is still an old box near here that can switch the tracks." Landon said.

"How near?" Doug asked.

Landon didn't answer. He just put the pedal to the metal and drove faster.

"That far huh?" Doug said.

"Yeah. Just hold on every one because I'm going to be pushing this motor to it's limits." Landon said.

"Don't worry about us man. Just drive." Dennis said.

"Doug you better let Tom know what's going on because it looks like we're gonna pass them." Danielle said.

Tom heard his name being called by Doug frantically over the radio. As he went to go key up he saw Landon's squad car race by.

"Doug what the hell is going on? And...is that the train I hear?" Tom yelled.

Judy felt Jules tighten her grip on her hand. She held on to Jules and whispered that everything would be ok.

"Look man the train is about five minutes from you guys. Landon is racing to get us to the main switch box. Just be ready." Doug yelled.

"The main what? And what am I supposed to be ready for?" Tom asked.

"You'll know it when it happens."Doug said.

"Is that it over there?" Danielle pointed.

"Yup. Hold on 'cause my parking won't be pretty." Landon said.

The rocks on the ground made Landon's patrol car start to skid as he tried to slow down. Landon tried to get control of his car but he over compensated and made his patrol car flip. It flipped over several times finally landing on it's roof.

It took Danielle a second but she came to finding herself upside down. Her face was wet and she knew it was blood. She looked over to Landon who was knocked out cold.

"Is everyone ok?" Danielle said.

"I'm fine." Doug said.

"Your boyfriend can't park for shit." Dennis yelled.

"Shut up Dennis! Can you guys get out?" Danielle said.

"My window just needs one good kick and I'll be out." Dennis said

"Yeah, my window was broken out. Hey! I can see the box from here." Doug said.

"You both get to the box. I'm gonna get Landon out." Danielle said.

Doug crawled out the window and tried to stand up then felt his head start to spin. His world started to go black and he felt like he was going to fall. Suddenly he felt someone catch him before he fit the ground.

"Hold on big guy. I gotcha. C'mon. Just hold on to me." Dennis said.

"I'm gonna slow you down. Get over there and open that box." Doug said.

"All right I'll be right back." Dennis said.

Dennis helped Doug sit down by the patrol car and ran towards the switch box. He reached the box and laughed because he couldn't believe how worse this whole thing was getting. The box was locked. Dennis saw the lock was pretty rusty and tried to kick it off but it wouldn't budge. He looked over to Danielle who was pulling Landon out of the car and got an idea. He ran back towards Danielle.

Danielle placed Landon next to Doug. He was in and out but at least he was still breathing. She looked over to the box for Dennis and saw him kick at it several times. He must be trying to get it open. She then saw Dennis running back towards her.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"The fuckin' thing is locked. Gimme his gun I'm gonna shoot the lock." Dennis said.

Danielle quickly grabbed Landon's gun out of his holster and gave it to Dennis.

Dennis ran back over to the box. He stood a few feet away then took aim and fired at the lock. It took two shots but the lock finally came off. He opened the box and inside was a lever that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Dennis grabbed the lever and started to push it forward when it got stuck in the middle. He pushed it as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. Danielle heard Tom's voice screaming over the radio that the train was almost there and what every they were going to do they needed to do it fast.

Danielle got up and ran towards Dennis and the box. She got along side Dennis and grabbed the lever with him. They both heard the train horn blaring in the background and knew it was now or never

"We only got one shot at this. Ready?" Danielle asked.

"Yup. Push!" Dennis yelled.

Dennis and Danielle pushed with everything they had. Pushing the lever as far as it could go.

Danielle ran back over to the patrol car and picked up Doug's radio.

"Tom! Tom! Are you guys all right did it work?" Danielle said screaming into the radio.

There was no answer.

Dennis ran over to Danielle who was still screaming into the radio.

"Oh god Dennis I think we were to late." Danielle said.

Dennis couldn't believe they went through all this for nothing. He took the pac set out f Danielle's hands and tried calling Tom himself.

"I know you're there Tommy Boy. Come on answer. Let us know you're ok." Dennis said.

"Give him a second." Doug said.

Dennis waited a few seconds hoping to hear something.

"Dennis! Doug! You there? We're ok! You copy? We're all ok. I don't know what you guys did but whatever you did worked." Tom said.

"Yes!!! Wooo! We did it!" Dennis yelled.

"Oh thank god." Danielle said.

"That's great. Now someone call us an ambulance. I'm in need of serious pain meds." Doug said.

Harry and Fuller ran into the Emergency Room doors looking for any signs of their people. When they didn't see anyone they grabbed the first nurse they saw and asked where everyone was. The nurse was all to happy to help guide them through the sea of patients.

She pulled back the curtain to reveal Dennis and Tom standing over a very doped up Doug.

" How are all of you?"Fuller asked.

"I'm fine Coach." Tom said.

"Couple of bumps and bruises but the doctors checked me out and said I'll be soar for a while but otherwise I'll be ok." Dennis said.

"That's good. What about you Penhall?" Fuller asked.

"Oh....I'm fine Cap'n. They gave me some pain killers for my head and I feeeeel jussst fiiiine." Doug said.

"Wow. They must've given him the good stuff." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. They said he won't be feeling a thing for hours." Tom said.

"Good. He earned his rest. How's Danielle and her friend?" Fuller asked.

"She's good. She's get'n stitched up now. She has a pretty good cut over her. Should leave a nice scar." Dennis said.

"Her friend Landon didn't get seriously hurt. The doctors are stitching him up too. He's got some cuts and bruises from the glass and hitting his head on the steering wheel. They say he's got a concussion so he'll be staying in the hospital a couple of days. He did a great job out there." Tom said.

"Yeah he did. Just remind me not to get in the back seat of a patrol car with him again." Dennis said.

"Where's Judy?" Fuller asked.

"She's with Jules. The girl we saved. I'll go get her. She's just two curtains down." Tom said.

"I'll come with you." Harry said.

Tom and Harry walked over to where Jules' curtain was. They could hear the two talking and tiny sniffles coming from behind the curtain.

"Um...Jules..it's Mr. Howard. Do you mind if we come in?" Tom asked.

"Hold on a sec." Jules said.

Judy open the curtain quickly then pulled it back.

"She ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she just needed a moment to dry her eyes and straighten herself up." Judy said.

They stepped a few feet away from the curtain so Jules wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Hey, before we go back inside please tell me you got a confession out of that bastard." Judy said.

"Nope. Sorry partner. He admits to being with Molly and some girls at the school. He even admits to having sex with Marie the day of her death. But he's adamant that when he left her, Marie was alive." Harry said.

"The guy's gotta be lying. He knows he killed that girl. Sick bastard's going down." Tom said.

"I'm just glad the guy's behind bars and can't hurt anyone else." Judy said.

"How are **you** doing?" Harry asked Judy.

"Considering everything we went through today...I'm pretty good. Look Harry, I know I was a mess back there at the school. I'm so sorry for that. I wasn't there when you needed me." Judy said.

"I know you were hurting today and I understand. We've all been there. I'm just glad that you're alright." Harry said.

"I don't deserve a partner like you Harry. You're the best." Judy said.

Harry walked over and gave Judy a hug. "You know I've always got your back. No matter what." Harry softly said.

"We better get back inside." Tom said.

"Right." Harry said.

"You decent Jules?" Tom asked.

"You can come in now Mr. Howard." Jules said.

Tom pulled back the curtain for Judy and Harry to walk in then pulled it closed when everyone was inside.

"How are you Jules?" Tom asked.

"The doctors saw I'm ok. They are giving me some IV fluids and doing some testing on my leg. I'm still having some numbness and pain so they are going to keep me over night for observation." Jules said.

"Well I'm glad to know that you are going to be ok." Tom said.

Jules looked over to Judy then Tom and started to cry.

"I can't thank you both enough for what you did for me. If it weren't for you I would have been dead. I was so stupid but I didn't think that I had anything to live for. Can you ever forgive me for putting your lives in danger?" Jules said through sobs.

"Jules, your not stupid." Judy said.

Judy took the seat next to Jules and grabbed Jules' hand.

"You were just grieving for the sister you lost. Sometimes grief can make you not see things straight. When you lose someone that close to you, you can't help but feel like a part of you died too and that no one understands what you're going through. But there are people around you who do understand." Judy said

"Like who? My parents? They don't care. They probably aren't even coming to see me." Jules said.

"That's not true. The police called your parents and they are on there way down here. Sometimes parents don't know what they have until it's gone. Trust me when I tell you that they know what they almost lost today. They love you. You all just need time to heal. Together." Tom said.

"They are gonna be so mad at me." Jules said.

"Yeah a little. But they were more worried than upset. It's a lot for them to process right now. " Tom said

"You guys suffered a major loss and huge betrayal by Mr. Anders. It's gonna take sometime and counseling to get over that. But at least you won't be alone in the healing process. Sticks will be there, your parents, and even your sisters boyfriend Jeremy can also be apart of this." Judy said.

"Wait. Who? What boyfriend?" Jules asked.

"You know. Jeremy?" Judy said.

"Um. The only Jeremy I know is Marie's tutor and he wasn't her boyfriend. He helped tutor her in English and Micro-Biology."Jules said.

"Really? He gave me the impression that they were together." Judy said.

"No. He wished he was. He was so in love with her. He would do anything for her and she knew it. She used him for everything. You name it he did. From carrying her books around school to even doing her

homework assignments. I tried to tell him that she was just using him but he didn't listen because he thought she really loved him." Jules said.

"So they were never together?" Judy asked.

"Nope. Never." Jules said.

"And he did her homework assignments?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. The teachers never caught on to it because he could copy her hand writing. I mean, there were times when I couldn't tell Jeremy's handwriting from Marie's. The only difference is that Marie would write all her m's with little a curve at the beginning. Man, I just can't believe that he would say that he was Marie's boyfriend. Her death hit him harder than I thought." Jules said.

"I guess it did." Judy said.

The curtain pulled back and in walked Jules' mom and dad. Her mother walked over to one side of Jules bed while her father walked on the other side. Neither one said a word to Jules. They both just took her in their arms and started to cry.

Jules was over come with emotion and started weeping in her parents arms. All three were telling each other that they were sorry and that they loved each other.

Seeing that this was a family moment Judy and the others started to walk quietly leaving Jules and her parents to themselves.

When they were far enough away Judy turned to Harry and Tom.

"I think Anders is telling the truth. He didn't kill Marie." Judy said.

"What? Why?" Harry said.

"Because someone once told me that things aren't always what they seem." Judy said.

"What does that mean?" Tom asked.

"It means that if my hunch is right. Then Anders didn't kill Marie and her killer was under our noses the whole time." Judy said.

"We'll need to let Fuller in on your hunch." Tom said.

"Alright let's go." Judy said.


	20. Chapter 20

"How did it all go so wrong?" Jeremy asked.

Judy couldn't believe that the boy she was looking at through the two way mirror was same person she had been laughing and joking around with for weeks. He no longer had the same lost look from when she first met him and told her about the love he lost. The smile and happy demeanor he usually displayed were now replaced by the look of relief and deep remorse.

Jeremy was picked up for questioning by two uniform officers at his home and brought downtown over two hours ago. His parents immediately got him an attorney but to every ones surprise he waived his right to counsel.

Sadly there was nothing his parents or lawyer could do. Today Jeremy turned eighteen and in the eyes of the law he was an adult and free to make his own decisions; and his decision was to confess.

The detective sitting in front of Jeremy had been waiting patiently for him to start talking. Every time Jeremy would start he would stop not like he couldn't find the words to speak.

"I need to have someone I trust here with me so I can get this all out." Jeremy said.

"Do you want us to call your parents in?" the detective asked.

"No. There was a girl at school. She always made me smile. I would like to see her. Her name's Judy. Judy Hackle." Jeremy said.

Judy was shocked that Jeremy would ask for her.

The detective got up and told Jeremy that he was in luck because Judy was here for another case.

A few minutes later Judy walked back in with the detective. Her heart almost broke when Jeremy tried to wave at her but his hands were shackled and he could barely lift them off the table. She sat down next to the detective on the other side of the table but in front of Jeremy to make him feel more comfortable.

"So, what case are you here?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm here because of Mr. Anders. They've been question students about him since the cops took him in." Judy said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I knew he was creepy but not that creepy."Judy said.

"He's a bastard. He ruins everything he touches. Like Marie. She was never the same after him." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy...what is going on? Why am I here?" Judy asked.

"I asked them to bring you here because I needed to get what happened to Marie off my chest and even though we have only known each other for short time I feel close to you. You were one of the very few people at school that made me laugh after Marie's death. Especially when you were threatening to kiss my ass in Auto Shop. If you want to leave I understand. It's just that I need a friendly face to get through this and yours would help." Jeremy said.

"No. I'll stay." Judy said.

"Thank you Judy. "Where do you want me start sir?" Jeremy said.

"Just tell me why you did it?" the detective said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I loved Marie. Even though she never loved me. I worshiped the ground she walked on. If she asked me to jump off a bridge I would have done it. Anything to make her happy. Just seeing her smile made my day. I would find any excuse to be around her. She was so nice and caring and had a beautiful spirit. She never knew it but I used to climb the tree outside her window and watch her sleep. She would always wear a white nightgown that made her look like an angel. A sleeping beauty. I would sit in that tree and watch her for hours. Imagining that I was lying next to her, whispering my true feelings for her, and she in turn telling me that she loved me. It was dream I had every night. That dream died the day he came into the picture." Jeremy said.

Judy look over to Jeremy and could see he was starting to get upset and stop talking talking. She grabbed his hand and encouraged him to continue.

"You mean Mr. Anders?" the detective asked.

"Yes. Mr. Anders. He's a parasite. He latches on to the girls at school like a leech with his good looks and smooth moves and they all fall for his charms. He sucks the life out of them and they just let him. Sick bastard always like to play his little games with girls who were sisters. It wasn't enough for him that he had one sister. He had to have both of them. He used to brag to me all the time about his conquest. It used to make me sick to my stomach to hear him. I never said or did anything to prevent it all from happening until he started going after Marie. I knew then that if he set his sights on her I was going to lose her to him. What I didn't realize was that it was already too late. She was gone. Her mood and personality had been changing but I never noticed because I was blinded by my love for her. I decided that I had to save her from him. No matter what the cost." Jeremy said.

Jeremy started to rub his head like he was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked.

"No. I'm starting to get a headache. Can I please get something for my head?" Jeremy said.

The detective nodded and a short time later someone came in with some Tylenol and a glass of water. Jeremy tried to reach for the medicine but his shackles prevented him from reaching for them.

"Are the shackled really necessary? He's not violent." Judy said.

"No, we can remove them." the detective said.

A moment later the shackles were removed and Jeremy was very thankful. He rubbed his wrist a few times then took his medicine and drank his glass of water.

"Better?" Judy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jeremy said.

"Can you continue?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I have too. I need to get to finish this." Jeremy said.

Jeremy's hands started to shake and he balled them up in a fist to make them stop.

"Tell us what happened the last night you were with Marie?" the detective asked.

"Marie and I were supposed to meet for a tutoring session at her house. I was supposed to help her with an English paper and help her also get ready for her PSAT's. I arrived at her house a little early hoping to get an early start and to spend some extra time around her. I parked my car down the street and was walking to her house and was about to turn the corner when I saw Mr. Anders car parked in the driveway. He ran the door bell and Jules answered the door. I heard them exchange some words but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I just knew it was a little heated. I saw him laugh at Jules and pat her on the head telling her to run along. She got pissed off and walked out the door. She didn't see me because I was hiding behind a hedge and she walked in the opposite direction. When Jules was far enough of away I walked up to the door. I had every intention of kicking the door and saving Marie like a knight in shining armor trying to save the damsel in distress from the black knight, but I didn't. I just stood there. I stood there and did nothing. I heard them laughing through the door. It made me so mad. I felt like they were laughing at me. I should have walked away but I didn't. I walked to the back of the house where Marie's room was. I climbed the tree outside her window and looked in that's when I saw them." Jeremy said.

"Were they having sex?" the detective asked.

"Yes. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I watched him violate my Marie and what was worse to me was that she was liking it. Finally I made myself turn away. It was just too sickening to watch anymore. I climbed down the tree and ran back to my car. I got in and drove home. On the way I made a plan to save Marie. An hour later I showed back to her house. I made sure Mr. Anders was gone before I rang the door bell. Marie answered the door and smiled. I almost turned around to go home but I changed my mind. I knew I had to follow through with my plan."Jeremy said.

"What plan was that?" the detective asked.

"To make her see what she was doing was wrong. That I was the right one for her." Jeremy said.

"So what happened after you entered her home?" Judy asked.

"We started working on her English project. After about and hour and half of working we decided to take a break. I thought this would be a good time for me to talk to Marie about my feelings for her. So I asked her if we could sit in the living room and because I wanted to tell he something very important. We went into the living room and sat on the couch. I was so nervous and she saw it. She smiled and my jitters went away. I spilled my guts to her. I told her that I loved her and that I have loved her for a long time. I let her know that I could be everything she ever wanted in a boyfriend and more. That she didn't need to look any further than me. I put my heart out there for her and when I was done I felt great. I sat there and waited for her response. She looked like a deer caught in headlights at first then she did something unexpected. She laughed at me and asked if I was crazy. She said there was no way that she would ever date me because I wasn't man enough for her. Then she told me it's nothing personal and that I was a great guy just not the guy for her and then she acted like nothing every happened. She asked me if I wanted something to drink. I don't know how but I managed to say yes. I sat there stunned at how callous she was to me. I put myself out there and all she could do was laugh and hurt me after all the things I had done for her. I became so angry with her that all the love I had for her died and was replaced by rage. I decided that Mr. Anders had poisoned her against me and that she left me no choice but to save her the only way I knew how. So when she came back I put my plan into action. Marie placed her drink along with mine on the table in front of us. Then she went to the bathroom. When she left I took out a piece of paper from my pocket. It had crushed up morphine pills in it." Jeremy said.

"Where did you get the drugs from?" the detective asked.

"Well, my dad is a doctor. His medicine cabinet is like a pharmacy because my mother is always sick. I knew we had some morphine pills in the house because of my mom's last trip to the hospital when they gave it to her for pain." Jeremy said.

"Then what?" the detective said.

"I poured it in her drink and stirred it in before she came back. She never knew a thing. I sat there and watched her drink it. After a few minutes she said she was tired and her speech was slurred. I knew the drugs were taking effect. She said she felt kinda funny and I just told her that she probably just needed to rest and was coming down with something. Marie agreed and said she was going upstairs to lay down and that I could let myself out. Once she was out of sight I open the door and closed the door so she would think I left. I waited down stairs for a while and when I didn't hear anything from her I went upstairs to check on her. I slowly opened the door and there she was on her bed. Sleeping like an angel. She was even wearing the white nightgown I loved. I sat at the on the bed and I watched her breathe. It took a while but it got slower and slower until it stopped." Jeremy said.

"What did you do then?" The detective asked.

"I went over to her dresser and I wrote the note." Jeremy said.

Judy sat there and listened as Jeremy told the detective what was in the note. Virtually sealing his fate because only the police and the writer of the note knew what the letter actually said.

"I knew that if I put in there that she was raped that it would get the police's attention and they would be forced to check out Anders. I just didn't think it would alert them to my part in it." Jeremy said.

"I think we're done here. Jeremy in a few minutes your going to be taken down stairs and booked. I'll arrange for you to see your parents before you go down there." the detective said.

"No. That's ok. I really don't want to see them. I would just like to get this whole thing over with. Thank you Judy for being here. It really helped." Jeremy said.

"You're welcome Jeremy and I'm sorry." Judy said.

Which was the truth. She hated to see this bright young man's future go down the drain. This case hurt far too many people.

"Don't be. I know what I did was wrong and now I have to pay the price. Good-bye Judy and again thank you." Jeremy said.

"Take care Jeremy." Judy said.

Judy and the detective were just about to leave the room when Jeremy spoke up.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, what gave me away?" Jeremy asked.

"Your m's." the detective said.

"My m's?" Jeremy asked.

"You were able to copy everything about Marie's handwriting except her m's. She used a little curve at the beginning of them. That's what gave you away." the detective said.

"I don't know who you have on your payroll that found that out but you need to keep them." Jeremy said.

"I agree." the detective said.

Judy walked out of the room with the detective who thanked her for all her hard work and finding the clues that cracked the case wide open. She thanked him but said this whole case was a team effort and not just her.

The detective smiled at Judy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're being modest and that's good in a young officer like yourself but don't down play your role in all of this. **You** solved this case. I've been in this game for a long time and I know a good cop when I see one and** you** young lady are one of them. Now go home and celebrate. You and your people did good." the detective said.

"Thank you. I'll celebrate after I get my reports done." Judy said.

Judy walked down the hall to where Tom and Harry were waiting for her. Both Harry and Tom looked at Judy and could see she was tired. This case took it's toll on her both emotionally and physically.

"You ok?" Tom said.

"Yeah." Judy said.

"Hey, how about we celebrate. I for one am glad this case was put to bed plus, Fuller said that we can get our paperwork done in the morning. First rounds on me. What do ya say?" Harry said.

"Sounds good to me. I could really use a beer." Tom said.

"Can I join you two a little later? There is something I have to do." Judy said.

"Sure." Harry said.

Tom was pretty sure he knew where Judy was going to go.

"You need me to go with you. I can ya know." Tom said.

Judy walked over to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.

"No. I got this. Just wish me luck." Judy said.

"Good Luck and I love you." Tom said.

"I love you too. I'll see you both in a little while." Judy said.

A few minutes later Judy went upstairs and found herself trying to knock on the door she was in front of. She knew she should walk up to the door and just knock. But it was hard. When the hell did knocking on doors become so hard she thought.

As Judy stood there at the door those damn second thoughts started to creep up. She was about to turn around and just leave when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"You gonna knock on the door or just look at it?" a voice said.

Judy turned around to see who it was and was surprised to find the most least likely person to be standing there.


	21. Chapter 21

"You gonna knock on the door or just look at it?" a voice said.

Judy turned around to see who it was and was surprised to find Dennis of all people standing there.

"Dennis what are you...how did... when did you get here?" Judy asked.

"I arrived not too long ago. You were still talking to that Jeremy kid when I got here. Speaking of that...how did it go? Did you get a confession out of him?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah. I did." Judy said.

"Good for you." Dennis said.

"Dennis, I still don't understand why you're here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you but I didn't expect to see you here." Judy said.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to see the doc." Dennis said.

Judy was so shocked at what she just heard that she had Dennis repeat it. "You're here to see who?"

"You heard me. I know those pretty little ears of yours work just fine." Dennis said.

"I can't believe that.."Judy was still amazed that a guy like Dennis would need to see a shrink.

"What's there to believe? I think you should have figured out from my people skills and sparkling personality that I have more than a few screws loose." Dennis said.

"Dennis don't say that." Judy scolded.

"Say what? Screw loose, crazy, nuts?" Dennis asked.

"Any of those." Judy said.

"Look Judy, saying that doesn't make you crazy. What's crazy is you and I standing here when you should be in there talking to her." Dennis said.

Judy sighed then walked over to the couch near the office door and sat down.

"So you wanna tell me what's keeping you from knocking on that door?" Dennis said as he sat down next to Judy.

"I'm.. afraid. Ok. There I said it. I'm afraid." Judy said.

"Afraid of what?" Dennis asked.

"Everything! I don't expect you to understand." Judy said.

"I think I understand better then you think."Dennis said.

"I doubt it." Judy said softly.

"Let me show you something." Dennis said reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Dennis if you're gonna show me a condom you've had in there since High School I can assure you that I don't need to see that." Judy said.

Dennis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"When I buy a condom Hoffs it doesn't stay in my wallet for long. Now if your done with your smart ass comments I will show you what I was looking for." Dennis said

"I'm sorry. Please go ahead." Judy said chuckled.

Dennis gave Judy his wallet and showed her a picture of a young man in police uniform sitting with the American flag in the background. It looked like a picture a cadet would take just before they graduated the academy. The young man was smiling and looked very happy. It took Judy a second but she recognized the person in the picture.

"Oh my god! Dennis is that you?" Judy asked.

"Yup. That's me." Dennis said.

"You look so.. so.."Judy was trying to find the right words.

"Dorky. You could say it." Dennis said.

"No! No. Not Dorky. Cute. You look very cute in this picture."Judy said.

"I think your being really kind." Dennis said.

"It's true. When I look at this picture I see a guy who was ready to take on the world and take a big bad ass bite out of crime."Judy said.

"You know what I see when I look at this picture?" Dennis asked.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I see a kid who was really naïve about things. A kid who thought all you needed to get by in the world was a wink and smile. Yeah, he thought he was ready to take on the world and take a big bite out of crime. What he didn't know is that sometimes crime bites back... hard." Dennis said.

"Dennis? What happened to this kid?" Judy asked.

Dennis pulled out another picture from behind his photo and handed it to Judy. The picture was of another young officer. He looked about the same age as Dennis did in his picture and had that same bright smile. Judy thought the guy in the picture looked a little like Tom although she would never admit that to Dennis.

"Who's this?" Judy asked.

"His name's Dave Hamilton. My best friend since we were kids and one of the funniest guys I ever met. We came up together through the academy. Frick and Frack our instructors called us because we were inseparable. We pulled each other through the academy and saw each other through some really hard times. It was no surprise to everyone that he and I graduated first and second in our class." Dennis said.

"You were first in your class?" Judy asked.

"No. Dave was. He was the only person that I ever lost too. He earned that number one spot. I never liked being in the spot light so was I more than ok with it. Anyway, after graduation was over we had offers from all over the county to come work for them. We were tempted by a lot of them but more than anything, we wanted to come and work for this department. So the day after graduation we put in our applications and were hired two weeks later. For two years Dave and I were partners on the road. We were making all kinds of arrest and and getting into all kinds of shit. During that time I even introduced him to his girlfriend. She was an ex girlfriend of mine who ironically stopped dating me because she didn't want a relationship with a cop. They were so happy together it made me sick just to look at them." Dennis said.

"Jealous?" Judy joked.

"Of them? No. I was glad to see her go. By the time we broke up she was really getting on my nerves. Way too needy and clingy. Dave liked women like that. Totally dependent on him. Not me, I like my women with some fire and independence in them. Kinda like you." Dennis said.

Dennis looked at Judy and watched her smile. Man, did he wish she was free but she wasn't and he had a story to finish.

"Moving on. Everything was going well for Dave and I. So well in fact that he talked me into going to day shift because it would be safer and he would be home at night more. Well one day we got a call for a burglary alarm at a business. It was a routine call. We had already been there three times that day for the same thing. Report of an open door. Dave and I got on scene and checked the area and inside the business. When we didn't find anything we headed back to the car. The next thing I knew Dave was yelling gun and knocking me out the way. I turned back around to see a man with gun and then I heard a shot and saw Dave go down. I don't know how but I managed to get my gun out and fired at the guy. He fired back at Dave and I who still had his gun in his hand. Dave and I returned fire and shot that bastard dead. Once I made sure the guy was down I got on the radio and told them what happened then ran back over to Dave." Dennis had to stop for second while he pulled himself together then continued.

Judy reached out to him but he told her he was ok then continued.

"The wait for back up units seemed like it took forever but it was only a couple of minutes. I held Dave in my arms and told him to hold on and that the ambulance was on it's way. He told me he wasn't going to make it because he wasn't wearing his vest. I knew he wasn't'cause the wound was bad but I told him that he was. I felt like I had to give Dave some kinda hope. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late. He was gone. He died right in my arms." Dennis said.

"Oh god Dennis I'm so sorry." Judy said.

"I don't even remember leaving the scene or Dave's body. It was all a blur. One minute I was holding Dave then I was sitting in the locker room changing my clothes that had Dave's blood all over it. Once I got my uniform off I ran for the shower. I need to get Dave's blood off my face and hands. As I stood there letting the water hit me I couldn't take my eyes off the drain while I was in there. I just kept watching Dave's blood go down it as I washed it off me and thinking that's all that's left of my friend. I stopped looking at the drain when I heard my Sargent call my name to make sure I was alright. I said I was ok and came out the shower. Things went from bad to worse when I went to go change my clothes and I asked where my uniform was. When I was told that it had been taken for evidence I completely lost it. Started yelling at everyone that they had no right to do that. That it was my uniform and they should have asked me before they just took it away. They eventually got me to calm down enough to explain that it was just standard procedure and they had another one waiting for me. It didn't matter. The damage was done. So I just changed into the sweats I had in my locker. Then the Sargent and my Lieutenant told me that I would be off until the investigation of the shooting was over. One of the guys on my squad drove me home and as soon as he left I looked at my hands and all I could see was blood on them even though I knew I washed it off. I ran to the bathroom took my sweats off and took another shower. It would be the first of many. I just never felt like I could get clean enough and that each shower would wash away the pain of losing Dave." Dennis said.

Judy looked at Dennis when he mentioned the showers and using them to wash away his pain.

"From the look on your face when I mentioned showers. I get the feeling you could relate." Dennis said.

"Oh yeah. I can relate. How did you get here? I mean what made you go through that door? Judy asked.

Dennis sighed and blew a deep breath before he answered.

"Answers." Dennis said.

"Answers? I don't understand." Judy said

"I had a lot of questions after the shooting. Some of them were answered for me. Like the shooting investigation. That question was answered when I got a call saying that the investigation was done and they found it to be a clean shoot. I was happy they told me that but that didn't help me with the remaining questions in my life. It had been suggested that I go to therapy before I come back to work. I thought about it long and hard then gave them answer." Dennis said.

"And that's when you came here." Judy said.

"Uh no. One thing you should know about me Hoffs is that I never make things easy. I told them they could go fuck themselves. There was no way I was going to go therapy and talk about how I hated my mom. Which I don't by the way. I told them I just wanted to work and that I was fine. So the department worked with me and let me come back to work if I agreed to attend therapy. I told them sure. Whatever they wanted to hear I said. Then on my first call back I was sent to a burglary alarm. I went, backed up the other officer, and then cleared the call with no problems. To them I appeared fine. Right as rain. Little did they know that I was sweating and almost threw up twice. I was second guessing everything I was doing in my head and all those questions started swirling in my head. So I figured that the easiest way for me to keep myself and those around me out of danger was to just work on my own." Dennis said

"That's why you chose Narcs?" Judy asked.

Dennis nodded.

"Any assignment that kept me away from people was the one I wanted. I isolated myself more and more while I was in Narcs. I became more jaded and hard. I got a reputation for being a good cop that got arrest but needed to work alone. That attitude and the need to be alone made me became more and more reckless. It all caught up to me one night after a raid on a house when I almost got myself killed by rushing in and not waiting for backup. That's when I realized how much Dave's shooting had me all fucked up. I found my Sargent and told him I needed to go home. He understood. The next day I found myself right where you are. Wondering if I should knock on that door." Dennis said

"So what made you knock? Did you meet someone here and they had an inspiring story for you?" Judy asked.

"No. No story. No words of inspiration. Nothing like that." Dennis said.

"Then what happened?" Judy asked.

"She opened the door before I could walk away." Dennis said.

Judy laughed. "So you were busted?"

"Yup. Big time. But I'm glad I was. Doc was straight with me from moment I walked in. Letting me know that when I was done with therapy that I wasn't going to be the same person I was when I walked in. That at times the pain will creep up but instead of hiding from it I would be able to work through it and face it down." Dennis said.

"And did you find the answers you were looking for in there?" Judy asked pointing towards the door.

"Yeah. I did. Slowly, we started to put my life back together. She helped me find the answers I was looking for. She can do the same for you too." Dennis said.

Judy sighed then turned to look at the door.

"What if I go in and I change? What if Tom and the guys don't like the new me?" Judy said.

"There is no way that would happen."

Judy and Dennis looked over and saw Tom standing there smiling at Judy.

Judy got up from her seat and walked over to Tom.

"Tom? What are you doing here? I thought you and Harry left." Judy asked.

"I did leave. I just came back to... " Tom said.

"Check on me?" Judy asked looking back at him.

"Um... yeah. I hope you aren't mad. I know you wanted to do this on your own but I just thought you might need to see a friendly face when you came out." Tom said.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad you came back. I didn't realize until now how much I needed to see your face before I went inside." Judy said.

"You should know by now that I will always be here when you need me. Even when you least expect it. And to answer your question. No matter what happens, the guys and I will always be here for you. We love you and for better or for worse Judy,I'm with you and so are they. That's if you want to be stuck with a bunch of knuckleheads for the rest of you life?" Tom said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of them but, you're a keeper." Judy said.

Tom pulled Judy into his arms and held her close.

"I love you, Judy." Tom said.

"I love you too and thank you for coming back."Judy said.

"Anytime." Tom said kissing her head.

"Ahem." Dennis said.

"Sorry." Judy said.

"No biggie. Look, I gotta go. Plus it looks like your in good hands now. Mines would be better but I guess his will do." Dennis said.

Judy chuckled into Tom's chest.

"That's very big of you Dennis. Thank you." Tom said.

"Dennis wait." Judy said.

Judy walked over to Dennis and gave him a hug.

"Dennis, thank you. I would never have stayed if it weren't for you." Judy said.

"Sure you would have. You're strong. And your welcome. I'd do anything for my pretend girlfriend." Dennis said.

"You're the best pretend boy friend a girl could ever have." Judy said.

"Damn right I am." Dennis said.

Judy gave Dennis a kiss on the cheek then walked over to Tom and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then headed towards the door. Before she knocked she turned around and looked at Tom and then Dennis.

"Can I ask you both a favor?" Judy asked.

"Shoot." Dennis said.

"Just ask." Tom said.

"I need for you both to be here when I come out. So if you could not kill each other that would be great."Judy said.

Dennis and Tom looked at each other and shrugged.

"I can take it if he can." Dennis said.

"I've been through worse. Don't worry. We'll be on best behavior." Tom said.

"I don't know about best. Maybe ok behavior."Dennis said.

"That's good enough for me. Wish me luck." Judy said.

"Good Luck." both men said.

Judy walked up to the door and just when she was about to knock on the door opened before her hand even touched it.

"Told you about the door didn't I." Dennis said.

"You hush over there Dennis. Hello Judy. How are you?" Doctor Toussaint asked.

"I could be better." Judy said.

"I see." Doctor Toussaint said.

"Do you have a minute so we can talk?" Judy asked.

"For you ma love, I have several. Come on in and we'll chat." Doctor Toussaint said.

Just before the door closed Doctor Toussaint looked back over to the two men sitting on the couch.

"Can I trust you two to play nice?" Doctor Toussaint asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tom said.

"C'mon Doc, you know me." Dennis said with smile.

"Oh I know you Dennis. Following the rules was never one of your strong suites. So am I going to have to repeat myself or are you gonna follow the rules just this once?" Doctor Toussaint said.

"Ok, just this once." Dennis joked.

"Dennis! You followed a rule. You have come a long way." Doctor Toussaint joked.

"Don't you have a patient waiting for you Doc?" Dennis said.

"Yes, I do. See you both in a bit." Doctor Toussaint said.

Tom and Dennis watched the door close then sat back on the couch in an uncomfortable silence. Someone had to break it so Tom thought he should.

"For what it's worth, I just want to say thank you." Tom said

"For what?" Dennis said grabbing a magazine off the table in front of them.

"For helping Judy. I didn't mean to but I over heard some of what you told her." Tom said.

"I didn't do what I did for you Tommy Boy I did it for her. I don't have many people that I could call a friend but she definitely one of them. She's really one in a million that girl." Dennis said.

"I know. I thank God for her everyday. Anyway, I just thought I should say thank you." Tom said.

"Your welcome. You don't wanna hug now do you?" Dennis said.

"No, I'm good. However, I will go out on a limb here and ask if you want to go get a beer after Judy's session? I think she'll need one after this and Harry said to call him when we were all heading back out. So whatda' say?" Tom said.

"You know if you would've asked me this a couple of weeks ago I would have told you to go to hell or I just would have gone to annoy the hell out of you." Dennis said.

"And now?" Tom asked.

"Now I just wanna get a beer...with my partners."Dennis said.

"Good." Tom said.

Tom didn't miss the fact that Dennis used the word partners instead friends. In a way he was glad. It was a word that he wasn't ready to use either. Partners was a word that he would be comfortable with using for right now. It wasn't a leap, but a small step towards civility between them that Tom was alright with taking.

"Oh. And the first rounds on you." Dennis said.

"You're on." Tom said


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I have been working on this chapter for a little bit now so here it is. No it's not the end. Still working the kinks out of that. Anyway here is the next chapter. As always Happy Reading! **

School was finally coming to an end which made Fuller and the rest of his Jump Street team very happy. The approaching summer months meant some much needed time off for all of them and after eveything that happened this year, they all needed the vacation.

Fuller sat in his office which had been hot and sticky all morning. The A/C unit in his office had taken a dump and died right at the beginning of the day. The heat had put him in a very foul mood. The paperwork piled on his desk hadn't helped better his mood either. His only solace was that his misery was being shared by the rest of the building because not only did their A/C just go out but the fan that Blowfish had gotten to cool them off was so high powered it blew everyone's paperwork off their desk. He knew he shouldn't have but he yelled at all of them to clean up the mess then went back inside his office and laughed his butt off at the chaos the fan created and watching his team scramble around trying to catch papers as they flew around the room. Once his laughter subsided he returned back to desk and sighed deeply at what was on it. There was more paperwork on it than usual because everyone was trying to finish out their case load before the end of the school year.

Final reports were coming in his office faster then he could approve them. He felt like the episode on "I Love Lucy" where Lucy and Ethel couldn't keep up with the chocolates on the conveyor belt. As much as he wanted to tell his people to slow down he knew that delaying them would only mean they would have to stay longer in this god forsaken heat. So Fuller decided the best thing he could do was to try ignore the heat and just press on and be thankful that his people wrote reports that didn't take forever to read and approve.

Surprisingly that pile would be cake compared the other pile was had to deal with.

He took the reports off his desk and placed them on couch next to his desk. That left a smaller pile for him to deal with. When he sat back down at his desk he started to separate the pile in to smaller ones. Once all the files were in their correct pile he labeled them. Stay, Leave, New Comers, and the Undecided .

Fuller started with the easiest pile which was the Stay pile. In that pile he placed Doug, Harry,and Tom. He smiled as he put each folder in the Stay pile. Fuller knew that no matter how much he bitched and moaned at them that all three of them were the best at what they did and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Next he moved on to the Leave pile. He never had to make a pile for that before but with Danielle going back to the road he had his first file for that section. Fuller was sad to see Danielle leave. She was really good at being an undercover officer and he loved how she and Judy worked at being the Hackle sisters. It was nice to see a female version of the McQuaid brothers and it was equally nice they didn't cause trouble like they other two knuckle heads did. No matter how much they all begged and pleaded for her to stay her answer was still the same. Danielle's heart belonged to the road. Not to mention that her people at Metro South had been counting down the days until her return. So with a heavy heart Fuller placed Danielle's file in the Leave pile.

Next he moved on to the New Comer pile. Jump Street had four spots open thanks to the new budget and a huge grant given to them by the state. The state had decided that since the program was working so well in High Schools that they wanted to extended it into College settings which Fuller thought was a good idea since some of his more seasoned officers were loosing their baby faces and doing things their age might be a nice change of pace for them.

Fuller had been going through this pile for sometime and had manged to whittle the pile down to three potentials. The first potential's name was Anthony McCann. McCann was an up and coming officer that was showing a lot of promise in the department. Those merits alone made him a good candidate for the program so his file went into the pile. His second choice caused Fuller to shake his head. Against his better judgment and every good sense god had given him... he chose another Penhall to join the team. Doug's little brother Joey would soon be a member of Jump Street. He could barely deal with the one Penhall he had now. Now Fuller was setting himself up for more headache by getting two of them.

"I must be a glutton for punishment." Fuller said to himself.

Normally he wouldn't entertain having siblings on the same squad but Joey's record spoke for itself. The kid was a go getter and a hard worker. Fuller did notice that Joey was a little rough around the edges and was known for being a hot head but he also knew that with time and a lot of work Joey had the potential to be good if not better than his big brother.

After placing Joey's file with McCann's he looked at his third candidate. It was a later comer and he almost turned it away but there was something in the file that made him want to take a second look. Fuller saw that person could be lazy at times but when push came to shove he got the job. He talked to the candidates Lieutenant and he told Fuller that he wasn't surprised about the officer putting in for Jump Street. The Lieutenant also stated that although the officer is known for being a lump that he really was a good guy and that Jump Street might bring out the best in him if he was given the chance. That was good enough for Fuller so he added the file and hoped for best.

The fourth slot he purposely left open. He really wanted a female officer for that slot but the ones that applied didn't meet the criteria. The best candidate for the position was Danielle and she was leaving. Fuller decided to leave the position open for now until he could either persuade Danielle to stay or find someone else who could better fit the bill.

Now he came to the toughest pile of all. His finger not wanting to go near it had stopped every time they came close to touching it. Eventually his mind was able to force them to move and they reached their destination. The Undecided pile.

This was rough on Fuller because his favorite person and someone he was just starting to like would be going in there. Fuller sighed then placed both Booker's and Judy's files in the Undecided pile. It was very sad for him to place them there but he had no other choice. Neither Booker or Judy had expressed an interest to him or anyone one else on the team about staying or going.

He knew Booker's reasons for possible wanting to leave. Booker told Fuller on many occasions that he always felt like a square peg trying to fit in a round hole. Which Fuller totally understood. He more than anyone else knew where Dennis was coming from. It wasn't easy for Fuller to fit in after Jenko's death. He too felt like that square peg trying to fit in. It was more than just filling in Jenko's shoes as the head of Jump Street, it was also trying to replace the father figure that the others had come to depend on. It took time and a lot of effort on everyone's part to become the family they are knew that if Dennis wanted to stay he would have to put in that same effort and so would the rest of his officers. They would have to let Booker know that he was a welcome part of the team and they in turn would have to accept all that is Dennis Booker. Both the good and the bad.

After setting down Dennis' file his attention now turned to Judy's. Her files used to be one that he enjoyed looking at it. Now it was a source of much heartache. It was hard for him to imagine Jump Street with out Judy. He almost had to when she was shot and in a coma. Even now those images of her lying in that bed with those tubes and that breathing for her was still too much for him to bear. What kept him going then was that he knew Judy was a fighter and that she was fighting to get back to not only to Tom but to the rest of her family. When Judy opened her eyes he knew that things were going to be ok. That she was going to come back to Jump Street and things would go back to normal. He was certain they would. Now for the first time in all the years he had known Judy, he wasn't so sure of what the future held for her at Jump Street and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

Fuller's only conciliation was that Judy's therapy was going well. At first it was rocky for her and they all saw it. It was like watching a child trying to take it's first steps. Judy would take a few steps then stumble and when that happened they were all there when she fell. Judy appreciated the help but reminded them all that in order for her to learn how to stand back up on her own two feet that she needed to learn how to get up on her own again. It was a tough sell for all of them, especially he and Tom, but they soon saw that as she got better, the stumbles lessened, and so did their efforts to catch her.

Fuller as so lost in thought he never heard someone knocking on his door then open it.

"Coach? You ok? I've been knocking for a couple of minutes." Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought. Whatcha need son?" Fuller asked then put Judy's file with Dennis'.

Tom stepped closer to Fuller's desk and noticed the pile of folders on his desk. He knew what they were for. He'd seen them plenty of times over the years. Tom tried nonchalantly to look on Fuller desk to make sure his was in the right pile. It didn't work.

"You can stop looking Tom, you know damn well you're in the stay pile." Fuller said.

Tom smiled. "I was just checking Captain. A guys just got to make sure he's still wanted."

"Well now that your ego has been satisfied, you can tell me what you need so I can get back to my work." Fuller said.

"I notice you have more than three piles this year. What's the fourth for?" Tom asked.

"It's the Undecided pile." Fuller sighed as he looked at the files.

"Can I assume that Booker and Judy are in that pile?" Tom asked.

"You're assumption is correct." Fuller said.

'"I thought as much." Tom said.

"I maybe over stepping here Tom by asking but, has Judy given you any idea about what she wants to do?"Fuller asked.

Tom sighed then shook his head.

"No and to tell you the truth Cap, I've been too afraid to ask and too afraid of what she might say." Tom said.

"What do you mean? Things alright with you two?" Fuller asked suddenly alarmed.

"No, no. Things are great between us. Since Judy's been going to therapy she's opened up to me and let me in on things that she had been keeping from me. In fact that's what I came to talk to you about."Tom said.

Fuller could see that Tom needed to talk so he pushed his paperwork aside to give him his full attention.

"Why don't you sit down for a second and tell me what's going. What are you afraid to hear?" Fuller said.

Tom took a seat in front of Fuller desk and waited a few seconds before he started to explain.

"Since Jude's been in therapy we've been talking more. **A lot** more. I can tell she's still holding somethings back and I don't try to push her with that because I know she just needs more time before she opens up fully to me. The one thing she's way more open about is her time on the road. She's been telling me stories about when she was the road and the fun she had while she was there. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad she is opening up more to me but whenever she talks about it, she gets this look on her face." Tom said.

"What look?" Fuller asked.

"Like she misses it." Tom said.

"I see. You think that when she's done with therapy she may choose to go back to the road and leave Jump Street for good." Fuller said.

"Yeah. That's the other reason why I came in here. Judy just called me and told me that she needs me to come to her therapy appointment today." Tom said.

"You think she's ready to tell you what she wants to do?" Fuller asked.

"I think so." Tom said.

"What are you gonna do if she decides to leave?" Fuller asks.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to say it. I mean, I know how I'd feel if she decides to go, so I know that you already know how you feel. So, just spit it out and tell me the truth." Fuller said.

"The truth...the truth is..I don't want her anywhere near the road." Tom said.

"Ok, I get that but why?" Fuller asked.

"Why? What do you mean why?"Tom asked.

"It's not a hard a question Tom." Fuller said.

"I don't want her to because...because..I almost lost her once and I don't think I could go through all that again. I need her to be here with me so she can be safe. Where I know she will be protected."Tom said.

"And so you can watch her." Fuller said.

"Maybe. I guess. What's so wrong with me wanting to protect the women I love from harm?" Tom said.

"Because her job is designed to put her in harms way. You protecting her like she's a little china doll won't help her. You,me, and the rest of the team have to learn to..."

"To what?" Tom asked interrupted. "To see her get hurt again?"

Fuller let out a heavy sigh. "No son. To let her go. If that's what she wants."

Just hearing those words leave his own mouth made Fuller's heart break but they also managed to somehow bring a smile to his face.

"Let her go? How can you say that we or I should let her go? You want me to let her go back to the place where she got hurt? To the place where she almost died? How can I do that?" Tom asked.

"Do you love her?" Fuller asked.

"How can you ask me that? You know I do." Tom said.

"What's the one thing you always wanna do for her?" Fuller asked.

"Make her happy." Tom said without hesitation.

"Then son, that's what you gotta do. You have to make her happy. If choosing to be on the road makes her happy then you, me, and the rest of our team have to respect that." Fuller said.

Tom looked away from Fuller and sighed heavily. He started to tap his foot on the floor to try and hold back his anger and the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Fuller got up from his desk and sat down on the edge of it in front of Tom.

"Tom, you and Judy are more than just two officers under my command. You're more like a son and a daughter to me. I care about what happens to both you and that's why I'm giving you this advice. One of the hardest things in life is know when to let go. You have to let go of Judy and trust in the fact that she will do what's right and what's best for her. The both of you are about to jump into a major commitment soon. You're going to make vows to love, honor, cherish, and trust one another. If you love her as much as you say you do then trust in her Tom and in yourself. You can't protect her from everything. None of us can but, what we can do is be here for her and support her with whatever or wherever she decides to go." Fuller said

Tom tried to swallow Fuller's advise but something kept forcing it back up. Fuller could see the struggle Tom was having and knew there must be something else he needed to get off his chest.

"Tom, I've known you for along time and I know the look on your face." Fuller said.

"What look is that?" Tom asked.

"That brooding look that all girls seems to just go stupid over. There is something else weighing on you like a ton of bricks and I think it's time that you unload it... just not here. You need to go talk to Judy and tell her how you feel. How you **really** feel." Fuller said.

"I don't think I can say what I really want to say to her." Tom said.

"You have to. Not just for your Judy's sake but for yours as well. She has to know how you feel and how her decisions also effect you. Just be honest with her Tom. It'll work out. You'll see." Fuller said.

"From your lips to Gods ears." Tom said.

"Hey, have I ever been wrong?" Fuller asked.

"You mean besides the day you let Dennis through those doors?" Tom joked.

"Just because he's a pain in your ass Hanson doesn't mean I was wrong."Fuller said.

"Well since you're not counting that, then no. You've never been wrong." Tom said.

"Then trust me when I say this too shall pass." Fuller said.

Tom nodded his head and let the words Fuller spoke fuel him with the courage he needed to see this all through.

"Thanks Coach. For everything." Tom said.

"You're welcome. Now did you finish all your paperwork?" Fuller asked.

"Uh.. I got one more report and it's just a supplement to one of Harry's case. At the most it's a paragraph." Tom said.

"How fast can you knock that out?" Fuller asked.

"Ten minutes tops." Tom said.

"Ok, get it done and then take the rest of the day off." Fuller said.

"Coach? I don't need the rest of the day off." Tom said.

"Yes. You do. And just in case you try something stupid like coming back. I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off." Fuller said.

"Ok. I get the hint. I'll bang that report out now." Tom said as he got up from his seat.

"Good." Fuller said then sat back down at his desk to finish the rest of of paperwork.

Tom opened the door and was about to leave Fuller's officer when he turned back around.

Fuller looked up to see Tom still stand there.

"Something else you needed Tom?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah. It was something you said that's bothering me." Tom said.

"What is it?" Fuller asked.

"If you think of Judy and I as your kids then would that mean I'm marrying my sister?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Tom,get the hell out my office before I hurt you." Fuller said.

Tom laughed then got serious. "All kidding aside. Thank you sir. For everything."

"Anytime son. Anytime. Close the door on your way out." Fuller said.

Tom closed the door then headed over to his desk to finish that report. He never typed so fast before in his life. After proof reading it several times he turned his report to Harry so he could hand it in with his.

When Doug and Harry asked where he was going in such a hurry he quickly filled them in on where he going and what he would be doing. They both wished him luck and told him to give Judy their love.

On Tom's way out he almost bumped into Dennis.

"Whoa! Where the fire?" Dennis asked.

"Sorry. I'm just in rush to get to Judy. She's waiting for me at therapy." Tom said.

"Well don't let me stand in your way. My girl does not like to be kept waiting." Dennis said.

"No, my fiancee' is not good at waiting is she?" Tom said making an emphasis on the word my.

"I meant the Doc." Dennis said with grin.

"Of course you did." Tom said.

"You take care Tommy boy and tell my girl I said hello." Dennis said then started to walked off.

"Will do. Oh and Dennis..." Tom said waiting for Dennis to turn around.

"Yeah?" Dennis asked.

"I heard you're not sure about staying." Tom said.

"And? What's it to you?" Dennis asked.

"Nothing. You just didn't seem like the quitter type to me. Guess I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, I'll deliver that message for you. See ya." Tom said.

As Tom walked out the door towards his mustang he thought about what just happened between him and Dennis. He didn't know why he did what he just did. The words just fell out before he could even think about.

Tom decided to self analyze what he did later. He didn't want to think about Dennis right now as he drove. All he wanted to do was use the time to try and figure out what he was going to say to Judy and prepare for what she was going to tell him.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yes, I'm still here. lol. I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter just took sooooo long to write because there was so much drama and angst in it that I needed to take breaks from it. I hope you like it. Happy Holidays and Happy Reading to you!**

"What time is it?" Judy asked.

Doctor Tuissant chuckled. "Five minutes since the last time you asked."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit more nervous than I realized." Judy said.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous Judy. But if that young man of yours is anything like you described him to be, then I'm sure things will be just fine today." Doctor Tuissant said.

Judy nodded her head and smiled. She knew Doctor Tuissant was right. It still didn't stop her mind from thinking worse case scenario.

A knock on the door brought Judy out of her chaotic thoughts. She had been a pile of nerves since she called Tom and asked him to come to this session. When she saw him walk through the door the knots in her stomach tightened and she wasn't sure if what she was doing was the right thing.

Judy tried to stand when Tom approached the couch she was sitting on but her legs felt like lead weights were on them and she couldn't make them move. So, she just decided to stay put and let Tom come to her. Which he did. He sat down right next to her and took her hand in his right after kissing her on the cheek.

Judy smiled. Tom's hand was shaking just as much as hers was. It was nice to know that he nervous as she was about this whole thing. He just had a better poker face than she did. He was a picture of calm. That's her Tom she thought. Always showing the brave face for everyone, when inside he was just as scared as the people around him. Judy tightened her grip on Tom's hand and he turned and smiled at her. His smile was a sudden source of strength for Judy. She was going to need that to get through this.

Doctor Tuissant looked at Judy and saw that she still had a nervous look on her face. She knew that this was going to be a rough day for Judy. A lot of bottled up feelings were going to spill out today so she cleared her schedule for the rest of the day to give Judy and Tom the time they would need to deal with what was to come out of this session.

Doctor Tuissant had been really proud of the progress that Judy was making. The biggest emotional hurdle she knew Judy would have to overcome was her feelings about the shooting. Both before and after the incident.

As she waited for Judy to begin, Doctor Tuissant thought back to Judy's first sessions and how difficult they were because of her reluctance to open up. It took a while, but once Judy became comfortable with expressing her feelings and knowing that she wasn't going to be judged based on them, Judy's flood gates opened and her emotions seeped out from the dam that had been holding them back for so long.

It only took a few sessions for Doctor Tuissant to become impressed with Judy and the depth of her strength and willingness to make therapy work. Not many officers in the department showed the type of dedication Judy was showing towards getting better. Most of the officers that crossed her path thought going to therapy made them weak or exposed them to too much of the darkness that they kept hidden from everyone, including themselves. Judy was no exception to this. There were many dark places in her mind that she refused to go into. The memories of the faces of all the young people she had arrested in the past were particular painful. Judy knew that each arrest was justified and that it had been the actions of each person that caused her to place them in handcuffs. It still didn't change the fact that she felt like she was part of the reason for them ending up behind bars. There were some though, that she was very sorry she couldn't save. Like Jeremy. His face is one that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Doctor Tuissant knew that Judy had a few more obstacles she had to face before she reached the finish line. Deciding what she wanted to do with her life, who she wanted to be, and where she wanted to go. Before doing any of those things she knew she need to talk to the one person who mattered the most to her. The only constant and certain thing in her life. She needed to talk to Tom. Not just any talk but **the **talk. The talk he had been asking for months and the one she refused to have until now.

"Anytime you're ready Judy. There's no rush." Doctor Tussiant said.

"Thanks Doc." Judy said.

Judy turned her body so she could face Tom directly and look him in the eye while she talked. Tom never let go of her hand. The smile on his face was replaced by a look that let Judy know she had his undivided attention.

"Wow. I'm really nervous." Judy said.

"Me too, but I'm here to listen. I'm not going anywhere." Tom said.

Judy took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, then started.

"Tom...there is so much...so much...I have to tell you that I don't know where to begin. I guess I should start off with saying I'm sorry." Judy said.

"Sorry? Judy, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Tom said.

"No Tom, I do. I kept you out. Kept things from you. Kept you hidden in the dark when I should have let you in. I regret that so much." Judy said.

Tom reached out to touch Judy but she moved away from him suddenly. She got up off the couch they were sitting on and moved towards the window. She couldn't look at Tom anymore. He was being so excepting of her and the things she did wrong towards him that she needed to move away.

Tom was about to get up when Doctor Tuissant waived for him to sit down. He reluctantly sat back down. That didn't stop him from trying to reach Judy.

"Jude, talk to me." Tom said.

Judy placed her hand on the scar that the bullet left on her chest and started to sniff to try and keep from crying.

"It's funny. Sometimes this damn thing still hurts." Judy said.

"What does?" Tom asked.

"This." Judy said turning around to him and pointing to the scar on her chest. "Phantom pains is what I'm told it's called. I know it's all healed but there are some days like today that it feels like I'm being shot all over again." Judy said then turned back around to the window.

"Do you remember that talk we had in the hospital when I told you I doubted myself for not finding the suspect on Mulberry?" Judy asked.

"Yeah." Tom said.

"That night on Mulberry Lane, that bastard took so much from me. That bullet didn't just enter me and damage my body, it went straight to my soul and damaged that as well. I know you and Danielle told me that there was no way I could have known he was there and not to doubt my skills as a cop but I still did. I couldn't get it out of my head that I should have known he was there. That idea was, is, still in my head. That doubt has stayed with me and festered inside me like a cancer and instead of getting help or talking to you about I let it spread." Judy said.

Judy felt her eyes start to water again so she took a deep breath to try and hold the tears back.

"It got to the point that my every thought was about that night. I wasn't even safe in my dreams. Everynight, Danielle and I would be lying on the ground with him standing over us with that look on his face. Like we were **nothing **to him. Like our lives **meant **nothing to him. In my dreams I would ask him to stop. To not do this. He never listened and I would be forced** over **and **over **again to take that shot. Each time his blood and Danielle's would mix with mine and I would be covered in it. I would wake up and be drenched in sweat and feeling so dirty. I would look down at my hands and arms and all I could see was blood. I needed to get the blood off me. I needed to feel clean and get him off of me. Get the pain off of me." Judy said.

"The showers." Tom said. It was statement more than a question.

Judy didn't say anything she just shook her head yes.

"That's why you would take those long showers." Tom said. The memory of each one flooding his mind.

"Yeah. At first it was once or twice a week, then before I knew it, it became daily ritual for me. After having a dream, or a bad day, or causing a fight with you over god knows what, I would take a long shower. I never wanted you to see how I looked after waking up from a dream. I looked like hell while you, you always looked so peaceful, and I envied you for that. I would have to lie still for a while because you would get this look on your face like you knew I was going to get up. You would reach out for me and when your fingers made contact with some part of me you would settle back down. Once you were back to sleep that would be my cue to leave the bed. I would then close the bathroom door softly and lock it. Then turn the water on, take off my clothes, and just sit in the shower, and cry as the water hit my body. I'd **cry **and **cry **and **cry**,until I had no more tears left. I'd sit in the shower until either the hot water ran out or I felt somewhat clean. Which ever came first. Then I would crawl back in the bed and pretend like nothing happened." Judy said.

Tom thought back to the showers Judy took and they all started to make sense. Here he was thinking that Judy was just taking a long time in the bathroom when all along she was hurting. She hurt and he missed it.

"Do you need to take a break Judy?" Doctor Tuissant asked when she stopped talking.

"No, I can go on." Judy said.

"Ok. Just take your time." Doctor Tuissant said.

Judy looked outside and smiled. Everything look so beautiful and serene. A total contrast to the state she was in now. Outside looked so inviting. Judy could feel the pull of it through the window. She wanted so much to run outside. To run away from all of this. The temptation of it all was too great and she knew it. She had come too far to run away now. Judy turned back around because this is where she needed to focus. In not out.

Judy walked back over to the couch and took her place again next to Tom.

Their eyes met as she sat down and she saw the sadness in his eyes. It hurt her to know that she was the reason that he hurt. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

Judy reached out and touched Tom's face. He leaned into her touch and smiled at her.

"My actions hurt you so much. I wanted so much to prove to you and the rest of the world that I was ok. That none of what happened affected me. I couldn't see...no, that's not true. The truth is I did see what I was doing. I saw that I was making this harder for you and I didn't care. All I cared about was trying to get myself harder so that I wouldn't make the same mistakes like I did on Mulberry. I was trying to make this tough image of myself and every time you questioned it by asking "what was wrong with me?" I just lashed out at you because you were trying to make me see that everything was not ok. You were an easy target for my anger because you never pushed too hard. You always backed off and I knew that. So, I pushed you. I pushed all of you. I used your love for me as my own puching bag and I'm so ashamed of that and the way I treated you." Judy said.

Tom looked at Judy and saw the tears beginning to fall. Before Judy could tell him no he pulled her into his arms and felt her start to sob. Her cries grew louder and he felt her body start to shake. He grabbed on to her tighter and she pulled him closer.

"Jude, it's ok. I'm here." Tom said.

"It's not ok Tom. I could have gotten all you hurt because of my pride. This case showed me that I was a danger to my team. That I should have paid more attention to the warning signs my body was giving me but, I ignored them. I shut my eyes to it. It wasn't until we were down in the basement and you told me to go back upstairs and wait for you guys that I realized that I needed help. That I should have slowed down. That I should have talked to you. No, it's not ok. It's not ok because I became just as dangerous as any suspect we ever dealt with. I put my needs ahead of the teams and that was wrong. I became a liability." Judy said.

Tom pulled Judy's face to his. She tried to look away from him but he turned her face back to him.

"You know what's funny about this whole thing?" she asked.

"No, beautiful. I don't." Tom said smoothing her tears away with his thumbs.

"That it took a sixteen year old to really make me see that I was truly fucked up." Judy chuckled.

Tom looked confused at what she was saying.

"What?" he asked.

"Jules. Jules is the one who called me out my issues. She was the first one to actually see what was going on. It was easier for her to see it." Judy said

"Why? What did she see that we missed?" Tom asked.

"Well, she actually saw me fall apart. I had a panic attack right in front of her. To her credit she didn't really freak out. I made her promise to not to tell Dennis and Danielle. I knew that if they found out they would go to you or Fuller and I would be taken off the case. I wish now that I would have told them." Judy said.

"Yeah, but if they did, we never would have found out who the real killer was." Tom said

"You guys would have."Judy said.

"No we wouldn't have. **You** made contact with Jeremy. **You** became his friend. **You**, were the only one who got him to confess. So you see, even with everything going on we still needed you. You were essential to this case. We couldn't have done this without you." Tom said.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't excuse what I did to you, the team, and the Captain. I lied and manipulated all of you and I'm sorry. I hope you can one day forgive me." Judy said.

"I can only forgive you, if you can forgive me." Tom said.

Judy looked at Tom and now it was him that couldn't meet her gaze. She turned his head back to her just as he had done before. Judy looked in to his eyes and could see there was something going inside of Tom.

"Tom? I don't understand? Why would I need to forgive you?" Judy asked.

"Because I let this happen to you." Tom said.

"No. No,Tom. You didn't." Judy said.

"Yes. Yes I did." Tom said.

Judy grabbed Tom's face with both of her hands to make sure he was looking straight at her.

"Tom, you listen to me. **This**. **Was**. **Not**. **Your**. **Fault**. Do you hear me? This was not your fault."Judy said.

"**Yes! **It was!" Tom yelled.

Now it was Tom's turn to get up from the couch. He walked right over to the window and looked out just as Judy did.

"Tom, why would think any of this was your fault? You didn't do anything wrong. It was all me." Judy said pointing to herself.

"**No!** It wasn't." Tom said banging his hand on the window.

The sound of his palm hitting the window so hard made Judy jump. She looked over to Doctor Tuissant who didn't look surprised by Tom's actions. It was like she was expecting it Judy thought.

"Tom, why do you think what happened is your fault?" Doctor Tuissant asked.

"Because, I saw something was wrong. I saw the signs and I didn't do anything. I wasn't there for you." Tom said.

"What do you mean you weren't there? Tom you were there for me everyday." Judy said.

"Was I? I mean really? What did I do? Nothing. I just stood by and watched you crumble in front me." Tom said.

"No, you.." Judy started but was cut off by Tom.

"No, Jude. I wasn't there. I mean I was in the room with you, I was with you during the case, but was I there when it counted? No. No, I wasn't." Tom said.

"Tom." Judy said quietly.

"I was not there for you Judy. And I'm not proud of that. You say it was all you... it wasn't. I take equal responsibility for where we are because I could have said something to someone. I could have talked to Doug, Harry, or Fuller when I thought something was wrong but I didn't. I just watched and hoped that maybe you would reach out to me... when I should have been reaching for you. I mean, we train for this shit all the time and what did I do when it came to the woman I love? I froze. I closed my eyes and pretended that you were ok and that with time things would go back to normal. I should have known." Tom said

"Should have known what?" Judy asked.

"That you were in a dark place. That you needed my help to pull you out. Just like I needed you when...Amy...died. You were the only one to see that I was in pain and you reacted. That's the difference between you and me. You move, and I'm always three point three seconds behind."Tom said.

"Tom, don't do this. It's not the same!" Judy sobbed.

"It is! I was so worried about keeping you safe and under my watch that I missed what was right in front like I missed everything in the convenience store .You were in pain. You were lost. You were looking for a way home and I just let you roam. You say, this is not my fault. You're wrong. I should have known. I can never have anything good in my life. I knew that I should have stayed away from you. I hurt you because I never learn from my past." Tom said.

"Stop this Tom. Please." Judy begged.

"No. I'm such a selfish bastard. All I have been thinking about lately is my needs. Not yours. I kept thinking how can I keep her safe and off the road? Because I need her home with me. Never once did I take into account that you liked what you were going. That maybe being on the road was your true calling. All I knew is that I wanted to keep you away from the same thing that took my father away from me. When you got shot, I felt like my whole world was dying with you. I...was so scared. I was scared of what my life would be like without you. How empty it would be. Most of all...most of all I was... I was.." Tom said couldn't say what he was thinking.

"What were you thinking Tom?"Doctor Tuissant asked. She knew he need to say this so they could move on.

"No,I can't say it." Tom said shaking is head.

"You have to say it Tom." Doctor Tuissant said.

"It's ok Tom. Just say it." Judy said.

"I can't admit it to myself how can I say it to you?" Tom said.

"Because you have to." Judy said.

"Fine. You wanna know what kind of a bastard I am. Here it is. I was angry with you Judy." Tom said.

"Keep going Tom. Tell her how you feel." Doctor Tuissant urged.

"I was so god damn angry! With you, the department, with my dad, with Amy. It seemed like all of you wanted to leave me behind. Leave me to suffer your loss. **Alone**. Always alone. And for a second, I hated you. So, you see Jude, I am self bastard and I am to blame for where we are now. I am just as much to blame as that bastard on Mulberry. And for that, I'm sorry." Tom said.

The pain Tom was feeling with this admission of guilt was too much for his legs. He sank to the ground like a stone and avoided Judy's face because he knew that she would be disgusted by him.

Those words sent Judy over the edge. Her mind was in free fall. This is not what she wanted. She didn't want this. She didn't want Tom to blame himself. She didn't want to Tom to go through hell and suffer for her sins. This was not right. She needed to do something.

"No. This stops now." Judy said.

Judy got up off of the couch and slowly walked over to Tom.

"Tom look at me." Judy said softly

"I can't." he said.

"Fine. Then I'll just come to you." Judy said then sat down right in front of him.

When he still didn't look at her she again placed her hands on his face and turned him so he could see her face.

"You listen to me Thomas Hanson, and you listen good. I don't ever want to you to compare yourself to that son-of-a-bitch. Do you hear me? You are nothing like him. You are the most caring and loving person I have ever met. You would never intentional hurt me like that man did. It's not in your nature." Judy said.

Tom was about to say he did when Judy hushed him.

"I know what you are about to say and I won't let you do this. I won't let you take blame for all of this. You have this annoying habit of taking everyone's problems on placing them on those narrow shoulders of yours. It stops now. I need to take my fair share of this and you need to let me. What I need you to understand Tom, is that I wasn't ready to accept any kind of help. Even if you would have held your hand out, I wouldn't have taken it. I wanted to roam, I wanted to be lost. You didn't push me into the dark. I did that all on my own." Judy said.

Tom felt tears start to sting his eyes and he tried to hold the back but they soon started to fall.

"But it wasn't all you." Tom said through his tears.

"No, maybe it wasn't. Maybe we all share some kind of blame here but, I need you to recognize is that it wasn't all you. You aren't to blame for this. Just like you weren't to blame for Amy's death, my shooting, or your dad dying. Sometimes,bad things just happen to good people. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I understand. I do. I also know that you are a good man and you that you do deserve good things in your life." Judy said.

Seeing that her words were starting to have a some kind of effect, Judy kept going.

"You said that I helped you out of the darkness. Did I really?" Judy said.

"Yeah, you did. I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you. I would still be trying to see what I could do in three point three seconds." Tom said.

"You want to help me? I mean really help me?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Tom said.

"Then help me come back into the light." Judy said with tears. " Help me finish this journey. Help me, so we can heal together. Can you do that? Can I count on your strength? Can I count on your love to see me...us.. through this?"

Unable to speak past the lump in his throat, Tom nodded.

"Good, because I'm gonna need you as much as you need me. Together, we can get through this. Together we can do anything. Ok." Judy said.

Tom grabbed hold of Judy and pulled her into a tight embrace. They both sobbed in each others arms not caring who they were in front of.

"I don't deserve you." Tom said.

"Yes, you do. Just like I deserve you. I know this now more then ever. And I'm never going to let you forget it." Judy said.

"I love you." Tom said.

"I love you too." Judy said.

Tom was just about to lean in for a kiss when Judy pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"There 's one more thing we have to cover." Judy said.

"Ok." Tom said.

"It's about where I want to be. Work wise." Judy said.

Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out.

"Jude, where ever you want to go. I will support you. I promise." Tom said.

Judy could see that Tom was being truthful and that helped her make her decision that much easier to say.

"I'm gonna stay at Jump Street." Judy said.

"Are you sure? Don't do this for me. I really am cool with what ever you choose." Tom said

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I learned a lot on the road and although I was really close to saying I want to go back I knew it wasn't for me. Jump Street is where I belong. I know that now. Marie's case showed me that. Plus, you guys need me. I saw what happened when I left. The place fell apart." Judy said.

Tom looked at Judy who tried to keep her face serious but couldn't. They both started laughing.

"You are so right. The place just isn't the same without. I'm glad that you are staying with us. I just need you to do one thing for me?" Tom said.

"I know. I know. Stay safe." Judy said.

"That's a given. What I was gonna say smarty pants is that I think that when the next test for Detective or Sargent comes up, you need to take it."Tom said.

"Really?" Judy said.

"Really." Tom said.

"Ok. I will."Judy said.

"Good." Tom leaned in closer and whispered to Judy. "Because if you become Sargent you will be in uniform again. And I will be known as the guy sleeping with the hot Sargent."

Judy's eyes went wide and she playfully slapped Tom on the arm while she laughed. "Tom!"

"Do I wanna know?" Doctor Tuissant asked.

"No." they said in unison.

"Ok. On that note we are done for the day. It was a good session you two. I would like to see you both again. Just to follow up and make sure that you are both still on track. Say in two months" Doctor Tuissant said.

"No problem" Tom said.

"Call my secretary tomorrow and make the appointment. Oh and before I forget. Judy, I'm gonna clear you back to duty." Doctor Tuissant said.

"You...you... think I'm ready? Judy asked.

"Yes, and this last session just proved it to me. You were able to say many things that you've been holding in for so long. Things, that would have held you back in your job if you hadn't expressed them. This is what I was needing to see before I cleared you back to full duty. But, before I sign those papers I need you to do something? And this is non-negotional Judy. So listen up. This includes you too Tom." Doctor Tuissant said.

Both Judy and Tom gave Doctor Tuissant their full attention.

"We 're not going to make the same mistakes we did in the past. With that being said, I'm ordering you both to take some much needed time off. I understand that school is no longer in session so that means you'll have lots of free time. I suggest that you use that time to get away from things. Away from work, the city,away from your busy lives. There is too much ugliness in this world and you both see too much of it everyday. You need to hop on a plane and get the hell out of dodge. Find some place that will re-juvenate your mind, body, and souls. You both just need to be young,dumb, and in love while you still can. Now, those are my terms. Take it or leave it. If you agree with them just nod your heads and then be on your way." Doctor Tuissant said.

Tom and Judy both nodded their heads.

"Very nice! And don't worry about the department and the time. Adam and I will have it all squared away by tomorrow. Any questions before I let you both go?" Doctor Tuissant asked.

Judy and Tom both shook their heads no.

"Alright, you two are free to go and I will see when you get back. Take care and send me a post card." Doctor Tuissant said.

"Thank you Doctor." Tom said as he got up off the floor.

"Thank you Doc." Judy said as Tom helped her up.

"You're both welcome." Doctor Tuissaint said then walked over to them giving them both hugs.

"You ready to go home?" Tom asked.

"Oh yeah." Judy said.

As Tom and Judy headed for the door they turned around when Doctor Tuissant spoke.

"By the way, as soon as you step through the door your vacation starts." Doctor Tuissant said with a smile.

Tom walked over to the door and opened it for Judy.

"Ladies first." Tom said.

"Thank you." Judy said then walked out with Tom right behind her and closed the door.

When they reached the parking lot Tom walked Judy over to her Jeep.

"I'm glad I came today." Tom said.

"Me too." Judy said with a smile.

Judy looked at Tom's face and saw something was bothering him.

"Tom, what is it?" Judy asked

"Jude, so much was said up there. I just need to know.. are we.. are we good?" Tom asked.

"Come here." Judy said.

Tom moved closer to Judy and she pulled him into a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers he knew the answer. He felt her tongue across his lips, beginning for entry, and he gladly accepted. The kiss deepened as he pulled her more into him.

All the tension that was in him a moment ago melted away.

Tom heard a small moan escaped Judy' lips and that did it for him. He pulled away from the kiss. His lips and hers both swollen.

"Home." was all Tom could say.

"So we're good?" Judy said.

"Very good. Now, can we go home?" Tom said.

Judy chuckled.

"Yes." Judy said.

"Ok. Meet you there. And Jude..." Tom said.

"Yeah?" Judy said

"I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Tom. You are my heart." Judy said then gave Tom wicked smile. "Now, get going. We we are wasting precious vacation minutes." Judy said.

"Yes ma'am." Tom said then headed towards his mustang with a huge smile on his face and his heart lighter than it had been in months.


End file.
